Vadam's Cataclysm
by DragonFelicis
Summary: Sequel to Vadam's Unveiling, so read that one first. Vadam has been on the Plane of Earth for some time, for so long he has ran, walking from Plane to Plane in order to escape his past, escape him... Voldemort has risen again but something far worse has come along, something that will unleash the person Vadam truly is.
1. Prologue

**HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! Ahem, hello this is the third part, in the four parter, of Vadam in Hogwarts storyline. Yay! WHOO! Anyway, this has been one of my own most anticipated stories but I had to write the other two before this one, but they are done now, and the title and Summary sure are ominous aren't they?**

 ***Vadam befriended Venser on Mirrodin. Elspeth not so much***

* * *

Vadam was almost bouncing around the halls of Hogwarts, _"I'm a teacher!"_ For once Nox was the one who was getting bothered and tired by Vadam's endless excitement _"Yes okay, you're happy for once. It was nice for about two minutes now can you please go back to normal?"_ Vadam decided to taunt Nox back _"HAH! This is just the start of the endless, happy, exciteable thoughts that YOU have been plaguing me for the past nine, and something, years"_ Nox gave a wordless scream and retreated as far into his own personal soul room to escape.

With no Nox to annoy Vadam's temperament lowered to a manageable state and he merely sat on his desk; Dumbledore had assigned him a first floor classroom. It was useful; Vadam had explained that many of his classes would happen outside and Dumbledore was kind enough to lower the classrooms level for it to be easy to go back and forth, if needed of course.

Vadam could still feel the odd positive emotions bubbling around in him; it was odd to feel so excited and happy. Vadam smiled as he thought of his increased capacity to feel emotions _"It is nice to finally be able to feel good quantities of happy. Coming here has been my best decision ever,"_ Vadam smiled again, his face hadn't been hurting as much, and hopped off his desk, it was twelve minutes passed seven O'clock _"Earth has such funny words,"_ Vadam walked over to the door of the room and surveyed his classroom.

" _My classroom,"_ another smile bloomed over Vadam's face; his classroom possessed eight rows of tables with four tables to a row, there was ample walking space in the gap between the two joined tables. On a horizontal scale it went table, table, gap, table, table; Vadam began walking down his gap and brushed his fingers against the left rows of tables as he went.

" _This is my classroom,"_ Vadam reached his desk and admired the device that lay upon it, it was smaller than usual devices of its kind but perfect for the use Vadam need out of it.

Five separate rings, each a different size, were surrounded by a flat metal plate, which was inscribed with many runes and set upon four steel rods that sloped into a stool at the bottom of the device, two metal bands crisscrossed over the five rings, locking them within the device.

Despite the rings being metal they floated gently within the sphere-like object, the rings ranged from the smallest one, which was in the central middle, and the largest one, each getting larger until they reached the fifth ring, each had a single ball buzzing upon the ring where it lay. Each ball was a different colour, the smallest ring possessed a shining white ball, the second ring was a volatile red ball, the third ring possessed a glowing green ball, the fourth ring possessed a black ball, shining purple and the final ring possessed a brilliant blue ball.

It was an Armillary Sphere.

Vadam grinned as he looked over his artifact; he had Planeswalked far to find this device. Leaving Earth possessed the risk of not finding it again but Vadam found that Earth was now vaguely sensible, if you knew what you were looking for. A further danger was presented in going back to the newly reformed Plane of Alara, but Vadam ignored his fears as he needed the sphere, by resting your hands upon the device one, or more, of the balls would glow brighter. At the moment each of the balls was actually rather dull but as Vadam placed his hands upon it, the Black ball shown an amazing display of purple, the blue ball cast his left hand with blue. The white ball glowed the least but is was still a noticeable brightening of Vadam's face.

Satisfied Vadam dropped his hands and the balls returned to normal, it was now seven thirty, still an hour and a half before his class started. Vadam wanted to avoid everyone until they could be swept away in the wonder that he could be, one problem still remained.

" _Do I be the people's teacher, or the strict simply teach, teacher?"_ It was a question he had been pondering for over a month now _"I want the students to like and respect this class but if I'm the relaxed, students teacher than they may slack off. But on the other hand the strict teacher can be rather intimidating and despite homework, and the class, being taken more seriously there is no bond and I feel that mana magic teaching should utilise a positive bond,"_ Nox had suggested that he make it up as he goes and Vadam was highly considering simply doing that.

* * *

 **Okay short prologue is now over, hooray. One massively, unimaginably important thing is in this chapter… wait is it that important… oh I don't know but there is at least one important piece of information in this chapter, but let's forget about this one and focus on the next. It will be a fun, but really long, chapter to write.**


	2. Vadam's first class

**Okay many greetings, many hellos and so many Vadam smiles to all of you. I'm in a random good mood but hey, they happen. First thanks to my Beta Diogene and my reviewers DarkKitsuneFluffy and guest, also I must ask guest… why do you think it's Bolas? I mean there have been plenty of hints through Redemption and Unveiling to Vadam's connection to him and I am certainly saying that it is a high possibility… Anyway I hope to impress you with the battles that are coming but for now it will be all expository stuff.**

 ***Ajani killed Vadam because of his connection to Bolas***

* * *

Vadam was lying on his desk and staring up at the roof; he had been counting the few differences he could discern in the cream coloured surface. "…Three," He counted a crack, a dip and an unpainted spot.

"…four," He had no idea how long he had been lying, rather uncomfortably, on his desk but the sound of a door opening was to inform him of the time "Uh Vadam?" Vadam's head snapped up and he scrambled to right himself. Vadam was relieved his body couldn't blush as he knew his face would be flaming at the sight of a slightly smiling Luna.

"Uh Yes! Luna, hello, come in," Luna gave a small laugh before turning "Yeah he's already in here," Vadam gave a curious look that devolved into sheepishness as dozens of students began piling in the room.

Standing in front of his desk Vadam waited until every student that was participating in his class had piled in. He was quietly disappointed that so many students had been pulled out of school because of the recent revelation of Voldemort, but Nox explained that families prefer to stick together and flee the landmass when a war is started.

Because of the amount of student's being pulled out - and there weren't many to begin with - Vadam's year five and six classes had been combined. It ended up with him having about forty students. The class was very large but thanks to his classroom possessing seventy two seats for students there wasn't much crowding.

Vadam watched as the four houses each tried to group together. There were dark looks shot by the Slytherins when they ran out of room and the Hufflepuffs were pushing a few Ravenclaws out of the way. Vadam surveyed the building chaos for a few minutes before he decided to do something. "Okay, OKAY!" The few shouting students quietened and Vadam strode forward "I get that this class is crowded and has people that some of you don't like," several Gryffindors and Slytherins hmmph'd "But none of you will fight, people who fight with others will be assigned seats and I ensure that your new spot will be… unpleasant," Vadam walked back to his table and the group unfroze.

There was continuous glaring but the shoving stopped and eventually people each found a spot to sit; Vadam attempted a smile before giving up and simply began talking. "Hello, none of you have taken this class, none of you would even know anything about what I am going to teach you," Vadam was standing awfully straight "Now as you can see there is no assigned textbooks for this class, there are a few reasons for this but the most prominent one is I said so," A few people exchanged almost amused looks and Vadam continued talking.

"Now most of you know who I am, I'm Vadam for those who don't know. Now, I expect to be called professor," Vadam suddenly shifted his posture, he leaned back against his desk and awkwardly crossed his legs "No actually just Vadam," a strange look crossed his face and he stood straight again "Professor Vadam," he shifted again "Nah just Vadam," A few people were muffling laughs by this point and Vadam was about to continue bumbling around but Luna raised her hand. "As Vadam is your last name anyway, may we simply call you that?"

Vadam gave her a soft look "Okay, Vadam it is," he nodded to Luna who gave him a smile "Okay I'm sure you all have a lot of questions about me," The entire class nodded "and I am happy to answer them but I need to explain some things myself first," several people had raised a hand but reluctantly lowered them.

Vadam scratched his head. "Okay what you will be taught in this class is the magic of mana. Mana is the force that flows through every world and it is sourced in five separate colours," Vadam stepped past his desk and walked up to the blackboard behind it "The five colours are White, Blue, Black, Red and Green," Vadam wrote as he spoke and arranged the words in a circle "Each of these five colours can be found in five distinct areas, although plenty of mana can be found in other areas. The most basic places to find White mana is in the plains," Several people began writing stuff down and Vadam smirked over to Neville and Luna who could see where he was going.

"Blue mana can be found in the Islands, Black mana is found in Swamps, Red is located within Mountains and Green is found within Forests," By this point most people were scribbling this down "Hogwarts is actually a very good place for each colour of mana, just look at the surroundings. Red in the Mountains, Green in the Forest, White in the lawns, and Blue and Black can be found within the castle itself".

Vadam paused to allow the class to finish writing his words down "Okay, each of the five colours covers a wide range of… well, everything." Nox chuckled in Vadam's head "Each of the colours mean something different and you can wield different types of magic within those five," Vadam gave the class a sweeping look. "Another important aspect of mana magic is that you don't have a complete choice in the colour, or colours, that you CAN wield".

Vadam was met by a largely confused look and Hermione raised her hand, Vadam nodded to her and she asked "Wait, what do you mean by you don't have much of a choice?" Vadam shook his head "That was where I was going to continue on at; the five colours of mana each mean different things, I know I said that already but it is important, there are personality aspects to each of the colours, it will be elaborated on further but for example; a wielder of Red mana is far more likely to have an impulsive, freedom-loving personality, whilst a Blue user is far more calculating and curious," The class wrote this down and Vadam rolled his eyes.

"Okay one thing that MUST be kept in mind is that the colours don't define someone. A person can embody many aspects of a colour, and even aspects of other colours, but that doesn't mean that you are all of a colours aspects. Now each colour has good qualities and bad qualities," A few people shared odd looks and Vadam's gaze hardened to a glare. "Yes, ALL colours have good and bad. White and Black each have good qualities and bad qualities," A Gryffindor that Vadam vaguely recognised raised his hand. "What do you mean? How can black be good or white be bad?" Vadam nearly shot the kid a disgusted look before composing himself.

"I'll give you a demonstration of the worst of White and the best of Black," Vadam took a breath and composed himself further. "Imagine this; a deadly plague has stricken a city and thousands are dying by the day," the students took on uncomfortable looks "now imagine a cure is made," the looks brightened "it is a nearly perfect cure. However, to administer it the infection has a greater chance to spread further, andit's getting closer and closer to the area of leadership. In such a situation of white evil, white would abandon those who are sick to die and hold back the cure for possible use in the future," Vadam was struck by many shocked and horrified looks "Now one of White's core philosophies is the needs of the many over the needs of the few; now that isn't necessarily a bad thing. However, it also means that white doesn't see people as individuals but as a crowd. In the same situation the best of Black would give the cure to the people but, it wouldn't risk itself, it would require the people to give some sort of payment, or possible goodwill".

People were giving Vadam contemplative looks and he smirked "Yes, white doesn't mean good, black doesn't mean evil. It is the same as light doesn't mean good and darkness doesn't mean evil," Vadam stepped forward and sat down on his large, comfortable chair.

"I'll start my explanation of the colours of mana with white," Vadam paused and let the class settle. **"** White mana magic is the magic of law, order, equality, morality, peace and justice; it is the type of magic that heals and yet can blow up a city, but for all the qualities that sound good it isn't necessarily so. Peace or nothing is White's end goal and it will destroy anything that opposes it and will sacrifice freedom for stagnant peace" a few people looked up at that and Vadam smirked. "Yes, exactly. White magic is the second most defensive of all the colours but that is merely because it prefers, most of the time, to end its conflicts with politics or threats," A few people weren't writing and were staring at Vadam's Armillary Sphere.

"That is for the next lesson," The eyes snapped back to him. "White embodies the abilities of healing, shielding, mass destruction, bolstering of allies, Animancy, or the magic of the soul, and light magic, among other things. Some aspects of people with white are a rigid reliance of laws and rules, desire for things to remain unchanged, can sometimes have a sense of arrogance or self-righteousness; as stated earlier someone who can wield white doesn't necessarily have all of these traits, however, you will have some of the traits. The more traits of a colour you share the more capacity you have for wielding that colour."

Vadam took a breath and continued. "White is lethally efficient in war and is a master of strategy, organisation and does have a policy of kill first, ask questions later," A few people noted the paradox in that and Vadam continued "White can be very hypocritical but if it decides that its opponent can't be simply quietened than it will destroy that enemy".

Vadam finished his explanation of white and rubbed his neck as people finished writing "Don't worry most lessons won't be all writing," Vadam almost laughed at the sea of relieved faces "Heh yes but I have to get all this out of the way first. So, moving onto Blue **.** Blue magic is the magic of control, discipline, curiosity and advancement; it is the type of magic that that can see into every thought you've ever had and wipe it all clean, if it does so desire," The Gryffindor trio each gave each other an odd, sheepish look.

"Of course you would need to be a mighty telepath if you wanted to completely erase someone's memories. Blue is the most defensive colour, where white rarely strikes first, blue never does; it is a complex path of defensive, countering spells, baffling illusions and attacking of the mind," Vadam sighed and continued, "That is a more standard blue mage but blue goes into more than simply the mind. Illusion magic is unrelated to mind magic and can be used to physically wound your opponent. Blue also holds the domains of Hydromancy, water magic, Cryomancy, ice magic, wind magic, increased brainpower and time magic, among other things."

Vadam nodded to a few students who seemed impresses, he inwardly smirked at the thought of Luna and Hermione's aptitude for it "Common aspects of Blue mages is great curiosity, controlling people, arrogance, little to no impulsiveness, and perfection. Blue is slightly more selective that the other colours and it allies itself closely to White and Black," a few people adopted confused looks "It was something I should have mentioned earlier. This," Vadam stood and pointed to the five words on the blackboard "Is called the colour pie, the two colours that are on each side of another are its allies, the other two are its enemy colours".

Blue is the second most individualistic colour, after black, and is not particularly selfish; it can be rather sociopathic and many blue wielders feel that emotions are irreverent. To some extent blue is similar to white because it feels that it is right and doesn't care about what others think".

The people nodded and wrote some more stuff down. "Onto Black mana magic; Black is the colour that embodies parasitism, ambition, cunning, determination and amorality. At its base Black believes that one should only care about themselves. Now I'm sure you have all guessed that I wield black mana, and you would be correct. I possess the capacity to wield three different colours and I wield black to its most deadly degree," Vadam gave a dark smirk and a lot of people shifted uncomfortable "Black represents darkness and death, individuality and ambition; none of these are inherently evil, even amorality is evil, it merely means the absence of morality not opposing morality. Black is the colour that most encourages people to follow their dreams, it is many things but so are all the colours and I shall move on".

Most people were giving Vadam odd looks but he expected worse. "Black magic fits into death magic, manipulation of darkness, and Animancy. It shares this with white, Necromancy, mental attacks, rituals and much more, Black finds enemies in White and Green; both colours hate black more than black hates it, White hates Black's selfishness and Green hates Black's disruption in the natural cycle of death".

Many people were looking uncomfortable and Vadam leaned forward on his desk and gave a dark grin "So does the knowledge that I am a black user make you uncomfortable?" No one braved an answer and Vadam leaned back with a laugh "Hah! White is capable of greater evil than Black is, it is merely because Black magics can lead to evil, I admit that, but I will ensure that anyone here who can wield Black mana magic will not be discriminated against and I will carefully make sure you don't lose yourself," Vadam's face changed to a look no one had seen "Like…" Vadam shook his head "Anyway onto Red," The people lightened up slightly at the prospect of Red.

"Red mana is the colour of freedom, inspiration, the pleasures that life offers, recklessness and impulsiveness. Red is the next most discriminated colour, next to Black, and is also widely considered to be a dumb colour. The core of Red is freedom. Red does what it wants when it wants, this isn't all bad but, of course, isn't all good; wielding Red doesn't make you an irrational, impulsive, lawbreaker, although if you lose yourself in Red that can happen," Vadam gave a rueful glare "Red is the colour I personally like the least but… I have my reasons," Vadam looked aside and received several curious looks; Luna raised her hand "What happened?" Vadam gave a start "Oh sorry, just lost in memories," Nox made a dismissive noise but Vadam ignored him.

"Aside from that I am happy to teach you about Red; Red mana can be wielded as Pyromancy, storm magic, lightning magic, Geomancy, personal battle magic, as in it can be used to temporarily augment yourself, pulse magic and great, but temporary, mental augmentation. Reds' enemies are White and Blue. White absolutely despises Red's disruption of the rules, and Blue hates Red's impulsiveness. Another thing that I didn't mention is that even the enemy colours do have similarities and can coincide together powerfully, White and Red together make a powerful team for war, whilst with Blue it makes a deadly, sporadic and unpredictable person, and lightning magic is also common with Blue/Red."

Vadam paused and let this new information sink in, he glanced at the clock and noted that he had used up a lot of his time for his first half. "Red gets along with Black for their willingness to break the rules and with green for the savage disregard of rules," Vadam nodded to the group and took a breath for the final colour.

"Then we come to Green; Green embodies the wildness of nature, Green embodies strength, instinct, community, impulsiveness, wisdom and is against progress," The final comment caused a few furrowed brows amongst the students and Vadam continued "Green is the simplest of all the colours so I have the least to say about it, however, just because its philosophes are simple doesn't mean there is no complexity to the colour, as stated before Green is the most wise colour even though it is also the most instinctual and against progress for progress's sake. Green is also the colour that is least likely to find evil, not white, and that is simply because it has no desire for the evils that come with sapience."

Vadam paused and gave a sigh. His throat hurt. "It is not to say that Green is completely against sapience but most wielders of Green wish to be more like beasts than people," Vadam looked over to Malfoy's brutish bodyguards and smirked to himself. "Green's Magic's fall under; the manipulation of nature, increasing physical strength to incredible degrees, the deadly art of hunting magic, wind magic, nature animation and is also the best known for creature summoning."

Vadam paused to let that sink in. "Now, this class will teach two things in a rotating order, the first will be learning mana magic itself and its subset of summoning magic, yes all colours have it, the second, which we will start at the start, will be learning about Planeswalkers, notable non-Planeswalkers and the history that I know," there was many glum looks at the thought of history but some felt it could be interesting.

"Now the first of our double session is nearing its end but I will add some information of summoning; summoning magic comes in two forms, real beings and Aether forms. Real beings is how it sounds, you utilise your mana to summon a true living creature. Most of the time it is a non-sapient creature but if you can get an agreement it is possible to summon other people, or other sapient beings. Even for non-sapient creatures you still need to bring them under your will and that is mostly achieved through defeating them in battle," Vadam paused to let the implications of summoning sink in before starting on the Aether. "Aether summoning is when you summon a copy of a true creature; Aether beings are not truly alive and they are created for the simple task of battling. Now it sounds better to use Aether summoning and most Planeswalkers do if they need to summon, the issue with Aether summoning is that they are simply nowhere near as dangerous as the real thing, this is because they have no mind, and they are simply created to fight."

Vadam shook his head "I never bother summoning creatures as I can fight just fine by myself," He smirked and Harry nodded to him. Vadam noticed an odd, almost desperate, look several people were giving him. "Okay… several of you are giving me a strange look, would you like to explain Harry?"

Harry looked mutinous as being put on the spot and he glanced around him, he sighed and asked "I was just wondering… about the Black mana magic… can you bring back the dead with it?" Vadam nodded "Yeah… that is what Necromancy is," Nox noted that Vadam may have sounded disparaging but Harry's face brightened. "So really, does that mean you could bring back Sirius?" Vadam stilled and not even Nox made a chuckle at Vadam's obliviousness.

"…No, Harry," Harry's face shattered into a horribly sad look "I do apologise but Sirius didn't leave behind a body. Depending on the situation it could be possible to summon his spirit but most spirit summoning's aren't very useful," Harry sunk into his seat with a nod and another student raised her hand. "So if you have a body it's possible?" Vadam vaguely recognised her as something Bones "My…" Her voice broke "My aunty was killed by… You-Know-Who over the summer and I just," She dissolved into tears and even Vadam felt a tiny amount of pity for her, needlessly he couldn't give her the news she wanted.

"I could bring back her body; even with a complicated bit of magic I could restore her mind along with it but… life like that is horrible… It is known as a Lich, living with your mind intact after death, I find doubt with the possibility that your aunt would want to live as one of the undead and the rising will likely change her personality, or she could forget everything," The girl nodded tearfully "Okay, she wouldn't want that," Vadam sighed and nodded himself.

With the emotional moments now over Vadam looked to the clock "Alright it is about time that I begin my next lesson," several people seemed eager for history but most looked unimpressed.

"I'll first begin with Planeswalkers themselves," Vadam could see that most looked eager to learn about what he was. "Planeswalkers happen totally randomly within any species that is sapient; or anything that can feel, perceive or experience could see Hermione literally bouncing with questions. "Yes Hermione, I'll get to you soon" She gave a start but quickly nodded "The Planeswalker spark is a literal abstract thing. It exists within the deepest part of a Planeswalkers' very soul and for most people who have the spark never know it," Vadam gave a mysterious grin as people began perking up at the thought.

"You see, the Planeswalker spark manifests randomly within 1 in a million people," A few people looked disappointed but more looked further excited "I'm afraid, however, that only one in a million of those million actually ascend. That is, their spark ignites and they become a Planeswalker," Vadam saw Hermione quickly jotting down some figures before raising her hand "Yes?" He had a feeling that he knew where she was going "So… about one in a trillion people are an active Planeswalker?" Vadam nodded "Oh," Now the looks were all disappointed.

Vadam gave a bitter laugh at that "You shouldn't look so disappointed; yes being a Planeswalker has many perks but… How the spark activates is… Unpleasant," Now the looks were almost pitying. "For a spark to ignite the holder goes through a deeply scarring incident, either in a fit of desperation at the prospect of death, or immense emotional pain," Vadam trailed off and several people turned to look at Harry. "So could Harry be a Planeswalker?" It was Ron who asked the question and Vadam stood.

He walked over to Harry and stared at him for a moment "…No if he were an active Planeswalker I would be able to sense it, further more when a spark activates, you instantly Planeswalk and as there has been no mana on this Plane, at least at the surface, for centuries you wouldn't leave anyway," Ron looked disappointed but Harry still looked down from the loss of his hope from earlier.

Vadam walked back to his desk and sat but quickly noticed several hands in the air "Yes?" He nodded to Neville he lowered his arm and asked "I hope this isn't to personal but how did your spark ignited?" Vadam froze and his face became a stony mask, Neville quickly retracted his question but Vadam shook his head. "Curiosity is not a crime but… I suffered both triggers of the spark that day and… the tree died," Only two people in the class recognised what Vadam was saying and they both gave him a soft look.

Vadam sighed before righting himself "Ok back to Planeswalkers; Planeswalkers get more than one gift from having an active spark, first we can move into the space between space and walk, in a figurative sense, to another Plane of existence. But we also get an increased amount of power. Planeswalkers age slower than normal people, we learn new magic's faster but not incredibly so and we can vaguely sense other active Planeswalkers, at least after some extensive training."

Vadam took a pause for the students to finish writing "Although three students in this class know that Planeswalkers used to be so much more," Vadam nodded to Harry, Neville and Luna "around one hundred years ago Planeswalkers used to be godlike beings," There was a round of shocked looks and Vadam gave a rueful smile. "Mana itself was also far more powerful and in those times Planeswalkers were immortal, they had the power to match, and even defeat gods, they could appear in any form, they had an eidetic memory and were simply too powerful."

The too powerful comment caused some strange looks being sent his way. "Yes too powerful; there exists a Plane called Dominaria, it is the centre of the Multiverse itself and is the most important Plane. Unfortunately so many Planeswalker wars and apocalypses happened across that world so that reality itself began bending, alternate universes, time travel and overall chaos had stricken the Plane to such a devastating degree that reality itself, over Every. Single. World was about to collapse," several students shivered "Yes, the end of everything, everywhere was about to happen; luckily Planeswalkers were working to stop it and through the sacrifice of many lives and even sparks all but one rift was closed."

Vadam paused to take a breath and let the students catch up "The final rift was sealed by the sacrifice of a Planeswalker called Jeska, who sacrificed her spark and life to seal the most dangerous rift, formed by the creation of a being called Karona, who Jeska had actually been a part of. This allowed the Great Mending to begin, a multiverse spanning wave that altered the Planeswalker spark and mana itself. The multiverse itself recognised the danger that Planeswalkers, and mana, presented. Planeswalkers became what I told you, leading to the death of most of them, and no one has ever become as powerful as the people of the old times".

Vadam finished his explanation with a sigh and waited until everyone caught up "Ok, I am willing to answer some questions before I start the first of my Planeswalker Profiles," Nox thought up the name but Vadam wasn't going to tell anyone that. _"Why not? They'd love me,"_ Vadam rolled his eyes and waited for hands to rise. "Ok… Hermione," Hermione looked almost giddy with all this new knowledge; she lowered her hand and exploded into her question. "What was your home Plane?" Vadam grimaced "My home Plane is a pathetically horrible, worthless space of a Plane called Sabbiol," With so much bitterness in his voice Hermione didn't press the issue, she had another question though.

"I was also wondering… It is incredibly unlikely for each Plane to speak English so how did you learn?" That was a good question Vadam was happy to answer "Ah yes, surprisingly that question doesn't come up as often as you would think. Okay on my home Plane the word mother is called meh'eckda," Several people smothered laughs at the word "So yes you're right, the different people of the different Planes do speak different languages. The Planeswalker spark comes with an eternal translator," The class nodded and Vadam thought heavily to try and figure out how to explain it "Uh the way it works is that when you speak I still here your language but in my mind the words are sort of… understood, in the way that a different word that I understand sort of… comes into my mind; this all happy pretty much instantly".

Hermione hummed in approval before raising her hand again but Vadam figured what she was going to ask "It also works in reverse, when I go to say a word the translator instantly tells me the word I am supposed to say, so after a few weeks I have a grasp of the language and after about a year I understand the language, so the translator keeps on going but I don't need it anymore," The class nodded and Hermione lowered her hand.

Vadam pointed to a Hufflepuff who seemed surprised that she was going second "Uh um ok, you said y-you wield Black mana," Vadam nodded "Do you wield any others?" Vadam smirked and leaned back in his chair "Guess," Vadam continued smirking as the Hufflepuff tried to think "It's for all of you".

The whole class began shouting and raising hands, it was hard to discern what people were saying but Blue seemed to be the general consensus "Hey, HEY!" They shut up at Vadam's shout "Blue is correct but I also wield a third colour… White," Vadam received some surprised looks at that "So three colours?" Vadam nodded "Yes, most people can wield more than one colour, two is common, three does happen but four and five is nearly unheard of," Vadam nodded. "There is both good and bad things to wielding more than one colour, whilst someone is focused on one colour they often become much more powerful, however they are limited to just one colour".

There were many nods and hums of approval "The more colours you chose to train the more diverse your skills are. But you are weaker than someone who focuses on just one colour. Now, I have been alive for a fair bit longer than I look so I have had time to train all three of my colours. I'm nowhere near perfect but I always have an extra trick in battle so believe me, it is not easy to fight me".

There were a few chuckles and Vadam let them go for a moment before slamming his hand down on his desk, people jumped and Vadam gave a dangerous smirk "Let me ask you all something, how dangerous do you think I am?" Vadam waited as people got very uncomfortable, eventually Harry raised his hand "You fought Voldemort on near-equal terms without much of this mana you have told us of," that seemed to do it and people stared at Vadam, gobsmacked.

Vadam laughed "Hah! Voldemort is a powerful, dangerous, intelligent, skilled wizard and I'm not saying that I am more dangerous than he is, but I am a force to be reckoned with," Vadam's positive demeanour faded and his face took upon a dark look "Voldemort is dangerous but the first Planeswalker I will teach you about eclipses anything any of you could fathom," The nervous looks returned and Vadam stood.

"The most dangerous, intelligent, ancient, powerful being in the entire multiverse is a Planeswalker and his name is Nicol Bolas," Vadam and the entire class shivered at the name "Magical Britain fears the name of Voldemort," the class flinched. "HAH! The name Bolas strikes far worse reactions than a mere flinch to the entire multiverse! A mere mention of his name can cause people to begin screaming in abstract terror, and that's a good reaction".

The whole classes attention was now rapt with wonder towards Vadam's words "I tell you about Bolas first because he is basically unstoppable. The only possible way to stop Bolas is before he begins manipulating every important person on this entire Plane and this is simply a theory; I have never heard of him being defeated but that is because no one has ever caught onto his plans in time. So if any of you here a rumour, see a glimpse, feel something not right or even have a dream of a great golden dragon you must tell me, though if you prank me I will react very, very harshly. I will say this now to ensure you understand Lord Voldemort is nothing compared to Nicol Bolas. NOTHING!"

Vadam shouted his final word and the entire class jumped; hesitantly Neville raised his hand "If somehow B-Bolas does come here what will you do?" Vadam swallowed "I… I honestly don't know, Bolas and I have a personal hatred…" Vadam sunk into his chair as horrible memories overcome him " _Vadam? VADAM snap out of it,"_ Vadam shook his head _"Thanks Nox,"_ Vadam stared at the class who all seemed nervous. "Don't worry, Bolas shouldn't even be able to find this world," A few people looked better, but another didn't. "How did you find this world then?" It was Draco Malfoy. Vadam gave him a look before answering "I found this Plane because I fled an agent of Bolas, I shot myself into a dark part of the Blind Eternities, the space between space, and I crashed into an invisible Plane. Bolas wouldn't be so foolish to follow me into dead space, he would know that I died there, and that is even if he got word of my re-emergence," Vadam shook his head "A warning's a warning and needed to be made. Bolas is cunning beyond measure and he hates me… a lot".

Luna raised her hand "Why does he hate you so much?" Vadam hesitated "That is none of anyone's business," From that point of no one spoke any further.

* * *

 **Ok that is the end of this chapter, lots of expository stuff happening and one must wonder just how does Vadam know so much, well… Bolas has more than a few massive libraries.**


	3. Colours for all

**Okay here is chapter three; had fun with this one, ah yes guest I actually forgot to mention Elder Dragon but I don't think such a statement would have as big of an impact to people from Earth to people on places like Dominaria.**

 ***The first person Vadam killed was in self-defence***

* * *

Vadam's first class began first thing on Monday at nine O'clock; his second class was on a Wednesday and at four O'clock.

He had only two classes.

Vadam sighed. With a combined class occurring only twice a week he had a lot of free time on his hands. He idlytwirled his wand between his fingers before setting it back on his desk, he didn't really need it anymore _"Awe pity… can I have it?"_ Vadam didn't respond but Nox took it as him saying yes.

" _Hooray, thanks… so whachya gonna do for your next class?"_ Vadam told him that he already knew but Nox whined for long enough for Vadam to give in. _"Fine! I'm going to use the Armillary sphere to figure out everyone's colours,"_ Nox didn't seem impressed _"That's it? Do you really think that's gonna take two whole lessons?"_ Vadam realised the flaw in his plan. _"Oh right… I'll just explain some more about the colours and maybe have a one on one with each student to help them figure out what colours they want to pursue, if they can wield more than one of course"._

Nox seemed satisfied for the moment, leaving Vadam to pace his classroom in boredom _"Vadam… have you even left this room in the past three days?_ _"_ Vadam refused to respond, leaving Nox to simply laugh.

 **######**

Vadam paced his room for another two hours; Nox kept his mind from slipping into boredom-induced apathy and he was so concentrated that when his door opened he walked straight into it "Ooph!" Vadam stumbled back and the door swung into the foot of someone "Ouch!" Whoever stubbed their foot jumped back and collided with someone else, who crashed down to the floor.

Vadam started and leaped forward to throw the door open but someone else came forward and knocked the door open, leading Vadam to crash into it mid-air. He flailed forward and crashed to the ground.

"Ugh," Nox was laughing so hysterically in his head that Vadam may have worried about the likelihood of asphyxiation if he wouldn't have been choking Nox himself.

Vadam pulled himself to his feet and tore the door open; the crowd was staring at him and Vadam knew that most of his students were holding back laughs. "Get in," Vadam spun around and stomped back to his desk, his class filed in slowly for fear of his wrath.

Soon enough the class was filled and Vadam took a deep breath to compose himself. Nox was still laughing. Vadam glared at every person he suspected of holding back laughs before beginning the lesson "How about we allmove on from the bodily harm at the start of this and forget about it, okay?" The students nodded warily and Vadam smiled "Now, this lesson will determine what exactly I'm going to teach you. This device here," Vadam gestured towards his desk "is called an Armillary Sphere. I actually Planeswalked to a Plane called Alara to get it; the Armillary sphere has five baubles inside it," A few people stood to get a closer look at the slowly rotating disks within the sphere.

"These each represent a colour; now, one at a time, each of you will place your hands here," Vadam pointed to the stand of the sphere "and it will light up one or more of the colours, the brighter they glow the more aptitude you have for that colour, see here," Vadam stood and walked in front of his desk "Watch," Vadam placed his hands on the trapezium shaped stand and the students all looked closer.

The Black bauble shone with a great, dark purple. The blue bauble shone next with a lovely sea-blue. Last was the white bauble; it didn't shine as much as the others but it was still noticeable. Vadam took his hands awayand the baubles stopped glowing. "Everyone stand and get into a line," The room was silent for just a moment before a great, loud scraping of chairs and shouts and clanking as people either tried to get to the front of the line or the back.

Vadam stood back and walked back around his desk; he didn't sit and waited for the students to stop acting unruly. It took about seven minutes but the line was finally formed. A Gryffindor Vadam recognised was at the front "Seamus Finnigan, come forward," Seamus looked slightly nervous and looked behind him before walking forward, Vadam nodded as he walked up to the Armillary Sphere and watched as he placed his hands down onto it.

All the students held their breaths and waited; Vadam peered forward and watched as the Red and White baubles lit up. Vadam was impressed by the brightness of the Red, the White bauble was less impressive "Very good Finnigan, you have strong aptitude for Red and some aptitude for White," Seamus nodded and dropped his hands "You can sit now," Seamus grinned at almost bounced back to his seat.

" _I think everyone is nervous that none of the balls will light up,"_ Vadam thanked Nox for helping him with human insecurities "Don't worry, all of you. The colours are personality based, unless the device stops working at least one of them will light up," A lot of people looked relieved and the next person stepped forward.

Vadam watched as the rather fluttery girl, Lavender Brown, also got Red and White, but stronger White and weakish Red. Another two Gryffindor's got Red and White and Vadam supposed it was a Gryffindor thing.

Finally a different houses student came up and Vadam watched as Millicent Bulstrode got Black with a smattering of Blue; after her was Neville. "So Neville, what do you think you'll be getting?" Vadam and Neville smiled at each other and Vadam watched as Neville got extreme Green followed by a dash of white "I knew you'd get Green," Neville smiled and thanked Vadam before sitting down.

After Neville, Sally Smith walked up, she got White and nothing else, Vadam nodded to her and she ran off to her seat and Zacharias Smith walked up, he eyed Vadam before placing his hands on the Armillary Sphere. Smith got pure Black.

He scampered to his seat without another word. After him was Draco Malfoy; Malfoy didn't look well and he could barely look at Vadam as he walked forward "So I'm going to guess Black/Blue," Draco gave a slight nod and in the next few seconds Vadam was proven right. The colours were tied and Draco didn't say a word as he walked back to sit down.

Vadam stared after him for a moment until his vision was impaired by an excitable Gryffindor; Vadam had never really liked him. He bounced forward and set his hands on the Armillary Sphere _"Hah I like him,"_ Vadam knew that Nox would have, though he was impressed that Colin Creevey could stand still enough to get the results, he got Red and White and whooped before running off to his seat.

After Colin came Ginny, she gave Vadam an excited look before placing her hands down on the device, as predictably as each of the houses were getting Vadam was expecting the fiery Gryffindor to get Red/White. And with a flash of Red and White Vadam was proven correct.

Her brother Ron also got Red/White and after him came Hermione; Vadam figured that she would be a bit of a curve ball and was shown to be right as she got Blue, White and then Red "I figured you would have Blue, Hermione," Hermione smiled at him before walking off to sit with Ron, after her was Harry.

"Okay Harry… Nervous?" Vadam could see insecurity on Harry's face but he shook his head and walked over to the sphere, it was only too obvious it was a front. Vadam watched carefully as Harry placed his hands on the Armillary Sphere, Harry had hunched himself slightly to try and shield the results but Vadam could clearly see Black, White and Red all shining impressively " _The same as me,"_ "Ah three colours and all fairly strong," Harry tore his hands from the device and looked around nervously, no one else had seen the results.

Harry shot Vadam an almost pleading look and Vadam furrowed his brows until he was glaring at Harry "What? Are you ashamed for having strong Black qualities?" There were a few gasps and Harry shot him a betrayed look and opened his mouth before Vadam cut him off. "What having the personality qualities to wield Black is a shameful thing, what does that make you think of me? Huh? ANSWER ME!" The class jumped and Harry took a step back, _"Vadam calm down,"_ Vadam wasn't listing to Nox this time "Tell me, Harry Potter, why is it that you are ashamed of having the qualities to wield Black mana?"

Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione, had stood and had gone to his sides; each of them had placed a hand on his shoulders and was giving Vadam a united look. "Well?" Vadam wasn't perturbed by Harry's friend standing beside him and finally Harry answered "Look I'm sorry but I've gone through enough crap over the years of people suspecting and judging me to be the next dark lord, I'm sorry if it offends you BUT I DON'T NEED THIS TO INCREASE THOSE RUMORS!" Vadam was unimpressed "Oh please, I've read the papers for the past few months and all over it are the news calling you the saviour and the chosen one. Somehow I don't think that they're going to start slandering the one person they believe can stop Voldemort. No, I think you are afraid of having these qualities because YOU think that they make you a bad person".

Harry had lowered his head until he was staring at the ground but Vadam wasn't finished. "So, Mr Wonderful, are you so blind sightedly arrogant in your pathetic black and white beliefs that a person who wields Black mana must be evil and White is good? Because double revelations time; you have Black AND White qualities. I have Black and White qualities; so before you start whining about pieces of YOUR personality maybe you should look me in the eye and tell me I'm a bad person."

The entire classroom was dead silent. _"Vadam, this is a kid and look at what he's been tasked with,"_ Vadam sighed as he finally listened to Nox "Look Harry, I apologise for calling you things but my point stands, plus you don't even have to learn Black mana magic, I'm not going to force you. After everyone's colours have been found I'll talk to all of you about what you want to pursue exactly," Harry took a deep breath and muttered an apology and sat down.

The class continued very silently after that Blaise Zabini got Black/Blue tipped in Blue's favour, Padma Patil got pure Blue, her twin got pure White, Tracy Davis got Blue with a smattering of Black, Daphne Greengrass got strong Black and mild Blue, Hannah Abbot who got White with a slight amount of Green. The final student measured was Luna. Vadam smiled as she walked up "So last one, any guesses to what you're going to get?" It was a playful question and both knew exactly what Luna was going to get. Vadam watched as the Blue bauble lit up, it was so bright it dyed Luna's face Blue; she removed her hands and with her easy smile thanked Vadam before sitting down with Neville.

Vadam sighed inaudibly and took a moment to collect his thoughts before standing "Alright now that everyone has discovered what colours are best suited for them I'll now have a one on one with each of you to discuss what exactly you wish to do. I would suggest sticking to one colour for now but if you really want to learn more than one that is fine to. Furthermore as stated in the previous class there are many different magic's you can learn within each colour of mana and that will also be discussed".

Vadam picked up his chair and set it in front of the closest table to him. It held Neville and Luna "The rest of you can think about what to discuss with more whilst I am talking with others," A few people began speaking in whispers but Vadam ignored it and faced his friends "So… how you have been?" Vadam felt guilty that he hadn't seen his friends for the past three days outside of his class. Luna smiled "We've been alright, missing you though," Neville blushed slightly but nodded along "Yeah we thought we'd at least see you yesterday but we couldn't find you, even on the head table".

Vadam hadn't left his classroom at all; nagging Nox about how he went on his first class, Nox was repaying the favour _"So I'm wondering, what will you talk about next? When will you talk to Sally Ann? Isn't it funny that me and Harry share the same colours? You were quite mean to him but Black is awesome, not as awesome as me though, so…"_ Vadam had trouble thinking with Nox's ever-going talking.

Vadam shook his head several times, hurting his neck in the process "Ow," Nox laughed at him and Vadam rolled his eyes, Neville and Luna were giving him questioning looks and, with a quick check and lowered voice, said "Nox is nagging me," They "Oh'd," and didn't press the issue.

"Anyway it's nice to talk to you again but I do need to get on with the lesson; the both of you got high strength in one colour, Neville withGreen, Luna withBlue and so you have plenty of options but it is more limited. I'll start with you, Neville, what do you want to do with Green?"

It was a difficult question and Neville "Uh'd" for a moment "Well I guess that nature magic you mentioned last class," Vadam nodded "Yep I figured as much, Nature magic is pure green and Herbamancy, or Herbology, is pretty much it. Except where Herbology is the raising and caring of plants, Herbamancy is raising, creating and sending those plants to destroy the enemy," Neville looked gobsmacked and Vadam almost laughed - Nox laughed like a lunatic. "Wow cool, um… yeah that's what I would like, maybe not the destroying part," Neville muttered the final part but Vadam heard it anyway "Heh don't worry Neville, only in battle will you need to use your plants to the devastating degree, otherwise it's like Herbology that you have total, or at least most, control over".

Vadam knew Neville would be simple to discuss with, Luna on the other hand… "Confusion?" Vadam was certainly feeling confused at Luna's insistence. "Yes, I want to learn Confundomancy and seeing what can't be seen and invisibility and flight. But not that mental magic you said before, it would be rude to simply look into someone's mind and run about," Vadam accepted this challenge, for his friend.

"Okay, all of that does fall under the dominion of Blue… it might be tricky to learn all of that at once," Luna nodded and said nothing more _"HA! It's been to long since we've seen Luna's wackiness,"_ Vadam did agree but said nothing before moving on.

He visited several Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, two Slytherins and a Gryffindor before going to another person he knew personally "So Draco, Black and Blue. You have plenty of options, so would you like to go with either colours or just stick to one?" Vadam was speaking neutral but clearly Draco had no desire.

"Look Vadam I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Vadam pursed his lips "D… Malfoy you think it is difficult for you to trust, for you to open yourself up to people. I understand your anger and frustration at my withholding of personal details about myself but you ended our friendship, you. For me to trust someone enough to actually like being around them, to actually consider someone a friend… it just doesn't happen with me so I accept your apology but I don't forgive you," Draco's face fell. "Now, we are teacher and student and I have a job to do. I'll teach you anything you want to learn with impunity. I don't care what you want to learn, just as long as you let me teach you".

Malfoy swallowed and nodded "I…" he lowered his voice to a whisper "I want to learn…" Draco hesitated and pulled back "Argh I don't know," Vadam eyed him "You do know," He sighed and stood "Come with me," Malfoy stood and the two of them left the room.

They were walking down the hallways in silence until Vadam decided to speak "You are in trouble aren't you?" Malfoy froze and Vadam stopped walking and turned to him "I won't pry and I don't want to know, but, for a long time I have wanted to be a teacher, I am genuine when I say I am willing to teach anything. No magic is good or evil, it is intent that shapes morality; I'll teach you anything so if you choose to learn darker, more sordid, things I'll be able to watch you and pull you back in-case you start slipping. So I ask again, what do you want to learn?"

Draco stared at Vadam for a moment before swallowing and choking out "I… I want to learn, death magic and… that mentalmagic, memories seeing other people's minds… that stuff," Vadam nodded "Yes alright, both will be easier for me to teach for I know death magic very well; I know mental magic to a lesser degree but it I still know it very, very well".

Draco almost looked shocked but seeing parts of Vadam's personality, as well as insider knowledge of his abilities, it wasn't much of a surprise. "Th-thanks," Vadam nodded and they walked back to the class.

Vadam interviewed several more people before coming to the Gryffindor trio "Okay, Hermione, Ron and Harry. I'll start with you Hermione," She nodded before launching into a tirade "Okay I was thinking about it over the last two days as I knew I would at least get blue mana. I was thinking of finding spells that let me increase my memory capacity and possible ways to artificially store knowledge that aren't limited to memories," She stopped to take a breath before continuing "Now that I know I can use Red and White as well I was thinking of what I could accomplish if I combined the colours, what do you think would happen if you combined Red and Blue?" Harry and Ron were staring at Hermione in wonder and Vadam had to take a moment to let his mind catch up with his ears.

"Uh well Red and Blue together often make a mage that is incredibly smart," She beamed "Red and Blue together fit into lightning magic, seeing the future, and temporary, but intense, increase of your mental faculties. As for how it would work into what you just said, the increase in mental faculties go for more than memory increase, it's is more of an increased brainpower that allows you to think of dozens of outcomes of a situation but accomplish it within a few moments than a few minutes."

Hermione nodded and looked pleased "And as for White and Blue?" Vadam nodded "As you have an emphasis on Blue, the White could help you think more rationally and carefully whilst the Red is increasing your brainpower, on a slightly different note White/Blue together can take down enemies non-lethally, it can shut down muscle function and even consciousness. And if you get particularly proficient than you can even seal someone's magic".

Vadam was almost alarmed at the look of sheer satisfaction that crossed Hermione's face and she turned to give Harry and Ron an incredibly dark smile. They gulped in unison, Nox found it comically unlikely and hilarious "Of course it would only be temporary and you'd still need to complete a ritual to do it well," Her face dropped slightly but she still gave a small laugh "Oh don't worry I wouldn't go crazy with it".

Vadam nodded before moving onto Ron "Red and White; despite being enemy colours, together the colours are the most strategic; I remember the game of… Chess we had, that was a demonstration of your impressive strategic prowess," Ron looked chuffed under the surprise praise from Vadam, "Yeah well thanks, but how exactly is that magic though?" Vadam shook his head "Oh it isn't, just a thought I had. Anyway Red and White together create a user who can strike hard on their own or help their allies, mixing either Red and White's abilities to bolster you allies and yourself, or you tremendously".

Ron nodded "That actually sounds pretty good, bolstering magic," Vadam nodded "Alright, on to Harry," Harry still looked unhappy and Nox began insulting Vadam again _"Unsociable idiot, look at him,"_ Vadam ignored Nox and began the discussion "Ok you have three colours to choose from, although I feel that Black is not your thing, right?"

Harry nodded and seemed to expect Vadam to begin ranting again; Vadam didn't mention it and merely continued "That leaves Red and White, however…" Harry froze and glared at him, Vadam glared back "Just hear me out Harry; I'll be here watching every single step that everyone in this room will be taking. I'm willing to teach anything because I know that if someone really wants to learn something; they are going to learn it, so it is much better for me to teach in a safe situation than let someone fall to the temptations each of the colours have and commit mistakes…"

Harry sighed "I get that but I just don't want to learn any of that stuff you mentioned about Black," Vadam nodded but he had one remaining ace "I originally learnt Black mana to gain the power to protect those I care about," That struck a chord in Harry. "Really?" Vadam nodded "I made mistakes that have cost me so much but with the power I have I will be able to protect anyone I care for. The power coming from Black fuels my other colours. Yes, Black is my main but it also powers my others," Harry swallowed "… I…" The whole class was silent as Harry struggled with his decision.

"You will watch the entire time?" Vadam nodded "And you will say something if something begins to go wrong?" Vadam snorted "Of course," Harry wasn't done "And you will promise to help me protect my friends and everyone else in the wizarding world?"

Vadam stared at Harry for a moment before letting out a laugh "You are sneaky Harry," Vadam stood and began circling the class "I won't lie to any of you, I care about the lives of other people," The class was dead silent "Yes, I didn't miss a word there, other than the lives of people I explicitly care about I couldn't care less about the sufferings of others".

Vadam smiled over at Neville and Luna who looked a little confused "Black mana did not do this to me, that dragon Nicol Bolas did it to me. But I have been given a chance here by Dumbledore and I have sworn to help you children survive this war; so, Harry, to answer your question, yes I'll help you protect the students but I don't care who lives and dies outside this castle".

The entire class was staring at Vadam, even Neville and Luna looked unnerved. "I apologise for having to say this now but as I said, I won't lie to you," Vadam walked back to Harry who answered the unspoken question "I want to protect the people, I'll learn Black mana if I have to," Vadam nodded "So Black power increasing. You have a hero complex," Harry shot him a look but Ron and Hermione nodded along "You do, so all three colours fit well into that – yes, even Black - for you I'd say White mana to help defend you allies and Red to increase your own strength further".

Harry nodded along and Vadam finished up "Black will increase your power to fuel White's protectiveness. Finally, Red can be used to empower yourself in battle," Harry nodded and Vadam finished up with the few remaining people.

With that part of the class done Vadam allowed everyone to have a breather; he looked to the clock and could see that he had used up most of his time for the second part of the class. Vadam sat down on his nice, big, comfortable chair and massaged his throat, it was sore from all the talking he had done.

Vadam watched as his students mulled about; Neville and Luna were walking up to him when suddenly Hermione shouted "OH!" The class froze and Vadam watched, befuddled, as she ran over to him "I just had a thought. You know that game you made with Neville and Luna," Vadam nodded "It was your idea right?" He nodded again "Are the creatures in that game real?" Vadam smirked and nodded once more "Yes each creature, both present and future, are real," Luna looked very interested in that,

"So there will be future sets?" Vadam smiled at her "Of course, I was even thinking of making themed sets now that my true origins have finally been revealed, sets based around specific Planes and all," That caused a whole lot of chatter and Vadam was bemused to see several people come up to Neville, Luna, or more rarely, him asking if they could buy some cards and join in.

"Hey, I bet my brothers would be willing to sell the cards to the wider wizarding world," Ginny was the only one to come up to Vadam himself. Vadam nodded "Sure, if they want to," He had little idea of how popular the game would become…

* * *

 **Okay I'll end the chapter there; so yes to DarkKitsuneFluffy everyone else will make a deck and a future chapter will have a massive eight player game. Probably take up a whole chapter by itself.**


	4. Some truths of Vadam

**Okay fourth chapter here, I'm going to try and keep the chapters in the 4000 to 7000 word count (Aside from prologue and epilogue of course) Unlike all my previous stories I have planned out majority of the chapters so I hope to update at least once a week. This story should be longer than Unveiling as this story has two major parts; I won't spoil it here because that would just be mean.**

 **I'm beginning to run out of these fun fact things for just Vadam and Nox but I'll keep trying**

 ***When I first started playing magic the very earliest, original rendition of Vadam was going to be Black/Red/Green***

* * *

Vadam's class had already began to be anticipated by his students; Neville and Luna were both loving having their friend teaching them, Draco Malfoy held silent eagerness, several Hufflepuffs were already enjoying Vadam's take on magic and altogether the Ravenclaws were interested in the colours of mana.

With time between Wednesday and Monday, Vadam had only too much time on his hands. Finally leaving his classroom Vadam felt the oddness of sitting up with the other teachers of Hogwarts. Many of them were interested in, well, everything about him; many of them had taught Vadam and were interested in how he was able to use their magic. Vadam didn't really know the answer to that one but he was happy to discuss the qualities of mana, the aspects of being a Planeswalker and answered questions about how the other worlds looked.

Vadam found himself talking more than eating and this displeased Nox _"Enough socialising, I want to taste food,"_ It was odd for Nox to speak against socialising but Vadam was used to Nox's randomness.

As often as he could, Vadam would be spending time with Neville and Luna who would ask him personal questions with the hope that he would finally answer them, most questions had already been answered by the reveal of his origins but there was one answer that still needed addressing.

"Just how old are you?" It was one question that was sourced in the most controversy surrounding Vadam "Uh…" Vadam knew he should really answer that one but… even without Nox's advice Vadam knew revealing his age would bring further questions that he didn't want to lie about.

"…Neville, Luna… By Earth's standards I'm approximately… … 34 years old," Vadam flinched at the looks of sheer shock that crossed Neville's face, although Luna didn't seem nearly as fazed "Oh that's it," both Vadam and Neville had to shoot Luna shocked looks, she smiled and said "Well with all that, you know, I actually expected you to be a lot older," Vadam rubbed his brow in awkwardness, hoping the conversation stopped there.

Luckily Neville accepted Luna's words and neither of them pushed the issue any further. They went back to designing more cards for his game.

 **######**

Monday finally came back around and Vadam waited eagerly - not near his door - for his students to arrive. _"It must be nice to have friends,"_ now that one stung a little _"No, no I don't mean I don't value this… friendship we have together?"_ Nox waited to see if Vadam would say anything regarding his choice of words but nothing came so he continued, albeit more happily _"Aw, anyway you get to be on the outside and you have, impressively, made two close friends here… I just wish I could make friends,"_ Vadam understood Nox's desire's but he couldn't, really, think of a way to solve it.

The students began to pile in; Vadam was pleased to see plenty of eagerness amongst the kids, and began the lesson with cheer.

"Welcome, lesson three of mana magic is to start now. In this lesson you will begin to learn how to absorb, and stockpile, mana. Because of this, today's lesson shall be outside. Oh, and you don't need any writing utensils," People seemed cheered by the practical lesson as well as no need for books and there was a loud scraping of chairs as people stood.

Vadam quickly led the class outside of the room and everyone moved quickly. Vadam was ahead of the group as he trotted outside; he led the class to the lakefront. Vadam sent a mournful look to the spot where the tree used to be before turning to the class. "Okay, from here I can sense the three colours of mana in varying levels, would anyone like to guess the order?" Hermione's arm shot into the air and Vadam nodded to her "Well since we are next to the lake, and a lake is similar to an island, I would assume Blue is the most dominant," Vadam nodded "Correct, go on," Hermione bounced "Okay we can see the forest from here but we are also within a mountain range so…"

Hermione looked unsure for a moment before her face lit up "Oh! White mana," Vadam smirked "Correct Hermione, we are on a manicured lawn, so white mana is closest," Hermione smiled brightly "I would guess Red next, then Green and finally Black mana," Vadam nodded "Correct. Oh, andten points to Gryffindor," A few Slytherins shot Vadam dark looks but he ignored them as Hermione beamed.

"Now absorbing mana isn't overly complicated but it does require complicated explaining so sit down," Vadam waited until everyone had sat down on the grass and got comfortable "To wield mana you need to draw it in from a strong source of it. The five basic land types in my game are, as the name would suggest, the most basic locations. Now most basic is fine, most users of mana simply draw it in from these lands, but you can get mana from other sources".

People were looking curious at that but Vadam didn't elaborate further "Drawing in mana requires a connection to a colour. Now don't worry about any deep meditation or odd rituals, that's not necessary," a few people sighed in relief and chuckled. "Yes, that is a common misconception amongst people. It is rather hard to explain but the simplest I can say is that you feel the mana within whatever you with to draw it from and… pull it into yourself".

People certainly didn't grasp the concept immediately and Vadam was greeted to a sea of confused faces. He rubbed his side and tried again "Yeah, I get that it is confusing but it is far simpler when you know of mana itself and where to find it," Someone raised their hand and Vadam nodded to them "But if that is so then why haven't anyone on Earth used mana before," Vadam shot the girl an odd look "Uh, I did explain before that mana on this Plane had been sealed away for around fifteen hundred years," The girl looked embarrassed "No one would sense mana and it took me several months of meditating in the lake to even crack a leak in the mana within".

Someone else raised their hand "But I thought you didn't have to meditate?" Vadam nodded "In some situations, like this one, it is necessary but for the most part most objects and places that yield mana it can simply be absorbed".

The student nodded and Vadam continued "Mana is the lifeblood of… well, the multiverse itself. Mana is a mostly renewable resource but if you drain to much mana from a land it can die and waste away, andyes, even swamps. I've never seen it myself and have only heard, and read, the smallest of rumours but from what I have gathered, if the main world of a Plane runs out of mana that Plane with collapse upon itself".

That ran a chill through the class and Neville was the one who spoke up "Wait… if we use too much of this magic our universe will just… go?" Vadam chuckled and shook his head "Heh not just like that; it takes billions of years in most cases and this Plane has had fifteen hundred years to replenish the mana that has been taken from it, so don't worry, there is no fear of destroying your Plane".

Neville nodded and the students relaxed somewhat "Now, it is time to begin absorbing mana. Those who have a dominant aptitude for Blue should come to the front of the group," There was a large shuffling of the kids as the Ravenclaws, some Slytherins and Hermione came forward.

"Now, Blue mana feels very similar to calm, flowing water. But it isn't. It is very difficult to explain what mana feels like but Blue is the most cool, flowing sort. I broke a leak within the lake first so there is more Blue mana flowing about than any of the colours on Earth. Now, I can't really help you any further than this; you have to reach out and sense the mana yourself. Do anything you think will help, and you are free to ask me any further questions".

Vadam moved onto further split the group up. With Green, he had the small group move towards, but not within, the forest and explained that Green mana should feel like a breath through leaves. Neville wasn't impressed with the vague explanation.

Black he told should feel like thick quantities of whatever they want, Red should feel like a wild rush and White should feel like an ordered room.

Vadam watched with a small smile as his students flailed about, well, mainly the Red students, and almost laughed at a few of Nox's comments towards them.

By the end of the class all of the kids had managed to at least feel the flow of mana; Vadam reassured everyone that he wasn't expecting much from them. Nox was only too happy to tell Vadam that his words were not motivational, which Vadam could see himself from the dark looks and low mutters.

"Well get over it, this is an entirely new type of magic and even though anyone can learn to use it, it isn't exactly easy," A few people brightened up but more still looked surly, Neville raised his hand "Wait, what do you mean by anyone?"

That was an interesting question; Vadam knew that a lot of people, mostly purebloods, wouldn't like what he was about to say "When I say anyone, I mean anyone. Mana is the magic of the land and anyone can use it. Even muggles," There were borderline betrayed looks being shot at him by a majority of the Slytherins "Muggles? We are learning COMMON magic?" Vadam rolled his eyes "Oh please, get over it. And it may be common magic but mana magic is far more devastating than your weak facsimile".

Vadam was greeted by shouts from most of the Slytherins "WHAT?" "HOW DARE YOU" "COMMON MAGIC?" Vadam had to shout to quell the shouting _"Ironic that is,"_ "Let me ask you, what is the most dangerous spell you can think of?"

A few Slytherins gave him suspicious looks but others were only too happy to share. "The killing curse, of course," that was the unanimous agreement and Vadam rolled his eyes "So a simple curse that simply shuts down the body, ooh scary," Everyone looked shocked at Vadam mocking the killing curse "I know of hundreds of spells that are far more dangerous than that. Frankly there is one that I can cast; it is called Supreme Verdict and if I cast a full sized one I could destroy Hogwarts itself and no one, not even Dumbledore and Voldemort combined, could stop the blast".

There was no lack of shocked, and horrified, looks that were shot at him. "Y-you can do that?" Vadam nodded "You can rest assured that to accomplish such a massive spell would probably kill me along with everyone else in the castle, but with enough Blue and White mana, and knowledge of ancient, powerful runes on Ravnica, it can be done," Vadam muttered the Ravnican part under his breath but most of the class caught it anyway.

Luna raised her hand "I'm curious, you say that mana is drawn into yourself," Vadam nodded but he had a sinking feeling as she continued "then why would casting such a powerful spell actually kill you," Vadam felt a wave of nervousness cross over his body like a prickling sensation. "Well such a spell would obliterate me along with anything else it struck," there was a waver in his voice and Luna caught it "You aren't lying, but you're not telling the complete truth, are you?" Vadam sighed heavily under her gaze.

"I promised that I would speak the truth regardless about my misgivings but I will at least say this. You don't want to know," Nox snorted in his head. _"Seriously, Vadam? I get that social situations are not your thing but are you that stupid? Saying that will only want them to want to know further,"_ Nox was right and Vadam felt like punching himself, or maybe Nox, "Yeah well we all want to know, right?" The student who had spoken was Draco Malfoy and Vadam witnessed the rarest of all phenomenon - all the houses agreeing on something.

Vadam glared at Draco who shrunk under his gaze but he had made a promise "I don't intend on teaching you about my own past but… I warned you," Vadam wrung his hands together before speaking "Three students in this classroom have witnessed me being struck by the killing curse and recovering. Harry has witnessed it twice," There was a group mass shock at that proclamation and heads swerved to stare at Harry who gave confirmation "I never told Harry at the end of the Triwizard Tournament that it was the revered killing curse that revived me, but that wouldn't explain how I recovered at the battle of the Department of Mysteries which my friends Neville and Luna also witnessed," they nodded along.

"But I never gave them an explanation and now… you are making me give one. I… I am not like other humans and it's not because I'm a Planeswalker… … … I will teach you about another Planeswalker called Ajani Goldmane. He is important because," Vadam hesitated again and people were leaning forward expectantly "Black mana magic lends itself to many crafts… Necromancy is one of them," a few people reeled back as they suspected the implications, Vadam could barely look at Neville and Luna as he spoke his words. "Ajani killed me".

The impact of his words was immediate and extreme; everyone jumped to their feet and took several steps back, several girls and two boys screamed and almost everyone else raised their wands.

Vadam waved his hand and cast an overloaded Blustersquall spell. It knocked everyone over and everyone lost their wands "I told you that you wouldn't like the answer. Yes, I feared death enough to place measures to prevent it. I removed my soul and placed it within an object," most of the class was looking disgusted, but Neville and Luna were edging forward with wary looks "The reason that this has to do with Luna's question is that the Lich enchantments that I placed upon myself feed off of mana and if I run out of it I'll crumble to dust. I'll come back, of course, but it still isn't pleasant".

Vadam ended his revelation with a sigh and looked over to the lake "…Vadam?" Vadam turned to see Neville and Luna standing just a few feet from him "…We don't hate you," Luna took several steps forward and touched his face, her hand quivered as she now realised why his skin always felt cold.

Vadam turned to the class "Regardless of my physical state none of you have any right to judge me and I expect all of you to continue attending my class as usual," The coldness in Vadam's voice caused several people to shiver "Also Professor Dumbledore knows about my condition and he has judged me safe enough to teach".

This caused wonders for the class, it didn't change the fear and disgust but knowing that Dumbledore knew allowed a sense of protection.

Vadam stared at the class "Okay, we have finished up for this half of the class, so back to the classroom," the students didn't seem impressed at the thought of theory from an undead person but they followed him regardless.

Once the room was refilled Vadam began the lecture. "Well, I was planning on simply deciding on who to talk about on the spot but since Ajani was mentioned I might as well tell you about the first person to kill me," The note wasn't missed by many and Luna raised her hand warily "First person?" Vadam gave a bitter chuckle and shook his head "I have died twice, the second was a bitch called Thalanos," Vadam's face morphed into a glare as he thought of her before turning to the class and allowing his face to return to its normal, uninterested look.

"Ajani Goldmane is a powerful Planeswalker from the Plane of Alara. Alara is actually the Plane I went too, to retrieve the Armillary Sphere," Vadam nodded to the large device that cluttered his desk "The Plane of Alara used to be five demi Planes that were broken apart into five shards. Ajani comes from the shard known as Naya. Each shard only had three colours and Naya's were White/Red/Green".

Vadam paused to allow the students to catch up with their writing. "Ajani isn't human. I suppose I should have said this much earlier but you can find humans on almost every Plane in the multiverse, but all Planes have non-human sapient folk and Ajani is a Leonin; a tall, humanlike, lion-like race of creatures that many Planes have. More specifically Ajani is a Nacatl but enough on that. Ajani is an albino leonin and was looked down upon by his pride because of it."

A few people looked interested at the mention of Ajani's non-humanness but nobody asked any questions. "Honestly, I don't know everything about Ajani but the two of us have a personal gripe that goes beyond the fact that he killed me. Ajani is the only being I know of that has actually stopped Bolas," The entire class sat up straight at that "Nicol Bolas still succeeded in regaining a lot of his power from the Conflux, the recombining of the shards of Alara. Ajani simply managed to stop him from regaining all his power."

The class was still wildly impressed and Vadam allowed chatter to erupt for a few minutes before deciding to try something out "I'm going to attempt to project a memory into an image as to show you Ajani," Vadam demanded silence and he sat completely still with his eyes closed as he dug up a suitable memory.

With one in mind, Vadam bent Blue mana to his whim and the class "Woah'd" at the image that suddenly appeared.

Vadam opened his eyes to find a life sized hologram of Ajani and his hands glowing Blue. People were awed by Ajani's stature and the wicked double ended battle-ax that he wielded.

Vadam dropped the image to the disappointment of many, and continued his lecture. "Ajani is primarily a White oriented mage whose specific style of magic is bringing out another's true strength. Curiously he can't administer this on himself but this is how he stopped Bolas. Ajani also has the aptitude to wield Red mana and this is how he fights, along with that battle-ax of his."

Vadam spoke little more of Ajani; simply mentioning that when not provoked or angry Ajani is actually very mild tempered and friendly. His class has used up most of its time so Vadam dismissed his students with the promise that he would speak of a Planeswalker called Nazo Deci on Wednesday.

The students all began to pile out of the room when one stopped, blocking the doorway. "Wait, I have a question," It was Harry _"Of course,"_ Vadam nodded "You said that you are now undead," Vadam nodded. "Then how do you look like that? I mean you don't look dead," Vadam looked down and then back up to the suddenly still and very interested class.

Vadam stood and sighed "Who here actually thinks I want to be like this?" It wasn't really a question that anybody was supposed to answer, howeverCrabbe and Goyle raised their arms but Draco quickly told them to drop it. "Well I don't like this. I fear death for reasons I'm not going to tell you, I completely refuse, but I have my reasons and so I weaved Lich magic around me. But when it finally happened I was disgusted; not with my fear of death but what I had become and so I strove to forget it," Vadam gave a wide arm sweep of the room "But you are right, Harry. I should look undead; in fact I should look absolutely horrifying. But I don't. To try and forget I retrained myself to breath and blink, I eat normal food and keep myself hydrated, and I even sleep. But what truly keeps my body looking like this is the fact that it is not dead".

Several people wondered aloud how that was possible but Vadam quickly stemmed them. "I forced myself to learn a tiny amount of Red mana magic. This allows me to administer a Shock spell on myself to restart my heart, and with my heart pumping blood my organs don't die, and with my organs alive my body is technically alive. I merely have died and can survive dying further," It was all very complicated and several people had trouble wrapping their heads around it, for the most part though people understood.

 **######**

Essentially being forced to reveal the fact that he was one of the undead had shaken Vadam; despite Neville and Luna seeming fine over it, if a little awkward. Vadam wasn't too sure and made sure to be on his best behaviour around them "Could you, please, pass me, please, the sausage, please, and mash?" Needless to say he was receiving odd looks from everyone.

Vadam had chosen to come down from the staff table and was sticking to his friends like glue; his unique condition had spread through the school like wildfire so everyone was giving him curious, disgusted or fearful looks.

Vadam was with the Ravenclaw table - one of the more curious look-giving tables - and was edging please into each sentence; Neville and Luna were shooting him very odd looks _"Nox look at them, they are judging me,"_ Vadam was slipping back into his clueless state and Nox was finding it hysterical.

Amidst choking laughter Nox said _"Yeah I agree, they are definitely judging you,"_ Vadam shuddered as Nox agreed with him _"So what do I do?"_ Nox laughed and simply told him to continue with what he was doing.

 **######**

Vadam hovered around Neville and Luna at all times between Monday's opening class up to Wednesday's evening class. Nox only encouraged this behaviour and it was getting on Neville's, and even Luna's, nerves.

"Vadam you don't need to follow me into the stall," Neville pushed Vadam out of the bathroom stall he was in and slammed the door shut. _"Tell him you'll keep watch,"_ Vadam reiterated Nox's words and Neville let out a loud, wordless groan and tore the door open again "VADAM! Luna and I don't need you to be shadowing us ALL. THE. TIME!" Vadam flinched and held his hands out forward "Woah, woah. Neville good… buddy; I'm just making sure my good… buddy is alright," Vadam attempted a smile but it merely came out creepy.

"Vadam, I am fine and you've never acted like this before. What is with you?" Vadam shook his head "No, nothing is wrong, I'm just making sure you're all good," Vadam's creepy smile didn't fade and Neville chuckled nervously "Vadam… please stop smiling like that," Vadam dropped the smile and looked down at his feet _"Nox what do I do?"_ Nox didn't reply, he was feeling an annoying amount of guilt and wasn't comfortable with speaking.

Neville stared at Vadam before realising what was going on "Oh! Vadam is this because you told us you are a… Lich?" Vadam didn't respond and Neville sighed. "Look, I won't say it doesn't bother us but it is just something we'll just have to get used to. We got used to your regular personality I think we'll manage this," Neville's weak attempt at humour flew over Vadam's head and he smiled, un-creepily, thankfully at Neville "Thanks Neville and you're right. If you can actually like me after seeing my personality nothing could probably phase you".

Neville nodded along and the two of them stared at each other for a minute before Neville snapped "Ok can you please get out of the toilet?" Vadam gave a start before laughing "Oh right. See you in class, don't be late".

Neville shouted "GET OUT!" And Vadam ran off, Nox was laughing again and Vadam almost felt like laughing along with him.

It was only once he reached his class did he realise he had been insulted several times during his discussion with Neville.

Nox only laughed harder.

 **######**

Vadam's mood had improved since the afternoon in the boy's lavatory; he was staring at the lake as he waited for the two most exciting years to arrive. Eventually he began hearing sounds; he kept himself alert as he stared out to the rippling waves. Vadam watched and waited as more and more people began to arrive. Vadam knew that they must be staring at him but he didn't mind, the lake was alluring in its naturalness.

"Uh Vadam, is the class still on?" Luna called out, Vadam waited a moment before finally turning "Welcome," he got to his feet "this class will begin to teach you to use mana magic; I will say this, it will not be easy, few of these magic's I know myself and I will have to rely heavily on my own experiences against these types of magic".

A few people didn't look reassured but Vadam disregarded them. "Ok I would prefer to teach each of you one on one but there is no time for that, so I'll group each of you together by colour and teach each group separately,"

Vadam ordered everyone to split into their dominant colour groups and began to teach seriously; first Vadam told everyone to begin drawing in mana and was met with a unified dry look _"Oh Vadam, do you know how to talk to people at all?"_ Vadam wanted to ignore Nox but he could see that his students weren't impressed.

" _You should let me teach; I'd be an amazing teacher,"_ Nox's randomness caused Vadam to sigh but clearly Nox wasn't going to help so Vadam had to dig deep into his intelligence "Ok, I get that I am not the greatest teacher but I am the only person on this Plane of existence who can teach you anything so can you please just try and listen to what I say," A few people were curious as to why Vadam was saying this now but no one commented.

Vadam took a long breath, in an attempt to stall, and held it for a moment before exhaling loudly, he was stumped _"Hah! You have spent waaaaaay too much time shadowing your friends with creepy smiles,"_ Vadam made a wheezing noise _"If you don't have anything helpful to say than don't speak AT ALL,"_ Nox snorted, Vadam has been curious about how Nox achieves that, and said _"Everything I say has some sort of hidden meaning, you're just to blind sighted to see my genius,"_ Vadam simply shook his head.

Luna raised her hand "Uh Vadam, you are making some odd faces," Nox laughed as Vadam snapped back to attention "So maybe you can show us some mana magic, just to see how it works," Vadam wanted to run over and hug Luna _"SHE's BRILLIANT!"_ On the outside Vadam nodded "Yes," he said brightly "great idea Luna! Ok, follow me everyone".

Vadam spun around and strolled to the lakefront "Okay, from here I'll demonstrate to you how to cast mana magic spells," Vadam stopped and turned around to face the class "now most of my magic is designed for battle and most of it is lethal." A few people flinched "However, I do have some spells I can show you that won't risk anybody's safety".

Vadam chuckled slightly as he prepared some Blue mana for his spell "I'll demonstrate summoning magic next, but I am not particularly proficient there as I fight my battles myself".

Vadam took a breath before raising his right hand to eye level; most of his class realised that he was about to cast the spell on them and there were shouts as they tried to move, Nox laughed as Vadam felt a surge of Blue. "Blustersquall!" He pumped enough mana into the spell to overload it, the minor air spell smacked into every students torso, sending them a few feet back and down onto the ground.

Vadam waited as his class slowly picked themselves off the sand "There now wasn't that fun?" Vadam received a near-unanimous glare from the class but he brushed it off as easily as Neville was brushing the sand off of his cloak.

Vadam drew his sword and let it glint in the soft sunlight before spinning around to face the lake "Rise!" Vadam slowly lifted his hand and the water quivered. Vadam repeated the action several more times and finally a minor water elemental rose from the water.

Everyone gasped and people either backed off or drew their wands. "Don't fear, this is a mere water elemental, I'll deal with it," Vadam told the elemental to attack him and leaped to the right to avoid a jet stream of water from the creature.

With his magical infused sword Vadam leaped towards the elemental and drove the blade into its body; the cursed blade reacted to the magic binding thatheld the creature together and disabled it. There were gasps and wows as Vadam destroyed what he had created, he landed feet first in the lake and sunk to his knees before wobbling and falling over.

Nox laughed and several people giggled as Vadam cursed but he pulled himself out of the lake "Don't laugh," the few who were laughing swallowed their laughs behind raised hands.

"There that is a small demonstration of the uses of mana magic," People looked a lot more excited but someone had a question "What is with that sword of yours, Vadam?" It was Harry Potter "It killed something made of water. Is it magical?" Vadam nodded "Yes, in fact, this sword has a demon sealed within it.

Occasionally Nox wondered how many times Vadam could render a crowd of people speechless and fearful _"Twenty four,"_ Vadam didn't pay attention to Nox and instead tried to calm a suddenly near-hysterical class "A DEMON!" People were shouting "DEMONS? REAL?" Vadam was attempting to regain control "THAT THING IS EVIL?" Needless to say he wasn't having much success "VADAM, GET RID OF THAT THING!"

Vadam had to bellow "SILENCE!" to regain control of the class "Yes, demons are real. No, this sword doesn't have control over me. Yes, it is dangerous and evil. Yes, I need it; I can't use normal swords as they break to easily, if it makes you feel better angels are also real," People were not willing to get close to Vadam and he sheathed it with a sigh. "Ok, clearly I will not be able to teach you any more about mana now, let's just go back to the class and I'll just start the theory lesson," Vadam wasn't asking and, very unwillingly, his students began to follow.

Vadam waited until his students had all seated themselves "Ok, in three classes I have been revealed as a person from a different dimension, I have had to confront my past that I have been running from and been forced to reveal my state as a living dead, which is something I prefer never to even allow myself to think about," Vadam huffed, he wasn't in the most positive of moods.

"But we are not here to talk about me, we are here to talk about the Planeswalker Nazo Deci," several people looked tempted to argue that they should be talking about him but Vadam silenced any possible thoughts on the matter "Nazo is my brother," that caught the entire classes attention.

Vadam sat down on his comfortable chair and sighed "Nazo is the reason why I am the type of person I am now," a few people exchanged worried looks which Vadam caught "Heh you think that is a bad thing," those people instantly tried to look innocent and Vadam shook his head "I know I'm not a particularly good person but what goodness that I have is caused by him".

Neville and Luna leaned forward eagerly but before Vadam could continue Hermione raised her hand "So you and this, Nazo Deci, are brothers?" Vadam nodded, he knew where she was going with this "You told us that Planeswalkers are one in a million and in those million only one of those end up having their sparks ignite," Vadam nodded with a chuckle "Yes Nazo and I are unbelievably rare, but our father had… a lot of children, of course not that many children and the spark is not genetic but it has happened".

Hermione nodded and Vadam began his lecture "Nazo Deci and I are not full brothers, or even the same species," that caused some perked interests "yes, I was born on a Plane called Sabbiol and Nazo had the privilege to be born on Ravnica. His mother was also an angel. This makes Nazo a Nephilim."

Hermione was writing almost furiously but most people were merely looking at him in shock "Nazo is six years younger than me and wields three colours: White, as a part angel, is his dominant colour, this is followed by Red and then," Vadam gave Hermione a wink "Blue. Nazo utilises battle magic to a more literal degree and because of his work in the Boros," Nobody understood that and Vadam didn't feel like going on a tangent "he fights almost completely physically. Nazo fights by amplifying his physical punches and kicks with shock and blast magic," Vadam grinned as he thought about Nazo fighting "His force magic is quite proficient, he can apply a soft push into someone's chest yet with the force of being hit by a chariot".

A few people asked how this was possible and Vadam explained "Using pulse magic Nazo strikes… let's put it this way, when Nazo strikes with a standard palm strike you could imagine his hand as heavy as a boulder. Of course most of the time he uses it differently in actual force magic, applying magic that sort of… erupts over the surface of whatever he has struck. It is hard to explain".

Most of the class got it and Vadam moved on "Nazo and I were also part of a team that saved the multiverse itself not too long ago," Vadam was a little smug as he said that "Yes," he started to the sea of surprised and/or impressed faces "Ten Planeswalkers were forced together in a situation that rivalled the apocalypse that almost ended the multiverse, the mending event," Vadam almost felt puffed up over pride over the situation.

"Yes and I was one of the leaders of the group we made, so if you want I'll begin explaining about that event plus the players in it," Vadam was pleased to see his students agree and dismissed them for the day.

 **######**

Nox continued bothering Nox for the entire night and was currently bugging Vadam about going to every table and testing whether one of the table's kippers was the best. _"I don't care about that,"_ Nox disagreed _"Well then care or I'll just keep bugging you about it, for the entire day and the next and maybe the day after that too,"_ Vadam crumbled and was met with an increased amount of confused looks.

Despite appeasing the kipper's issue, Nox still wasn't letting up. _"Hey which sky do you think is bluer? You should check and then bring it up in your next class,"_ Vadam refused but immediately regretted it at Nox's next words _"Ooo, then what if I teach your next class,"_ The sheer amount of dread that overcome Vadam at those words prompted Nox to start on his newest nagging.

" _Can I? Can I? Well of course I can, probably do a waaaay better job than you but can you let me? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"_ Vadam was with Neville and Luna in the quietness of the library when he screamed "SHUT UP!" His friends jumped and Vadam was immediately set upon by the wrath of Madam Prince.

"The library is a quiet place, get out!" She waved her wand and Vadam was besieged by several flying books. Vadam got out with Nox howling with laughter as several books beat him in the face, the back, the chest and one particularly vindictive book slammed into his crotch.

"GAH!" Vadam collapsed in the hallway and lay in a foetal position until Neville and Luna came out and picked him up. "Are you alright?" Luna asked, Neville was busy wincing at Vadam's wound "Y-yeah," Vadam stumbled slightly but he kept himself standing _"Ooo, you should let me talk to them, can I? Can I? Can I?"_ Vadam growled out loud and his friends took a step back "Vadam, are you alright?" Vadam shook his head to clear his thoughts "Yeah, I'm fine," Neville and Luna didn't look convinced and Nox began yelling inconsequential words.

"ARGH SHUT UP," Vadam grabbed his head "Vadam, what is going on?" Neville and Luna looked ready to run and Vadam was forced to take several deep breaths _"Promise me that you won't scare them, or tell them details about me that they shouldn't know, or, or anything bad AT ALL?"_ Nox agreed and Vadam had some peace of mind.

"Luna, Neville. Nox, wants to talk to you. Are you alright with that?" They gave him short nods and Vadam looked around for a moment before saying "We'll have to go somewhere secluded… the Room of Requirement!" Vadam started powerwalking the way to the room and Neville and Luna had to jog to keep up.

They made it to the entrance of the room of requirement and Vadam immediately began walking back and forth to open the door.

It didn't work.

Vadam sighed "Ok my thoughts are too cluttered to focus on opening the door, can one of you do it?" Neville set about to open the room and after his third walk the door appeared, Vadam could feel Nox jittering with excitement at the prospect of finally speaking with someone who wasn't Vadam.

" _Are you calling me boring?"_ Nox said yes and Vadam only shook his head; the room of requirement was set up with mostly wide space but also had a soft comfortable couch.

Vadam walked over to it and considered sitting but instead waited until Neville and Luna sat "Now don't worry, Nox is mostly harmless and I'll be watching everything that's going on and can take control in a moment," Neville and Luna nodded and Vadam gave a great sigh and closed his eyes "Alright Nox, have at it," Vadam felt the odd feeling of losing all true physical feeling, like falling deep into water until you simply felt nothing.

Nox opened Vadam's eyes and stared at Neville and Luna for a moment before breaking Vadam's face into a wide grin, regardless of the pain, "Hello," He waved his hand dramatically "my name is Nox and the two of you must be crazier than me if you managed to befriend Vadam!"

The duo needed to take a moment to recover from the drastic difference in Vadam's appearance "Uh, ok," Vadam grinned again "SO let's play some games, what do you want to play? Tag? Hide and seek? The game that Vadam and you guys made? Another one?" Nox waited for about one point two seconds before jumping "OH I KNOW! We should play that game that you saw me and Vadam playing, the skump game," Even Luna was looking baffled at Nox's antics and Vadam was mentally face palming.

"The skump stands for skip, jump, clap," Nox took a run and demonstrated it before crashing down onto the ground "Ooh spongy," It was true the room had accommodated to Nox and the floor was spongy to crash upon "Hey come on you lazy bones, the floor is spongy so let's bounce," Nox began bouncing and Neville and Luna stared for a bit before Luna joined in "Yeah, this is fun, Neville join in," The two of them bounced together and laughed, eventually Neville joined in and the three of them laughed together as they bounced.

"HAH! Ooh that was fun," Nox stopped bouncing and the floor returned to normal "Ah! It's nice to stretch, even though this body is not tired," Nox stretched some more before skipping over to sit down on the couch.

He sat in the middle and pat both of the seats next to him until Neville and Luna sat down. He threw Vadam's arms around them and pulled them into a sort of hug. "So, any questions for the most interesting person you'll ever meet?" Nox grinned at each of them and they pulled themselves out of his hug.

"Yes actually," Nox nodded to Luna's question "What…exactly are you?" Nox laughed "Ooh starting with the tough one are ya? Well, you see when a crazy little boy and a giant golden dragon, meet some special stuff happens and I was born," Vadam immediately began shouting at Nox and Neville and Luna gave him a disgusted look. Nox laughed "Hah! Just kidding," they relaxed "Well when Vadam was only ten, he was bullied enough that he made up a person who was super strong, and brave and good. Someone who would protect kids like him. Well, some bullies found him pretending to be like that and the pseudo me decided to take action".

The way Nox said action made Neville and Luna shiver slightly "Well he doesn't remember what happened and I won't tell you the details but when little Aimeus came too he freaked out and I got pushed waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Nox took a deep breath "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay down. Then when he was twenty four he decided to reject pure evil and all its power but couldn't quite part with the power. The soul in that power latched back on to him and he threw it into the deep dark pit he threw the mind of me and we did a little dance and from that came me".

Nox grinned and the duo chuckled uneasily, Nox jumped to his feet "Ok self-bragging time; I am ten times as smart as Vadam on a good day and he would be nowhere here without me," Neville nodded along slightly "What do you mean?" Nox laughed "Well it's a rather amusing subversion; for you see I am Red, Black, White and you know Vadam's colours," they nodded "Well, I know how to act in social situations and he… doesn't. So for the past few years I have been carefully telling, and teaching, him what to say. It's funny because I'm the random, chaotic one and Vadam is the careful, calculating one".

They nodded and Neville gave a nervous chuckle. Nox stared at the two intently, Luna met his gaze but Neville shied away "HAHA Luna I like you the best," Luna smiled and Neville rolled his eyes "But anyway you shouldn't be just sitting here talking but running about".

Luna jumped to her feet but Neville simply drew himself up. "Oh! Luna since I know you are super-duper smart I must ask you," She nodded "Yes?" Nox's face had morphed into a deeply serious look similar of Vadam "Over the Chismas, hehe, break last year Vadam let me run about and I was brought into a titanic battle that may have decided the fate of the wizarding world," Luna nodded sagely and Neville was looking confused.

"I faced the butterfly!" Luna reeled back with a gasp but Neville continued looking confused "What?" They ignored him and Luna jumped forward to grab his hands "Not the yellow spotted Flybutter?" Nox nodded "Yes, I knew something was off about it, but don't fear I stopped it from succeeding in its evil plan but I was unable to capture it." Luna nodded "That is amazing, but we must remain vigilant." Nox nodded. Neville was still confused. "What?"

* * *

 **Okay I shall end the chapter there… Do you think Nox laughs at Vadam too much? It's really a passive aggressive thing and can you really blame him?**


	5. Deep Revelations

**Okay hello DragonFelicis is here once more, you may now commence the cheering… … … Nothing? Well alright, the reviews are all the cheer I need.**

 ***Nox despised Vadam for their first six years together***

* * *

Nox had plenty more fun with Neville and Luna. He and Luna got along great and Neville quickly came around to Nox's sense of fun. Nox showed his battle prowess off by blowing up several targets with his blast magic, told jokes that left the duo in stitches and altogether proved himself to be a delight.

In thanks, Nox gave Vadam one bother-free day but immediately returned to mocking, annoying, nagging, and now, questioning Vadam about Neville and Luna. _"You know, I've watched you cultivate your relationship with the two of them for about two years but until two days ago I never realised how much fun they are… So I must wonder… did you suck the fun out of them?"_ Nox regaled Vadam with the cure for Vadam-induced boringness _"Lots and lots of Nox,"_ and bragged for three hours straight about how he was a much better friend than they could ever be.

" _You are so random, talking about my friends before never-endingly talk about how you are the best friend I could have,"_ Vadam had reached a sort of Zen about Nox which was duly shattered by his next words _"I KNEW IT! I am your best friend… So can I teach now?"_ Vadam let out a wordless yell before slumping down.

" _Oh, why do you even want to? So you can prove that you're better than me at that too? Isn't it enough that my friends already like you better than me? Why do you always need to find ways to bother and irritate me? I just don't understand"._

Vadam sat in his class in complete silence; there was no sound inside or outside _"Nox?"_ Nox was being deathly silent. Vadam was beginning to feel concerned when Nox finally responded _"For six years I wanted you to suffer through everything you had made me suffer,"_ Nox mentally stopped Vadam from launching any questions or denials _"Just. Let. Me. Talk,"_ Vadam obeyed.

" _You created my mind; my soul is just a splinter of that evil dragon. My mind was created from you to protect you; the splinter of Bolas' soul was designed to destroy you. Can you possibly imagine how it feels to want to protect and destroy someone simultaneously?"_ Nox knew he hadn't, but he asked anyway.

" _For five years that is all I was. Mentally I was created to help you, protect you. But the morals that you created my mind with also demanded I destroy you. You locked me away in fear, I understand that. I truly do. But you never gave me a chance. Three times you locked me away, the first when my mind was created, the second when my mind and soul mixed to create me and third when you finally exhausted me enough to reseal me. Each and every time was torture beyond your comprehension. To be locked away within your own mind… that is what I wanted to do to you."_

Vadam was deathly silent as he listened to words he never thought he would hear, or feel such terrible feelings from. _"It's called guilt you moron,"_ Nox sighed _"When I was first created, truly me not my parts, I reached out to you and you reacted with fear and disgust. I didn't know what I had done that was so wrong; all I wanted to do was to be your friend. Being locked away without ever truly experiencing anything… I can't call what I existed in darkness because it simply wasn't._ _It was j_ _ust nothing. I took me so very long to turn nothing into crushing, lonely darkness and it was then when I felt angry"._

Vadam could here Nox's anguish and felt totally lost _"So I began to torment you, plo_ _tting_ _and schem_ _ing_ _. Occasionally I would strain myself and could see glimpses from your eyes but you would always push me down again. I used the horrors I had seen through your actions and your memories to plague you with nightmares. But it was nothing compared to the pain you had already put me through. I had no form back then; it was something I had never considered. I began to plan. I had realised that when you experienced considerable emotion I could break through a little, so the nightmares became more intense"._

Vadam shuddered as he thought of the horrors that Nox had caused him, but guilt was preventing any negative feeling to be made towards him _"Slowly, but surely, I built up Black mana and eventually I was able to cast a Dark Ritual from within you. This was after Ajani had killed you and when you were with Venser, Elspeth and Koth. It was your arguments with Elspeth that gave me enough leeway to do it"._

Vadam felt more guilt as he thought of the first friend he had ever made and wondered how he was doing _"The ritual set me back completely but I knew it had worked, now all I needed was to break out of the mental prison you had thrown me into and gather up enough mana and I would be able to take a true, physical form"._

Nox paused for a moment, long enough that Vadam thought he was finished **.** _"Then it happened; your massive argument with Venser caused massive amounts of emotional distress and then you left. It was almost enough but the grief that hit you when you realised you had lost your first friend gave me more than enough push. I broke out. Unfortunately you were more ready than you had appeared"._

Vadam managed some irritation towards Nox for attempting to kill him, and using his emotional pain to do so _"No! I never tried to kill you,"_ Vadam almost jumped at the sharpness of his voice _"Make no mistake Vadam, I still wanted to protect you. It was difficult to handle, wanting to make you suffer and die but also want to protect and keep you safe. The warring parts of me… The splinter of soul from Nicol Bolas gave me the propensity for planning; I did manage to create my own body after all… When I first took form I didn't realise that I would have to choose a form and in a sense of panic I chose the one I knew best: yours. That is why I look so much like you"._

Vadam nodded. It made sense. _"The warring aspects of me managed to find a centre; I would appease both sides. Now I know my ritual was not flawless and only allows a true form for a limited amount of time but it was perfect for what I needed. I would make myself at peace by forcing you into everything you had ever done to me, I would lock you away within your mind and take control over your body,"_ Vadam shivered, he had never quite known what Nox had planned.

" _I could never kill you, simultaneously because my mind wouldn't allow it and if you died I'd go down with you. But yes, I would protect and punish you by taking your body,"_ Vadam licked his lips and found his voice. "What changed?" Nox gave a slow, quiet chuckle _"Everything really,"_ Vadam almost snorted as a trickle of the Nox he had become accustomed to came through.

" _I failed. I failed to defeat you and you locked me away again. But, perhaps it was a mishap, perhaps you didn't have enough malice left in you but my prison wasn't nearly as constricting as before. I could see almost all the time, I could talk to you and it was simply a better prison. I still wasn't happy but I knew that I would need to think of a new attack plan"._

What little positivity Vadam had managed disappeared at that _"But then you returned to Ravnica and met Nazo Deci again,"_ Vadam sighed as he thought of his brother _"Your chance meeting with him almost two years ago had completely changed you. You were still the same person as before but you had made a goal._ _You wanted to be like_ _Nazo. I hadn't noticed it when you were on Mirrodin but you were now trying to change, you didn't want to be the bad guy anymore"._

Vadam smiled. The good feeling was returning. _"You didn't know it but that echoed soundly with me. You were born, I was created but I still thought that either way you were destined to be one thing and one thing only. I took a hard look at myself and I found… nothing,"_ The way Nox said nothing made Vadam shiver again _"I had built whatever you could call a personality out of two things that dictated everything that I stood for and I thought that, that was how it was. You were evil and I was at war,"_ Vadam flinched at that **,** but Nox didn't comment. _"I saw you actually trying to be a better person, to go against the type of person I had always seen you to be. So I thought nuts to this, I'll be better than Vadam"._

Nox sighed and Vadam felt like he was truly beginning to understand the voice in his head _"That is why I always strive to be better than you but… I apologise for that, it was my original conviction that allowed me to become a real person. I didn't want to live what little life I had dictated by things decided by two different people, I wanted to be my own person, to be free. And through it I became awesome"._

Vadam snorted at that; he felt relieved though. Quietly, he was beginning to fear that Nox had suddenly changed. Maybe he had, but it seemed to be for the best. _"Since I saw you becoming a better person I decided that I would try and reach out to you again; you reacted a lot better than I thought. Only minor amounts of screaming and cursing and soon enough I was just a grumble to you instead of a malicious entity. Of course I became a headache soon enough but it was a headache you privately liked slightly, it was always there and a sense of balance. Funny since both of us are actually rather clumsy."_

Vadam laughed at that, it was irritatingly true _"But how do you know so much more than me when it comes to social situation?"_ Vadam was always irritated when Nox first began trying to teach him that, caused a few awkward moments in crowded areas.

" _Oh that? Well I always kept a sharp ear out for how the world works and I picked up a few things that you disregarded. The rest comes from my, rather ironically, greater common sense. I'll admit that you are really intelligent Vadam but I'm smarter,"_ Vadam chuckled a little at that _"Well, I suppose so, "_ Nox laughed a little as well.

"… _Thank you for telling me all this, I feel like I understand you so much better,"_ Nox chuckled some more _"Yeah I felt that you needed some Nox 101 and it felt good to finally get it off my,_ _albeit_ _figurative, chest"._

Vadam nodded and the two lapsed into an easy silence; Vadam looked over to the clock and say that his class was starting in half and hour _"…So can I teach?"_ Vadam let out an exaggerated groan _"First, I have to tell them about you, then we can talk about teaching,"_ There was a moment of shocked silence in Vadam head before it exploded with sound.

It took several non-verbal and one verbal screams to get Nox to quiet down, _"OHBUTIJUSTCAN' 'LLLOVEMEIBETANDTHENWECANALLGOONPICKNICSANDBOATRIDESANDPRACTISEWHOISTHEMOSTAWESOME, I'll win of course, ANDTHENPINTHETAILONTHEDONKEYANDCHESSANDMAGIC: THEGATHERING, which I'd rock at, ANDTHENWE'LL-"_ This went on for a while.

Most of Vadam's class had piled in and were giving him odd looks as he cringed through Nox's final thoughts _"And then we'd all go have… a barbeque to celebrate surviving,"_ Vadam may wondered why Nox had hesitated before saying 'a barbeque' if he wasn't clutching his head in agony.

Twelve minutes into the class Vadam recovered enough to stand "Oookaay… sss-ss-sorry forah," he clutched his desk and took a deep breath "Okay, argh, sorry for not giving anyone any warning to meet here instead of the lake but I was incapacitated by… well what this lesson is going to be about."

Most of his students were shooting him worried looks about whatever could have incapacitated him "Um, we're not in any danger are we?" Vadam wanted to shoot whoever asked that a 'you're stupid, of course you're in danger there's a war going on' look but he didn't quite know how that would go.

"No, no one is in any danger from what this lesson will be about," There was a group sigh of relief that Vadam took as another moment to righten himself. His ears were still ringing "So, this lesson will focus on introducing, and handling, Nox," The sentence held no sense for anyone who wasn't Vadam, Neville or Luna. They held their breaths in surprise as others muttered about in confusion "Nox? The light extinguishing spell?" Vadam chuckled at Hermione. "No, not that".

He took back to allow some space _"Okay, I'm giving you space to manifest yourself, Don't Scare Them Off!"_ Vadam could feel Nox's excitement and was feeling very wary of the chaos he was about to unleash.

Vadam felt Nox borrow a chunk of mana off him before tensing; he didn't particularly like the empty feeling when Nox left him, nor the weird trickling feeling when he returned. The class was staring at him in increased confusion now but then chaos finally took of a physical form.

Nox appeared with an actual bang, causing everyone (including Vadam) to jump "Heeeeeeeyyyyyy! Sohelloeveryonemynameis… NOX!" Nox lifted his hands to the rafters as he shouted his name. Again, the class jumped.

"What? What? How did? How did? What?" Hermione was gaping at this shocking display "D-did you shear off a piece of your personality or something?" She could barely think straight and felt like sinking into her boots as Nox turned to her "Oh! Hello Hermione, I know lots about you," he ran over and clasped both her hands in his and shook them up and down wildly "Like how you like books and studying and books and libraries, and books and more books," he finished shaking her and moved onto Ron.

"WOW your hair is so red," Ron went red. "HAH! Now your face is red, you're fun, this is fun. I saw you beat Vadam at something. That makes you awesome, but not as awesome as me," Nox bounced over to Harry and grabbed his head before staring at him intently "…Uh what?" Nox glared down onto the top of Harry's head before lowering his face to it and sniffing deeply.

"Mmm you smell like human," Vadam felt like reintroducing his palm to his face at Nox's antics "Nox, you should not be sniffing people. You of all people should know that," Nox adopted a wounded puppy look and clutched Harry's head and stroked it. "How could you say that to me," Nox sounded almost hysterical.

Harry was reacting in the most appropriate way "Hwa?" Vadam glared at Nox until he let go of Harry with a pout. "Fine," He sat down, sulking.

Directly into Harry's lap.

Harry finally came to his senses at the addition of Nox. "What the? GET OFF ME!" He pushed Nox off of him and Nox landed with an exaggerated "Ooph!" He stared up at Harry with a hurtkitten look "Why would you do that?" He stood and ran off and hid under Vadam's table.

With a rare moment of reprieve the class finally began to react to the strangest thing any of them had ever seen "What the hell?" No one was certain who asked the question but everyone was thinking it.

Vadam stepped around and peered under his table "Nox wha? AH!" Nox bounced out of the space underneath his desk "Hi ho," he spun around to meet the class before standing completely still "…Hello," He gave a short wave.

The class was flummoxed by the rapid switch in activity from the new person, eventually Hermione tentatively held her hand up. "Vadam… what?" What? That seemed to be a popular question that day. Vadam went to answer the many questions within the single word but through the corner of his eye he saw Nox bouncing up and down with his hand in the air "Ooh, ooh! Me. MEEEEE!" Nox suddenly stopped and turned to Hermione "Oh don't worry I wasn't mocking you, I just feel that I would be best to answer that," Vadam just shrugged and Nox began skipping around the room.

"Well, my name is Nox. I am the most awesome person in the entire Multiverse. Am I arrogant? Perhaps. But I can say that Vadam would be nowhere with… well anything if it wasn't for me," This didn't really answer any questions.

"Okay… what?" Nox grinned "That's a popular question today but luckily I understand everything that word is meaning right now," Nox nodded with a grin "So to answer all your insightful questions I am the reason for all of Vadam's weird facial movements and the occasional shout of rage," Nox was still receiving blank looks "So I really need to boil it down for you. Alright, I am a separate person who lives within Vadam's head".

The blank looks were beginning to look more enlightened. "I started off as a split personality, but I'm not anymore. About… nine years ago the mind part of me was fused with a splinter of that nasty old dragon's soul and out popped me. Pretty much I'm Vadam and Bolas' baby."

Now the looks switched to dual looks of horror and interest "You're, you're what?" Nox grinned "I'm the fun one of course," Hermione buried her face in her hands "What? What? What? WHAT?" Nox jumped at her shriek "Well, to answer your four questions, yes I live in Vadam's head and I can use mana to take on a physical form. To answer your second question, I may be Vadam and Bolas' baby but I am waaaaaaaaaaaayyy nicer. To answer your third question, I always make sure Vadam doesn't say or do something inappropriate for polite social decorum. It's surprising but I'm a lot more on control of myself than he is. Your fourth WHAT was just venting."

Nox ended it with a big grin; Hermione gaped at him for a moment, he giggled at the look on her face, "You… you got it all right. And in the right order," Nox grinned some more "Yep, I'm just that good".

Nox then went on to greet each and every student in his own special way; he sniffed fourteen students, sat in the laps of twelve, actually licked Draco, and played peek-a-boo with the rest.

"Okay," Vadam started, in an attempt to regain control, "Nox, could you sit down?" Nox leaped across two desks and slid over the Gryffindor trios table, spilling all their parchment, quills, ink and notebooks along with himself onto the floor. He landed with a crash and an "Ooph," but quickly picked himself up. "Aw dammit," he looked down to his ink splattered figure "And I just made this skin," Nox walked off to Neville and Luna's table and pushed them apart before slumping into a seat he had swiped.

"So," Nox began as he stretched and laid both of his arms around the duo "So… like the real me better than acting through him?" Nox jerked his head towards Vadam, whoglared "Okay, can you stop manhandling my friends and let me actually start this class?" Nox looked at Vadam blankly before turning to Neville and Luna. "So, who's more beautiful? Me or Vadam?" It was justanother awkward question for the already tense atmosphere.

To further Vadam's already intense humiliation Neville and Luna seemed to be really considering the question. Despite the two of them looking incredibly similar there was minute differences in Vadam's and Nox's features.

Nox's face was sharper looking overall, probably coming from his Bolas origins. Nox's eyes were more, for lack of a better word, draconic than Vadam's. Vadam had a noticeable scar through his lip whereas Nox's lips were fine. Vadam had greater muscle mass than Nox who had a more streamlined appearance. Nox stood and jumped over the table, standing face to face with Vadamfor a moment before grabbing the front of his robes. "Nox, whatare you doing?" Nox pulled with much greater strength than his appearance would suggest and Vadam's shirt was torn right off of him.

Vadam stumbled forward before shouting "NOX, WHAT THE-" Nox took off his own shirt before Vadam could finish and it disappeared. Nox spun around and leant against Vadam "Class decision, who's better looking?" If Vadam could blush his face would be flaming red, needless to say the entire class had gone red because of Nox's… behaviour.

Vadam wasn't the bashful sort, mainly because he didn't realise that he should feel bashful, but he did feel a sense of insecurity with all the staring faces. Vadam and Nox's chests were quite similar; Nox's chest was thinner than Vadam's and had no hair on it, whileVadam's chest had little hair bar a thin black snail trail. What made a distinction between the two was that Vadam's chest had greater muscle, along with an enormous scar leading downwards from the bottom of where his heart would be,down to the end of his stomach and a much smaller but red scar in between his lungs.

Nox was still preening for an answer, and flexed several times, unsurprisingly the scar across Vadam's chest was gathering the most attention "V-Vadam, that's how…" no one was willing to finish Luna's sentence, he shifted slightly before sighing and turning around.

He had meant to simply take their eyes off of him, and get a new shirt, but more gasps sounded; surprisingly this one was from Nox "Vadam… is that where Thalanos…" Vadam turned his head and tried to look down but Nox walked over and touched the reddish scar.

Vadam flinched and Nox drew his hand back. "Yes, that is where she stabbed me," The class picked up on this and waited in silence for Vadam to find a new shirt, and for Nox to generate a new one, before asking "Vadam, you mentioned you've died twice…" Luna didn't go any further than that but Vadam nodded "Yes, as a Lich blessed silver is very harmful to me. Being stabbed through the chest with a blessed silver sword when I was already near death… well, it killed me."

The room was deathly silent at that; Nox looked between Vadam and the class before saying "So who looks better?" That broke the tension and a few people laughed; Vadam told Nox to sit down and finally started the class.

"Okay, Nox has nagged me enough to let him teach a class but since a lot of this one has already been taken up by your introduction," Vadam gave Nox a glare, he simply smiled "he'll do the next one. So since this lesson has been an awkward disaster I'll just answer any questions you may have regarding… him".

Nox grinned and bounced on his seat before raising his hand "Oh, OH! Me, ME!" Vadam gave Nox a dry look before replying "Yes?" Nox smiled widely and raised his arms "Yay! Okay, who is the most awesome in this castle?" Vadam's dry look didn't cease and he simply nodded to a Hufflepuff behind him "You," Nox pouted and crossed his arms, the Hufflepuff shot Nox a nervous look but went along with her question "So how exactly can he live in your head, and see and stuff," Vadam nodded. "So, Nox's physical form that you can see was generated from aritual he did years ago. You could imagine him as a… spirit that lives inside my head," The class didn't look amused by that and Nox sighed. "You see, stuff like that is what I'm in there to moderate," He turned to the Hufflepuff "I can see by simply connecting to Vadam's mind and I just look through his eyes. Also talk, I love talking but I can only ever talk to him and all of you can see why that would be something terrible."

The entire class nodded and Vadam slumped into his seat; it had already been a very long day.

* * *

 **Okay there is the end to this chapter, it was lots of fun to write (all Nox centred chapters are) and… okay.**


	6. The Final Truth

**Do I really have to put an author's note on every single chapter? I guess… the chapter start would look weird without the little wall of black text.**

 _ **B/N: So this is a new thing, I'm not sure how it's going to turn out but since our esteemed author seems to be running out of things to say, I'll jump in and accept that invitation. Hello to everyone from the resident Beta of most of the stories Vadam is involved in.**_

 ***Nox isn't quite a Planeswalker; as he only has a tiny piece of Bolas' soul he doesn't possess a Spark***

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had seen and weathered many things; many weird antics, dark lords, as well as thenever-ending war between Filch and Peeves. The walls had witnessed many strange things but few beings could match the wackiness that Nox brought.

Vadam hadn't quite anticipated how quickly the castle would learn of Nox but as he was a big secret, the whole school knew within an hour of his class being dismissed.

Vadam had been thrown many odd looks ever since he had stepped into the school; his age had caused stares at first, but people had gotten used to that. Then he was chosen as the champion of Hogwarts, many people were against that but they got used to it. Then he was a fifth year Slytherin who had befriended a fourth year Gryffindor and a third year Ravenclaw; very odd but they didn't make as much action happen as the Gryffindor trio. Then he was one of the two who had faced down Voldemort and had survived; but no one talked about that. Then he was not only a member of the D.A but one of the teachers. It took a long time for people to get used to that. Then he fought Voldemort himself and survived, was outed as a being from a different dimension that not only wielded a different type of magic but was going to teach it instead of taking his seventh year. People thought that he couldn't get any weirder after that but then he revealed he was a member of the living dead, had a demon sealed within his sword and had a half-angel brother who was also a Planeswalker despite the likelihood.

Finally nobody thought that he could possibly bring anything more shocking or confusing to the table. Then he revealed he had a separate person living in his head that was essentially a child between him and an evil, ancient dragon that could manifest an actual physical form and had a personality that was polar opposite from him.

People were able to get used to all the prior stuff but Nox was a whole new league of crazy altogether and every time the school felt that they may grow used to him he suddenly did a new random action. Such as when Dumbledore and Vadam formally introduced Nox to the school he manifested himself in nothing but a pink thong. Needless to say the entire school, Dumbledore included, were rendered speechless in shock. Nox then went and introduced himself in a completely calm and refined manner, furthering the shocked silence.

The next day Nox met Peeves; the two of them hit it off immediately and within twenty seconds of sizing each other up Peeves was flying about holding Nox who was crying "EAGLE!"

The third day at breakfast the food was all shaped like Nox and anybody who dared to try the 'Nox's Special Surprise' went about the entire day acting in a manner that Nox had selected. Two Slytherins went about crying "VADAM STOP!" Three Ravenclaws hopped around on one foot singing "Ooo! Ooo! Can't touch this booty! Can't touch this booty!" Seven Hufflepuffs and Professor Snape waltzed with each other in Potions class. Snape blasted Nox to dust after he had recovered, knowing that it wouldn't actually kill him. And eleven Gryffindors could say nothing but snarky, Slytherin-like lines.

For two days Nox was out of action because of Snape but he decided to make his return an exciting one and when dinner was served the candles all went out; hushed whispers broke out but were quickly quelled by two large bursts of fire behind the head table. No one had any idea what was going when before deep evil laughter broke out, it continued until the voice began coughing.

Nox just began laughing the way he usually laughed and appeared behind Dumbledore, laughing his head off before saying "Oh the looks on your faces," Snape was the least impressed but Nox was laughing too hard to hear anything.

Most people loved him; he was like a non-malicious Peeves and people were seeing Nox as the new Weasley twins with his light-hearted pranks and jokes. People also found Nox to be, borderline inappropriately, sociable. He would go over to anybody, group or loner, and through an arm around their shoulder, pull them into a one armed hug and begin regaling them with stories about himself or Vadam.

Mostly embarrassing stories about Vadam.

Vadam stopped wandering the halls when he noticed people hiding cheeky smiles and small giggles behind their hands.

But Vadam was unable to complain about Nox as he was a major help in class; the two found themselves finding where they shone. Nox was great at the practical work; he held a great understanding of learning magic without any true prior experience or help whilst Vadam was perfect at teaching the historical part of the class.

Of course Vadam still taught during the practical and Nox helped during the theoretical and the school found that despite their extreme differences the two of them made an incredible team.

They best demonstrated their teamwork during a Hogsmeade visit which Death Eaters decided to crash. The few people who saw anything, and survived, were heavily scarred by Vadam and Nox's lethal teamwork. Vadam tore through the frail bodies of the wizards while Nox shepherded everyone to safety and picked off any Death Eaters that tried to flee or attack Vadam from behind.

Quickly enough the teachers arrived and Dumbledore ordered Vadam to not kill the only Death Eater that remained. All the teachers were disturbed by the bloodbath but were relieved the only casualties were Death Eaters; even Dumbledore was perturbed by the duos lack of reaction towards all the killing they had done, but no one was willing to comment about them.

In desire to never confront the truth about the two most exciting teachers in the castle all the teachers pretended it didn't happen and the students gossiped for a while but with their personalities exactly the same as before no one wanted to believe that the two had actually killed so many people and felt nothing about it.

Nox continued bouncing around the castle and Vadam remained as surly as ever; everyone was the same as ever.

Except for Neville and Luna.

The two of them were not so willing to let go of what had happened "Vadam, Nox we need to talk," The two of them had waited behind after class and Nox gasped "Oh no, are you breaking up with us?" No one laughed at his joke and his smile faded "Alright, what's up?" Neville shifted slightly and scratched his arm "We… we've noticed some things," Vadam immediately perked up "What? What, have you heard or seen something to do with Bolas?"

The duo shook their heads and Vadam relaxed "Oh, thank the multiverse," their faces were still unhappy and Vadam became tense again, Nox pushed him slightly "Just let them speak," he nodded to the two and Luna began "Vadam… Nox… the two of you… I just don't understand," Neville nodded along with her and continued her sentence "We really like the two of you and we hope you like us," Vadam and Nox nodded "but… how can you kill someone and still act exactly the same?"

Nox shifted very uncomfortably and Vadam scratched his cheek in awkwardness; neither wanted to answer that particular question.

Nox decided that he could answer the question more appropriately than Vadam could "Well you see… uh…" Nox hesitated and trailed off.

Vadam sighed "Neville, Luna… wait until class. I'll explain everything then," The duo nodded and walked off in silence. Vadam leaned back against his desk with a tired sigh and Nox shifted slightly before turning to Vadam "Are you sure about this?" Vadam nodded and Nox went and sat down "I'll just wait with you then."

 **######**

Wednesday was not a day Vadam was enjoying; Neville and Luna doubted him and Nox was acting all quiet and weird.

Vadam watched in silence as students piled into his class; Neville and Luna were still quiet and subdued, simply taking their place at the front of the class. Nox was sitting by himself near the front and was watching Vadam closely as he readied himself for what he had to do.

Finally the class was full and silent; Vadam stood and swallowed before taking a deep breath, his heart felt tight with the nervousness he was feeling "Today's lesson is… important," Vadam decided to sit and glanced over to Nox who nodded "Todays lesson is about a Planeswalker called" he swallowed before continuing **"** Aimeus."

Few people in the room knew Vadam's first name. Only Neville, Luna, Draco and Nox understood.

"Aimeus grew up on a hellhole of a Plane, a Plane literally godforsaken," Vadam gave a dry, empty chuckle "Yeah, each Plane has a consciousness and this Plane's consciousness was evil. No other word for it. It subjugated the worlds inhabitants to the point where the most advanced piece of technology was a farm piece where you pull it to dig up the ground," A few people looked shocked at that, none more so than Draco.

"Aimeus had no one but his… mother," Vadam's voice cracked at the mention of his mother and he paused to take a breath. A lot of people had caught on by this point "he was bullied and tormented because he had no father, the kids would call him and his mother such awful words," Vadam couldn't look at anyone by this point "to cope he made up an imaginary friend and when the bullies caught him pretending he snapped. At only ten years old Aimeus almost killed three people".

A few people gasped, Vadam felt worse than he had felt in a long time "He buried the friend and lived on, alone except for his mother. My full name is Aimeus Kartika Vadam," the remaining people who hadn't caught on caught on and gave small gasps themselves.

Vadam stood and forced himself to look at the class "Nox and I killed those Death Eaters when Hogsmeade was attacked," a lot of people shifted uncomfortably "and we don't care," Vadam looked to Nox who shrugged "I can't speak for Nox but I simply don't care about the lives of other people," Vadam was about to continue when Harry yelled "WHY WOULD YOU TELL US THIS? THIS IS A WAR WE'RE IN!" Vadam's face looked like it had hardened to stone "I understand that Harry, let me continue," Harry shook his head and went to storm out "POTTER, STOP!" Harry froze and Vadam stepped past his desk and marched up to him.

"Don't you dare disrespect me. Now sit down," The entire class was looking at Vadam in fear. Harry slowly nodded and walked back to his seat.

"None of you, not even Nox, can truly understand how horrible it is to be me," Vadam glared over to Nox who nodded in agreement and Vadam sighed "look, I care about the lives of those who I actually care about but it is incredibly difficult for me to allow myself to care," Vadam nodded over to Neville and Luna before walking back to his desk.

"I don't care because there is something wrong within my brain," Nox snorted "alright, there is plenty wrong with my brain but this near-sociopathy is not one of them," Vadam gave Nox a glare and he quietened down "I don't care because I can't let myself to care," Vadam turned, andlooked Harry in the eye. "Many of you suspect, believe, and fear the truth about me. You may have been right once upon a time, but I am working to change that now." Vadam rested a hand on the hilt of his sword, and everyone tensed. He took a deep breath. "I served Bolas."

The classroom erupted into pandemonium, andit took several explosions from Nox to quieten the room. "Yes, Bolas is the worst being in the multiverse and by serving him I was essentially a dark lord," No one was taking it well. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE?" Vadam ignored whoever shouted that and continued "For years I have been running from him and trying to make up for what I did and become a good person, IS THAT SO WRONG?" The students started to calm down as he shouted.

Vadam's face was stony cold. "Because I'm not perfect, does that give you all the rightto judge me? I can't let myself care for the lives of other people because I have killed so many innocent people. So that if I allow myself to care…" Vadam swallowed heavily "Every time I try to become a better person, people who threaten the few people who have managed to get me to care about them show up and I don't know how to resolve battles non-lethally," Vadam shook his head "and I never plan to."

The room was dead silent. Eventually,Neville and Luna shared a look before standingand together they walked over to him. The class watched silently as they embraced stumbled slightly but no one laugh.

"This doesn't make it ok, but we don't hate you for it," Vadam smiled and Nox let out an unexplainable sound and stood "Ok, I love the three of you but I have to ask," Nox nodded to Neville and Luna "how are the two of you strong enough to actually mean that? I mean I just don't understand," Luna smiled through tears and Neville answered "Because nothing worth having in life comes easy."

Vadam gave a choked laugh and Nox gave a real laugh "That was almost cheesy if it weren't so true," Nox walked over and pulled all three of them into a hug.

Vadam let it last for a few moments before detangling himself from the hug "Alright, to everyone I apologise for having to throw this upon you but to reassure you," Vadam nodded to Harry "I care for Neville and Luna, and they care for you. I will protect you, inside and outside the castle," Harry nodded and Vadam gave a sweeping look "and just because today was a little too stressful I'll let you all have this lesson off," Vadam was greeted to a myriad of cheers and the students began to pack up.

Vadam and Nox watched as the students slowly trickled out, each and every one of them shooting them a meaningful look, until only two remained.

"Vadam… I'm sorry for being so angry," Vadam shook his head at Harry "No. You had every right to call me out on what I was saying. Although trying to storm out was a little too irrational," Harry nodded his thanks and gave a quick jerk of the head to Draco before leaving the room.

Vadam and Nox eyed Draco until he spoke. "Vadam, I'm sorry for what happened two years ago. Please forgive me," Vadam was certain he could see actual tears in his former friends' eyes "Draco, to knowsomeone enough to actually trust them is something I have never been good at doing. I would have opened up to you over time but you just wanted everything from me too soon. I still have plenty of secrets I haven't revealed and I don't think I could ever tell people my three deepest secrets".

Draco looked down to his feet and Vadam took a step forward "When I can trust you again we can begin our friendship, but I don'tcurrently," Draco flinched but Vadam wasn't one to sugar-coat things. "I apologise if it's blunt but I don't trust you and I never really have. And it is simply because of your father, I understand it's an unfair thing to judge upon but that is the truth. Your father returned to Voldemort and watched as he tortured Harry, he was there at the Department of Mysteries and we even spoke," Draco looked up and with the closeness Vadam could see the tears in his eyes "I'll still fight to protect you, Draco…" Vadam wanted to say more but didn't and Draco nodded before fleeing the room.

Vadam watched him go in silence; Nox placed his hand on Vadam's shoulder "Are you okay?" Vadam gave a bark of a laugh and Nox chuckled a little too "I know, stupid question but… I know you better than anyone ever could. I know you don't think so, but you are a brave person."

Vadam gave nothing but another dry laugh.

* * *

 **Oh boy all the dramatics here; don't worry the next chapter will introduce a much more light-hearted feeling, which I don't do often, so yeah Vadam spilling pretty much everything, freaking people out. It's not called Vadam's Cataclysm because it's all rainbows and cheerfulness.**


	7. The Walkers of the Shard

**Hi! In response to guest, just to clarify Nox isn't genetically related to either Vadam or Bolas but he was created from… I can't think of a better word than materiel from each of them; a bit of Vadam's mind and a tiny piece of Bolas' soul.**

 ***All the Planeswalkers, bar The Enchantress, are still alive after Shard in Peril***

* * *

Wednesday had left the entire school tense. It had left Nox acting extra annoying and Vadam was having trouble to not pull a Snape and blast Nox to dust.

He resisted the urge.

Eventually Nox couldn't take the tense-ness anymore and on Sunday he altered all of Vadam's clothes, forcing him to wear nothing but a big, yellow daisy as a skirt. A few people had called out "Hula for us!" Those brave, foolish people were sent running as Vadam chased them, spitting threats.

Needless to say it made the whole ordeal funnier.

Despite the humiliation of the situation Vadam, begrudgingly, admitted that it was for the best. People weren't tense anymoreand Nox had dialled down on the annoyance.

Monday was a day Vadam was looking forward too, despite Nox's interruptions, he couldn't wait to brag/inform the good students of his, and nine others, successive quest to save the multiverse and reality itself.

"Your head is way too big," Vadam could only stare at Nox in confusion "What a weird insult," Nox shrugged and said he was tired.

Vadam was vaguely aware that most of his students were not overly happy with having to start at nine in the morning.

He told those students to deal with it.

Once the surly, yawning teenagers had piled in, Vadam began the lesson with gusto. "Welcome to a nice, big history lesson of mana magic!" Vadam received nothing but a few low grumbles "Today and Wednesday's lesson are the last until the… Christmas," Vadam shot Nox a glare to keep silent "holidays and don't worry, I won't be assigning any homework," This cheered the students up a bit, and they were a bit relieved not to be outside in the cold and snow.

"Now this lesson will be the best of the history ones so far," Vadam smirked to the class "this one will detail ten Planeswalkers, nine of which I know personally, and how the ten of us, me included, saved reality itself, including you people, from utter destruction".

This had awakened people a lot and Vadam was pleased to see a lot more alertness in his students "A vicious Planeswalker known only as The Enchantress had set her sights upon the Nexus of the Multiverse itself. Dominaria," Vadam smirked over at the mildly wowed faces "Dominaria is the very centre of the Multiverse itself and is the most important Plane of them all; The Enchantress planned to destroy Dominaria itself within a shield and doing so the shockwave would cause the rest of the multiverse to simply collapse within itself, destroying everything that has ever existed, ever!"

Several people looked worried but Vadam waved them off. "She was stopped and destroyed so don't worry. Now the story starts on a wonderful Plane called Ravnica. Yes, the Plane where my brother Nazo lives. The two of us had decided to journey to a Plane called Bulnahder," Vadam nodded to Nox he was sitting in between Neville and Luna, as always "I wanted to go to Bulnahder to return an ancient and powerful weapon to a Planeswalker I had stolen it off whilst… in Bolas' command".

A few people's eyes darkened at that but Vadam had already continued "Nazo joined me and together we came to the Castle of Reaper," Vadam guessed their reactions before they happened, utter shock was what he was shown "Heh, in fact I was going to return Reaper's Scythe to him," Further stunned looks, eventually Nox burst out in laughter "AHAHAHAH! Look at you faces!" The students began to unfreeze and Vadam helped thaw them with "He is called Reaper and he may be a giant skeleton, but he isn't the manifestation of Death, it is all coincidence."

A few people spluttered at the unlikelihood but Vadam waved them off "Planeswalker profile; Perseus the Reaper, or just Reaper. Reaper was a warlord on the Plane of Bulnahder and became to be known as the Reaper because of the amount of people he had personally killed. After losing a serious battle Reaper was forced to flee to a place he knew no one would ever follow. This castle partially exists in Bulnahder and partially doesn't".

Vadam nodded to the confused looks. "Yes, I don't quite understand it myself. Anyway, the few people he had brought with him were killed by the castle's curse and Reaper himself found the former owner of the castle. He found a massive scythe clutched in the skeleton's hands, and not thinking, he grabbed it."Everyone tensed and Vadam wanted to laugh at their misinformed expectations "The scythe began to kill him," the class un-tensed "He tried to drop it but couldn't. The reason for this is that the scythe is known as a Godsend, a weapon forged by a god and this one was also meant to be used by nothing but a god. He couldn't drop it and the weapon was burning his life force away. Now, this happened almost two hundred years ago, so the mending hadn't happened yet. In this moment, Reapers' spark ignited but even then he didn't have the power to save himself," a few people wowed at the power of the scythe "With only moments of life left Reaper did the only action he could think of; he transferred his, literal, god powered soul into something else – namelythe skeleton's body."

Vadam smirked as people looked very impressed "The former owner of that skeleton was the god of that Plane. Reaper's real body disintegrated and now he was able to wield the scythe he always wanted to. Now, Reaper could never step on the soil of Bulnahder and because he took on a divine's body he couldn't change his form like other Elder Planeswalkers."

Still many people looked impressed and Vadam shook his head "Reaper isn't overly powerful nowadays because he spent all that time within his castle. Yes, he Planeswalker a little but being a skeleton people didn't want to associate with him. With the mending Reaper is just a powerful skeleton, the divine's body doesn't actually give him any real perks aside from the fact that he is borderline immortal, even if you were to grind his bones to dust he could still reanimate," several people shivered "and usually to kill a reanimated skeleton you can simply snap their necromantic bonds, either with Black, White or Green mana, but with Reaper it is… much more difficult and yes nobody has actually succeeded so I'm not sure it is possible to kill Reaper".

A few people asked a tentative question but Vadam shook his head "Reaper is actually a rather nice person," Nox cut into Vadam's words "Also he's really just lonely, being a giant skeleton makes it hard to make friends and all, not impossible, but hard," Vadam snorted but admitted that Nox would likely know that over him.

"Now, I won't focus on one Planeswalker too much, I'll just tell you who they are and how their spark ignited before going into more recent details," The class nodded and Vadam moved on to Niall "Niall Trinity THE Pyromancer," Vadam made sure to emphasize the, THE, "He hails from a Plane known as Tyderia and is a rather important figure around there," Nox snorted and Vadam adopted a slight grin "He rules the entire Plane as its king," That certainly gave the students a pause.

"Whereas Reaper wields Black and White mana, Niall is a Pyromancer who wields Blue alongside Red," Vadam nodded at Hermione who was writing it all down. She didn't notice. "When Niall was young he worked alongside his fellows tunnelling out Magma Tunnels – yes, he has always been the people's king - and it was there where his spark ignited. He himself isn't sure what happened but to tunnel out a Magma Tunnel it requires several people, all holding back a specific part of magma as the group pushes it back. Things were going well on a massive Magma Tunnel when his mana simply cut out," Several people looked horrified "Not only that but he was holding back the heaviest part of it, the centre. So with his help gone the others failed and magma washed out. It would have killed everyone, his friends, and his city and in that moment of abstract fear his spark ignited and he tunnelled out the cave by himself in one massive moment."

A few people gave slight cheers and Vadam grinned as he thought of his friend "Yes, Niall is a good man. The two of us are actual friends," this impressed the class and Vadam allowed the students to catch a moment to recover before continuing "The third Planeswalker we shall speak about is another king, although one of a considerably higher status," That brought his students back to eager listening "Jamore the Dragon King!" Several people whispered wows, most simply waited eagerly "Jamore is a powerful dragon, as the name would suggest, and he wields the three colours: Red, obviously, Green and Blue," the class nodded "Unlike Bolas, Jamore is a kind and benevolent dragon, valuing peace and hard work. Unfortunately his home world of Draconia," a few people snorted at the name "Yes, yes it's made and ruled by dragons so what would you expect? Anyway, what I know of, Draconia has been rife with war for some time," the class sobered up "I'm not entirely sure about many of these details, Jamore doesn't like speaking about the wars. But I do know his ascension story."

Vadam paused to take a deep breath "During the second half of a hundred year war all but one of Jamore's children had been killed," Vadam gave a sad sigh "he only had one left and she was in serious danger because the goblin's leader had managed to infiltrate and make her bait for Jamore. He managed to save her but would have died due to the goblin's trap had his spark not ignited," Vadam shrugged "I'm not sure what happened after that but he returned and finally killed the dragon responsible for the war and ended it. That was all that Jamore was comfortable with saying much more after that."

Two people raised their hands but Vadam waved them off "Questions for later," they nodded "the fourth Planeswalker I will speak of will give a flip to the opposite gender," the girls looked up in excitement, Vadam hadn't mentioned a female Planeswalker yet "Tri-lac Oathswarden," Nox giggled a little as he remembered Tri-lac. "Tri-lac was born and lived on a Plane called Teleroshia," Hermione was writing so fast it looked like she might write a hole through the table. "A wild Plane with little technology, mainly just huts and spears."

Vadam shook his head in disgust as he thought of the wild Plane "I do not actually know how Tri-Lac ascended but I do know that she was forbidden from leaving," Several people looked confused at that "The elders of her Plane wanted her with them, and only them. Either way when Nazo, Niall and me went to Teleroshia we encountered her which ended with me dropping her down to her death," Several people gasped and Vadam felt the odd feeling of having each woman in the class, Luna included, glaring at him. "Uh… Niall caught her and she was fine afterwards," he scratched his cheek and the glares, slightly, subsided.

"Tri-lac wields Red and Black mana but she mainly just uses her Greatspear in battle, a powerful spear that can alter its size at will without changing its weight".

Vadam slightly cringed as he had nothing else to say but he knew he would come back to Tri-lac later "Okay I'll have to move on," Several females let out dismissive sounds and Vadam frowned "Fine! There is another female on the team," They brightened "The Spirit Angel Planeswalker Thalanos, Host of Heaven," The positiveness fluxed at that.

To one point the girls were happy at Thalanos but then were confused as the few mentions of Thalanos earlier came to mind. Others were baffled by the mention of Heaven but then changed with the girls "What?" Vadam gave a truly bitter laugh "Thalanos may be an angel; she may preside over the multiverse's best rendition of Heaven but make no mistake about her. There is a term you may be familiar with," Vadam gave a dark smile "You are what you eat," Vadam allowed that to sink in and waited for several horrified gasps to ring out before explaining "The Plane of Alabaster is Thalanos's home world. It is a primarily hidden Plane but spirits drifting through the Blind Eternities can wander into Alabaster."

The class was further confused at that but Vadam wasn't stopping "Any souls the angels of Alabaster deem good enough will be allowed into the bliss of Alabaster, others are turned away," Vadam paused to think "I don't know everything, but I do know this. The god of Alabaster was sealed away and Thalanos took control, she changed the ways of the Plane and instead of protecting the souls the angels used them as food sources. Over time they eventually became part spirit," Everyone shivered at that "Thalanos turned Heaven into Hell but she was still part of our group and, unfortunately, a powerful member at that."

The girls all looked disappointed but everyone looked disturbed at the premise of becoming angel food after they die. Vadam was unaware that Thalanos had been exiled and Alabaster was fixing itself.

A student raised his hand and Vadam decided to answer the question "How could souls drift across the Blind Eternities? I thought if you died you were stuck on the Plane where you died," Vadam nodded with a slight titter "Few people actually do that, if a spirit is strong enough they might manifest on the Plane where they died but most souls drift into the Blind Eternities. I can't know for sure but I suspect that the Blind Eternities are souls, uncountable numbers of dead swirling in a vortex of destruction. I could be wrong but it could explain some things, yet leave other questions open," The class nodded "The way I think it is, that the Blind Eternities turmoil are souls that have simply melded back into their base energy forms, but you spirit is the conscious part of your soul and they can resist the pull of the turmoil. I could be wrong but that's how I see it, this allows souls to travel into Alabaster, or other worlds."

The class accepted Vadam's word for it and he continued "The next walker I shall speak of is… Senkharen," The class was slightly disappointed to not here a catchy name after the walkers' name but no one complained "Senkharen is a Blue/Green Planeswalker native to…. Ravnica. Yes, Ravnica has quite a few doesn't it? But it has A LOT of people so it is feasible. Senkharen…" Vadam let out a sigh "I don't actually know how he ascended but I do know he spent a possibility of literally forever on a Plane called Mistet-Jhem. A Plane that exists out of time and space," This caught Hermione's undivided attention "Mistet-Jhem randomly bounces out of time and into a new one so it is possible that Senkharen spent literally forever on that world as you also don't age whilst on it."

A few people looked impressed but Vadam cut them off with a dark chuckle "It does have the minor flaw of sending you so insane that you wouldn't be able to enjoy it," the looks turned to horror "Senkharen was moaning about Biomass when we encountered him and he had to be subdued to stop him from scavenging us for parts," a lot of people were looking disgusted now "Don't worry his mind returned pretty quickly once we got him out of there," Vadam nodded and was about to continue when Nox spoke up "Senkharen was also small and shrivelled, and punched Vadam into the roof".

A few people giggled at Vadam but were silenced by a glare "Thank. You. Nox" Nox gave a nervous laugh and hid behind Luna "Nox, sit down," Nox pouted but sat.

"Ok moving on, the final two walkers of the Shard are twin Demon brothers called Karesh and Kiobre," Vadam knew that this would cause a stir, but he wasn't prepared for Hermione's outburst "BULLOCKS!" The whole class jumped "you give us these stats and figures and all sorts of information. But twin. Demon. Planeswalkers. How?" Vadam felt intimidated by the rage of this female "Just calm down," He now understood the Red "Hermione, there are a finite amount of Planes in the Multiverse but the time it would take to count them all they all would have died and new Planes would have risen up. It takes billions of years at least for a Plane to die."

She nodded and sat down with a muttered apology "Yes, the likelihood is minute but it is possible. Now, Karesh is a Black/Green nature demon, whilst Kiobre is White/Green nature demon." By this point the class had reacted so much that Karesh and Kiobre didn't cause much of a stir "I suppose I should have mentioned this earlier," Nox cut in "You say that a lot," Vadam shot him a look and Nox zipped his lip.

"Yes, maybe I should prepare some more but I should have mentioned that majority of the walkers of the Shard are rather personal and honestly we acted together out of necessity. Karesh and Kiobre joined together just before Thalanos, who was the last to join, but the two absolutely despise each other," Vadam grimaced as he remembered several of their rows "Kiobre is smaller than Karesh despite being the older twin and was mercilessly tormented by all in the demonic sub-plane of Neserath."

Vadam frowned as he remembered the few details Karesh and Kiobre gave of their past. "Eventually Kiobre was attacked and Karesh saved him. For the mere fact that Karesh refused to have someone related to him killed in such a pathetic manner; he may have saved Kiobre but immediately after he told Kiobre that he had to run," Vadam glared as he spoke "run because now Karesh was going to hunt him."

A few people broke out in whispers of such odd cruelty but Vadam shushed them "From what I gathered Karesh did catch Kiobre but in that moment Kiobre's spark activated, and I'm not entirely sure, but to survive Karesh's also activated. Either way Kiobre escaped from him and managed to escape to the only place that he knew Karesh would never follow him, anywhere in the multiverse. Neserath has two sub-planes, a massive hellish one and a tiny angelic one, and to the angelic one, the pure one Kiobre escaped. But to enter the Garden of Perfection you must purge all Black mana from your body".

Vadam paused to give himself a breath. "Most Demons in the multiverse are formed from pure Black mana and are adult and evil from the get-go. But there are others… they are flesh and blood, they are born and they age up to a point. They have real personalities and can utilise colours other than Black. They have the potential to be far, far more evil and powerful than any mana demon, but they can choose. They have souls and that is how Karesh and Kiobre are Planeswalkers and that is how Kiobre survived entering the Garden of Perfection."

Vadam appraised his class to check how many of them were listening; majority of them were listening intently "For many years Kiobre hid in the garden and it altered him, changing Black for White and changing most of his bad personality traits for overwhelming laziness. Kiobre is incredibly lazy and merely wants others to do everything for him," Vadam adopted a wistful look "But to change, even if it was out of fear and necessity is very difficult and he has much greater potential than even I thought…" Vadam shook his head "Anyway that is all the short Planeswalker profiles and I shall move on to the enemy."

Vadam gave Nox a sideway glance, Nox had suddenly coloured and was looking incredibly uncomfortable "The Enchantress; that is all that I know of her identity although…" Vadam decided on a whim "I believe that she is Morgana from this world," That had a resound effect on the class but no one interrupted Vadam "I believe that because much of it fits, but I won't confuse you with possibilities, I'll just tell you what I know".

Vadam's first memory of The Enchantress embarrassed him but he knew he had to tell the truth, scratching his side in embarrassment he spoke "It is a source of dual pride and embarrassment that I have only been defeated by two people - Thalanos didn't count -Ajani Goldmane and The Enchantress," for the few who had seen Vadam in battle they knew that this was impressive.

"I was the second of the group to encounter The Enchantress, Karesh was the first, and I faced her in battle alone… unfortunately she soundly crushed me in battle," Vadam glared at anyone who even looked amused "She offered to allow me to join her in her attempt on – andat the time I didn't know her plan - Dominaria but I refused," Vadam looked proud at this and a few people did look to him with appraisal.

"To give you an idea of how powerful she is, I cast a minor Supreme Verdict and she deflected it," The looks of impression turned to looks of horror "Yes, with an ancient and powerful rune of protection that can stop any White mana spell, after that she showed her real power," The looks of horror magnified "First she created illusions of herself; illusions are particularly deadly as they shatter in glass shards, and then utilised Black and Red sacrifice/damage. She destroyed each and every one of the hundreds of illusions and I was struck with the same power from each of the illusions shattering".

Nox raised his hand and Vadam nodded "It was pretty unpleasant to watch; even though an illusion breaking doesn't need much force Vadam was struck by literally hundreds of these pops and… ooh the blood," Vadam nodded "Yes and once it was finished I was barely able to stand, after that she whipped up a storm of wind and changed all the shards into a literal Glass Tornado," Everyone gasped at that "Luckily Nox took control and got me out of there before it struck me".

A few people cheered for Nox and Vadam allowed it, even smiling at Nox revelling in the praise "Alright, alright calm down. After that I decided I wanted revenge and I built an army back on Sabbiol," Vadam didn't specify the army but everyone figured it was unpleasant "It took about a week for me to totally bring it together but then it was struck by a massive fireball with a person inside," Nox snorted "inside was Niall who burnt the rest of my army to cinders".

This raised the level of impressiveness the Pyromancer had already instilled within the class but Vadam wasn't looking amused. "Yes, after that Niall and I battled and I was able to subdue him with a surprising Downpour spell," Vadam nodded and smirked "Niall possibly has the most pure power out of any mortal being in the multiverse, bar Bolas, but his abilities are easily countered. If you can call down a rainstorm you can defeat him but he is wicked fast and there is a sense of unlikelihood that you'd be able to survive long enough against him. I only lasted because I possess the ability to," Vadam teleported to the door "Teleport."

All heads in the class swivelled to him and everyone stared in total shock until Hermione barely whispered "You can't do that," Vadam was confused "Uh… I just did, in fact in the D.A I did it when I showed myself-" Vadam was cut off by Hermione's scream "NO! YOU CAN'T DISAPPERATE IN HOGWARTS! IT SIMPLY CAN'T BE DONE!"

Vadam rubbed his ears in pain "I didn't disapperate, I teleported, different thing," Hermione was still red in the face and breathing heavily but she had decided to simply accept that common laws didn't apply to Vadam.

After that Vadam explained how Tri-lac had been defeated three times before joining the team, how the group at the time was mopped up by The Enchantress and how he and Nox had defeated Reaper and how the skeleton had joined their budding team. People reacted strangely to Vadam telling them how Nazo discovered that Vadam had killed their father. It brought back the awkwardness of Vadam's lack of care towards those he has killed but with the level of bitterness in his voice as he spoke about the man who he came from… no one dared to say anything.

Then people reacted with horror as Vadam recounted the events on Mistet-Jhem but several people did stifle giggles at the methane gas… until Vadam told them that everyone but he and Reaper were choking to death and then it all blew up.

People were slightly disappointed that Jamore didn't have an excited entry but were impressed by the dragon and Senkharen destroying a magical storm. The class listened intently as Vadam recounted how they had gone to Neserath to recruit the demon brothers. Vadam left out almost murdering Nazo in his sleep, and people shivered as he spoke about the hellish sub-plane.

Vadam moved on to Thalanos and was pleased to see everyone react with disgust; the surprise came as he told them that he saved her "Wait. If you saved her, why did she kill you?" Vadam snarled "Because Thalanos is a selfish monster. Make no mistake she may be an angel but she is worse than any demon," Vadam shook his head in disgust and moved on.

Vadam described the battle that followed Vadam saving Thalanos and everyone winced; they were impressed with Nazo and Tri-lac but what The Enchantress did to everyone was unpleasant.

Vadam continued explaining how they had found the Weatherlight and the group had split up; Vadam explained how he and Nox had fought against Daranos and then explained how he, Niall, Kiobre, Senkharen and Reaper had infiltrated an incredibly dangerous facility and barely escaped with their lives "In fact if it weren't for Kiobre grabbing me when I was tripped by that faceless horror, I likely wouldn't be here".

Vadam felt no shame in stating the truth and was pleased to see their curiosity still strong; Vadam explained how the group met up afterwards and how the story ended, up to how Thalanos killed him.

No one approved of Thalanos but Vadam could only shrug, his lesson was effectively over and despite there being some time left over Vadam dismissed the class.

Vadam and Nox watched them all go; once Neville and Luna had finally left Nox turned to Vadam "Hey… Thanks for not telling them about…" Vadam nodded "I felt it wasn't something that needed to be said," Nox nodded with a smile "Thanks. Oh and talking about Ravnica and the others… been reminiscing to?" Vadam nodded with a smirk "Actually yes and I need to go speak with Dumbledore now," Nox gave Vadam a curious look "About his hand?" Vadam smirked "You'll see".

 **######**

Dumbledore was looking different nowadays; he had always looked old but now he looked ancient. Dumbledore regarded Vadam with a tired look "How may I help you this evening?" Dumbledore had offered Vadam a lemon drop but Vadam had declined.

The two had exchanged semi-polite chit chat and Vadam had asked about Dumbledore's hand, at Nox's bequest, but Dumbledore gave little details "I suppose it could be wishful thinking but is there anything I can do?" Dumbledore shook his head "This is a curse of such strength that I doubt there is anything you can do for my hand, professor Snape has managed to spare the rest of my body so don't fret".

Vadam didn't believe that was the end of it but he decided it was time to bring up the reason as to why he was there "I wish to propose a trip," Dumbledore looked intrigued "A trip you say…. where to?" Vadam gave a slight smirk "Across the Blind Eternities to a world called Ravnica."

* * *

 **Okay I'll end it there for a slight cliff hanger, still some light hearted stuff to follow but never fear the cataclysm is still coming.**


	8. Ravnican Lessons

**So hello; nice long chapter this time.**

 ***Nox used to manifest a form and sneak away during Vadam's second time on Ravnica***

* * *

To anyone who walked in, the eight people sat around the table shuffling cards might once upon a time have been regarded strangely; now, hardly anyone took notice. Vadam, Neville, Luna, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Nox were getting ready to play the first eight player game of Magic: The Gathering.

Nox smiled hugely as he won the split. "Okay, I'm going first," Everyone nodded and drew a hand of seven cards. They all kept the hands they drew, some smiling more than others.

Vadam perused his hand. He saw that he had only one land but also had a Mox Pearl, he had the field wipe Wrath of God, an Animate Dead card, a Benalish Hero, a Spirit Link and a Hypnotic Spectre.

Nox slapped down a Plains and cast a Tundra Wolves. "Ha HAH, first strike on you all," His grin didn't fade as he passed his turn.

Draco began his turn, he placed down an Underground Sea with a sniff and ended his turn; Vadam drew a card, it was another Benalish Hero, he smirked and placed down the Scrubland he had and the Mox Pearl "Ok I'll cast two Benalish Hero's," He smirked and passed his turn to Neville.

Neville drew his card and, with a perfectly straight face, placed down a Forest, a Mox Emerald, two Mox Ruby's and a Black Lotus "Oh by the gods!" Nox gawked at Neville's field, Neville gave a cheeky smirk and cast the five mana costed Thicket Basilisk by sacrificing Black Lotus and passed his turn to Luna.

With her easy smile Luna placed down a Tundra and a Black Lotus herself "Alright I'm going to clone your Basilisk Neville," Luna placed down a Clone and passed her turn to Ron.

Ron felt a little awkward doing this right next to Draco but still drew his card and, clumsily, placed down a Plains before tapping it and playing a Savanna Lions "See there Malfoy, everyone has done something so far".

Draco scoffed but didn't make any further rebut and neither noticed Harry colour as he drew his card, he placed down a Plateau land card before ending it.

Ron spluttered a little and Draco smirked but no one said anything as Hermione also simply placed down a Plains before ending her turn.

Both of Ron's friends were glaring at him.

Nox drew a card with cheer and placed down a Badlands with gusto "Alright I attach Spirit Link to my Wolves, now whenever it deals damage I gain that much life. So… I'm going to be nice and end my turn."

Before Draco's turn started he threw Ron a superior look and said "I cast Ancestral Recall to draw three cards," Ron coloured even further as Draco untapped his land "Ok I'll put down an Island and end my turn," He still held a superior look which Vadam was finding to be an annoyance.

Vadam drew a Righteousness but didn't decide to play his Spirit Link, he had a plan "Alright Draco I'll attack you with my Benalish Hero's," Draco rolled his eyes and cast a Marsh Gas reducing Vadam's creature's power to 0.

Vadam scowled and ended his turn.

Neville drew a Birds of Paradise, played a Mountain and attacked Vadam with his basilisk "Hey," Nox laughed and Vadam crossed out his 20 and put an 18 below it.

Luna placed down a Plains and attacked Harry with her basilisk, Vadam gave her a smile and crossed Harry's life down to 18; Luna then cast a Savanna Lions and a Merfolk of the Pearl Trident then ended her turn.

Ron placed down a Plateau and shrugged before ending his turn.

Harry drew a card and placed down a Swamp, he sighed and ended his turn.

Hermione simply placed another Plains down before ending her turn.

Nox giggled and cast a Lightning Bolt and killed one of Vadam's Hero's "Nox, why?" Nox shrugged "Just because," Everyone gave a small smile and Nox untapped his lands "I'll put down a Scrubland and… I'm gonna attack Neville," Nox tapped his Wolf and no one made any motion so Vadam reduced Neville's life to 19 and increased Nox's to 21.

Nox then tapped his three lands and cast El-Haijaj "This thingy has the same ability as my Spirit Link but it's a creature by itself".

Everyone nodded and Nox ended his turn; Draco drew a card and smirked "Alright, I'll place down a Swamp but also now with my three lands I'll cast Timetwister," Everyone gave a surprised look and Luna clapped her hands "Ooh I love that one," Everyone was forced to shuffle their hand and graveyard into their library and drew a new hand.

Vadam's new hand consisted of four lands, two Scrubland's, a Plains and a Swamp, a Mox Jet, a Dark Ritual and an Unstable Mutation. He had a lot of mana generating stuff.

Draco went to pass his turn and both Harry and Ron cast Sword to Plowshares targeting Neville's Basilisk "Hah the two of you are idiots," Harry and Ron gritted their teeth and Neville removed his creature from the game and Vadam raise Neville's life up to 21.

Vadam drew an Underground Sea but kept his face in check; he placed down the land he had drawn and also cast the Mox Jet. Vadam gave his hand a hard look before deciding to place his Unstable Mutation on his Hero "As an immediate interrupt I'll Lightning Bolt your hero."

Vadam froze and glanced at everyone, no one wanted to help and so Vadam placed both of his cards in the graveyard, he sighed "I end."

Neville drew a card and placed down a Mountain and gave a truly frightening smirk "I think I'll cast Shivan Dragon and," He tapped his Birds of Paradise "A Scryb Sprites," to add insult to injury Neville turned to Draco and thanked him.

Neville's turn ended and Luna began hers, she placed down another Plains and cast a Merfolk of the Pearl Trident "Alright Ron, you can go now," Ron nodded and drew a card and placed down a Plateau "I'll tap my Plains and put this Lance Enchantment on my Lion, it gains First Strike," Ron grinned and Vadam rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately Ron caught it and decided to be brave and attacked him with his Lions "Ok now you're just picking on me," Vadam crossed his life down to 16 and Ron cast a Hurr Jackal and a Land Tax before ending his turn.

Harry placed down a Plateau and finally cast something "I'll play a Granite Gargoyal, it's a 2/2 flying," Harry looked pleased with himself and ended his turn, Hermione drew a card and placed down a Volcanic Mountain, then cast a Hurr Jackal and a Brass Man.

Nox clapped his hands rapidly "Yay, everyone has cast at least one thing, now we need to get to everyone playing a creature," he shot Draco a condescending look but was brushed off.

Nox placed down a Mountain and cast an Osia Vultures and a Black Knight "Hey, thanks for the Timetwister," Nox stuck his tongue out a little and ended his turn.

Draco placed down an Underground Sea and finally cast a creature "Yay now he has a creature," It was a Hypnotic Spectre and Draco ended his turn.

Vadam drew an Island and rolled his eyes "Alright, I place down a Scrubland and end my turn," Vadam was receiving little pity for his plight as Neville began his turn.

Neville cast an Orcish Oriflamme "Now whenever I attack my attacking creatures get +1+0 until end of turn," Neville turned to Draco with a grin "I'm attacking you with my dragon and my faerie," Draco grimaced and took 8 damage, his life dropped to 12 and Neville cast another Scryb Sprites and ended his turn.

Vadam sighed with relief as Luna began her turn, she placed down a third Plains and made an attack "Alright Harry, my cloned basilisk and my lion will attack you," Harry's life dropped to 14 and Luna ended her turn.

Ron triggered his Land Tax and showed everyone three Mountains and added them to his hand "Alright I'll put down one of the Mountains I grabbed and now that I have four lands I'll cast this Roc of Kher Ridges, it's a 3/3 flying creature".

Ron ended his turn with a grin and Harry drew a card and put down a Swamp, he turned to Luna "Since you attacked me…" he attacked her with his gargoyle. Luna's life dropped to 18 and Harry cast a Sunglasses of Urza before ending his turn.

Hermione drew a card and gave her hand a look for a moment before giving a look of the field and the players "Ok… Luna I'll attack you with my Brass Man," Luna nodded and decided to take the 1 damage.

Her life dropped to 17.

Hermione nodded to Nox who placed down a Plains "It's almost a pity; I now have a double on a field that once had just singles," Nox's field was the most impressive of everyone's and Nox knew it "Ok… Vadam take this," he tapped all his creatures and attacked Vadam.

Vadam flinched as his life dropped to 11 and Nox's rose to 23 "Heh, now a Goblin that enjoys floating in the air on a wicket basket propelled by fire. Goblin Balloon Brigade! You know I was the one who told Vadam to make it," That made sense and Nox ended his turn.

Draco started his turn with another Underground Sea, he smirked to Harry "Alright, I'll attack Potter with my spectre," Harry couldn't stop it and his life dropped to 12 but Draco wasn't done "Also when my spectre deals you damage you have to discard a card," Harry glumly looked at his hand "at random," Draco reached over and plucked a card but was disappointed to see it was a Plains.

Draco then cast a Greed enchantment and ended his turn.

Vadam drew a card with hope in… whatever was left in him and was not disappointed with the Benalish Hero he drew.

"Okay a third Scrubland and now I'll cast a Benalish Hero," Vadam ended his turn and watched as Neville began his turn and then blasted him for 7 damage with a disintegrate, dropping his life total to 4 "Neville… please don't," Neville decided to go for overkill, he attacked Vadam with all his creatures and struck him with a Lightning Bolt.

Vadam was reduced to -9.

For Vadam the rest of the game passed as a disappointed blur. Nox killed Neville's dragon. Luna started killing everything with her Prodigal Sorcerer, which caused everyone to gang up on and eliminate her.

It eventually came down to Neville and Ron; Ron was taking time to consider each of his moves whilst Nox was still attacking wily nily. Each of the two most unlikely of possible victors were trading blows but Nox had expended too much of his forces taking Neville out and finally fell to a massive attack from Ron's creatures, Nox blocked well but Ron made both of his Goblin Balloon Brigade's flying and Nox had precisely two life.

"WHOO!" No one could blame Ron for his jubilation and everyone, bar Draco, felt the need to give Ron some sort of congratulations.

Vadam still felt sore over it and went off to actually prepare for his next class.

 **######**

Vadam was compulsively restraightening and ordering the stack of parchment he held; frankly he didn't believe that he was going to be able to hand any of them out but he hoped that one or two, at least two, would be interested but it was more complicated than that.

Finally his class was full; without a prompt Vadam stood and began "Today I have a very, very special thing to discuss with all of you," Vadam knew that, if not anything else, he did know how to capture their attention "Within my hands lay a document, a contract of sorts, for you see I wish to propose a little field trip," Nox snorted but a few people had already caught on "A field trip to across the Blind Eternities, to the world of Ravnica."

Per the norm of shocking news Vadam's class exploded into loudness and, again, per the norm he quietened them down immediately.

A Hufflepuff raised her hand "But Professor Vadam, how is that possible? We're not Planeswalkers," Vadam nodded "Indeed you're not, but there are two ways I can do that can transfer you across Planes," Hermione raised her hand but so did Draco, with a moment to decide Vadam nodded to Draco "I'm guessing that from earlier lessons it would be either Planeswalking whilst really close to you or bonding our loyalties to you and you summoning us," Vadam nodded and awarded him five points.

"Mostly correct, that's why it wasn't ten. Similar to a portkey, you would need to be holding me but, unlike a portkey, you would have to maintain your grip," Vadam's expression turned deadly serious "That is the only way I would be able to do it. To summon you would be dangerous, not because of the summoning, but because I would have an immense amount of control over you and you're kids…" Vadam's expression turned to one of quiet… maybe regret.

He shook his head "No, if I want to transfer any of you it will have to be the portkey-similar way," Vadam's expression changed back to seriousness "Now these documents must be signed by your families," protests ensued but Vadam quelled them "I don't care if half of you are adults in the wizarding world this is a very serious manner."

The mutters of displeasure ceased and Vadam showed the class the document. "This expresses you and your families, agreement to travel out of this world and into another. Now this will be dangerous. Planeswalking is dangerous enough for Planeswalkers but to take passengers increases the time to Planeswalk which increases the danger," The class nodded but a lot of people now looked unsure "Furthermore many people can't accept the idea of other worlds, I'm sure that many of your families have already heard but they might not have accepted it, or may not even know".

Again sheepish looks and uncomfortableness but Vadam still had more to say "Finally you all must accept the risks that are accompanied in another world, you won't understand the language, the people there will have mannerisms different than what you are used to, Ravnica especially, and for the love of all that is life don't. Get. Separated! Alright? Ravnica is one massive city on a world that is many times the size of this one."

Most of the class was now looking unsure "These are the necessary documents, any of you are welcome to take one in between now and before we leave… of course if none of you can, or want to, go than that is moot. The date is set for the week after the Christmas holidays and finally, it may be stated on the document but I must stress this. Anyone who goes WILL come back, no exceptions," Vadam knew that he couldn't allow anyone try to escape and flee from the war they were in; Dumbledore was adamant about that.

Vadam left the parchment on his desk and began teaching about Ravnica "Ravnica was once thousands of cities across a gigantic world, the cities grew larger and larger until the world was almost completely city. At that point the leaders of the world decided to join the cities and named the world Ravnica, after the first and largest city".

Vadam smiled as he thought of good times on Ravnica, but the time wasn't for reminiscing "The world of Ravnica is now ruled by ten guilds," Nox grinned as he thought of good times, sneaking around and going off to Rakdos night clubs "Each of the guilds favours two colours and demonstrate the best and worst those two colours can be together".

Vadam was happy to see the class still interested "The first of these guilds is the Azorius Senate; the Azorius use White and Blue mana. They are the police, the judges, the law-keepers, the government and the law itself. Most of its guildmages are adept in Hieromancy, a special branch of magic that utilises the law itself to disable its foes. A Planeswalker called Gideon Jura is actually a powerful Hieromancer but he is not from Ravnica," Vadam frowned as he thought of Gideon, remembering the walker looking for him.

"The leader of the Azorius is a massive Sphinx called Isperia. She is the Supreme Judge and when she takes office all listen to her words. Isperia is counciled by three arbiters, each representing a column of the Azorius. The Jelenn create the laws, the Lyev enforce the laws and the Sova judge the law breakers.

Vadam paused for a breath "There are generally three most important members of a guild, the leader, its champion and the parun, which may still be the leader. For you see, ten thousand years ago when Ravnica was guildless there were ten incredibly powerful figures. They are the leaders who came to the agreement to join the worlds," Vadam frowned as he thought of the creater of the Azorius "The parun of the Azorius was called Azor and he created the Supreme Verdict."

The class looked dual impressed and unimpressed at that; impressed that someone created such a devastating spell and unimpressed that someone could create such a devastating spell.

"The champion of the Azorius is an arrester called Lavinia; the guild champions are only used for events where the guilds are in competition and are also the guilds most powerful warrior. Lavinia is an utter master of Hieromancy, she and I have… encountered each other before and I must say that she was the most relentless individual I have ever met. If I didn't have powerful friends to hide with she would have captured me and I would have been executed on Ravnica and not even the immortality I possessed at the time would have saved me".

The whole class looked impressed at that "Lavinia doesn't give up and she doesn't forgive; I'll show you an image here," Vadam did the same spell he had cast to show Ajani to the class "See her and… just act normal."

The class nodded and Vadam moved over "The next guild I shall discuss is the Orzhov Syndicate," Vadam gave a sincere smile as he thought of its champion "The Orzhov are the guild who believe wealth is power, that structure builds wealth and that guilt create structure. They are the guild that uses the best and worst of Black and White mana. They run as an odd combination of a church, a money-lending organisation and organised crime. You trifle with them then you will owe them and when you owe them they own you."

Vadam shook his head "Few people in the Orzhov are good people; the guild leader is also its parun, or leaders I should say. The original person who created the Orzhov is long gone but his second in command still exists, as a spirit. The spirit has several more members ruling the Orzhov along with him, only the richest, most powerful members of the Orzhov who wanted eternal life. They are the Obzedat."

Vadam couldn't show an image of the Obzedat as he didn't have one "The guilds champion is one of the few good-intentioned people in the Orzhov, her name is Teysa Karlov," Vadam paused to show an image of Teysa "Despite her cane she is one of the most powerful people on Ravnica; when I came to Ravnica I had only one skill. Killing," Everyone but Nox flinched at that "and on a world as big as Ravnica of course I found people to hire me… luckily for everyone, Teysa found me early on and directed my skills at the guilty, those who hurt the people and made life more difficult for others. She made me a hunter of monsters and for that I am in her debt… something that isn't quite I good thing even for a person who has the best interests of Ravnica in heart, but as a Planeswalker…"

Vadam's gaze drifted off as he fell into recollections "… Nox to Vadam, hello?" Vadam snapped out of it with a shake of his head "Yes, right. The next guild is the Blue/Green Simic Guild. Of all colour combinations Blue and Green have the least in common and are the hardest to combine, possibly as a nod to that the Simic are called the Simic Combine".

Vadam chuckled a little at that and Nox joined in with over-the-top raucous laughter "Enough Nox," he quietened "The Simic's goal is to further the natural world to catch up with the city. Overall they use blue to speed up nature, in a sort of sidestep around the two's hatred of each other. The Simic are often the doctors of Ravnica, but are just as likely to… experiment on you as they are to heal you".

Everyone gave a slight shiver at that "The master of the Simic is Zegana the Prime Speaker; she is a legged Merfolk, that is, Merfolk with legs instead of a fin, which suddenly emerged in Ravnica after a series of events that shook the Plane," Vadam shook his head "Ravnica was almost torn apart twice within only a few years…"

People's troubled looks had returned and once more Vadam was forced to pull the class to order "Back on topic; Zegana claims that she is merely the figurehead of Zonot Seven, the place where the merfolk returned, but she isn't fooling anyone. To be a guild leader you must be so very powerful in many ways, sheer strength, magical ability, confidence, political power all that stuff. Each of the guildleaders would mop me up if I ever challenged them and even most of the upper guildmages could give me severe trouble," Vadam looked almost wistful "I could challenge Lavinia to a more equal degree now but I couldn't say if I would win."

Again people were looking shocked but Vadam didn't need to try in order to regain attention "The name of the parun of the Simic has been lost to the ages, only the fact that they must have had Simic, or something similar, in their name," Vadam shook his head "I have no information there. But the champion of the Simic is more well-known; Vorel of the Hull Clade is a human merfolk," Vadam received fewer odd looks than he expected "He was once a member of the Gruul but was dissatisfied with that life and after joining the Simic he fused his DNA with that of a Merfolk."

Vadam took a moment to clear his head, all the speaking was making him slightly light headed "Vorel found favour with Zegana and she taught him powerful Biomancy, he became the champion of the Simic and… I have nothing else there," Vadam was about to move on when a thought struck him "Oh! Senkharen was also part of the Simic guild; they sent him off to build a perfect hunter with an entire world at his disposal. Of course he ended up on Mistet-Jhem and from there it went sour."

Nox grimaced as the memories of Mistet-Jhem clouded his mind but Vadam was moving on and that drove out the thoughts "The Dimir Houses is Ravnica's Hogwarts secret," Nox snorted "Everyone on Ravnica knows it exists but everyone pretends it doesn't. The Dimir are Ravnica's spies, Ravnica's assassins, Ravnica's intelligence operations, even Ravnica's librarians."

Nox gave a laugh at that "So true," Vadam nodded "The Dimir use Blue and Black mana and they use it very well. They are the couriers, investigators, reporters and archivists… anyway; the parun of the Dimir is a psychic vampire known as Szadek. He ruled the Dimir for ten thousand years and he was who united Ravnica in the beginning. He proposed the living law that ended the endless war and ruled the Dimir until the new leader of the Golgari defeated, and killed, him. Now, few psychic vampires exist left on Ravnica, they are a race that feed of your mind instead of your blood," no one looked comfortable with that "The Dimir collapsed with Szadek's death but was rebuilt by the efforts of one of the greatest shapeshifters ever. Lazav isthe Dimir mastermind. Lazav and I… let us say we do not get along."

Vadam gave a dark smile "Shortly before Nazo and I left Ravnica for Bulnahder I discovered that the Dimir were… interested in me. Now, this was after I had left Teysa's service and had pledged to become a good person, so the Dimir's interest in me wasn't welcome. In short, we trashed what part of the guild we could reach but I was incapacitated. Nazo was almost fooled by Lazav who impersonated me but realised his knowledge was simply too extensive; luckily I had escaped and had caught up to stop Lazav who had turned on Nazo."

Vadam shook his head "Honestly we are lucky that his strength is copying and subterfuge, and even luckier that he had no desire to kill us. I'm sure that if he decided to destroy us… well I'm sure you've got the message to far," the class nodded and Vadam moved on "The Dimir's champion is another psychic vampire called Mirko Vosk. Whilst he is nothing compared to Szadek his abilities are still fearsome and he is a relentless hunter; I have never faced him before but I have seen the effects he has had and it is… unpleasant," By this point the class knew that when Vadam gave a slight pause it always meant something unpleasant.

"The Selesnya Conclave is the White/Green guild of Ravnica and if any guild is evil it is this one," Nox didn't laugh and as often Vadam had shocked the class into silence "Colours mean nothing, each colour is capable of great good and great evil. The Conclave isn't evil at the barest core but its leader… Trostani is not someone who should be taken lightly," Vadam leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms "The Selesnya were once nothing but a weak collection of nature lovers and obsessed with perfection, now everyone must take care in their territory as every root, every spore can become a truly deadly foe and the reason for this **is** … Trostani."

Yep, his pause allowed the unpleasantness to come "The Selesnya speaks as the voice of Mat'Selesnya. They claim that it is the consciousness of the Planes nature and this is true; it is a primordial force that can be considered a true god," another round of silent shock "And Trostani is a direct conduit for it," Vadam showed an image of Trostani and people gasped at the three bodies "She is a dryad and each one of her heads speaks something different. The left speaks for order, the middle for life and the right for harmony," Vadam shook his head "But Trostani herself is not good and is someone to be feared. She can control almost every elemental on Ravnica, titanic creatures that could destroy massive parts of Ravnica. She is not to be trifled with."

Vadam moved on to guild values "The Selesnya are a cult; they all believe themselves to be a mouthpiece of Mat'Selesnya and their message is to bring more and more people into the mindless bliss, for as you see individuals must silence their own consciousness in order to hear the will of the guildmaster. In the end Selesnya's goal is to subsume the identities of every member to transform them into instruments of the conclave."

Vadam's expression lightened somewhat "Not all members are so blind though… some members only want to do well and help. The guilds champion is called Emmara Tandris. She is an elf healer of Ravnica and one of the few truly good people on the Plane," People's eyes were brightening somewhat "I don't know so much about her but I do know that Trostani trusted her enough to give her control of some of the guilds most powerful elementals to assist her in the task each of these champions were tasked with. But eventually Trostani took them back with force," Vadam nodded "Emmara is a good person but Trostani isn't. But that is enough of the Selesnya."

Vadam moved on to the Izzet "The Izzet League, acting as Ravnica's wacky, mad scientists they embody some of the best qualities of Red and Blue, and some of the most destructive," A few people were allowing the spark of hope glitter in their eyes, hope that this one wouldn't be as depressing as the others "The Izzet are obsessed experimenters, the epitome of keen creative intellect combined with an unfortunate short attention span, Blue and Red right there."

A few people gave chuckled "The Izzet cause the most property damage, tied with the Grull, and it is a simultaneous pity and joy that they have expanded so much. In the beginning they were to be basic inventors and public work progress but they have expanded so much that they cause amazing advancements as well as the occasional mana geyser, special rifts or arcane portals. There parun and leader is a greater dragon called Niv-Mizzet. Niv is one of the oldest, smartest and most powerful beings in the multiverse; the only being I can think of that is more ancient, smart or powerful is Bolas himself."

Vadam was pleased to see a bit of a shiver at the name of Bolas "Niv is also possibly the vainest being ever, constantly doing things to increase his own image, even changing the guilds signet in order to look like him more and more. But he is also lazy and keeps an order of the most powerful mages in the Izzet as his personal court; he calls this the Izmundi. It typically has five to seven members, though occasionally accidents can fuse of separate them," Vadam ended it with a chuckle.

"The Izzets' champion is a being called a weird. Weirds are sapient beings formed out of two opposing elements. Water and fire, fire and ice, earth and water, but not mud, brought together in a living, thinking form. Melek the Izzet Paragon was a weird created by Niv-Mizzet to be the Izzets' champion in the running of the Implicit Maze, I do not know what came out of the maze run but I do know that it was ended peacefully," A few people looked disappointed at that and Vadam scoffed "But still Melek… I don't know how powerful he is but I do know that the only one who may be more dangerous is Teysa as she is the Envoy of Ghosts. She can control spirits to such a degree that she could possibly extend influence over the Obzedat itself. But that is far too dangerous, they… well, you know."

Vadam gave a thought before scowling "The Izzet are also the proud owners of their own Planeswalker, a human called Ral Zarek. Nazo gets along with him but I find him to be an arrogant toerag," Vadam shook his head in disgust but decided to move on.

"The Boros Legion, the Red/White guild," The Gryffindors looked up excitably "The guild of righteous law and fierce justice; where the Azorius are the police the Boros are the military. The Boros are self-assured, efficient and zealous in the pursuit of their ideals. Each of the guilds have another guild who they are closely allied with, for the Boros they are allied with the Azorius and they believe in the law with such strength and vigor that anyone who violates the law are seen as a personal enemy of the Boros. In short, anyone who disagrees with the Boros is an enemy of the Boros."

The Gryffindor's spark faded somewhat "The parun of the Boros is an archangel called Razia; the ultimate battle angel Razia was used as barely more than a figurehead for the Boros, but if she ever entered the battlefield the battle ended in the Boros' favour. Unfortunately Szadek killed her with her own blade during the massive battle between the guilds which only ended with his own death," Vadam shook his head. He knew that Razia was infinitely better than her successor "Razia created all the angels still on Ravnica in her own image, all looked similar but there were still tiny differences in appearance and personality," Vadam shook his head "The angel who took over the Boros also took Razia's blade but Aurelia is nothing like Razia."

Vadam's face scrunched in disgust "Razia was nothing but a figurehead for the Boros and they barely listened to her, Razia disagreed with war and merely wanted law to be uphold. Aurelia is the Warleader and she venerates war; as an insult to injury after Razia fell an angel called Feather took over and Feather… Feather was a fit leader but Aurelia disagreed, she argued that a disgraced angel like Feather was unfit to lead the Boros and anyone who disagreed with Aurelia was… silenced," The classic pause before horror was still in effect.

"She took control of the Boros and forced them to follow her ideals, enforcing her will and eliminating anyone who poses a challenge to her ideals… Before I met Nazo, I was commissioned to kill him and I accepted," everyone looked to Vadam with horror "And I decided to merely kill anyone who surrounded him and I murdered all of his friends but failed to kill him."

Vadam looked to the roof in shame "It's in the past now and I never got the details on who wanted him dead but I suspect it was her, he was against the Boros' war enacting ideals and he was rising through the ranks quickly."

Vadam's face was the darkest anyone, bar Harry, Neville and Luna, had seen it. "It doesn't matter I'm not talking about that. The champion of the Boros is called Tajic, in fact he was the reason Nazo survived… anyway Tajic is a mighty foe. He is the most powerful of the Boros guildmages and is such a force that even I, who took on a high level Boros squad singlehandedly and won, wouldn't dare challenge him."

Vadam moved on once everyone had recovered "The Rakdos Cult, they at least recognise that they're a cult. The Rakdos are a group of hedonists, sadists, criminals and psychopaths under the command of a powerful Demon called Rakdos; the Rakdos are sadistic and cruel for the fun of it. Mayhem and personal enjoyment are their goal, and luckily mayhem and personal enjoyment are the same thing to them."

People didn't look impressed at that "The Rakdos, as you could imagine, are Red and Black mana together. They want Ravnica to bow to their whims and anything that gets in their way, or is simply nearby, is fair game."

Vadam shook his head but Nox decided to chime in "The Rakdos are the fun ones of the Plane," Vadam shot him a look but he didn't back down "I'll explain this one, when the Rakdos aren't being commanded by mister Lord of Riots himself they are led by a bloodwitch who tells them to do one thing. Do whatever you want."

Nox giggled a little "The Rakdos hold the best parties and have the funniest circus shows," Nox nodded "Yep, all sorts of blood and gore, sex and death in their circus', and that's if it's a tame one, you don't wanna know what goes on in the hard-core ones," Nox was right, no one did want to know.

Vadam decided to finish what Nox was saying "Yes, the Rakdos are crazy; but they are also the labourers, the entertainment, the bakers, the club owners, and the pub owners. Many establishments belong to them, either them or the guildless, which I hope you can figure out for yourself what they are," The class was able to "Rakdos himself is the second most powerful being on Ravnica and when the old gods of Ravnica rose, Rakdos and Niv-Mizzet slew three of them, Rakdos one and Niv two".

That was impressive to the class who were feeling rather overwhelmed "The champion of the Rakdos is a bloodwitch called Exava, she is…" the class flinched "insane. And that is a light way of putting it. Exava is a master of blood magic and delights in using her own blood to inflict incredible pain upon herself and upon her opponent, in a bond sense she hurts herself to hurt her opponent."

Vadam frowned in disgust "Pain is all she desires."Hemoved on to the Gruul "The Gruul Clans are a loosely connected chain of savage clans. Each clan fights for the same thing and the only time the clans are all seen in the one place is at the one place they all find holy. Skarrg, the Reunion Turf. Once the Gruul were mighty battlers for the wild, never letting the city completely win. But the city won and the Gruul devolved into nothing but savages who attack the city in rage; they break parts of the city and bring it back to the wilds, but the Gruul still are nothing to what they once were."

Vadam actually looked bitter at the degradation of the Gruul "I only know the parun of the Gruul's name and it is Cisarzim but he is long gone. The Gruul have no official leader but the closest would be the Burning-Tree clan's leader, Borborygmos, Alpha of the Clans. He is a massive cyclops and despite having little to no magic he is so powerful, so fast, and so resistant to physical and magical harm that it doesn't matter."

Vadam gave a bit of a smile "The uh… champion of the Gruul is a two headed ogre called Ruric Thar. Well one head is Ruric and the other is Thar and they are the greatest challenger Borborygmos has faced; he still defeated Ruric Thar but they survived."

Vadam decided to move on "I respect the Gruul greatly, despite them using the two colours I don't, but I respect the final guild the greatest out of all of them," Vadam smiled as he thought of the Golgari "The Golgari guild, the swarm, the dregs of society; they combine Black and Green, Black is death, Green is life and the Golgari fuse these two warring aspects to create a balance. Of all the guilds the Golgari are the only ones to accept everyone, because in the end, everyone joins the Golgari. Through life or death everyone becomes one of the Golgari."

Vadam's eyes seemed far away as he spoke "The Golgari dispose of the carcasses of civilisation and provide food for the poor and needy through their rot-farms," No one was enthusiastic about the word rot-farm "The parun of the Golgari is a truly powerful being called Svogthir," simply saying the name left a bad taste in Vadam's mouth "Svogthir is a perfect Lich; he, or what's left of him, can never die, his soul with remain no matter what. But on a slightly better note it was Svogthir who brought the paruns together; Szadek may have proposed the guildpact but Svogthir was the one who brought them together."

Vadam simply shook his head "He no longer rules the Golgari after being defeated several times; the current leader of the Golgari is a truly brave and powerful elf, he is a person I look up to. Jarad Vod Savo is an Elf Lich but he died not out of want for greater power, nor did he rise because of cowardess, no, Jarad is the Golgari Lich Lord and is one of the truly good people on Ravnica".

Vadam smiled "I was in Teysa's control willingly, she used me to destroy enemies who truly deserved it. I know she was using me but I didn't care, I would spend my time with the Golgari when I wasn't within her command I spent my time in the underworld, helping the Golgari or merely spending time there. I could never join, for many reasons, but they are the only solid good in Ravnica".

Vadam sighed. "Of course the Golgari still has many faults. Many members are mindless zombies, and others are plant zombies or insect horrors. Most Golgari don't actually have sentient thought and those who do are often very dangerous, they are bitter for how the rest of Ravnica treats the guild and its members."

Vadam decided that the time for favouritism was over "Finally the guild champion; Varolz the Scar Striped is a powerful and vicious troll, each scar on his body is a memento to each victory he has accomplished and he has hundreds of scars," Vadam let that sink in and he glanced at the clock "Well, it looks like it is time for dismissal, I'll stick these to my door and any of you are welcome to take one of you still want to go to Ravnica."

With a smirk Vadam saw the class off.

* * *

 **So unfortunately Vadam was eliminated first and with the program I was using, once the human characters are eliminated it just goes at the A.I's speed and I just couldn't catch up. Sorry. And a rather long bit about Ravnica, I'll say this who do you think will go? Nine characters have been chosen.**


	9. Return to Ravnica

**So this chapter is short as it is really just a bridge between this one and the next.**

 ***The only Planeswalker Vadam has killed was his father***

* * *

Vadam's class went back to normal. As a team, Vadam and Nox went back to teaching Mana magic and its students were relieved to be learning magic again, although no one said Vadam's history was boring; at least notto his face.

Vadam was pleased with the amount of parchments that were taken - three so far - and was impressed with several members of his class. Apparently war is a good motivator to learn new things.

Vadam was impressed mostly at Neville, Harry and Draco's progress. The two Gryffindor's and Slytherin had fierce determination to learn the gifts of mana and Vadam was only too happy to teach.

Christmas was wonderful as always, Vadam was almost alone in the castle as he moped around getting bothered by Nox.

He was pleased to be gifted with fifth edition of Magic: The Gathering from his friends and was surprised to receive another gift from Draco _"So, isn't he desperate,"_ Vadam agreed with Nox as Draco's gift was quite obvious, a book of the history of the wider Wizarding World.

Vadam found the book interesting but he was still not ready to forgive. His note was also confusing but Vadam barely paid attention to it

 _Merry Christmas Vadam_

 _I hope that you fi_ n _d this w_ e _ll_ _  
_ _Christmas is a wond_ e _rful tim_ e _to give and receive_ _  
_ _I_ d _o_ h _op_ e _you_ l _ike_ your P _resent_ _  
_ _Warmest regards_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Vadam could see that Draco handwriting wasn't the greatest when attempting this weird, regal, inverted script and had lapsed into regular letters a few times; he threw the letter aside and began read the book.

 **######**

The Christmas holidays passed and Vadam found himself waiting in his classroom alone. He was sitting in his nice comfortable chair and waiting to see if anyone was going to arrive, several people still showed interest in coming along but schoolwork was still a hassle Vadam hadn't thought to mention.

Vadam knew that he couldn't be certain of anyone actually coming to Ravnica; he made sure they understood the risks but there was more than that and they knew it.

Vadam hoped that Neville and Luna would be able to join him but he knew that both of their families had suffered much, all of the families had suffered, and so he knew that they wouldn't like the risks.

Nox had retreated back into Vadam to conserve power and energy for the craziness that he was to enact in Ravnica but Vadam knew he was nervous that no one would come. Vadam was just hoping.

The clock was ticking Nox was making a tapping sound in Vadam's head and it was grating on his nerves _"Nox, stop making that sound it's making me anxious,"_ The tapping sound stopped but Vadam soon realised the crushing silence was even more grating.

" _Okay make some sound please,"_ Nox complied and Vadam was annoyed in different way than before.

Vadam was tapping his feet loudly enough that he almost missed someone knocking on the door "Oh! Come in," Vadam felt Nox give a whoop as a group of people walked into the room.

Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked in and Vadam stood and gave a big smile "So you all are able to come? How?" Vadam rushed over and stood in front of them, it was Neville who answered "Well we all got permission," Nox laughed at Vadam and even he gave a smile at the answer "Heh alright, is anyone else coming?" No one was overly sure so Vadam said they would wait.

They waited and right on 9:30, which was the time specified, three people entered; Draco Malfoy was no real surprise to Vadam or Nox they figured that the general people who do anything around here were going to come. Blaise Zabini was an interesting person. Vadam never fully trusted him but he was here so Vadam was going to take him.

The final person was to the shock of everyone; Susan Bones was wearing a determined expression and nodded to Vadam. "I'm the last one," Vadam smiled and stepped forward "Okay; to do this each of you are going to take hold of one of my arms," Vadam held his arms out, almost like a hug "Now remember," Vadam began to explain as the nine people each grabbed a portion of one of his arms "I'm like a portkey but you are going to have to really hold onto me."

The few who had arrived nodded "Alright, this is your last chance to back down. Are you sure?" Each of the nine gave Vadam confirmation and he smirked "Alright. To Planeswalk safely I have to relax and go into a near meditative state, with so many more people it will take even longer for it to be safe. Don't let go of my arms, squeeze them tightly as I prepare and do not make any sounds or sudden movements."

It took fifteen minutes before he finally Planeswalked; Vadam struggled through the Blind Eternities as he was weighed down with nine extra passengers, using mana to propel them through the space between spaces.

Ravnica was a fair distance from Earth but Vadam had past it when he went looking for an Armillary Sphere and so he knew where to go; the Blind Eternities were eating away at the protection he was providing so Vadam knew he needed to act now.

He pointed himself in the direction he knew Ravnica was and hoped it hadn't drifted too far; he used a pulse of mana to shoot himself, and his load, with great speed.

There is no true feeling in the Blind Eternities but Vadam was certain that if he could feel, right now, it would be like being fired through lava.

They kept on moving and Vadam was becoming worried that he had missed but then he crashed into a Plane.

"GAH!" The ten people all crashed in various places along a quiet street; the Gryffindor trio landed in a heap along the gutter, Neville and Luna summersaulted on the paved brick road, Draco and Blaise both landed on their behinds, Susan managed to land on her feet but she stumbled forward and fell over.

Vadam had the worst landing; he was thrown back into existence and smashed into an empty stall, breaking it to splinters.

"ARGH EVERY TIME!" As the others picked themselves up Vadam started yelling obscenities, many of which they didn't understand.

Vadam was helped out of the rubble by Neville and Luna, still spewing obscenities, he had a lot of pieces of wood stuck in him "Oh this always happens when I Planeswalk, I don't know why but whenever I re-enter some injury befalls me," Vadam's day certainly wasn't going the way he had thought.

But once Vadam was up the new arrivals were busy staring around in wonder; Ravnica looked and felt similar and yet so different. Vadam had been supported by Neville and Luna but they had let go of him and were looking around in wonder.

"So what do you think?" Vadam's mood lifted slightly at the looks of wonder that had crossed every persons face "This is… amazing," Vadam smiled to Luna who smiled back.

"Ok everyone, let's get going!" Nox had suddenly manifested but no one was overly surprised he went off running "NOX! Come back," Nox skidded to a stop and ran back up to them "So where are we going first?"

Vadam looked around "We are in the tenth district, Azorius territory," Vadam didn't like that "we should move before any stuffy Azorius find us," Vadam set off running and his students followed.

Twisting turns, every turn looked the same, no people "I wonder where people are…" Vadam checked to ensure everyone was present; he was relieved to see that they were.

They all turned another corner and finally civilisation "Remember stick together, don't separate and we won't have a problem," Vadam strode out into the loud crowd and they all followed.

In a place as strange as Ravnica people didn't throw any of them any second looks, Vadam was relieved about that, but he hated crowds.

He wished to get out of the crowd but also needed to get to his destination; Vadam pushed through many, many people he was getting ready to start melting people with Death Winds when he realised something.

Vadam stopped and turned around; through the thick sea of people he couldn't see anyone he recognised _"Oh crap,"_ Vadam immediately began pushing his way back.

Vadam was searching every face that he saw but none were his students, or Nox, _"Awe, looking for me too?"_ Vadam gave a start; he looked around for a moment _"Nox? You returned to me?"_ Vadam could feel Nox laughing _"Actually no, I just thought I'd see if I could talk to you even when separated and we can,"_ Vadam gave a growl, which caused the people nearest to him to hurry along.

" _Fine, where are you?"_ Vadam felt Nox give another laugh _"I decided to do something fun,"_ Vadam felt very uneasy about that _"Yeah with that huge crowd everyone has gotten split up, everyone,"_ Vadam could feel a headache coming on _"And so I think this is a great chance for a little game of hide and seek, across an entire city,"_ Vadam snapped _"THIS CITY IS AN ENTIRE WORLD!"_ Vadam felt Nox give another laugh before their connection was cancelled.

Vadam looked about desperately; an endless crowd to sieve through to find nine people in a city the size of a massive planet.

Doesn't that sound fun?

* * *

 **Doesn't it indeed?**


	10. First Found

**I have to wonder… I am Australian and how many Magic: the gathering fanfiction authors are Australian… Well Jono101 is and my beta Diogene is too. Anyway I feel that I should put this here; check out pghost118 at deviantart he is the owner of one of the stories Planeswalkers Jamore and is a great artist, he has done artworks of Jamore, Vadam, and recently, Nazo.**

 ***Vadam and Nazo has hundreds, if not thousands, of siblings across the Planes that they don't know***

* * *

Vadam forced his way out of the crowd and onto a street more suited to his tastes. He could still hear the massive crowd behind him but at least he could hear himself think now _"Dammit, where do I go first…"_ Vadam wasn't entirely sure where and how he was going to find his students and his friends but luckily Nox decided to speak up again.

" _Hey Vadam. Since I'm a lovely person I'm going to give you a hint to find one of them and then an extra hint each time you have found one and are looking for others,"_ Vadam waited for Nox to finish helping _" Okay I used just a little suggestion magic to get each one of the nine to go to a different guild area, I'm at the Rakdos and I'm the only one you'd know here so you don't need to come here,"_ and so it became obvious, Nox wanted Vadam distracted so he could have some fun _"Once they reach the area they will snap out of it so I don't know what will happen after that but I trust you'll win this game before anything bad happens,"_ Vadam was still feeling uneasy but Nox gave him his clue _"You'll find a friend by the market of tin, happy hunting,"_ And the connection was lost.

" _Find a friend by the market of tin?_ _Seems simple enough, they'll be by the tin street market."_ Vadam scowled as he realised he had to face the crowds again, and then his frown deepened ** _._** _"Damn it Nox, that's heavily patrolled by the Boros due to Izzet and Rakdos' activities!"_

Vadam's tolerance was running low as people kept bumping and pushing into him. _"So more crowds and more loud people; ugh pushing my way through all these Humans, Elves and Vedalkens makes me want to vaporise some of them with a nice deadly Death Wind… it would help with this population too,"_ luckily he escaped the bulk of it before murder began happening.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Vadam to reach the market but he recognised no one "Dammit," Vadam loved Ravnica but he hated it too sometimes.

Vadam began to walk through the market and did his best to ignore loud vendors trying to sell him things, loud people arguing over prices and loud people simply being loud _"If they don't shut up I may have to kill someone,"_ His eyebrow was twitching in annoyance and Vadam's hand was holding the hilt of his sword just waiting for a reason to use it.

Then he had a reason.

Vadam felt a light tug on his belt and immediately spun around and grabbed the would-be pick-pocketer by the throat.

The thief was young but Vadam was in no state to be merciful. He began squeezing his neck and he was gasping and choking, someone in the crowd screamed but Vadam ignored them.

"HEY! LET HIM GO," Vadam vaguely heard that and turned to be struck by a disabling spell; he dropped the kid who scurried off and yelled a bit before breaking the spell. He drew his sword and prepared some Black mana to face his foe when he saw the man's face.

Vadam gasped and lowered his sword and his assailant froze "V-Vadam?" His brother Nazo Deci was staring at him in shock, sword hanging loosely in his right hand "Nazo… you're here," Nazo was still looking at him as if he had seen someone come back from the grave, well in this case he was.

Nazo's look turned to anger "How dare you take his form, DIE, SHAPESHIFTER!" Nazo's wings erupted from his back and he leaped at Vadam who teleported "Nazo, it's me," Nazo spun back to him with a snarl, he had tears in his eyes "Than answer me this," he spat, Vadam was shocked he'd never actually see Nazo this angry "How did you die?" Nazo clearly didn't expect Vadam to know the answer "The angel Thalanos stabbed me through the torso just after I told you your father was my father too," Nazo's glare froze before shattering into shock.

"B-but how? You died in front of me," Vadam could see the spark of hope in Nazo's eyes and he swallowed "On Sabbiol, after I defeated The Firstborn, when I replaced his bones with mine they… anchored me to the Plane. As long as they exist and my connection is unbroken I can simply regenerate my body and come back to life."

Nazo's eyes had filled up with tears at that point and he dropped his sword and ran over to Vadam. Not used to the display of relief and affection, Vadam braced himselfbut was surprised to be swept up into a hug by his smaller brother "Oh thank the gods of everywhere. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry I forgive you, I'm sorry I was such a jerk, please forgive me," Vadam was shocked, to say the least. He awkwardly patted Nazo's head which was buried into his chest "No it's okay I have nothing to forgive, it was my fault and you had a right to be angry," Nazo shook his head but said nothing more.

It didn't take long for Vadam to remember why he was there and quickly filled Nazo in on what he had been doing for the past few years "I never came looking for you because I was afraid you still hated me," Nazo shook his head "I never hated you, I was just feeling betrayed. But let's not focus on the past, just shake it off and find these students of yours," he stood from the bench they had been sitting at, after leaving the marketplace, and helped Vadam up.

"Follow me, I remember seeing someone unusual just a few minutes ago," Vadam and Nazo ran through the market and turned a few corners before nearly running into a very confused Ron "Blimy, you nearly trampled me," Vadam wondered if he should point out the pun that laid there but decided against it and Ron realised who he was "AH Vadam! And… Nazo Deci?" Nazo nodded with slight confusion and held out his hand to shake "I'm Ron Weasley," Once pleasantries were over Ron demanded information and Vadam explained that Nox had split them all up.

Ron wasn't impressed "But Harry and Hermione, Neville and Luna… do you think they're okay?" Vadam reassured him that Nox wouldn't purposely send them in harm's way but was quietly still worried.

Nazo had an important question "So about Nox… you and him get along now?" Vadam nodded and actually grinned "Yeah the two of us get along much better now and I even let him out all the time," his look darkened "and now he's run off to the Rakdos," Nazo gave a slight chuckle and against Vadam's inquisitive look he folded "Uh, don't be mad but Nox and I have spent a little bit of time together before," Vadam demanded further explanation "Yeah on the rare times you'd sleep he'd take control of your body and I caught him this one time and we ended up talking and… uh… going to a Rakdos nightclub. A soft one, just music and stuff."

Vadam would have reacted badly if he wasn't still feeling delighted that Nazo was no longer mad at him.

" _Okay Nox, I won't be mad about all that because I'm in a good mood but I have Ron so clue please?"_ There was a bit of silence before Nox answered. _"Great, Nazo is heaps of fun, good to see the two of you getting along again. Nox one multiverse zero,"_ Vadam wished he could send a deadpan look to Nox but had no time to figure out how as Nox was giving him the next clue _"In the whistle of the leaves you will find true evil."_

Vadam deduced the Selensya and the three of them took off.

* * *

 **Okay chapter is finished, sadly only another short one but the next one will be longer, I promise.**


	11. The Selensya

**So this chapter is still short but I do have a reason, it only took Vadam about half an hour to find Ron so he had little time to get into trouble, as the time goes on the others will fall deeper and deeper into trouble :)**

 ***Nazo attended an Azorius academy before they realised he was better suited for the Boros***

* * *

The three of them were running in a line; Vadam was in front and Nazo and Ron were following him. Vadam was deep in thought and suddenly skidded to a stop; Ron and Nazo almost ran into him and Vadam opened his mouth to say something before rethinking it and shaking his head "Nazo, it's been a while since I've been on Ravnica so can you lead us to the Selensya?" Nazo nodded and took the lead.

Unfortunately, that was when they landed in the thick of the crowd; Nazo had paused and turned back to Vadam with an uneasy look "Look, I lost them in this crowd to begin with so… Nazo, grab Ron and fly above this stupid crowd," Nazo wanted to protest but he saw Vadam's face and just nodded.

Ron felt like he was not being given a choice in anything and he went to protest but Nazo had already grabbed him in a bear hug and unsheathed his wings "Wait," Nazo didn't listen and he jumped in the air.

Vadam smirked up at Ron's freaked face but didn't look for long and glared at the crowd, which hadn't given Nazo a second look, Vadam drew his sword "Any of you who want to live GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Vadam could feel Nazo's disapproval but ignored it as his command worked. He nodded up to Nazo and began running through the gap that was being made for him.

It only took a few minutes for him to get out of the insane crowd and onto a less populated street; Nazo landed and again they went off running.

" _Hey Vadam, do you mind if I get a pet?"_ Nox's random question almost caused Vadam to trip but he managed to maintain his footing and Nox took his silence as approval _"Yay! I will wear him on my head and call him Dunce,"_ This did cause Vadam to trip over his feet and crash to the ground.

" _What? What is this thing?"_ Nazo and Ron stopped and jogged back to pick him up _"A cone of course,"_ Vadam felt like he would fall again if Ron and Nazo weren't holding him _"A cone? Like… a traffic cone?"_ Vadam almost feared the answer _"Yep,"_ Vadam decided he should put this bought of sheer randomness behind him and continue on.

Ron and Nazo swallowed their laughs and the three of them went off running again; Vadam noticed that the ground was beginning to get neater and the occasional manicured lawn was showing up. "Okay, we are entering Selensya territory. Ron, remember what I taught about them?" Vadam had slowed down to allow Ron to catch his breath "Uh yeah, you said they're crazy cult-" Vadam slapped his mouth over his mouth "Don't say that in their territory, you don't know where they might be lurking," he hissed to Ron who nodded.

Vadam turned to Nazo "Okay, can you fly up and see if you can see anyone wearing something similar to him," Vadam jerked his thumb in Ron's direction and Nazo nodded, he took a running start and began flapping his wings to give him lift.

Vadam kept tense vigil; snapping a glare to anything that moved, breeze or not. Ron was looking very uncomfortable to be stuck with Vadam alone "Uh so…" Vadam turned to him and Ron trailed off.

Ron and Vadam gave a sigh at the same time, glanced at each other and then turned to face different directions.

"Okay follow me," Vadam decided that it was best for there to be two parties looking and began walking further into the Selensya.

Ron jogged to catch up to him and drew his wand as a pre-emptive measure "So…" Ron again couldn't think of anything to say and they walked in silence; peering at the houses and glaring at the lawns.

Neither of them could see Nazo but Vadam wasn't worried, Nazo can take care of himself. Vadam decided to begin running and Ron was panting in effort to keep up "Why… are… we… running?" Vadam didn't answer and Ron groaned.

Vadam kept speeding up and was sprinting until he crashed into someone "GAH!" Vadam smashed into a tall feminine body and the two of them went tumbling down.

Ron was panting hard as he caught up to them but hesitated in helping either of them up "Oww, watch where you're going," The person Vadam crashed into got to her feet and helped Vadam up. "Ah, I apologise for running into you," Ron was surprised to hear Vadam apologise, and to a Selensyan.

Vadam shook his head and realised who he had impacted "Ah! Emmara Tandris," She nodded warily "Yes, and who are you?" Vadam shook his head "It doesn't matter as I'm here looking for a lost student of mine," Vadam nodded to Ron "See anyone who looks like him?" Emmara regarded Ron for a moment before nodding "Yes I do believe so; he went that way," Emmara pointed to a path leading into dense Selensyan territory "he seemed lost and didn't seem to hear me when I greeted him."

Vadam said his thanks, grabbed Ron and the two went running down the way Emmara had pointed; Ron was panting harder "huh, huh, are you sure, huh, we can trust her?" Vadam nodded "I don't exactly know Emmara personally but remember when I said she is one of the truly good Selensyan's."

Ron nodded and continued running; neither of them looked back to see Emmara smirk before dissolving into navy blue.

The area was losing most of its stone and metal structure and morphing further and further into weaved plants, Vadam was beginning to get uneasy, this place was thrumming with mana and felt so very Selensyan.

Vadam and Ron made it out of the weaved corridor and stared out at the complex that laid before them; a near-endless growth of plants, all in their own place, never infringing on another's space and in the distance the city tree Vitu-Ghazi.

"Oh crap," Vadam feared what could have happened to whoever had come this way, or even Nazo, to get this far without meeting any resistance; Vadam was suspicious.

"Ok Ron stick very, very close to me, this is the most dangerous part of Selensya," Ron shivered and obeyed and they carefully began walking down a staircase made of vines.

There were still no visible entities.

They reached the bottom of the staircase and began walking slowly, Vadam warned Ron to only step where he was stepping in fear of possible triggers.

Together they walked in silence; not even a bird's call was breaking through the silence. The reached another edge and looked down.

A massive blank canvas of roots and stone were spreading from the city tree and near the tree someone was moving "HARRY!" Ron suddenly cried out and Vadam tensed.

His call echoed over to Harry who paused and turned; he vaguely saw them and shook his head before starting and looking around at where he was. Vadam could see him panicking slightly and desperately called out "DON'T MOVE!" But it was too late; Ron's cry combined with Harry's struggled caused something to react.

Vadam turned to Ron "Whatever you do, stay here," and set off running; the incline helped speed him up but the roots began to move and shift and Vadam was forced to slow down to keep his balance. Harry was freaking out and was trying to run over to him, ignoring what Vadam had said "HARRY STOP MOVING!" The warning came too late and a massive elemental formed out of the roots and stone.

Harry screamed and tried to back away but an animated vine caught him by the legs and tied him down. The elemental seemed to consider him for a moment and moved to crush him; but Vadam launched a Doom Blade at the creature.

It struck near, what could be considered as its head and it shuddered; Vadam knew that as a White/Green elemental it wouldn't appreciate Black and he was right, the cut he had inflicted on it struggled to repair and it turned to Vadam.

Vadam had drawn his sword and he was staring down the elemental who decided to grow even larger; with a start of horror Vadam realised that the elemental was the root system and teleported to avoid being caught up in its snare.

Vadam appeared on the slope but it was still in the creature's territory; Vadam cursed and cast a spell that he hadn't even thought of for years.

The Gift of Orzhova.

It was actually a gift from Teysa but Vadam wasn't fussed about names and launched himself into the sky to avoid its snare.

The elemental made a deep sound of protest and more vines came skyward; Vadam wasn't overly good at flying but he had enough experience to weave out of the way on land. Vadam saw that the vines were also overlaying on Harry and squeezing the life out of him.

Vadam groaned, it was so much easier when you only had to worry about yourself, he yelled out to Ron "RON! RUN AND FIND NAZO OR EVEN EMMARA AND BRING THEM HERE. HURRY," he couldn't be certain that Ron could escape but needed to take that chance.

With the hopes that one of his distractions had fled Vadam took a dive and slashed his way through the vine-roots and flew at the elemental.

He shot a flurry of Doom Blades at it and as it gave an odd rumbling/screeching sound Vadam flew by it and over to Harry.

Forgoing safety and slashed down through the thickest portion of the vine-roots and grabbed another bunch and pumped some plague magic straight into the system of the elemental; Harry was coughing and gasping for breath as Vadam pulled him out and made an ambiguous scream that tipped Vadam off to teleport out of the way of the elementals fist.

Teleporting with another took a lot more Blue mana than he was comfortable with but they had avoided being smushed and he was grateful for that; Harry was still gasping for breath but Vadam had no time to check if he was okay and had to fly upwards to avoid another assault of vine-roots from the elemental "Dammit where is Nazo?" Vadam flew up and up, high enough to stare down at the elemental and looked around for Ron or Nazo. Neither was in sight.

Vadam cursed and cursed again when the elemental grew larger; it pulled more roots out of the ground to do so and Vadam heard Harry swear "Hey, let my wand arm free," Vadam allowed and Harry shot a Reducto spell at the elemental.

Its head exploded but that barely fazed the creature and Harry tried an Incendio spell next; this one had more effect and the elemental roared in… something.

Vadam went into another nosedive and was grateful that Harry was a Quidditch player; he didn't scream at high speeds. Harry's expertise also came in helpful as he suddenly threw his weight against Vadam's and they curved to the right, avoiding a fatal strike from the elemental.

Wordlessly they came to an agreement; Harry would steer and Vadam would fly. It was more difficult with Harry being below him and Vadam being heavier than a broom but they made it work. Just in time as the elemental began pulling up vine-roots from the ground to shoot up at them.

With Harry's skill they avoided all the deadly stabs and made it to the weaved corridor; Harry let out a whoop just as a vine-root clasped his ankle.

He screamed as he was ripped from Vadam's grip and Vadam smashed into the ground thanks to the sudden switch of weight.

Vadam growled as the gift disappeared and sprung to his feet as Harry let out another yell; he managed to blow the vine off him but had reached the staircase and went tumbling down. Vadam sprinted and sent a Shadow Slice at each of the vine-roots that were after Harry. He imprinted the spell on his sword and began swinging it, sending another Shadow Slice each time he struck a vine that went after him.

Harry landed and groaned just as Vadam landed, on his feet, next to him "Get up," Harry struggled but had possibly broken some ribs during the tumble. Vadam grabbed him by his scruff and hold him to his feet. Harry tilted unpleasantly but maintained his footing; Vadam was fighting off the elemental's assault and told him to run.

Harry refused and Vadam yelled "GET OVER THE HERO COMPLEX AND JUST GO!" Harry refused again and blasted a few vines with his wand; Vadam was about to yell again when the elemental was struck by several pulses and knocked back a few meters. Vadam grinned. Nazo had arrived.

Vadam looked up to see Nazo descend. "Nazo, grab Potter and get him out of here, I'll follow," Nazo nodded and grabbed the protesting Harry and flew upwards. Vadam faced the elemental again and smirked, without anyone to worry about he wanted a little payback.

The elemental began lurching towards him again and Vadam took a deep breath before casting one of Sabbiol's curses. The sickly purplish spell struck the elemental in the middle and it shuddered; Vadam smirked as the deadly magical plague began infecting further of its system and began casting dozens of Doom Blades.

With its body infected the elemental couldn't regenerate and Vadam's spells began to cut it down; eventually it was cut to half its size and collapsed.

Vadam let out a victorious laugh before running off; he didn't know where the Selensya were but didn't want to find out what they'd do if they caught him doing this.

He made his way through the woven corridor and found Nazo, Ron and Harry; Nazo was applying healing magic to Harry's ribs and passed him a glowing droplet "It's a teardrop, we Ravnicans use them as a quick cure to wounds," Harry absorbed it and sighed as its magic did its work.

Nazo turned to Vadam as he made it to the group "So how'd you find Harry? I thought you would have followed Emmara's advice," Vadam shot him an odd look "Uh I did, she said to go to the left and so Ron and I did," Nazo gave him a confused look "What? She told me right," Vadam turned to Ron who backed him up "Strange…"

From the shadows a bluish entity hissed.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUN! Ok so this battle began more heated than I anticipated but it's been a while since I've done a good fight scene… and the plot thickens. Don't worry not all chapter will have a battle, or at least the battle won't be the main feature in the chapter, haven't quite decided yet.**


	12. The Izzet Clown

**So Ron and Harry have been found and, Harry, rescued; seven people are still missing and Vadam is already becoming frazzled. What fun.**

 ***Nazo has four wings, two large ones that give him speed and two smaller ones that control his direction***

* * *

Once Harry had been administered the teardrop he had a question "How exactly did I get here, I remember being in the crowd and then facing down that… thing."

"Elemental," Vadam nodded back the way they came "and it was Nox," at Harry's confused look he elaborated "Nox implanted a thought, or desire, in you all to cause you to split up and go for a different guild each".

Harry's face looked shocked and even disappointed "Wha? Why would he do that, I could have died," Vadam shook his head "He wanted to distract me so that he could have some fun in the Rakdos. But he's been giving me clues as to where to look next," Harry didn't look reassured and Vadam couldn't blame him.

" _Okay, Nox tell me where to go next,"_ Vadam waited for a moment before Nox replied _"Right, uh… the guys an ass,"_ Vadam was stumped for a moment before he thought _"Ral Zarek?"_ Nox affirmed and Vadam turned to the group "Alright we need to go to the Izzet controlled area now," Vadam gave Nazo a pointed look "You lead again and I'll make sure that these two don't get lost."

Nazo nodded and he began to flap his wings; once in the air Nazo pointed to the east and began to move.

Vadam told the pair to keep up with him and set off running; Ron began puffing pretty quickly but Harry was still coming off an adrenaline rush and had energy to spare.

It wasn't long before they came across the massive crowd again "Ok, look stick right behind me, in-fact," Vadam grabbed a hand each "just don't let go," Ron and Harry didn't look pleased to be holding hands with Vadam but neither protested as Vadam pulled them through the sea of people.

Vadam was still easily visible in the sky but he couldn't make out any of them; he simply hoped they could see him.

Amidst a whole slew of cursing and threats Vadam pushed his way through the crowd; he disliked not having either of his hands free, he preferred to keep a hand on the hilt of his sword, but losing one of his charges again was unacceptable.

Vadam was pushing his way through a particularly thick group of people when Nox began to bother him again _"So party hats or no?"_ Vadam wasn't going to answer him but that had never stopped Nox before _"On one hand they're festive and fun to look at, often colourful or whimsical. But then I'd have to take off Dunce and that would be sad, plus if the little band that holds them under your chin snaps it can hurt… OH! I've got it, I'll put a hat on Dunce, he is the life of the party after all"._

With that over Vadam shook his head but had lost Nazo in the process. He swore darkly. Vadam's glaring power magnified and people began to steer clear of the murderous human and he stormed through the crowd.

Harry and Ron were wincing as Vadam had almost pulled their arms from their sockets in his hurry; he was still storming through when he spotted Nazo again.

Nazo had noticed the crowd parting slightly and figured that Vadam would be responsible; he waved before flying ahead slightly. Vadam saw the wave and smiled slightly, his anger abating somewhat, until a sight both rose his spirits and caused the anger to well back up.

On one hand he had spotted the exit to the massive crowd, which made him so very happy, but he also saw a group of Azorius harassing one lone Golgari.

Vadam suddenly sprinted ahead, oblivious to the cries of pain as Vadam popped Harry and Ron's arms out, and stormed over to the Azorius bullies.

Vadam had caught several snippets of the conversation whilst storming up to them and had deduced that the Golgari was apparently selling his wares 1.321 metres over his designated area. Vadam could see that the area given was barely enough for the elf to stand and, even though he's not a big fan of elves, came into the fray.

He dropped Ron and Harry's hands as he breached the crowd and shouted "HEY!" The Azorius turned in confusion as Vadam came up to them "Just what are you doing to this Golgari member?" Vadam knew but he wasn't expecting the answer to anger him further "Well before you rudely interrupted us we were enacting protocol 1274J, the authorisation to confiscate any objects breaching sales perimeter by a member of the Golgari".

Vadam's vision flashed red for a moment before he gritted out "So you are going to take this elves wares because he is a Golgari?" The elf in question was looking oddly fearful, Vadam had rarely seen that emotion on an elf but couldn't blame him.

The arresters rolled their eyes and the lead one responded "It is full within the law for us to do so; he broke the law, whether he knew it or not, which gives us the right to confiscate anything. He's lucky we aren't slapping him with a fine and having his sales license revokes as well so you would do well to but out, Mr?"

Vadam smirked a dangerous predatory look before saying "Vadam," the lead arresters face turned from confusion and slight irritation to full blown horror and he took a step back "Y-you?" Vadam's smirk deepened and he took a step towards the suddenly freaking out arresters "B-by bylaw 261L y-you are t-to s-surrender yours-self to the Azorius t-to await trial," The man fumbling with a scroll, possibly to perform a Hieromancy spell on him.

He wasn't letting him.

Quick as a flash Vadam drew his sword and teleported behind the group, grabbing one of the younger ones and holding his sword against his throat.

The young man squeaked in terror and the others spun around whilst Harry and Ron looked on in horror "Now, since I have two young men with me who I don't feel like committing murder in front of, I'm going to let you go with a slight warning. I'm everywhere and if I see, or hear, of any Azorius tormenting the Golgari without an actual proper reason, well…" Vadam let his threat lay in the air as he released the quivering man and shoved him into the others, who all ran off.

Vadam turned to the shocked elf and knelt to pick up the object the lead Azorius had tried to take, a was a nicely carved bowl, and handed it to him "Th-thank you," the Golgari elf looked slightly petrified, Vadam supposed he must have heard of him, and slightly confused "Why would you help me?"

Vadam was disgusted the way the others of Ravnica treat the Golgari and informed the elf as such "I may be unaffiliated amongst the guilds but I view the Golgari as the best and no one, especially not the Azorius, have any right to treat an innocent member in such a manner.

By this point Nazo came down; he had realised Vadam wasn't following and backtracked to see what happened "Vadam?" Vadam turned to greet Nazo with a smile "Oh Nazo! Sorry I got held up by some Azorius bullies," Nazo glanced around furtively before realising there were no bodies.

Needless to say he was relieved.

Harry and Ron came over, still wincing from their arms, and Nazo immediately fixed their arms, with much screaming; Vadam realised he had wasted too much time and bade the elf goodbye before running off with the others.

With that detour over Vadam and Nazo were sprinting, to Ron and Harry's chagrin, to make up time "So how close are we to the Izzet?" Harry wasn't borderline gasping like Ron was but was still puffing by this point.

Nazo shot the two boys a grin "Don't worry, we're close and you can take a rest once we're there," the prospect of rest, ironically, made the two work harder to reach the destination and then, obvious by the amount of engines around, they were there.

Harry and Ron didn't take much time to look around and merely collapsed together in exhaustion. Vadam and Nazo, on the other hand, were pleased to look about at all the experiments, and fruits of experiments, that were around.

From where they came was a literal tunnel of steam tunnels twisted together; to the left was a constantly exploding building. Somehow, before any shrapnel got far it would reform, possibly by magnets, magic, or magic magnets.

To the right there was a bustling bazaar filled with eagre shoppers hoping to buy the latest wonder; Vadam could make out magical toasters, the mundane, magical toilets, by the gods, and one blushing woman who was trying to shield an odd rod-like device from view. Confusing.

Vadam shook his head; he couldn't see anyone he recognised in the bazaar and instead turned his attention to the front. There was Nivix, the centre of the Izzet's progress and the home of the ever-vain dragon Niv-Mizzet.

Vadam sighed, he knew it wouldn't be easy to find any of them without a little luck "Hey come on," he motioned for the others to follow him as he trudged forward.

"You have to be careful walking around here, random things are EVERYWHERE!" Vadam made sure to add scary voice to his final word and apparently it worked; Nazo seemed to be scrunching his face as Harry and Ron looked at him in horror.

Snorting in bemusement Vadam began walking again but the three kept making odd noises; frustrated Vadam turned to glare at them "What?" But that set them off and all three of them burst into raucous laughter.

Vadam was unused to people acting that way around him, except for Nox who laughed at everything he did, and looked around confused.

"Oh".

Vadam was once again pleased he couldn't blush as he admired his arms which had turned completely white; searching further Vadam found that his pants had suddenly became very wide and his hair had turned frizzy.

Hot pink frizzy.

Dabbing at his face Vadam found rosy red coming from his cheeks and green coming from the rest of his face. Apparently his awkward discovery was even more funny as Nazo fell to the ground in hysterics "You, you, you, you, you," he couldn't make out any word other than you and Vadam glared down at him; which was even funnier and Nazo went into a foetal position in hysterics and Ron and Harry went down to join him.

Vadam was unimpressed and was forced to wait it out for the trio to stop laughing; it took a good ten minutes and Vadam was further humiliated by people tossing him a few coins "I'M NOT A BUSKER!" But his personality plus his appearance was only causing more laughter and larger crowds.

Finally his brother and kind-of friends stopped laughing and Vadam dragged all three of them off, to the disappointment of the crowd. He dragged them near the entrance of Nivix and forced them to stand on their own, wobbly, feet.

Nazo had dissolved into more laughter after, almost, calming down and Vadam ordered Nazo to break whatever enchantment was on him.

Nazo did so with a heavy heart and Vadam was returned to his usual, scowling, form "Okay with that over I think I'm going to go off alone and YOU," Vadam pointed a finger at Nazo "shall take care of these two," Nazo grabbed Vadam's finger with a cheeky smile and shook it "You know you shouldn't point; each time to point a fairy dies," Vadam pulled his hand back and said "Good I hate those stupid things," with a snarl and for extra measure jabbed Nazo a few times in the chest before walking off, nursing his wounded finger.

Nazo sighed as he watched Vadam try, and fail, to salvage his shattered pride and turned to the two Vadam had placed under his care. He stared at them for a few moments, trying to think of something to say "…Uh so," Nazo wracked his brains trying to think of something to start a conversation "what… do… you… like… about… … … Vadam?"

It was a tough question for sure and the two only gave him a shrug "… Yeah there isn't much to go off there," The sniggered slightly but then Ron suddenly hiccupped, to the amusement of Harry who broke out into further laughs.

Once Harry had calmed down Nazo decided on their course of action "Ok since Vadam went that way," he pointed to the right "we'll go left," it seemed like the most sensible course of action bar going into Nivix itself, and Nazo had no inclination to go into that castle of confusion.

Not again.

The three went off, Nazo in strong strides, Harry with an easy gait, and Ron… who bounced each time he hiccupped.

They hadn't gone far when several loud explosions and pillars of colourful smoke came from Vadam's direction. Nazo hissed but decided to just keep going. Vadam could take care of himself.

More loud sounds kept emanating from that direction, amidst very colourful cursing, and Nazo winced each time "Heh, let's hope we find your friend before Vadam blows the place up," for most people a figure of speech but each of the three knew that it could be a very real threat when involving Vadam and hurried along.

'Hey. HEY! Bugger off and leave me alone," a rich voice drifted over the trio's ears and Ron and Harry looked to each other in surprise "Zabini!" "Za-hiccup-bini!" Ron blushed scarlet as he hiccupped amidst his shout and Nazo began sprinting.

The area was mostly wide but there was a large turn coming up and Nazo figured that whoever they were looking for was around the corner. He briefly entertained the thought of sending one, or both, of them back to get Vadam but decided that sending them out of his sight was dangerous… to his health.

The three of them turned the corner just as the screaming began; Nazo retracted his wings and began flying.

Bad decision as the hover disk flew straight into him.

Nazo yelled out in pain as the large device crashed into him and the rider was thrown overboard; a thin man was thrown from it and he screamed as he fell. Nazo saw that he was wearing similar garb to Harry and Ron and realised he had succeeded.

Blaise was caught by Ron and Harry, taking them down in the process. Nazo smashed into the ground with a groan and the hover disk crashed to the ground, sparked and buzzed a bit before exploding.

There was little shrapnel and Nazo was the first to stand; he applied a little healing magic, and a teardrop, before staggering over to them.

The student was gibbering something as Nazo pulled him up; he suddenly grabbed Nazo by the shoulders and screamed "RUN! WE'VE GOT TO RUN!" He suddenly turned tail and fled; Nazo was still reeling from the impact and barely registered his words.

That was until the sound of more buzzing reached his ears and he turned to be met by three goblins riding the hover disks with reckless skill. Nazo swore as he realised that they were after Vadam's student and swore again as the fired something from their vehicle at him.

Nazo turned and grabbed both Harry and Ron before taking flight; it was a reckless decision that would have cost him had Ron not cast some sort of spell at a goblin that was riding straight at his back, knocking the goblin off and the hover disk barely missing him.

Saddled with the extra weight Nazo decided a ground movement was safer and landed, knocking both Harry and Ron tumbling and turning to face an incredibly crazy goblin. Nazo had turned just as the goblin was within a few meters of him and barely reacted in time with a Deflecting Palm.

The hover disk connected with his mana-infused palm and reversed its kinetic energy, sending both the disk and the goblin flying backwards.

The goblin smashed into the ground and rolled several meters before laying still; with one goblin left Nazo quickly readied some mana and decided to Punish the Enemy - a brilliant pun in his mind -the curved jet of gold energy missed the goblin and it fired back.

Nazo avoided the energy blasts and sent another Punish the Enemy for delicious pun power; this one struck the goblin and it was sent flying off its disk which, without a balancer, began moving erratically before smashing into the ground and exploding.

Smirking in victory Nazo turned to Ron and Harry, who were holding each other, and helped them up "Ok we got to find that kid, Blaise was it?" The duo nodded "Before he gets too far away".

The three of them began running, for the umpteenth time that day, and had arrived in the gate-area before noticing a rather bright Vadam holding a struggling Blaise.

They came over and Blaise stopped squirming with Vadam's roar of "I AM VADAM!" It was understandable that Blaise would be confused.

Vadam looked like he had been blown up with a fashion disaster bomb; not only was his hair frazzled and frayed but burnt orange. His top looked like they were mixed between a silk dress that had been dragged through a field of oily thorns and a singlet.

And that was just the top half.

Ignoring the ridiculousness of having a dress as a shirt Vadam's pants were just as bad; a truly horrible vomit/excrement coloured, and scented, set of jeans.

Vadam didn't look impressed and this time no one dared to laugh "Uh… do you want me to reverse that?" Vadam shot him a glare "Don't make me say please," Vadam's glare was intimidating even Nazo who nodded swiftly and immediately set about destroying the humiliating enchantments that had caused his state.

He was able to remove all but the pants, which were so horrible they defied Nazo's abilities. Vadam just shook his head with a few swift jerks and told them to simply ignore it.

* * *

 **Okay wasn't that fun; Vadam gets turned into a clown twice and we'll find out why Blaise was being chased in the next chapter.**


	13. Azorius Activities

**Hi! Okay continuing on this is the 13thchapter of Vadam's Cataclysm; the Ravnican adventure has certainly been fun so far and there is only more to continue.**

 ***Vadam was sixteen when his spark ignited***

* * *

Vadam was still wiping off yellow face paint when Blaise finally calmed down enough to realise that the goblins weren't chasing him anymore, and to let Nazo heal his injuries.

"Okay Blaise, tell me what happened," Vadam waited for Blaise to take a deep breath, still wiping off the face paint. "Well, I remember being in that huge crowd and then I was standing in front of a warehouse feeling confused," Vadam sighed at Nox's rashness "after that I decided to knock on the door to see if any of you were inside and I got grabbed by some sort of metal arm and dragged inside."

Blaise shivered "Those filthy goblins mucked up my robes, look at them," Blaise's normally fine robes were torn, burnt and very, very dirty and he shuddered again "They kept gibbering about some sort of hover disk and before I knew it they were strapping me too it, I tried to break free and curse them but they were stronger than I thought and they were evenusing magic," he shook his head in disgust and Vadam frowned.

"I don't know how long but they kept making adjustments and then they sent me off flying," Blaise shook his head "it was nothing like riding a broomstick and I kept crashing and hurting myself, but they didn't care."

Nazo put a hand on Blaise's shoulder to comfort him but Blaise twitched and he took his hand away "Finally I was able to fool them into thinking I was unconscious and, using that as a distraction, managed to blow up the door," Blaise seemed to be fairly proud of that "the only thing that I could use to escape was the hover disk so I jumped on that and began flying out of there and then I crashed into you," Blaise looked pointedly at Nazo who rubbed his ribs as he thought of their impact.

Vadam sighed again and decided to explain to Blaise what was going on "Well, the reason why you don't remember anything between the crowd and the warehouse is because Nox," Vadamgrowled "decided he wanted to have some fun without me dragging him away from it. So he implanted a thought in all of the student's heads and led them to a different guild area, Ron was in the Boros area and Harry the Selensya. Now that we have you there are still six more places to look."

Blaise did not look pleased about Nox's antics but didn't say anything. Hemerely looked darkly at the sky.

" _Okay Nox, I have Blaise now tell me where to go next,"_ It took Nox a few moments to reply _"Whoo! Oh it is so much fun at Sven's,"_ Vadam rolled his eyes _"Okay next place uh… okay you hate them,"_ Vadam scoffed but he knew exactly what Nox was referring too.

"Okay Nazo we need to get to the bloody Azorius now," Nazo didn't look happy about that "Are you sure you should come along? I mean, I could probably find them myself," Vadam shook his head "You may not be as wanted as I am but the Azorius still are looking for you, we're all going," Nazo nodded and went skyward.

Vadam turned to Blaise "Alright, Nazo will lead the way and once we get to the crowd again you will all need to hold hands and be connected to me," none of them looked pleased at that but they didn't bother arguing and off they went.

Nothing overly exciting happened on the way back; the Golgari member was gone and his three students blushed heavily as they were forced to hold hands with each other and Vadam, and also cried out in agony as Vadam pulled them through the crowd.

He ignored their plight as they plunged through the crowd. His fraying temper gave of an aura that made the crowd uneasy, and they parted for Vadam and his trailing students.

Nazo chuckled a bit at Vadam's look of rage but knew that he shouldn't dare make any jokes around him. Still, Nazo was curious about Vadam's changes, it had been nearly three years since he had seen him and Nazo had felt a wave of nauseous guilt every time he thought of Vadam's face as Thalanos' blade ended his life.

Nazo looked forward and frowned; he could see New Prahv in the far distance and felt a cold trickle of fear as he knew this would probably be the most dangerous of their adventures.

He looked down and took a moment to spot Vadam; Nazo felt bad for the three he was dragging through the crowd. Having been a Lich for so long, Vadam often forgot he was far stronger than he looked.

Vadam looked up and Nazo nodded down to him before flying ahead; Nazo chuckled slightly as vague ow's reached his ears. He looked back and figured that Vadam had started to push through, stepping on feet as he went.

Finally the crowd was breached and Nazo landed next to a glaring Vadam and a trio of swearing Earthlings rubbed their arms. "So, what's your plan Vadam? We're both wanted by the Azorius, you much more than me but still," Vadam scratched the back of his head "The plan is… you and these three are going to stay right here and I'm going to go look for whoever."

Nazo wasn't a huge plan of that idea "No Vadam, if you are caught you won't have ANY help. You don't even have Nox to catch them off guard," Nazo had a good point and the others began their protest too "What if it's Hermione? Or well, anyone else, we deserve to help," Even Blaise seemed ready to argue but Vadam broke their argument with a few simple words "This one will involve more running than any of them combined," Ron wavered "not only that but by affiliating yourselves with me you will become wanted by the Azorius and getting caught by them is not pleasant".

Vadam put his foot down. He wasn't endangering his students any further than necessary. Turning toNazo, he said "I need you to make sure I don't lose them again. Alright?" Nazo sighed "Alright but if you aren't back in… half an hour I'm coming for you," Vadam nodded his thanks and turned to sprint down the disturbingly plain and structured tunnel.

Vadam emerged from the incredibly Azorius-like tunnel to a patchwork of complete and utter stuffiness. Vadam groaned. Even the atmosphere felt plain and stuffy _"Looks like nothing has changed,"_ Vadam gave a stretch as he prepared his old skills.

It had been around seven to eight years since he had last prowled through the Azorius, creeping through its hidden passageways and utilising a little Dimir magic to create new passageways. It was the real reason that he didn't want any entourages; it was so much easier to do this without awkward explaining and spreading magic over other people.

Vadam certainly looked out of place amongst all the Azorius mulling about in their perfectly ordered ways. Vadam scoffed and took a few moments to remember some of his old magic. It took much longer for him to cast the spell correctly but eventually Vadam was able to activate an old Dimir pathway and hopped into a solid stone wall.

Vadam was never too clear about how these pathways worked; he remembered his old, fake, friend in the Dimir explain to him how they worked. Apparently Szadek built, or had them built, all across Ravnica during his ten thousand rule over the Dimir and that only Dimir magic could activate them, if you knew where to look.

Well, his friend had shown Vadam many of them and taught him how to activate them; they were souseful when Teysa would send him after corrupt Azorius. Those were his favourite assignments.

Apparently the pathways were slight dips in space; Vadam remembered asking if the walls were merely hollow and you simply used magic to make a portion of it intangible.

Apparently that was not how it worked and Vadam was taught that the walls were fully solid and the pathways utilised something called Hammerspace, creating large amounts of space within a small area, and the walls were either built with enchantments in-place or were enchanted to activate in response to the Dimir opening spell.

Vadam had to admit it was pretty cool; being able to create a nice wide space where there was no space. It gave him a great idea for a way to store objects of any size or weight without burdening him.

He called it a Pocketplane.

It was an incredibly young, and small, Plane which Vadam chained to himself. It was tricky to do but Vadam was able to find one, despite not being able to see it in the Blind Eternities, and, after hundreds of tries, was able to cast a reversed tracking spell on the young Plane.

With the spell reversed the Plane would follow him as he travelled from Plane to Plane and he was able to store any objects he decided, or needed, to keep, such as Reaper's scythe or the Grimoire of Griselbrand. Vadam merely had to semi-Planeswalk, which didn't take long, and simply reach an arm into the Plane. He couldn't allow his arm to be in the vacuum of space for long, as it began to destroy his arm, but it only took a second or so for him to retrieve something.

Vadam was snapped out of his musings as he reached the end of the short corridor; he was briefly entertained by the semi-transparent brick wall but the coast was clear and so he strode out, quickly acting as if he was meant to be there.

Vadam wasn't entirely sure who he was looking for; Nox had a twisted sense of humour sometimes, he found three people in odd situations but it would be just like Nox to throw a curveball and have someone who would be suited for the Azorius like Hermione. But he would expect that and send someone who wasn't, like Neville, but he would expect that and send Hermione, but he would know that Vadam would think that and send Neville. But he would know Vadam would overthink all of it and send Ginny with plenty of explosive power, but he would anticipate Vadam realising that and send Hermione. But he would know Vadam would also figure that out and send Draco, but would figure that out and send someone who would like it with the Azorius like Hermione, but also has a wacky sense of humour and would hope for some fireworks before Vadam bails them out and as a crazy curveball would send Hermione anyway. Or perhaps he would realise this and…

Vadam's train of thought went like that for another few minutes before a headache came on and he decided to stop overthinking it as Nox would know that he would and would get a headache from it.

The bastard.

Shaking his head free of Nox's clever ways of bothering him even when not there Vadam strode forward further into the Azorius' area; Vadam could see New Prahv coming closer and swallowed nervously, he had almost been dragged off to that plain-looking hellhole and would have been executed.

Hoping that he wouldn't have to go that far Vadam began to covertly look around for anyone he might recognise; he saw several so he narrowed down his search to people he brought to Ravnica.

Seeing no one Vadam went further in; he was eyeing some arrestors nervously but they weren't focusing on him so he slipped by unbothered.

Vadam walked further and further into the Azorius' territory and closer to New Prahv. Vadam was displeased at this, he didn't mind dealing with any Azorius who bothered him but wasn't eager to make a scene so close to Lavinia and Isperia and all sorts of disabling magics.

Still, he wasn't seeing anyone he was looking for so he had to go closer and closer; finally Vadam was at the entrance of New Prahv. He was unimpressed at the appearance of the massive, bland towers _"A prison if I've ever seen one,"_ Still, it could be Neville or Luna in there and Vadam would take on Isperia herself if he needed to.

There were guards at the front of the gate, watching carefully and scanning everyone who entered; Vadam turned around and looked for a few minutes until he found another Dimir corridor. Quickly activating it, Vadam slipped into the pathway and made his way past the entrance.

Vadam applied an Invisibility enchantment and exited the pathway within the walls of New Prahv; he was mostly unseeable but Vadam knew that his spell was not perfect. Walking carefully he slowly made his way through the halls of New Prahv, keeping vigil for any person who crossed his path.

Vadam had several near misses with shrewd Azorius but he continued on undiscovered. He checked any rooms which doors were wide enough to peer through but there was no one he was looking for _"Ok Nox, I can't find whoever I'm looking for they could be in danger. Could you at least tell me who it is I'm looking for?"_ It didn't take long for Nox to respond _"HAH! I doubt Hermione is in any danger, she's probably having the most boring party imaginable with them,"_ knowing who he was looking for Vadam made his decision.

He had been wrestling with the decision of checking the auditorium and, knowing he was looking for Hermione, Vadam decided to check it.

Covertly teleporting into the room Vadam, after recovering the energy that took, took a wide sweep of the room.

There she was!

Vadam made out Hermione's bushy hair surrounded by a mob of Azorius. Concerned, he quickly moved over to the group.

"-nd finally if you sign here, here, here, here, here, here and here," The lead Azorius was pointing to a myriad of different points on a very large form "you can officially join the Azorius."

Vadam felt a pulse of horror sweep through him and he desperately tried to think of a way to rescue Hermione. As the Azorius were all engaged in Hermione's signing, Vadam decided to forego caution and sent a Blustersquall into the centre of the group.

They were all blown back with cries of shock, Hermione too. Vadam immediately leaped forward and, after trampling one of them, grabbed Hermione and used all of his Blue mana to teleport him and Hermione out of the Auditorium.

Appearing outside of the auditorium Hermione was shrieking in his ears "HERMIONE, IT'S VADAM!" She went silent in surprise and Vadam, still invisible, picked her up and began running.

It was an odd sight for arrester Briant when he saw a quiet as stone woman bobbing along in the air on her side rather quickly.

This was followed by a crowd of angry arrestors.

Once they were all gone he blinked twice and continued walking the corridors.

Vadam picked up speed as he heard the Azorius following and Hermione found her voice again "Vadam stop, let me go back to them," Vadam ignored her but gripped her tighter "Vadam? VADAM LET ME GO!" Vadam suddenly sped up again and Hermione shrieked when she realised Vadam was running for a solid stone wall "V-VADAM STOP!" He didn't and she braced herself for… nothing.

Carefully she opened her eyes to find Vadam dropping her to the ground in some odd, bluish area "What? Where are we," Vadam's invisibility dropped and he turned to her with a scowl "We're in a Dimir pathway, it's a Hammerspace that can be opened by using a Dimir unlocking spell. Those Azorius won't be able to find us here."

Vadam seemed pleased at that but Hermione wasn't "Wait, why did you grab me and run out of there? I wasn't in any danger," Vadam gave her a look that she instantly hated, like she was stupid "You... you were going to join the Azorius on purpose weren't you?" Hermione nodded but with Vadam's glare she wished she hadn't.

"Are you out of your mind?" Vadam's tone caused her to flinch "Why? Why would you act so irresponsibly?"

Hermione was not appreciating his tone "Well, thank you for your concern but my decisions don't need to be run by you," Hermione reacted hotly but Vadam was ready to argue "Maybe back on Earth but we are here on Ravnica," Vadam emphasised Ravnica "and when here you are under MY care so yes here your decisions do need to be run by me."

Hermione stood and glared, up, at Vadam "Oh don't act like that, why would me joining the Azorius bother you so much?" Vadam gave a short, humourless laugh "HAH! The Azorius are a guild of stuffy, rigid, law-crazy lunatics," Hermione scoffed at that "Yeah for a little while I thought so to but that is YOUR opinion, I have seen it for myself and I love it. In fact I wouldn't mind staying with the Azorius."

That set Vadam off big time "Wha? You," If Vadam could go red he would be beat like at that point "how can you be so unbelievably irresponsible?" Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Vadam cut her off "So you think that you can obey some rules and break others?" Hermione looked outraged but Vadam was getting on a roll.

"You signed a contract that stated that I was to bring you to Ravnica AND bring you back. How could you be so irresponsibly arrogant that you could entertain the thought of not only abandoning your family but abandon your FRIENDS to a war?"

Hermione was tearing up at that point "I get that war is scary but how could you act like such a coward, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE IN THE WAR BUT NOOO. YOU JUST THOUGHT oh it's easier here so let's abandon everyone and everything so things can be easier DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO CONVINCE ME TO LET YOU STAY HERE!"

Hermione had been reduced to tears at that point and Vadam was finally finished. As he was calming down, he realised Hermione was crying "Y-y-y- you don't understand," Vadam's anger disappeared and his awkwardness skyrocketed "Uh," Hermione was still blubbering "I- I- I wasn't meaning for it to sound like that. It was just one moment of weakness. I never would l- leave my friends like you said," Vadam wished her could sink into the ground… well he probably could but it wouldn't help with this.

Vadam scratched his cheek in awkwardness as he realised he may have gone, way, too far "Hermione, I apologise I didn't mean to yell like that, I uh… um," Hermione's crying had stopped and she was peering at him worriedly "I-I, I," Vadam shook his head "I should have let you explain yourself, I apologise again," Hermione sniffed and looked at him sharply "Well, I'm sorry for what it sounded like," Vadam shook his head "You don't have to apologise just… okay," Hermione nodded and the two walked out of the corridor in silence.

* * *

 **Okay and so the circle is rounded; Vadam has now yelled at each member of the Gryffindor trio. He was sorry for yelling but he is highly stressed out at this point and he really doesn't trust the Azorius.**


	14. More Creepy Simic Stuff

**Chapter 14 is now here; Vadam is feeling guilty for shouting at Hermione and they are making their way back to the group… with the Azorius still looking for them.**

 _ **B/N: To all the Australians here, welcome to winter. Also, fun fact for you all: this June has an extra second (or leap second) due to the Coordinated Universal Time being adjusted to stay close to the mean solar time**_

 ***Senkharen left Ravnica soon after returning; he feared the wrath of the Simic***

* * *

Vadam and Hermione crept quickly out of the passageway and joined the crowd to avoid being spotted too easily. Neither of them was talking and merely walked in silence. Vadam could see the boring tunnel coming up and nodded to Hermione "We're almost to the others," Hermione nodded and the silence continued.

Nothing exciting happened during the remainder of the powerwalk to the others; Nazo came into sight and Vadam could see him pacing nervously, Nazo turned to say something to the others but Harry spotted them and pointed with a yell "Hermione!" Hermione broke out into a run and Harry and Ron met her halfway in a three person hug.

Vadam smiled as he saw the trio demonstrate their friendship and smiled to Nazo "So I found her and we didn't get into too much trouble. Hermione heard them talking, and disentangled herself from the hug, coming over to talk to them."Wow, you're Nazo Deci aren't you?" No one had ever introduced themselves like that to Nazo and he nodded awkwardly "Uh yeah, just call me Nazo," He held out his hand after a moment of thought and Hermione grasped it and they shook.

With formalities over Hermione noticed the lack of several people "So what actually happened?" She turned to Vadam who explained "Nox implanted a thought into everyone but me; this dictated your will and drove everyone to go to a different guild area each. Ron was in the Tin Street Market, Harry was in the Selesnya and Blaise was with the Izzet," Nazo, Harry and Ron sniggered as they remembered Vadam the clown "Nox did this so he could distract me whilst having fun in the Rakdos and has been telling me where to look next."

Hermione looked outraged that Nox would do this "What? Why would he do something so dangerous, this is just irresponsible… plus if you know everyone have gone to a different guild each than why are you waiting for him to tell you where to look next?"

Hermione's question struck a chord with everyone but Vadam who answered "Nox is… Nox may be irresponsible and everything but he isn't malicious.I'm certain he's telling me where to go next to get the next person out of the most danger," Hermione nodded but she was still uncomfortable with the situation.

Vadam sent a message to Nox asking him for the next clue _"Sven's is awesome, you should come here at some time,"_ Vadam wasn't asking for advertising _"ah right. Ok… these two colours have nothing in common,"_ Vadam knew instantly what that meant "Ok the two colours that have nothing real in common is Green and Blue so that means we need to get to the Simic."

Nazo shivered slightly, he had seen much good come from Simic experiments but had also seen some of their… creations "Ok Vadam, what's the plan?" Vadam paused, thinking **.** "Well… hmm the group is getting bigger so dragging them around won't be as good of an option as before," Harry, Ron and Blaise gave silent thankyous at that "But the Simic are a different kind of dangerous…" Vadam sighed "it doesn't matter right now."

He turned to the assembled students "I can't lose you all, not again, but it is too dangerous to simply leave you in one spot so you will all have to come with Nazo and me," he turned to Nazo "we'll split the kids into two groups and we'll lead them like that," Harry, Ron and Blaise's celebration ceased and the looks of horror magnified.

Vadam split the groups into Harry and Blaise, who wereto go with him, and Ron and Hermione, with Nazo, and again forced them all to hold hands.

Nazo seemed to suffer the most out of them all. Blushing, he took Ron and Hermione's hands, trying to ignore the fact they were total strangers and began to lead the group.

Vadam's group was behind Nazo's and was much less happy. Harry and Blaise were not thrilled to be holding hands with Vadam but Vadam didn't care and began pulling them harshly again.

Luckily Nazo was moving slower than Vadam usually was and so no arms were pulled out of their sockets. The horrible endless crowd was looming in front of them and Nazo quickly pushed his way into the crowd with Vadam right behind him.

They were moving much slower than Vadam was used to. Heconsidered pushing ahead of Nazo but decided against it, and gripped this students hands a few times as the crowd almost pulled them away from him. Vadam was considering threatening the crowd again, buthe was worried about Neville and Luna and the longer it took for him to get to the guild area the more danger they could be getting into.

Finally Vadam snapped "ALRIGHT ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO DIE WILL GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" Vadam's shout barely broke over the roar of the hot, sweaty, loud crowd.

Most people ignored him and the crowd went along as usual; Vadam could feel his left eyebrow twitching beyond his control and he was really feeling the desire to destroy someone.

Just as Vadam was preparing to gather some mana they suddenly broke out of the crowd. Stumbling slightly, Vadam peered around curiously "Huh?" Nazo turned to him with a smile "Well the Simic and Azorius areas are really close remember?" Vadam hadn't but wasn't saying anything.

Letting go of Blaise and Harry's hands Vadam turned to Nazo "Alright same idea as before; I'm going in alone and if I don't emerge in half an hour come looking for me," Nazo nodded and Vadam strode forward.

Already the area was looking different; there was a tunnel that seemed to be throbbing slightly. Vadam carefully made his way into the entrail-like opening, awkwardly walking over the squishy floor.

Vadam could see the exit already and was deeply relieved. He had taken one whiff of the tunnel and immediately stopped breathing, asit smelt awful. Breaking into the other side Vadam decided to wait a bit before breathing again. He walked into a wide open space that he recognised as beingwas near Zonot 1 _"Why is it, that the tenth distract has everything?"_ It was a question for the ages but Vadam didn't have time to ponder on it.

Vadam could see the guildgate and figured he would simply head straight for it; the others had been found deep into the guildspace so it was pointless to simply wander about like a fairy… stupid fairies.

Vadam sighed and walked along to the guildgate. He activated a Dimir pathway and crept into the facility.

Vadam had never liked Simic things; he remembered Senkharen's Bowey Base 1 and how disturbing it was, and Senkharen was a nice person driven to that insanity. Vadam shivered and walked into a corridor.

Whereas the Azorius were cold in a business-like way the Simic were cold in a creepy, actual cold way; Vadam doesn't feel temperatures as much as normal, living, people but even he could tell that the hallways were frigid.

He wasn't looking forward to finding out what they were growing if it needed the world to be this cold. Shivering slightly Vadam crept through the halls, a few Simic shot him odd, and two shot him very interested, looks but Vadam was impeded.

Sighing lightly Vadam decided that he needed to be more proactive; he opened a few doors, finding nameless things floating in tanks, and shut them just as fast. Wandering around Vadam felt like he was just wandering aimlessly, deciding to ask someone Vadam walked up to a Merfolk "Excuse me?" If anything Vadam has always been polite.

The Merfolk turned and regarded him curiously "Yes?" Vadam has never been one for talking but the Merfolk already seemed reasonable enough "I was having a small fieldtrip with students of mine and one of them wandered in here. Have you seen anyone wearing a black robe?" The Merfolk smiled, or what passed as one, at him "Oh yes I know exactly who you are referring too, follow me. She has been rather distressed."

Vadam followed the oddly helpful Merfolk deeper into the facility; he was led to a strong looking door and watched as the Merfolk tapped a few symbols and the door hissed as it opened. The Merfolk gestured forward and Vadam entered a lush indoor forest; Vadam looked about curiously and turned as the Merfolk shut the door "So where is she?" The Merfolk gestured again and Vadam followed it as it led him up a metal staircase and through another door.

Vadam saw all sorts of tanks holding floating figures, the whole area felt sterile and cold; Vadam couldn't see any more doors "So where is she?" The Merfolk remained silent and Vadam decided to drop the act "Alright you've led me here, we are secluded and there is one exit. What do you want from me?" The Merfolk turned to a creepy smile "The Simic have been monitoring the Izzet's project Lightning Bug and we have determined what the dragon is too blind to see."

The Merfolk took a step forward and Vadam placed his hand on his swords hilt "We know about the existence of Planeswalkers, only we and the Golgari actually know of them due to the Planeswalker Senkharen, although we haven't heard from him in some time," The Merfolk shook its head and Vadam was getting ready to attack.

"It is quite obvious that you aren't from Ravnica," Seeing Vadam's shocked face, he elaborated "Honestly it is only too obvious, you don't look like a Ravnican. You don't wear the garb and your voice and speaking is wrong," Vadam fully unsheathed his sword but the Merfolk didn't react "So I'm a Planeswalker, what do you want from me?" The Merfolk smiled "We want to know what gives you the ability to Planeswalk. We believe that there is a gland that will show us the key." Vadam shivered as he thought he had heard that theory before.

"So you want to dissect me?" The Merfolk nodded with its continuous, creepy smile and suddenly struck.

Vadam was edgy enough that he was able to deflect most of the Merfolk's lunge but his arm was still grazed. Something was dripping from the Merfolk's hand and Vadam realised it had infected him "Gah, what did you put in me?" The Merfolk had completely relaxed now and calmly responded "Just an agent that will disable your motor skills, it won't harm you in the long run but you won't be able to move."

Vadam quickly realised it wasn't affecting him, but allowed the Merfolk to think it swiftly walked over to him and, using its confidence to his advantage, Vadam leapt up and grabbed it by the throat; it choked in shock for a moment and Vadam allowed it to live just long enough to explain "I'm undead, this doesn't do anything to me," It's eyes bugged out just as Vadam broke its neck.

He dropped its body and stared at it for a moment before realising he still didn't know where his student was. He applied some necromancy and rose the Merfolk "Now tell me where my student is," Because he broke its neck the Merfolk couldn't show him the way but it did rasp out "Press the button on the desk," Vadam did so and a flashing grid began blinking at him "Now press the third, second, ninth and first buttons," Vadam did so and the wall suddenly shifted, it opened and revealed another room.

Vadam could see Susan Bones strapped down on an operating table; he ran over and removed her gag "Oh thank god, Vadam, you came," Vadam released her and she hugged him, crying in relief.

Vadam awkwardly patted her back and led her out of the room "Are you… okay?" She nodded and hiccupped "They-They didn't hurt me but I was terrified," Vadam nodded and awkwardly rubbed her back.

She didn't see the zombie Merfolk and Vadam pressed a button on the wall, opening the door. He led Susan out of the facility quickly "Okay, we've been here for a while, Nazo and the others might be coming for us now so we need to move," Susan nodded and they ran through the cold walls and stopped at a wall "What's this?" Vadam didn't answer and simply unlocked the pathway.

Susan gasped as they ran through the wall but Vadam wasn't stopping to explain; he pulled her out the other end and they spotted Nazo, and the others starting to move towards the entrance. "HEY NAZO!" Nazo skidded to a stop and turned to look at them, Vadam saw the others breathe a sigh of relief and the two groups rushed to meet each other.

* * *

 **Okay I'll end it there; it's a pity, I intended for the Return to Ravnica arc to be more light-hearted but I should have realised that Nox's prank was darker than intended… eh I'm better with dramatics anyway.**


	15. An Old Crush

**So chapter fifteen is here, hooray! Anyway we are almost halfway through the Ravnica adventure and five students have been found; Ron, Harry, Blaise, Hermione and now Susan have all been rescued. Draco, Luna, Neville and Ginny are still missing and Vadam is becoming frazzled to the point of craziness… yay.**

 ***Of all the people Vadam has been paid to kill, whilst a mercenary, Nazo is the only one who has survived***

* * *

As soon as the two groups met Hermione pulled Susan aside to comfort her; Nazo grabbed Vadam by the shoulders and shook him lightly "Thank the gods! I actually waited thirty five minutes but you were nowhere to be seen," Vadam smiled as he recovered from the rattling "Heh thanks for worrying about me," Nazo grinned back and slung an arm around Vadam.

Susan had mostly calmed down and Vadam broke free from Nazo's grip to give Susan an explanation "Alright, now that we are out of the danger I'll explain what happened," Susan nodded "Nox implanted a thought into each of your heads to break you apart and send you each to a different guild area," Susan looked furious at that "Why would he do such a thing? He should know how dangerous this place is!" Vadam was impressed at her reaction, none of the others had reacted like that.

"Well he did that so he could distract me and have some fun with the Rakdos," Susan looked disturbed at that "So now he's been giving me a clue as to look next to find the next student... I assume he sends me for the next person who may be in danger."

Susan nodded and Vadam asked what had happened to her "Well, after I came too I had no idea where I was so I began looking around. I couldn't see any of you so I decided to ask anyone if they knew where you all were," Susan scowled as she remembered "I asked this seemingly kind Merfolk, he had an easy smile and he told me that you had gone into the guild and that he'd lead me too you," Vadam matched her scowl as he remembered that Merfolk "Yes I met him but continue," Susan nodded "He led me deep into the facility and through this wildlife place."

Nazo was looking uneasy as he knew some of the darker parts of the Simic "He took me into this really cold feeling room and opened up the wall, and hetold me that he was studying Planeswalkers" Nazo looked shocked at that but Vadam already knew that "go on," Susan nodded and shuddered a bit "I told him I wasn't a Planeswalker and he strapped me down to some table and ran a few tests. I think it was a lie detector because he asked me a few questions and then got mad; after that he told me he'd use me as bait and walked off."

Vadam nodded "Yes that Merfolk actually led me to you but when it became apparent he wasn't helping me for any good reason I dealt with him and found you."

Nazo flinched at Vadam's words, he knew what that meant, and Susan nodded shakily. Vadam had decided that they had wasted enough time and used his connection to Nox to get an answer _"Nox where do I go next? And don't bounce around the time,"_ It still took a few moments for Nox to respond. _"Wow Dunce is just the life of the party; you should meet Dunce later and come partying with us,"_ Vadam reiterated and Nox obliged _"Alright, alright keep your panties on,"_ Nox laughed at his own joke but Vadam didn't _"Okay, find your crush."_

Again Vadam thanked whatever that he couldn't blush; as Nox's words sank in Vadam would have blushed scarlet.

Also thanking that the others couldn't here Nox Vadam turned to Nazo "Okay we need to go to the Orzhov now," Nazo nodded uneasily and Vadam addressed the students "We are going to the Orzhov, now this one is very important. You must stick with whoever is leading you, Nazo or me, and do not speak, look at, smell or even think about the others you see," It seemed a little excessive but Nazo nodded along "Listen to Vadam, he knows this stuff and the Orzhov are perfect at finding what you want; within a few moments of talking with one you will have already sold your soul and the souls of three generations i.e. don't talk to them!"

The group of five nodded and off they went.

Vadam had split the group into girls and boys; the girls went with Nazo and the boys with him. Hermione seemed pleased to be able to hang out with Susan and she kept throwing Nazo odd looks that Vadam didn't understand. Nazo didn't seem to see them though.

Susan seemed a little daunted at the size, and thickness, of the crowd but she boldly stepped in with Nazo and Hermione; Vadam, Harry, Ron and Blaise were less pleased with the crowd, mainly because Vadam was clearly close to snapping, but they melted in right after Nazo's group.

The journey to the Orzhov was fraught with terror, for Vadam's group, and annoyance, again for Vadam group. Ron was the least pleased as he had to hold Vadam's hand "Anyone want to switch?" Ron spoke evenly but Harry still barely heard him.

Still shook his head though.

Ron sighed before crying out in pain; Vadam had suddenly pulled him along and his arm felt like it was going to pop out again "ARGH Bloody Hell!" Vadam didn't hear him and continued dragging the boys through the loud, thick, humid crowd.

Luckily the Orzhov weren't too far from the Simic. They past a decrepit area before continuing on to into splendour. Ron was wishing he could run, but there was a big vein in Vadam's forehead and Ron feared Vadam would explode before it did.

Thankfully the crowd was beginning to thin slightly and now there was space to see the ground; Vadam pushed their way up to Nazo and the seven of them emerged into Orzhov splendour.

The five students all looked very impressed at the appearance of the upper-class hesitated a moment as he thought of his many, many journeys back and forth through these streets.

Of all the places on Ravnica Vadam knew the Orzhov the best. The sound of a stomach grumbling broke Vadam out of his daydream and the entire group turned to look at Ron who blushed "Sorry but it's been ages since we've eaten. I'm hungry," The others concurred with Ron and Vadam realised he had totally forgotten to plan for that basic instinct.

"Okay after we find… whoever here I'll take everyone out for food," That seemed to give the students inspiration but Vadam put his foot down "Same as always; I'm going in alone BUT we will extend the time to 45 minutes," Vadam hard-stared Nazo into submission and walked off.

Vadam kept his gaze centred and refused to glance to the sides at all the shiny objects and smirking wares men, he knew that whoever went around here would have had strong interest put upon them immediately after entering. Vadam simply hoped that Nox's little trick had maintained until they got to someone safer, like Teysa.

Vadam felt an odd sense of nervousness settle into the pit of his stomach as he made his decision; he had regretted leaving Teysa nothing but a note before leaving Ravnica. He sighed, he was nervous about seeing her again _"What if she's mad at me? What if she hates me now?"_ It was a foolish fear but Vadam couldn't help it.

He knew that Teysa never held any romantic feelings for him but he couldn't help develop a boy-like crush on her, she was the first person to be nice to him for nine years.

Vadam walked further and further into Orzhov territory; he passed through a solid gold tunnel before spotting the guildgate. The dark mansion-like buildings that seemed to stretch forever after the gate beckoned endless riches, but also Teysa.

Vadam strolled up to, and through, the gates and made his way into true Orzhov territory. Vadam knew the area like he knew his swords and knew exactly where to go; he passed many creepy Orzhov thrulls and a priest or two, it wasn't uncommon for Teysa to send Vadam after Orzhov members and he had always found their garb ridiculous. It inhibited movement, made them a bigger, more obvious, target and simply looked stupid.

Shaking his head Vadam strolled up and down, deeper and deeper into the Orzhov until he found it.

His legs were almost shaking as Vadam walked up to a splendidly plain door; he had always liked the door. Many times he would sit in the lavish sitting room just staring at the door until Teysa would call him in. It was purely white, with a single black line running through its very centre; it gave a message of beauty and power, yet felt like whatever you would find beyond would be honest.

Or perhaps Vadam was just stalling.

Swallowing nervously Vadam walked up to the door and gave it two sharp raps waited a moment and gave another four.

The door opened immediately, to Vadam's chagrin, and he walked through it into a well-lit corridor. It had expensive paintings decorating the, pure white, walls and Vadam found his resolve shaking again. Gritting his teeth he walked on and eventually found himself standing in front of her door.

Teysa's door

Vadam brought a shaking hand up to the wonderfully crafted knocker and gave the same knock, two short raps wait and then four short raps. He took a step back as soon as he was finished and considered how far he could run before Teysa would answer.

Unfortunately it opened before he was finished considering and Vadam saw her sitting on her throne-like chair in front of her neat desk; her cane was in easy reach of her right hand and she evaluated Vadam with a cold look as he nervously stepped in.

The door shut behind him and Vadam stood awkwardly; Teysa motioned for him to sit and Vadam did "So Vadam, what brings you here… now?" Vadam almost flinched at the way Teysa said now but held firm "I have returned to Ravnica with some students of mine and one of them has wandered into the Orzhov. I was hoping you may have seen him or her," Teysa laid back and regarded Vadam coldly.

"…Why did you leave?" The question Vadam expected, the sound of hurt in her voice was what threw him off "I apologise for it Teysa, I really do," Teysa didn't react. It wasn't an answer "But I left because I… I failed in a task you didn't give me," Teysa rose an eyebrow but still didn't respond "A Boros guildmage approached me and offered me a job, it had been a while since you had given me one and I was bored," Vadam saw a flicker of disapproval flash across her face.

"It was to kill another Boros guildmage called Nazo Deci and anyone else who was in my way," Teysa's brow furrowed at him, she knew of the disgraced Boros member and also knew he was a good man "So I lured him and his squad mates/best friends and killed them all… or so I thought Nazo survived because I had intended on killing them all and so I didn't bother learning which one he was."

Teysa regarded Vadam with colder eyes than before"Nazo Deci is a good man and deserved to keep his position in the Boros. He wasn't corrupt and I doubted he would become corrupt," Vadam flinched under Teysa's glare "I always pointed you at those who deserved to be removed; I turned your skills into something that could be used to good and because you were bored you decided to attempt to kill an innocent man that could only have improved Ravnica!"

Vadam flinched at Teysa's tone; she barely rose her voice but it was even worse than if she had yelled and screamed at him "I apologise I- I- I," Vadam stuttered and Teysa's glare lightened slightly "Even so you failed to kill him and he was driven out of the Boros in a different incident," Vadam nodded hesitantly "But the reason why I left Ravnica was that a year after I failed I ran into him at the Cheesecake Factory," Teysa simply stared "and… he… is just so good, he didn't recognise me and sat down to talk with me. We even defended the café from a Rakdos attack and I found myself liking him," Vadam looked up to Teysa with desperate eyes "I didn't know how to deal with the guilt of ruining his life and I panicked."

Teysa gave a sigh and leant forward "You felt guilty?" Vadam nodded "and you fled. What have you been doing in the years since we've seen each other?" Vadam filled Teysa in on his adventures on Mirrodon, dying and then returning to Ravnica and befriending Nazo for real. He recounted discovering that Nazo was his brother during the Shard incident, dying again, and travelling to Earth and his times at Hogwarts."

Teysa was one of the very few on Ravnica who knew of Planeswalkers. Vadam had spilled the beans to her early on, and understood what he was explaining. Once Vadam was finished she leant back and gave him a smile "Well, it seems that you are now using your skills for as good as you can, I am proud," Vadam smiled at that "as for your student, Draco Malfoy is here"

Vadam nodded "Of thank the gods, do you have him here?" Teysa nodded and stood; leaning on her cane Teysa led him to another room and opened the door; inside Draco was incapacitated and broke out into muffled shouts as Vadam entered.

Teysa removed to Enchantments and Draco jumped to his feet and backed up "She is crazy!" Vadam's gaze turned to a glare and Draco backtracked "Uh no I'm sorry she's very reasonable," Teysa chuckled lightly "This young man was muttering about his father when I found him and reacted negatively when I approached him. I'm sure you can explain to him what has happened."

Vadam nodded and led Draco out of the room "Thank you Teysa," Teysa nodded to him "Thank you for turning your life around," Vadam smiled at her and she gave a smile back.

* * *

 **Okay I shall end the chapter here. So Vadam has encountered Teysa once more and he survived unscathed, hooray!**


	16. His Old Friend

**Okay more updates, lovely aren't they? This chapter I've focused on the most so I hope it's interesting.**

 ***The very first person Vadam thought he could call a friend was a Dimir…***

* * *

After snapping at Draco to not even think about anything they encountered, the pair walked in silence.

They made it to the gate without saying more than a few words to each other but Draco managed to gather up enough courage and spoke "So what happened?" Vadam shot Draco a look and they walked a few more metres before answering "Nox decided to implant a thought into each of my student's heads causing all of you to split up and go to a different guild area each."

Draco looked scandalised at the idea that Nox did nothing to his mind "WHAT! How dare him!" Vadam rolled his eyes and continued "He did it so that I would be distracted enough chasing after all of you so he could slip off and have fun with the Rakdos. He has been telling me where to go next each time after I find someone so I'm assuming he's sending me after the person who is in the most likely danger."

Draco nodded and the remainder of the walk was in silence; they made it too a pacing Nazo. "Hey Draco!" Blaise spotted them first and waved over to Draco who ran ahead.

Nazo waited until Vadam had reached them before grabbing Vadam in an awkward hug. Vadam stood there waiting for Nazo to release him and once he did he gave him a strange look "Ah well, I just thought that brothers hug each other when…" Nazo trailed off and decided to forget that had ever happened.

" _Okay Nox I have Draco, where am I going next?"_ Nox took a while to answer but Vadam knew he was there _"…I probably should have sent you here first. Find your old friend,"_ Vadam furrowed his brows as he considered what Nox had said.

Nazo took a step back from Vadam whose face had twisted into a glare of terrifying proportions _"How dare- I Ha- HE WAS NO FRIEND OF MINE!"_ Vadam felt Nox flinch _"Okay, okay sorry just get to the Dimir because I sent Luna there… I regret that now,"_ This time everyone had backed away from Vadam who had started shaking in rage _"H- wa- you- I- just- NOX!"_ Nox apologised again but Vadam wasn't listening, he spun around to meet the group "Nazo, take them…. Somewhere, food or something, just… go to the Tin-Street Market."

Nazo began to ask why but Vadam had already run off; he could see the crowd and drew his sword "ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO DIE, MOVE!" This time the crowd heard him and the crowd immediately parted for Vadam.

He ran and pushed his way through the crowd in the direction of the dilapidated area - the Dimir area - the area was warded off by the Azorius but it was trivial for Vadam to smash his way through the barrier.

Stepping into the darkened area Vadam took a breath and began sprinting; he weaved through and dodged traps that sprung up; several things crashed downwards and others sprung up. As Vadam ran the traps became more complex, one tricky trap sprung up, sending darts at him. Once he avoided it the darts struck a target behind him and something fell from above.

Teleporting to avoid it Vadam began running but once the object crashed down the board it landed on smashed downwards, sending him flying back.

Vadam knew there wasn't any point in teleporting. For some reason his momentum always continued through teleportation. He cast a Gift of Orzhova and used the glittering wings to slow his descent.

Landing near the entrance Vadam waited for the remainder of the chain-reaction trap to occur and a net burst from the ground.

Swiping downwards with his sword Vadam sliced through the net and began running again; he avoided several more dips and falls before crashing through the Dimir's Guildgate.

Vadam slowed to a stroll and made his way further into the underground; he was watching everything very carefully, each small piece of rubble shifting or possible glint of light. His sword was reflecting each tiny pinpoint of light that Vadam walked through.

He was still very upset with what Nox did but had cooled off slightly; he still couldn't understand why he would send anyone, especially Luna, to the Dimir _"I really am sorry Vadam, I didn't think she'd be able to breach the barrier but then I realised the Dimir could have grabbed her,"_ Vadam snarled and Nox went silent again.

Vadam walked deeper into the Dimir's part of the under city; he had been in the underworld many times; most of that time was spent with the Golgari but when Vadam had first arrived in Ravnica he had been enamoured with a wonderful friend.

Vadam scowled as he thought of the first person he thought he could call a friend. That asshole had used him, manipulated him, lied to him and even now he didn't know why.

Vadam sped up his gait to a powerwalk; he stopped and decided to mark a large rock with the symbol of a gem before moving on. Vadam could see an intact building upward and made it his destination; he had barely made it halfway before he was accosted.

From the shadows three cloaked individuals appeared to his sides and behind him. Vadam could see a human, a vampire and a vedalkan "Yes?" Vadam was certain he could handle them if it came to that.

The human took step forward and Vadam was suddenly staring at a copy of himself "Oh, a shapeshifter," it smirked with his face and waved the other two away "I know why you're here, Vadam," Vadam's stare turned to a glare as it spoke his name "You know who I am," The doppelganger smirked again "You are here for Luna right?"

Vadam lunged forward but he didn't go to stab; he grabbed his clone by the scruff of its fake shirt and snarled "YOU!" The doppelganger swatted his hand off of it and smirked again "Yes me, now I'm certain you would like to see her. So follow me," It turned around and began strolling to the building. Vadam glared at his old friend for a moment before following.

It led him into Duskmantle, Vadam knew that its wards weren't going to affect him, and they entered; "So it has been what… three/four years since we've seen each other. You certainly did a number on our forces with your Nephilim friend Nazo Deci."

Vadam glared at him and spoke "Drop the theatrics Lazav, just tell me what you want," Lazav simply smirked some more before shifting to Emmara Tandris, he/she/it opened a door and gestured "Go on," Vadam's glare didn't fade but he obeyed and walked into the darkened room.

Lazav followed him and shut the door; the room lightened and Vadam saw a scared-looking Luna tied up on a chair. She squeaked in relief in seeing him but Vadam didn't move to free her, nor did his glare cease.

"You have me here Lazav; you have my student in Duskmantle itself and you never told me why you pretended to be my friend. So tell me, what do you want?" Vadam turned to stare at Lazav, he had taken his usual form of a terrifying looking man but his smirk was the same. It was always the same.

"I'm hurt, Vadam; my friendship towards you was genuine," Vadam scoffed "Oh don't be like that, people don't become friends with other people if they don't have something they both want," Vadam had no rebuttal so he simply allowed Lazav to speak.

"Few people on Ravnica know about your kind, Vadam. I can assume that Teysa knows and Jarad knows but aside from that how many people know?" Vadam glared at Lazav "So that's it? You want my Planeswalker spark?" Lazav shook his head "Oh don't be absurd, we're friends. No, I don't want your spark in particular I simply want a spark."

Vadam stared at Lazav before shaking his head "Give it up Lazav; it's not something that Planeswalkers have in their bodies. It is a spark within their very soul," Lazav didn't seem perturbed "Ah so there still is something that gives you that ability," Vadam cursed "Yes I thought so, I befriended you because-" Vadam cut him off with a yell "WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!"

Lazav paused and sighed "It hurts me that you feel that way but alright; this is what I want. I want you to bring me a Planeswalker, any Planeswalker, and I will release your friend unharmed."

Vadam stared at Lazav before narrowing his eyes "How can I trust that this really is her?" Luna squeaked through the gag but Vadam wasn't in the mood for trust.

"If I do this I want Luna Lovegood," Lazav nodded but Vadam wasn't finished "It will be her, the person I brought to this world from the world of Earth, it will be Luna with no memory damage, nothing implanted, she will be completely unharmed with ABSOLUTELY NOTHING done to her mind, body or soul."

Lazav nodded "Very specific, very good. Yes, as long as you bring me a Planeswalker I will bow to your wishes," Vadam nodded and he walked to the door and opened it, he stepped out of the door, spun of his right foot, and walked back in.

Lazav seemed confused "Have you more condition?" Vadam shook his head "No I'm here to collect." Lazav's look of confusion was turning to one of rage "You- YOU TRICKED ME!" Vadam was about to draw his sword when Lazav was struck by a spell.

Luna had managed to free her hand and had managed to cast a Petrifus Totalus spell on Lazav who began to shudder as the foreign magic paralysed him.

"Luna, look away!" Luna closed her eyes and Vadam stabbed Lazav through the head and melted his body with a Death Wind spell, focused on the shapeshifter until nothing but blackened goop remained.

He quickly freed Luna and began pulling her out of the area "Y-y-you killed Lazav!" Vadam shook his head "No that wasn't him, he wouldn't be so easily tricked but that means he could be anywhere," Luna nodded and the two of them ran out of Duskmantle.

Vadam had not let go of Luna's hand the entire time "Luna, no matter what you cannot let go of my hand, even for a moment, or you could be taken from me," Luna nodded and puffed as they ran through the dark undercity.

Vadam could see the staircase leading upwards but heard something roaring; Luna shrieked and Vadam had to pull her through the air to avoid being struck by some horrific monster.

Vadam snarled at the Consuming Aberration who made some sort of roar/clicking sound back "Vadam, you can't fight this thing we've got to run," Vadam disagreed "If we turn it will kill us both and if we back away something else WILL get us," Luna was shivering slightly but Vadam was more focused on the hostile monster facing him.

He drew his sword and it glinted darkly as it sensed blood; Vadam knew he had a serious disadvantage. Not only did he have someone to protect, but he couldn't even let go of her. Deciding on some Dimir Shadow Slice's Vadam shot three curved blades of darkness.

The Aberration shrieked as it was sliced but didn't seem to be dealt any lasting damage. It shrieked louder and Vadam heard Luna cry out, he turned to see her clutching her head in agony and Vadam realised it was targeting her "Dammit," He slung his hand around her waist and picked her up before running at the creature.

Realising he was approaching the Aberration focused its Mind Grind on Vadam; he gritted his teeth as he felt the deadly magic attacking his mind but didn't slow. He leaped through the air and stabbed the creature straight into its misshapen head. It made several feeble cries but Vadam had dealt it a fatal blow and it staggered before collapsing and melting away.

Luna has almost fainted but was still wheezing slightly; Vadam applied what little mind magic he knew that was designed to calm your thoughts and reduce headaches and her cries lessoned somewhat.

"Luna, I apologise so much for all this," Luna shook her head but cried out slightly as that hurt "I- It's okay Vadam," Vadam began carrying her up the pathway; he knew that running was going to hurt her but it was better than dying.

Vadam made it up several floors when an unearthly shrieking found his ears; Vadam had to throw up a shield, to his pain, to stop a sword from stabbing into him. The Spectre reeled back and flew upwards, Vadam glared at the horrific flying… thing and its silent, shrouded rider.

It crooned out a knee-wobbling cry and flew at Vadam again; this time it sent a spell that shattered Vadam's shield, which he was almost grateful, before stabbing downwards with a lance of darkness.

Rather sharp darkness and Vadam teleported to avoid it.

He appeared with a gasp; he was still refuelling from using teleportation earlier but didn't have time to dwell on his low Blue mana levels as the spectre was coming for him again. Vadam fired several Black mana spells at it, two Shadow Slices and a Death Wind, but they had no effect on the creatures.

The spectre struck the area in front of Vadam with a Blue spell and he was flung into the air; Luna cried out as they were now in perfect range for the spectre to impale them. It sped forward and Vadam was drawing a blank on what to do, luckily Luna blasted the spectre with a spell and sent in careening to the right of them.

They were too high up to safely land and Vadam still didn't have enough Blue mana to safely teleport both of them, and by the time he had enough their momentum would smush them into the ground anyway.

The spectre had recovered from Luna's spell and was coming back for them; its crooning cry was scrambling their thoughts and Luna couldn't focus on her spells either, they were falling. Vadam managed to think of a desperate plan but it was highly risky.

With another cry Vadam knew he wouldn't be able to think of anything else and simply hoped it worked; Vadam allowed them to continue falling, Luna was screaming and the spectre was crooning some sort of obituary and looking it was going to pile drive Vadam and Luna.

They were falling faster and faster.

Just before they impacted Vadam cast a Switcheroo spell; using his patented momentum-carrying spells the spectre smashed into the ground and Vadam and Luna appeared several meters above it before smashing into its steed.

Vadam was almost squeezing Luna's hand off in desperation not to let go; he swung her over the spectre and leaped with her. Vadam could think again and knew that Black mana spells weren't going to work on the spectre.

That left white.

Despite the White mana burning his necromancy sustained body he channelled it and cast a minor holy spell "Rebuke!" His voice echoed through the underworld but was drowned out by the spectres crooning scream as the spell destroyed it.

Vadam and Luna landed together and tumbled slightly; their hands disconnected for a moment before Vadam grabbed it again. They were getting closer to the exit and began running again. Vadam saw his symbol and they ran with greater confidence.

They had almost made it to the exit when it suddenly shivered; Vadam skidded to a stop as the exit seemed to wobble before splitting into two identical exits. Vadam cursed aloud and Luna gasped and pointed to the exit on the right.

Vadam followed her finger and saw Lazav emerge with several others "Now, now Vadam. Not a goodbye to your old friend?" Vadam saw red "WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" He spat at Lazav, who pretended to be hurt.

"Oh you do wound me but you cannot leave," Vadam scoffed but Lazav had a card left to play "Not whilst I have your friends," The ten shadowy figures emerged wearing chains and collars.

Nazo, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Susan came into light; each of them held a fearful expression and Vadam froze "No… NO you cannot fool me Lazav," Lazav chuckled "I don't need to fool you, you cannot know if these aren't your friends or not," Lazav chuckled some more "How can you know if who you are clutching onto is really Luna. Heh, you can't even ask your special questions as you know of our… methods for getting secrets so how could you trust the Luna you are touching?"

Vadam glared at Lazav but he didn't let Luna go "Oh are you thinking about her rather… unique magic? Well you know that magics can be emulated," Vadam grit his teeth at the smirking shapeshifter.

He began to walk forward, towards the middle of the two exits and faced Lazav "You took advantage of me when I didn't know how to live," Lazav smirked "but you also taught me how to live, you taught me secrets, you taught me so much. But you manipulated me and you lied to me, I made the mistake of ever thinking that you could care about me," Lazav's cool expression didn't change "you ask me how I could trust someone? I wonder that myself as I know your tenacity; but sometimes you are too smart for your own good."

Vadam's expression changed to a smirk "I marked a rock back there not so I would know where I was," Lazav's expression became a moment of shock before he composed himself "Heh I saw that, no the rock was there to tell me when I was being fooled," Lazav chuckled "I don't quite know where you think you are going with that…" Vadam cut him off with a chuckle of his own "You taught me to well Lazav, as for all the trust I had in you there was one thing I knew not to reveal to you," Lazav stilled incredibly "I know Animancy."

Lazav didn't make a twitch but soon he was laughing "Oh a good bluff but a can see a bluff where it is," Lazav finished laughing and looked down.

Vadam was gone.

Lazav twisted but it was too late; Vadam grabbed him by the throat and smashed him against the wall. Lazav's illusion's faded revealing the exit and the stumps of rocks that were his friends "I should kill you now," Lazav choked and grabbed his hand but Vadam squeezed heavier and Lazav dropped his hands.

Vadam lessened his grip slightly "I will give you an ultimatum, Lazav. Swear on your life, your magic, what soul you may have, on the Dimir itself to leave me and my friends alone," Lazav choked slightly before wheezing out a chuckle "And how do you know it's me?" Vadam began crushing his neck again and Lazav choked out before desperately grabbing Vadam's hand.

Vadam applied a Soul Grasp and Lazav let out a high-pitched whine "That's how, Lazav. I wasn't joking when I said I know some Animancy and I can just as easily tell who everyone is then I can tear your soul out and kill you in a rather unpleasant way."

Vadam released his grip on Lazav's soul and he gasped out "Ah, alright, I swear," Vadam gripped his neck again and Lazav growled out "Alright. I swear I will retract all Dimir operations regarding those Aimeus Kartika Vadam referred to on my life, my magic, my soul," Vadam gave Lazav's neck another squeeze before releasing him.

He fell to the ground gasping and Vadam turned around and walked Luna out of the under city, leaving a wheezing Lazav to glare after them.

* * *

 **Okay so that was a fun chapter; a few little fights and some more backstory on Vadam.**


	17. The Golgari Assassin

**So we are nearing the end of arc one, the Return to Ravnica story, it has been quite enjoyable but don't worry we still have at least two more chapters after this one.**

 _ **B/N The Golgari motto sounds like something out of Welcome to Nightvale…**_

 ***Vadam knows Jarad Vod Savo as an acquaintance***

* * *

Vadam and Luna made their way up to the surface. Vadam warned Luna to still not let go of him before deciding to pick her up "Vadam, what?" Vadam went off running and she screamed as traps went off.

Vadam avoided them with ease and soon enough they met the crowd again; Vadam put Luna down and they walked into the crowd.

Vadam's temper had been burnt out fighting Lazav so he didn't find the crowd as murderously aggravating as it did before.

Vadam led her to the Boros controlled area and walked into the Tin-Street Market; it didn't take long for them to find the group, Nazo spotted Vadam first and gave a great cry of "VADAM!" Vadam spun to the right and waved.

Nazo ran up to them and introduced himself to Luna "Hello… uh," He turned to Vadam "Luna," Nazo nodded "Hello Luna, I'm Nazo Deci, Vadam's brother," Luna smiled at him and shook his hand "I'm Luna Lovegood, one of Vadam's friends."

Nazo's appearance froze at that and he blinked a few times before asking "Really?" Vadam swatted his arm and Luna giggled "Yes really, he protected me from a group of bullies and so I decided to stick around," Nazo nodded "Wow, no offense to you or Vadam but I'm impressed. He's noteasy to get along with," Vadam decided to enter this conversation with an annoyed "Hey you like me," Nazo nodded with a chuckle "Well you're right," Vadam wasn't too upset and simply shook his head.

The remainder of the Earth group caught up to those, most of them were munching on something. Ron said something that sprayed crumbs everywhere.

No one understood him.

Hermione and Susan went over to Luna and asked her what had happened but Luna was curious herself "I don't actually know; it was like the Confuddling Doodlewasp's effect, I remember being in the crowd and then I was tied up on the chair".

Vadam shook his head and stepped forward "Nox being the bastard he is decided to implant a thought into each of your heads, and indoing so you were compelled to go to a different guild area. He did this so he could distract me and go and have fun in the Rakdos without me dragging him out of there," Luna nodded and after a moment's thought said "Oh alright."

Vadam was gobsmacked "You, you are alright with this?" Luna shrugged "Well I can't blame him, having such a bouncy personality and always being cooped up inside your head," Nazo shivered "He's only ever able to talk to Vadam. You have to feel bad for him," The rest of the assembled nodded their agreement.

Vadam felt scandalised.

Hermione and Susan had given Luna something to eat and the rest of the group was chatting; Vadam was rather impressed at their survivability _"I suppose it's an Earth thing,"_ Vadam decided that he needed to know whether it would be the Golgari or the Gruul territory _"So Nox which one, favourite Guild or colours I don't have?"_ There was silence for just a moment _"Your favourite,"_ Vadam nodded and turned to the group "Nazo keep everyone within your hands reach, I'm going for the Golgari undercity now," Nazo nodded and Vadam bade goodbye to him and Luna before casting a Gift of Orzhova.

Vadam took a running start and flew up into the air; he wasn't bothering with the crowd this time and flew over it, he was looking for one of the many entrances into the undercity that weren't Dimir and found one at the very end of the crowd.

Vadam supposed it made sense; the Azorius' area was at the top of the tenth district and the Golgari at the bottom.

Imprudent assholes

Vadam flew down and landed in the Golgari's area; the ground squelched under his feet and he began walking into a forest of fungus and rot. The pathway immediately went downwards and Vadam's nose crumpled as the sweet smell of rot entered his nose. Vadam decided that stopping breathing through his nose would be a good idea.

Vadam ventured further into the Golgari's undergrowth. He noticed a sharp dip as the path went underground. He took a breath for safety and walked downwards; Vadam smiled as he saw Golgari mulling about. They may be gross most of the time but they were his favourite people.

Vadam nodded to the many odd looks that were shot his way; one or two people seemed to recognise him and waved, Vadam would always wave back as he walked. He enjoyed being in this part of Ravnica, the people were the friendliest here.

Vadam walked further into the Golgari's area and in the distance he could see the Golgari guildgate. Vadam smiled as he thought of the Golgari's creed 'Enter those who are starving or sick. You are welcome amongst the swarm when the rest of Ravnica rejects you' The Golgari saved his life once and Vadam feels that he can never fully repay that debt.

Vadam frowned as he thought of that time; barely escaping from Lavinia he had been seriously wounded and he kept getting knocked around by others as he tried to find a safe place to hide. Before he cast his first Lich enchantment the Golgari saved him from death and who knows what could have happened to him had he died…

Shaking his head Vadam pulled himself out of his thoughts and continued on; he wasn't entirely certain who he was looking for, Neville or Ginny, but knew they would follow the others examples and would have journeyed past the guildgate.

Vadam walked past the guards and into the sprawling undercity; the largest guild of them all as the other nine struggled for control on the top of Ravnica the Golgari ruled most of the undercity.

Vadam could see rot-farms, homes made of mud and stone, hives where scuttling insects dwelled and the great hall Korozda sitting in the centre of it all; Korazda was his destination. Vadam hopped down a few ledges and powerwalked his way through the rest.

To get to Korozda, Vadam had to walk further underground to the most dangerous part on Ravnica; the sewers of the sewers, nameless monstrosities and gorgons prowled through this part of the Golgari and Vadam wasn't looking forward to dealing with any of them.

He particularly disliked the gorgons. With the insects they were mindless, so you couldn't fault them but the gorgons were snide and intelligent and simply turned people to stone just for the heck of it. For a long time the Sisters of Stone Death ruled the Golgari and they destroyed what little respect the Golgari had managed to scrounge up over ten thousand years.

Vadam stepped into the sewer and strode forward; he knew that showing confidence made things less likely to bother you.

Vadam had stopped breathing just as soon as he stepped into the sewer; it wasn't a smell thing but a safety thing. The fumes of this place could be fatal if you breathed the wrong one, though gorgons seemed to be immune to it.

Vadam walked through the twisting, dripping tunnels; he rarely went to Korozda on his time in Ravnica but whenever he did he had a guide. This time he was relying on his own, bad, direction and quickly realised he was lost.

"Are you lost, little one?" Vadam froze at the sound of a sweet, mocking voice. It reminded him of how The Enchantress would speak when she was mocking him.

Vadam didn't turn and quickly shut his eyes as a cool feeling grazed his neck. It felt like a snake - clearly it was a gorgon brushing her snake-like tendrils that they had for hair against him. "No I am not lost, now if you'll excuse me I was off to Korozda," The voice gave a chuckle "Oh silly you, Korozda is back three turns, then to the left, left, left, right, forward, right, forward, left, right and then forward."

Vadam couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or simply mocking him but he didn't open his eyes "So who are you?" Vadam felt the gorgon move past him and turn around to face him, she gave a gasp "Oh my, I know who you are," Vadam was nervous, he hated being recognised on Ravnica "Vadam, one of the most wanted people on this entire Plane."

Vadam stiffened at that and the gorgon laughed. "Oh, you'd think I'd turned you to stone with how still you're standing. My name is Vraska, and I am a Planeswalker and from your reaction I'm assuming you are too," Vadam gave a short nod and heard her clap. "Oh, I am so excited to meet you! After all, I styled my way of execution after yours, killing my prey in certain… poetic ways."

Vadam hadn't heard of Vraska but didn't feel at ease even with her apparent admiration of him "Oh, but I wonder why you are down here now… I've heard you like the Golgari but you wouldn't be travelling to Korozda unless you had a purpose. May I ask what it is?" Vadam sighed and took a breath "I am down here looking for a lost student of mine, either a boy with brown hair and well-built or a girl with fiery red hair".

Vraska let out a shocked gasp "Oops, I turned a girl with red hair to stone not twenty minutes ago," Vadam froze for a moment before feeling rage he had rarely felt before and he lunged forward with a yell.

Vraska had anticipated his movement and had moved just as Vadam had and avoided him "Oh careful now Vadam, you wouldn't want to injure someone would you?" Vadam was sick of her baby talk and drew his sword "YOU'LL DIE!" He spun around and blindly swung his sword; Vraska avoided it and gave a sigh "Well if you insist on dying, just because I've admired you won't stop me," Vadam was murderous with rage but didn't dare open his eyes.

He waited until Vraska moved and used the light squish to determine her location; he spun on his right foot and fired Doom Blade, Shadow Slice and Death Wind spells whilst maintaining his spinning.

The wave of death magic spiralled around him and Vraska shrieked as she was struck. Vadam rounded on her location and focused his Death Wind spell on her.

Vadam was suddenly thrown back as a powerful spell struck him; he was sent straight into the wall with a loud crack and slid down. Vadam knew that Vraska didn't know he was a Lich and waited for her to come and inspect him.

Just as she knelt down Vadam threw his head up, and gave her an uppercut to the chin. Vraska fell back with a shriek and landed into the mud, Vadam blindly grabbed his sword and stabbed it down but Vraska caught it.

The Lich and the Gorgon struggled for a moment before Vraska moved the sword out of her danger zone and let Vadam impale the ground; she let out a fake shriek and Vadam smirked. The smirk was blasted off him as Vadam was sent into the air again.

He hit the roof of the tunnel and fell back down into the mud. Despite being a Lich, he was getting tired from the constant fighting that day and groaned as Vraska grabbed him and held him up by his neck "Now show me your pretty eyes," Vadam struggled but Vraska's tendrils were pulling his eyes open.

He suddenly head-butted Vraska and she let him go with a cry of pain. Vadam punched her in the face and sent her careening back. He carefully opened his eyes to slits andsaw her face down in the mud, slowly starting to pick herself up. He landed a strong kick to the spine and knocked her back into the mud "DIE!" He cast another Death Wind into her back but it was barely on her for a moment before Vraska had thrown herself up with her arms and knocked Vadam off her.

He landed face down in the mud but only just closed his eyes in time to avoid her deadly gaze; she snarled and grabbed him by the neck again and attempted to choke him. It didn't work. Vadam kneed her but Vraska was relentless, she decided that strangling wasn't working and instead decided on trying to claw the skin covering Vadam's eyes off.

He applied a Death Wind right on her torso and she reeled back with a screech; she was prepared to attack him again but a voice suddenly spoke "Vraska, Vadam STOP!" She froze and Vadam turned around and carefully opened his eyes.

Two figures stood side by side; Jarad Vod Savo the Golgari Lich Lord and Ginny, completely real and not stone "Ginny! You're not stone," Jarad glared past Vraska and she cursed before running off. Vadam ran over to Ginny and quickly ensured that it was her. It was. He turned to Jarad with a grateful smile "Thank you Jarad, you saved her. How did you unfreeze her?" Jarad shook his head "Whatever Vraska told you was a lie, Miss Weasley here was never frozen and instead made it to Korozda unharmed."

Vadam's face twisted into a glare "That bitch," Jarad shook his head "Bitter yes, she was almost killed by the Azorius but she has been taking justice into her own hands now. She's a vigilante and no longer affiliated with the Golgari," Vadam nodded "Well, thank you for bringing Ginny here," Jarad nodded "She was wandering Korozda when someone finally realised she wasn't supposed to be there. We would have thrown her out but she mentioned your name and I was intrigued."

Vadam was relieved that Ginny seemed totally comfortable with a decomposing elf standing next to her "Yes I told him that I was brought here to Ravnica by you and then everyone was being so nice to me," Vadam was further relieved, and kind of pleased that the Golgari respected him.

"Well thank you again Jarad and, oh, I've been meaning to thank you for teaching me the enchantments necessary to possess my body after death".

Jarad rose a rotted eye ridge "You don't look overly… dead," Vadam shook his head "I have been killed but I have managed to keep my body mostly alive since then," Jarad was impressed "Well I have never seen that before, would have been good to know how when I died," Vadam gave Jarad a grin and Ginny moved to his side "Well I need to get her back to the others and find my last student; he's a friend of mine called Neville Longbottom."

Jarad seemed amused by Neville's last name and promised to keep a look out for him "I'd say he's in the Gruul territories," Jarad nodded and led them out of the tunnels.

Vadam waved goodbye to the person he respected the most in the multiverse and led Ginny out of the Golgari.

* * *

 **Okay so that is the end of chapter 17; I plan on the next two chapters to be longer than any of the Ravnica chapters that have been so far.**


	18. On the Gruul's Turf

**So here we are, the second last of the Ravnica chapters; The Gruul's Turf. So what has Neville been doing all this time? Well I rather like this chapter so… on with it I guess.**

 _ **B/N Anyone else feel kinda bad for Nox? Everyone's hating on him because he wanted to have some fun, and true he didn't choose the best way to get that fun but still.**_

 ***Nazo doesn't know that Vadam was paid to kill him***

* * *

Vadam and Ginny emerged from the Golgari underground to her immense relief. "Oh thank god, I can breathe again!" Vadam agreed, and took some grateful breaths as well. After a while,Ginny turned to him with a smile "So, do you have any idea why I was down there? Cause I have no clue," Vadam nodded and decided to explain before melting into the crowd.

"Nox implanted a thought into all of the students heads, causing them to all go to a different guild each. I've been to all but the Gruul and have found everyone but Neville. Nox has been telling me where to look next."

Ginny looked unimpressed "Well, that's stupid of him. Has everyone been alright?" Vadam nodded "Blaise, Susan and Luna weren't in the best shape but no one has actually been hurt," Ginny nodded and gestured towards the crowd "Where is everyone?"

"They're either in or near the Tin-Street Market right now. I told them to stay there whilst I went looking for you and Nazo is looking after them," Ginny bounced up at that "Your brother?" Vadam nodded "Oh cool, I can't wait to meet him."

Vadam gave a smile and grabbed her hand "I need to keep hold of you," Ginny almost punched him but withheld herself at his explanation. The two of them melted into the crowd and Vadam led Ginny all the way to the Boros controlled area.

The emerged from the still thick crowd and were quickly spotted by Nazo; Ron came running over first and immediately began fussing over his sister "R-Ron, get off. Don't act like mum," that got Ron to stop fussing and blushed as Harry teased Ron.

Vadam smiled a bit at the display but his smile was quickly erased when he saw Luna's worried expression "Alright everyone, I'm going to the Gruul turf to find Neville. Stay here," Vadam went to turn but Nazo grabbed his shoulder "Not this time Vadam," Vadam went to protest but Nazo cut him off "No. I have been talking with everyone and they want to help," Vadam still looked mutinous but Nazo was stubborn "I don't care; they are accomplished in their own magic. Luna and Harry told me that they helped you in your fights so you know they are capable. And the Gruul are massive and you have the least experience with them."

Vadam gave a defeated sigh at the looks of determination that each of his students were holding and Luna grabbed his arm "We need to rescue Neville, please let us help," Vadam gave a jerk of a nod after a moment and the group gave a cheer "Yay! But I'm starving, I wasn't touching that Golgari stuff," A few people chuckled at Ginny and Nazo ran off to get her something to eat.

Once Nazo had returned they set off; the journey the Gruul turf was going to be longer than all the others, as each of the actual Guilds had designated area that could be easily reached from the middle crowd. The Gruul didn't have much official representation and their territory was scattered all over the place.

They eventually made their way out of the city and into a complex of ruins "What is this place?" Draco's snide voice echoed through the rubble and it was Vadam who answered "This is the entrance to the Rubblebelt. It's the closest thing the Gruul have to a Guildgate and is an area where the different clans come to meet."

Draco nodded and they continued on. The area was littered with broken pieces of cement and the occasional twisted piece of metal. No one was overly used to walking over such terrain and Vadam was getting irritated with their slow movement "Alright, I allowed you all to come with me under the premise that this would go faster. Well," Vadam pointed to a coliseum-like complex "I would already be in that if I was alone."

The students shifted guiltily but Nazo said "Vadam, you're not moving much faster than they are and who knows what trouble is up ahead. Also, have you seen a mirror lately, becauseyou look like crap at the moment," Vadam hadn't seen a mirror and scoffed but said nothing.

They managed to find some flat ground and the groups speed sped up a lot; Vadam was jogging slightly and the students were panting slightly to keep up with him. They finally reached the Rubblebelt and Vadam and Nazo carefully walked inside.

The place lived up to its name. The place was a wreck, few parts of the coliseum were functionally in one piece and the bits that were, were still missing pieces.

Nazo waved the others to come inside and the group of eleven entered the Rubblebelt together. A few people whistled as they saw the state of the Rubblebelt but Vadam shot them dirty looks so they ceased.

The group carefully made their way through the Rubblebelt; Ginny and Luna struck up a conversation about their experiences in the underworld "It was quite scary; they had me tied up and was telling me that I was bait for Vadam and all this horrible stuff," Ginny was rather sympathetic "I'm so sorry you had to go through that; the Golgari were pretty gross but they weren't evil," the two girls kept on talking and almost tripped over a loose slab of stone.

Draco and Blaise laughed at that but Vadam heard them and they immediately shut up. The group was walking in almost awkward silence, they broke through the other side of the coliseum and walked into a sprawling canvas of roots, ruins and room to fight.

From the vantage point they could see several gatherings of Gruul battling it out in the distance; Nazo stepped forward "Vadam, do you think we should ask them if they've seen… Neville, was it?" Vadam nodded to the name and said "It can't hurt… well it probably could but assuming they are capable of talking we might as well ask," Nazo nodded and spread his wings "I'll fly down there, it'll be faster that way."

Vadam nodded and the group watched as Nazo flew down to the closest pack of Gruul. It seemed to go well from there point of sight. Nazo landed and began gesturing lightly as he spoke. Vadam smiled and turned to Luna "Nazo's a great speaker; everyone loves him," his smile was wiped by Draco's observation "Uh… I'm not too sure about that," He pointed and Vadam flinched.

Nazo had been knocked to the ground and wasn't moving; for the umpteenth time that day Vadam saw red. Unlike the previous times Vadam didn't feel like he was going to lose control "Students," They could feel Vadam's rage and began to back away slightly "follow me."

Vadam leapt off of their point and began running across the ruins; he leapt for rubble to rubble and didn't slow in his descent. The others began to follow a moment after but none were as fast as Vadam; within no time Vadam had reached were Nazo had fallen, his sword had been drawn and it was ready to taste blood.

The Gruul warriors noticed him early but none were quite prepared for Vadam wrath; the one holding Nazo down quickly got up and Vadam's sword was met by a Gruul warrior's stone sword with a loud clang.

Disregarding his necromancy straining under the continued use of magic Vadam infused his hand with plague magic and reached forward, stabbing his nails into the warrior's chest.

He let out a bellow of pain and Vadam leapt back as the others came forward; dodging spear thrusts and a large club smashing down Vadam used the grounded club as a slope and ran over the ogre carrying it.

He jumped over to the Gruul that he had infected and struck it with a Goulflesh; his body began to rot slightly as the deadly magic began tearing through him. Vadam landed in front of him and he raised his sword threateningly but Vadam's magic had already taken its toll and Vadam grabbed the man by his neck.

He forced his will over the man as he killed him and took command of the fresh zombie. He sent him after his former comrades who hissed in fury as they realised what Vadam had done.

"Necromancer!" The ogre spat at him before crushing the zombie with his club; but Vadam was waiting for that and cut the ogres hand off.

He roared in pain and stumbled back; Vadam came forward with his sword poised to stab but the ogre was smarter than he had anticipated. Just as Vadam came forward the ogre grabbed one of the spears and stabbed it forward.

Vadam groaned in pain as the spearhead stabbed into the side of his left shoulder; Vadam buried the pain and stabbed forward, piercing the ogre's chest. It roared and punched Vadam in the face; he was sent flying back, blood pouring out of his nose.

Vadam landed harshly and got to his feet just as a slurry of spells struck his opponents; several stunners and full-body bind spells took out the goblins and ogre.

Vadam noticed that the ogre had slumped over the body of the man he had killed and supposed it was for the best; Luna came running up to him whilst the rest went over to Nazo. Vadam pulled the spear out of his body, to Luna's disgust, and she quickly removed the blood and corrected his nose with a snap.

Vadam thanked Luna and went over to Nazo; Harry cast an Ennervate on him and he stirred "Nazo, are you okay?" Nazo rubbed his head "Oh, my head," Vadam helped him stand shakily and Nazo peered around "Wha? Vadam… did you kill them?" Vadam shook his head "No, my students all disabled them. They are all unconscious although if you want me to kill them…" Nazo shook his head then groaned "No don't just… ah. AH!"

Nazo pointed forward and everyone turned to see a massive amount of Gruul; there were shamans, warriors, ogres, cyclops', goblins and ragebeasts of different kinds.

"Oh crap!"

The group all concurred with Ginny's shrewd summing up of their situation.

"Okay, lets run," The students all agreed with Draco and Vadam was tempted to follow his wise reasoning when he spotted someone unconscious being guarded by a small, wild looking boy.

"AH! They've got Neville. We are not running," Luna stood by him but everyone else wasn't looking so pleased; Vadam shot them an uneasy grin "We can call it practise for the war that's coming up," his humour was not appreciated but there was no time for run as the army came raging up to them.

There were hoots, roars, howls and many other war cries as the Gruul army ran to destroy their adversary. Vadam turned to the frightened/determined looking students and spoke a few words "Okay look, many of these enemies are going to die," Harry looked like he was going to shout but Vadam cut him off with a very severe look "I'm not asking any of you to kill, no, you are ALL going to begin to retreat whilst giving covering fire with stunners and any other spells you can think of."

The students nodded and Vadam's little talk was over; Vadam and Nazo leapt down to meet the army head on and his students began to retreat.

Bright jets of light flew overhead and Vadam saw several Goblins, two humans and one of the ogres get knocked back and stunned. One of the Ragebeasts roared and began charging him; Vadam gave a deep breath, it had been ages since he had done some good continuous fighting and he had gotten rusty in mana drawing.

Well, that had to end as a war was approaching Earth and Vadam would defend his friends from all the dark lords in the world if he had to.

Summoning some Black mana Vadam prepared to cast a spell when a victorious "SPONGIFY!" echoed overhead. Vadam knew that if the army understood Earth's language than Luna's spell probably would have sent them into a moment of silence but they didn't and the Ragebeast suddenly collapsed as its foot sunk into the suddenly spongey ground.

Vadam smirked and sent a curved Doom Blade at the creatures' exposed neck; the Ragebeast's neck exploded into red blood and it let out a pitiful whine and stopped moving. One of the shamans let out a cry of anger and came charging Vadam, he met its mana charged staff with his sword.

The magical sword withstood the shaman's sneaky move and his face changed into one of shock "Sorry, it won't break so easily," he slashed forward and the shaman dropped.

Nazo had shaken the wooziness out of his head and spread his wings; he came down on the Gruul as a mass of wings and fury, spinning as he landed. Nazo blasted a group of people off their feet as he landed and immediately went into hand to hand combat. He parried a human's punch and blasted him back with a pulse of red magic. He weaved around an ogre trying to smash him into the ground "HAH!" He gave a sharp blow to the ogres hand as if tried to heave its club back off the ground and it dropped it with a cry.

Nazo quickly stepped forward and applied a devastating, two-handed Force Palm onto the ogre's chest. Spittle flew from its mouth almost as fast as it flew back; the double pulse of magic shattered the ogre's ribcage and sent it straight into a line of goblins, flattening them.

Vadam gave Nazo a nod of thanks as the goblins the ogre crushed were coming up behind him; a team of several different races came at Vadam from all sides. He gave a smirk as he noticed them circling him "Heh, trying to make it interesting huh?" The ogre snorted and rushed forward a split second before the rest charged.

Vadam teleported

He didn't go far, just out of the circle, but was able to laugh as the group crashed together and fell as a mass of limbs. The pile of people were struck by a rain of stunning spells and each of the members were either knocked out or, in the case for the lone goblin, squished under the pile of heavy bodies.

Nazo gave a kick to the head of a small Ragebeast; the mana charged kick broke the neck of the beast and it was knocked vertical before humorously pausing in a weird display and then crashing back down.

Nazo took flight and decided on a little mid-range magic; he sent a flurry of Punish the Enemy's at the enemy and let out a whoop as several more Gruul fell.

Vadam came charging over to Nazo who landed "Nazo get to Neville and get him out of here. I'll distract them," Nazo nodded and took flight again, heading for the Neville's small guard.

Vadam faced down the large remainder of the army and smirked "Well is that all you got?" The Gruul fell for his taunt and ignored Nazo in favour for Vadam.

Nazo flew ahead and landed close to the small boy, whohe had facial piercings, a small earing and a large earing, a knarled wooden staff that was bigger than he was. Altogether, not someone you would want to meet in a dark alley.

Nazo took a step forward and spoke "Look, I don't want to hurt you, just give me him and we can part without bloodshed," The kid spat his response "Never, he encroached on our land and we will do what we want regardless of what you city men want."

He readied his staff for a spell and Nazo sighed; he hoped he could just knock the kid out and prepared to charge when he was suddenly besieged by a roaring creature he had never seen.

Domri Rade sneered as he summoned a creature he knew his opponent never would have met before and laughed as his foe fumbled in the air trying to avoid it.

Vadam saw the summoning and gasped as he recognised it "NAZO, IT CAN JUMP!" Nazo heard him just as the creature prepared to spring up at him and was able to just dodge its spring.

As it landed Nazo cast a spell after it but the jet of light simply bounced off its hide; it sprung again and this time it clipped Nazo's side, sending him crashing against the ground. Several more jets of light bounced off of its hide as the students tried to help. But to no avail.

Nazo scrambled back but the green boar-like beast had already turned on him and began to charge; Nazo spread his wings but he knew that the creature would just spring up at him. He attempted another spell but it simply pinged off its face.

Nazo screamed and shut his eyes but three separate cries caused him to open his eyes; a war cry from Vadam, a yell of shock from the kid and a moan of desperation from the beast.

It had collapsed and was trying to stand but was failing; twenty feet from its moaning self, lay its severed tail and a grinning Vadam.

"Nazo, these creatures are from a Plane called Alara; they are almost unstoppable but if you cut their tails off they can't stand so they completely lose their balance," Nazo heard Domri cry out in shock and Vadam turned back to distracting the horde "So you are a Planeswalker. Well, Vadam and I are too," Domri gritted his teeth and was preparing to cast another Naya Juggernaut but Nazo was too quick.

Domri was blasted back several feet by a Punish the Enemy but remained standing; what took him down was Nazo suddenly appearing in front of him and giving him a point-blank Force Palm.

Domri's staff was torn from his grip as Nazo's spell blasted him back and he landed and stopped moving; Nazo turned back to the bound and gagged Neville and quickly freed him "Wh-Who?" Nazo pulled Vadam to his feet "I'm Nazo Deci, Vadam's brother," Neville nodded shakily and separated from Nazo.

Just as a bolt of energy blasted Nazo.

Domri was back up and was pointing his staff at Nazo; he shifted it to point at Neville who had frozen "You all encroached on our lands. You will PAY!" He sent a bolt of Red/Green and Neville flinched and closed his eyes.

The impact never came.

Nazo had recovered and had leaped in front of Neville and had met the bolt of energy with a Deflection Palm. Domri gasped but had no time to react as his attack was sent back at him. The amplified Twinbolt struck him and blasted him several meters away.

Vadam had effectively run out of mana and was simply distracting the Gruul; leading them one way and then the next as his students sent spells down from above. It was an effective strategy. But he looked like death "HEY, VADAM I HAVE NEVILLE!" Vadam heard Nazo and pointed to the students.

Nazo gave him a thumbs up and immediately began leading Neville to safety; they were running but then Neville let out a cry and fell to the ground, Nazo skidded to a stop and turned to help Neville but then he collapsed to.

Their feet had been ensnared by vines.

Domri had stood up again and was panting heavily "You. Will. NOT. LEAVE," Nazo was impressed by the boy's durability but was getting seriously annoyed now.

What he wasn't expecting was for Neville, who already struck him as quiet and shy, to erupt "NO! YOU BARBARIANS HAD ALREADY AMBUSHED AND KIDNAPPED ME AND YOU ARE NOT HURTING MY FRIENDS!"

Even Vadam was looking at Neville in shock; shock that amplified when suddenly a mass of thick vines tore the ground apart and ensnared each of the remaining Gruul. Domri was tied down fighting but he didn't have the physical strength to fight the vines. None of them did.

Neville panted heavily from the strain before collapsing against Nazo; Vadam came running over to them and together they carried him back to the others.

Panting heavily they dropped Neville with the others and leaned against a piece of rubble each; Nazo was panting, wheezing and sweating a great deal "Oh, AH!" he grabbed his side as it had a bad gash against it before rubbing his ankle "Ah I think that kid twisted my ankle."

Vadam was in much worse shape than Nazo; his skin had turned grey, his eyes sunk a little and went bloodshot plus he was covered with nicks and cuts "Holy crap Vadam, did you die?" It was meant as a joke but Draco's question was more than a little correct "Ah, yeah my…" Vadam was still panting heavily "Ah, my necromancy… ah, feeds off of mana so… ah, if I use to much of it… ah, the necromancy feeds off of my life force and causes… ah, me to appear more dead than normal".

Draco nodded uneasily just as Neville was returning to consciousness.

* * *

 **Okay I'll end this chapter here; ooh boy Vadam is not in for a great ride next chapter… which will also be the end of the Ravnica adventure and the end of arc one… Arc two will be much more important but also will be a fair bit shorter.**


	19. Fieldtrip Over

**And so here we are chapter 19 and the end of arc 1 and the end of the Return to Ravnica adventure; this has been a fun time.**

 _ **B/N: Enjoy the fun while it lasts…**_

 ***Vadam's cursed sword is a broadsword***

* * *

Once Neville had come to the group began moving. Neville was leaning between Vadam and Luna as Vadam explained what had happened "Nox implanted an overriding thought into each of your heads compelling you to go to a different Guild area whilst he ran off to the Rakdos, he wanted to distract me so he could have fun without me dragging him out of there," Vadam's scowl intensified "Well I'm coming to drag him out of there now."

Nazo had an insight to share "But uh… you don't know where he is," Vadam shook his head "Wrong, I heard him say he was at Sven's… do you know where that is?" Nazo did and he nodded rapidly "Oh yeah, Sven's is where we went on the first, and second, time that we met, it's one of the best nightclubs for people who want the revel but none of the gore."

The students breathed a sigh of relief at that and Vadam pulled Nazo to the front to lead; the sun was setting by this point and the thick crowd of horribleness had thinned enough that everyone didn't have to hold hands, to their relief.

As Sven's was in one of the safer parts of the Rakdos Vadam allowed the students to come along, though he warned any revelling would be punished.

Vadam was working himself up to explode at Nox once they arrived; most of his anger that had been burned away by fighting was reignited by the thought that Neville and Luna ended up in the most dangerous scenarios. There was a fairly thick crowd around Sven's, butVadam didn't care. He riled himself up enough that most of the crowd parted for him, and those who didn't wished they had.

The bouncer at the front tried to slow him but noticed what he looked like and immediately let them in.

Sven's was a pretty nice joint; it had plenty of tables strewn about; a well-stocked bar and two barmaids and an enormous dance floor. And in the middle of the dance floor was a moonwalking Nox wearing a traffic cone.

Vadam dropped Neville's arm and stormed over to him. Nox noticed him approaching and yelled "QUICK, UNVEIL IT!" Vadam barely heard that and grabbed Nox by the throat and carried him until he slammed him against a pillar. Dunce fell off his head.

"Gjooj abvuv," Vadam pressed his hand harder into Nox's neck and he made several more choking noises until Vadam released him enough to breathe "Hoo! Man, being stuck in a place with no air really makes you forget how badly you need it on this side of exist-AXE," Vadam slammed Nox back it again and choked him for a little while more but Nazo came running over "Vadam, stop! Look above you."

Vadam put more pressure on Nox's neck before fully releasing him "Ooo thanks Nazo," Vadam took a few steps back and looked up; a banner read 'THANK YOU VADAM' and below it read 'FOR JUST BEING YOU'

"What is this?" Vadam was confused, just as Nox recovered his breath he explained "Ok the real reason why I wanted to distract you today was so I could throw a PARTY for you," Vadam gave him a deadpan look "what?" Nox grinned "Yes a party for you for being my friend, and landlord, and for being a wonderful teacher."

Nox was grinning almost too much and Vadam turned to stare at the students "…Were you in on this?" He didn't notice Nox nodding his head desperately and Harry awkwardly said "Uh yeah, we were in on it," Vadam shot him a deadpan look "I'm not an idiot," Nox sighed "Okay, at first it was just for me but then I started thinking that it would be nice to do something for you, you know, for being you."

Vadam shot him an incredulous look "For being me? Why would someone throw a party for that?" Nox tried to withhold laughter but a few giggled slipped out.

Then Vadam smiled.

Nox reeled back and shouted "OH BEHOLD THE APOCOLYSPE IS COMING! VADAM IS SMILING!" Vadam's smile dropped and Nox breathed a sigh of relief "Hwoo, apocalypse prevented once again by the awesomeness that is Nox."

Vadam was still feeling a little mad "Nox, your actions put most of them in pretty serious danger," Nox at least held a guilty look "I'm sorry but I couldn't think of a better way to distract you," Vadam gave a great loud sigh "…I forgive you," Nox brightened up "Do it again and I'll have to punish you."

To Vadam's confusion Nox adopted a pervy look "Ooh you gonna spank me?" Vadam's disturbed look was only capitalised by his solid "What? No," the entire establishment burst into laughter and Nox fell to the floor.

Afterwards the hasty party went off well; there was food on each table, Nox introduced Vadam to Dunce, and the students had a good time trying out the local produce and trying to communicate with the barmaids.

######

The group, bar Vadam **,** had ended up falling asleep at Sven's, and all woke up with cricks in their necks. Several of them woke up with hangovers as well."Serves you right for drinking," Ron was hungover enough that he shot Vadam a dirty look "Sod off," This unfortunately woke Nox, who had returned to Vadam to avoid such pains; he reappeared with a bang "So, what's for breakfast?" The loud sound, plus his loud voice, caused the rest to awaken.

"Ooh I don't feel good," Ron ran outside. Vadam gave a groan before making sure that no one was kidnapping him, or shiny objects distracted him. Vadam was eventually joined by the others. Only Nox looked happy, and they went off looking for food.

"So Vadam, your skin looks better than it did last night," Nox's wonderful tact caused Vadam to roll his eyes "Yes, while you were all sleeping I was keeping guard and was absorbing plenty of Black mana."

There was silence for a moment before Nox said "Well you still look like crap," that got a few chuckles and a flick in the ear.

The rest of the day passed as Vadam had originally intended; he took the students to see the Transguild Promenade, the statue of Razia and the Forum of Azor. He even allowed then to go shopping. Nox enjoyed pointing out random things and nagging Vadam to buy them and he ended up with two toys; some sort of… Izzet invention and a toilet brush.

They were almost ready to leave when Nox spotted something else he wanted "AAAH! Vadam. That," Vadam turned to see an amazingly crafted sword "No," Nox was not prepared to take no for an answer "Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeee?" Vadam was silently impressed that he could elongate a word so long but still shook his head.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"NO! WHAT WOULD YOU USE IT FOR?"

The stallkeeper jumped at that and Nox said "Well, to train with it of course, I mean, you have a sword, Nazo has a sword. I don't so I think I should get one."

Vadam gave one of his long suffering sighs and asked "How much?" The stallkeeper responded cheerfully and Vadam supposed that if he was someone who actually needed money he might have reacted badly and killed someone "4,000 gold… Fine," He opened his pocket Plane and summoned a small amount of the gold he had accumulated during his travels.

He dumped a massive pile at the feet of the gobsmacked stallkeeper and snatched the sword and passed it to Nox; Nox squealed and started waving it about "Just be careful, that is a magical sword of the highest calibre," Nox nodded, though Vadam doubted he was listening, and went back to swinging it around.

The students had accumulated in one spot and Vadam walked over to them "Well I suppose I should begin preparing the Planeswalk," His trip was supposed to end after one day, not two, but Nox's distraction had caused Vadam to decide to have the proper trip the day after "Yeah, it sucks being in higher years," Vadam shrugged and nodded to Nazo.

Nazo had a sad look on his face "Well I guess this is goodbye, you'll visit won't you? Or I can, wait could I come with you?" Vadam smiled "I would love that," Nazo grinned and gave Vadam a hug. Vadam hugged back after a moment and the two held each other before feeling the awkwardness.

"Hey Nazo, there was a question I wanted to ask you," Nazo nodded "I'm just wondering, why did you forgive me?"

Nazo stilled slightly, he hated to be reminded of that, but answered "Well it's because I realised something," he looked sheepish "I never told you this but my squad and I were assigned to catch and uh… deal with you," Vadam nodded although he had known that "I forgave you because I had begun to realise that even though you killed me… friends you were acting in self-defence. We cornered you and I can't really blame you for simply trying to protect yourself."

Vadam cocked his head lightly and Nox stopped swinging his sword as he had the feeling of impending doom. It was too late. "Oh that? No, a Boros Guildmage paid me to kill you and I lured you into a trap with the intention of killing all of you."

Vadam actually said that lightly and Nazo froze; Nox face palmed and began to back away "Nazo? Are you-" Nazo suddenly spun and his fist smashed into Vadam's face and he flew back several metres "You. YOU! WHY? I."

Nazo shook his head and ran after Vadam; Vadam groaned and began to pick himself up from the ground when Nazo grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him into a stall. Its owner vacated just before Vadam impacted and the entire thing was reduced to rubble "YOU! I. WHY? AH!" He sped over to Vadam, picked him out of the rubble and smashed his fist into Vadam's face again, sending him into the air.

Nazo jumped and used both fists to smash Vadam's stomach and send him into the ground. Hard. Vadam let out a cry of pain but Nazo landed and used his momentum to punch Vadam's stomach with even greater force. Vadam threw up anything that was in his stomach and Nazo grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into a different stall "I! DON'T! WHY?"

He ran over and punched Vadam threw what had remained of the stall; sending him into the wall behind it. By this point the beat down was gathering a crowd but no one was interfering. Nazo continued to stomp Vadam into the curb for another fifteen minutes. Nox had gotten Vadam's student to safety and was watching worriedly _"Damn it Vadam, why would you say that? You're not that stupid."_

Eventually Nazo was holding a heavily bleeding, barely standing Vadam by his shirt again; despite Vadam being taller than he was he was still looking far more fearsome.

Nazo raised his fist and punched Vadam in the face "THAT WAS FOR AIDREN!" He raised his other fist and punched Vadam across the other side of his face "THAT WAS FOR BENJARIM!" He repeated that motion with the other fist, grabbing Vadam's soaked scruff with his other hand "THAT WAS FOR AUGRE!" And again "THAT WAS FOR FREN!" And again "THAT WAS FOR NIKEY!"

Vadam's face was more blood and bruises than it was face by that point and he could barely stand; Nazo raised his bleeding fist for a sixth time "AND THIS IS For…" His face had tears streaming down it and his first was shaking "For, for…" Nazo couldn't hit him again and began sobbing "Why? Why? Why? WHY?!" He screamed his forth why but hadn't stopped crying "The… first… secret I… kept… from... you," Vadam was having trouble speaking but Nazo could understand every word "pretty much destroyed… our friendship. I knew that if I… keep this secret… you'd find out… eventually and I don't think it could survive that".

The tears still hadn't stopped pouring down Nazo's cheeks "Nazo I am so, so sorry," Nazo gasped Sorry? You've never said that to anyone," Vadam nodded slightly "because I always saw… sorry to be to personal… but I am Nazo… I am so, so sorry."

Nazo let go of him and Vadam staggered slightly; the crowd began to break up as they realised the fight was over and Vadam's students, plus Nox, began coming over. Nazo turned to Vadam "Vadam, I'm sorry for doing this to you," Vadam shook his head "No, I'm lucky that you are such a good person, I deserve so much more."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

A cool female voice came from within the dispersing crowd and Vadam froze "No," he began to run but then tripped; a small triangle-like tune was locking his legs together and from the crowd emerged Lavinia "It has been a while since I have seen you, Nazo, congratulations. For bringing in this high a person you may well be given clemency for your vigilantism."

Nazo froze but quickly shook his head "no, nono, NO!" He went to rush forward but Vadam shouted "DON'T BE AN IDIOT NAZO!" Lavinia bound his hands next and the two runes worked together to seal his magic "Yes, listen to your prey Nazo, don't be foolish," Nazo froze and Lavinia grabbed Vadam by his blood-soaked shirt and lifted him up, two more arrestors came rushing towards them and were wheeling a prison carriage, which Lavinia shoved him into.

"NAZO GET TEYSA AND JARA-" Lavinia slapped a magic muzzle over his mouth and the rest of Vadam's cry was muffled; the carriage immediately began moving and Nazo could do nothing but stare in horror as Vadam was wheeled off.

Nazo spun to meet the shocked and horrified looks of Vadam's students and friends and said "Get Teysa and who?" Ginny spoke up "Jarad the Golgari's Guildmaster, the two know each other," Draco spoke next "And he would have meant Teysa Karlov, the two know each other well and he went to her when looking for me."

Nazo nodded "Okay, we need to somehow get an audience with two of the most powerful people on Ravnica within, oh, TWENTY MINUTES!" Nazo ran forward then ran back "Ah I don't know where to or what to go… ah."

Luna grabbed his arm "Just take a deep breath, it will be alright we'll save him," Nazo was still in the middle of taking many little breaths "No it won't this is my fault, if I just had kept my temper I, he, I, AH!"

He grabbed his head and took several deep breaths "Okay, okay, okay… Teysa first, if she knows Vadam more personally then she may be more inclined to help," the group nodded and off they went, running for the Orzhov.

Unfortunately the crowd was back; not as thick as it was preventing but still enough to slow them down. "Alright, ALRIGHT! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Nazo forced himself through the crowd and went off running.

The students exited later and had to sprint just to keep him in eyeshot; Nazo ran through the Orzhov guildgate and began running in random directions "Teysa, Teysa, Teysa, WHERE IS SHE?" the students caught up to him running in circles and panicking "Mr Deci, calm down I remember the way," Nazo stopped and hugged Draco "Ok GO!" Draco began leading them and they quickly found a plain white door with a single black line running through it.

Nazo blasted it open and they continued running "Ok, ok, ok, ok HERE!" Nazo pounded on Teysa's door rapidly and didn't stop until she opened it "What do you want?" Nazo grabbed her shoulders and would have shaken her if she didn't use a walking stick "Vadam has been arrested by Lavinia, she had bound his magic and I don't know how long he has, please help me."

Teysa pushed him back with a scowl "You are Nazo Deci, and yet you want to help him… interesting," Nazo put his hands together in a pray "Please I'm begging you he's my brother, I can't lose him," Teysa gave Nazo a hard look before it softened "Alright," Nazo jumped in the air excitedly but Teysa still had a warning "Vadam won't be brought before Isperia. No, he will be brought to an even higher authority. The living Guildpact himself."

Nazo froze "The Guildpact is a person?" Teysa nodded "Yes and I'm not sure if I will be enough to save him," Nazo nodded "Vadam told me to get you AND Jarad, the Golgari's Guildmaster."

Teysa nodded "My thoughts too, Vadam always had an odd idealisation of the Golgari and told me of his rare meetings with the Lich Lord. If he will help it may be enough."

Nazo nodded and said "I need to get to the Golgari now; can you begin moving to… wherever the Guildpact does this and take them," He jerked his thumb to the students and Teysa frowned "Hey, I met Jarad. He might listen to me too," Nazo turned to Ginny who had a determined look, Nazo hesitated but nodded "Alright you come with me, everyone else… do what Teysa says," He grabbed Ginny and the two of them began running.

Once they had reached the outside Nazo spread his wings and grabbed Ginny; she screamed a little, startled **,** but thencalmed down. She pointed to the entrance of the Golgari and warned Nazo to hold his breath. The two of them flew downwards into the underworld and flew over the many denizens of the Golgari.

Nazo could see Korozda but Ginny said "The area above that," she pointed to the sewer "is filled with toxic gas, we should go under," Nazo gave both ways a glance before making his decision.

"Plug your nose," Ginny took a deep breath and held her nose as Nazo picked up speed and flew right through the toxins.

The toxins burnt a bit of their skin but otherwise they made it over safely; there was a pair of Golgari guards at the front of the palace of rot "Halt! Why are you here?" Ginny stepped forward "We are here to see the Guildmaster Jarad, it's really, really important," one of the guards scoffed but the other recognised Ginny "Oh you… if you can find him than go ahead."

The other guard protested but Nazo and Ginny were already off running; the place was disgusting; the walls were covered in grime and fungus and the entire place smelt like sewage, but they didn't care.

They ran through the palace of rot until bursting through the two best-intact doors they came across the guildmaster in a meeting "What is the meaning of this?" One of the guests cried but Jarad shushed them and Nazo stepped forward and bowed "I am so sorry to simply barge in on you like this, Guildmaster Jarad, but my brother Vadam has been taken by Lavinia to be judged by the living Guildpact and he cried for your help."

Jarad regarded him carefully as Nazo straightened up and one of the advisors asked "Vadam? The Golgari sympathiser?" Nazo nodded and Ginny pleaded "Please Jarad we have Teysa on our side but we don't have a hope in saving him without your help," Jarad looked rather pleased with the situation and nodded "Right then we had better go now and reschedule this," One of the advisors protested but Jarad was already up and going.

"By the gods, that was draining what little life I have left," Nazo was surprised to hear the Golgari Guildmaster make a small joke but laughed a little anyway "Thank you so much for your help but we need to get there as fast as possible," Jarad nodded and showed the pair how fast an undead elf could move.

######

Vadam was slightly panicked. He had faith in his brother and students/friends but it still wasn't pleasant when one of the most persistent people he had ever met was carting him off to the chopping block.

He hated being unable to use magic, not being able to move still bothered him, and tried to glare his entourage into submission.

It didn't work.

To Vadam's surprise, instead of being taken to New Prahv he was carted off to a much smaller building. It was plain looking and Vadam felt that it was simply too plain, like it was trying not to stick out but that was what was making it stick out.

Lavinia opened the cage and her two assistants picked him out of the cage and carried him inside; as the door closed he found himself in the plainest office you could imagine _"Must be Lavinia's,"_ Its mind numbing plainness was hurting his eyes.

She walked over to a less plain-feeling door and knocked sharply and waited; from it came a young man in an odd blue cloak. Vadam glared at Jace who regarded him coolly "This is Vadam, one of the most fearsome serial killers the tenth distract has known," Jace nodded "I understand, I will judge him to the full extent of the law."

Vadam was relatively confused; he didn't know much about Jace, only that he was a powerful Telepath and, of course, a Planeswalker.

Lavinia removed his muzzle and Vadam gave Jace a cool look of his own before saying "So Jace Belaren, Telepath, nemesis of Tezzerett, Planeswalker."

The two arrestors holding him had confused looks and Lavinia gave a start before snapping "Leave us," The two immediately let go of Vadam and fled the room.

Jace regarded him carefully "So, are you also a Planeswalker?" Vadam nodded "A rare breed we are. One in a million have the spark but only one in a million of those million ascend."

Jace nodded and walked closer to him; Vadam felt a shot of panic _"NOX, return to me now,"_ He felt Nox's odd feeling of having cold water being trickled over his brain just before Jace invaded it.

It can be considered that Jace was not expecting to meet Nox. A rather irritated Nox who blasted Jace right out of Vadam's mind.

Jace staggered back with a shocked look and Lavinia caught him "What happened?" Jace regarded the smirking Vadam with a look akin to bafflement "I think he either followed me back in somehow, or he has someone else inside his head".

Vadam knew he had leverage "Number two is a winner Jace; his name is Nox and whilst I may be guilty of crimes he isn't. And if I die he goes with me," Lavinia paused, stunned, before turning to Jace "No, check again," Vadam shrugged "If you want to, I'll even tell Nox to not shove you out again."

Jace hesitated slightly before touching Vadam's mind again _"Hello?"_ Jace was hoping he wouldn't get a reply _"Hi, just as Vadam said I'm the guy that's living in his head. Oh and we can't be fully separated either,"_ Jace retracted with a curse "We will need to find a way to separate them, I can't judge one person guilty whilst damning an innocent."

Lavinia cursed. Jace returned to his office to study and Lavinia and Vadam simply started a glaring contest.

Vadam was allowing Nox to ramble on random things to keep him entertained when finally his rescue party arrived. Nazo, Teysa and Jarad each walked into the small office with Vadam's students behind him "What is the meaning of this, Nazo?" Lavinia glared at her former classmate who shrugged "Just here to rescue my brother the right way."

Jace exited his office to see what the commotion was and paused, confused; Teysa and Jarad had already stepped forward to talk "I have records that show that each of the people that Vadam killed each had serious crimes to their name. Apparently he was only going after people who would harm the people of Ravnica and the Guildpact."

Teysa shot a look at Jace who looked stunned but Jarad began speaking "Vadam spent much time with the Golgari, he defended us from persecutors. He helped us with issues and has done nothing but stop evildoers from harming the populace of Ravnica."

Jace was looking between a cold Jarad and took a stack of documents from Teysa. Lavinia was fuming as the legal power was trying to protect evil "Regardless of who he may he killed, he still killed. It wasn't self-defence, it was malice; look at him, he doesn't regret a thing for each of the lives he took."

Lavinia pointed at the bored looking Vadam who sighed "Jace, if you want to make a true and fair judgement look into my mind now and see the truth… but it won't be a pleasant truth," Teysa and Jarad had stilled and Jace looked between them all before nodding.

Vadam allowed Jace to probe one of his innermost secrets; it didn't take long before Jace fled his mind "Y-you," Lavinia was staring between the two and Jace sighed "As the guildpact I cannot give preferential treatment to any one of the guilds but… you are guildless," Lavinia was staring at Jace in horror "Your actions sacrificed the few to protect the many and your lack of guilt… I understand it."

Lavinia made a silent scream of rage "I'm sorry Lavinia, I'm letting him go."

Vadam's students cheered and Nazo jumped over Lavinia to give him a hug "Okay you can stop now," Lavinia dropped the enchantments and Vadam thanked Teysa and Jarad "Thank you so much for helping me," the two nodded and left.

Vadam gave a mock goodbye to Lavinia before the group left the office of the guildpact with a swear that they wouldn't reveal his identity.

######

Nazo sighed as Vadam prepared to Planeswalk "Vadam I… I'm not coming to Earth," Vadam opened his eyes and sadly nodded "I just need to figure out who I am and what's going on with my life… I will see you again though," Vadam nodded and Nazo sadly watched as his brother Planeswalked, leaving him alone in his small apartment.

* * *

 **Okay I'm ending it there; arc one over, arc two… will be a cataclysm.**


	20. Spiral into Cataclysm

**Chapter 20 Cataclysm… and this is just the start of it. Unfortunately this is just a short chapter, almost like a prologue.**

 ***The first Planeswalker Vadam met was Tezzerett.**

The journey back to Earth was successful and the nine students had wonders to tell the other students of Hogwarts; Vadam, however, was not so happy and his mood was sour for a week.

Neville and Luna guessed it was because of how things were left between him and Nazo that was causing his foul mood and the two had to literally pull him out of the castle to join the Hogsmeade trip.

They tried to cheer Vadam up by bringing him to the joke shop, but something exploded on him; the Three Broomsticks was so packed that Neville and Luna feared he would snap like on Ravnica and shepherded him out of the pub.

The most haunted place in Britain also bored him "It's just staring at a shack… woo who," but there attempts were making him feel a little better considering their care for him.

The three of them had decided to simply go back to the castle; walking through Hogsmeade as they went, but Vadam quickly noticed someone following them.

A dark, cloaked figure.

"Neville, Luna," he muttered under his breath and they turned "Someone's following us, they are cloaked. Get ready to run if needed," they swallowed nervously and both shot a glance back at the figure.

Luna thought she saw a flash of silver.

They began walking up the track to Hogwarts, speeding slightly as they did so; finally they heard some loud chuckling "Heh, heh, heh, I suppose you spotted me then?" Vadam froze; Neville and Luna glanced at him worriedly but he was unresponsive. He had heard that rich voice many times.

Vadam turned slowly and Neville and Luna were shocked to see his entire body trembling "N-no," the cloaked figure laughed again and Vadam saw the glint of silver "No," Luna and Neville were terrified by the sheer brokenness of his voice "V-Vadam what," "LUNA! NEVILLE! RUN!"

The dark figure through off his cloak and Tezzerett came charging at Vadam; his arm moulding into a mageslayer, Tezzerett's arm and Vadam's sword struck each other in a thunderous clang that knocked Vadam back.

Neville and Luna were still frozen and Tezzerett took a few steps back "Quick Vadam, but not quick enough," Vadam braced but Tezzerett didn't come at him "What do you mean?" Tezzerett chuckled "You know what I mean, you were not quick enough, you are too late. He's already here".

Vadam's entire body shuddered again "N-no I don't believe you. I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN BRING HIM HERE!"

Vadam charged this time but Tezzerett matched his stabs evenly before moulding his arm into a club and slamming Vadam back with it.

He landed between Neville and Luna who both cast a Stupefy spell at Tezzerett; he deflected both spells and smirked "No Vadam he is already here; I saw you on Alara, when you bought that Armillary Sphere, and decided to follow you. I must say I thought that you had majorly misjudged you walk as it seemed like you were going into dead space but I decided to follow and look at what I found".

Vadam had gotten up but Tezzerett's words had done their deed "No," Tezzerett chuckled at the desperate tone of voice "Yes Vadam, I quickly opened up several mana pools so I could find this beautiful untapped world and left. Left to bring our master Nicol Bolas here".

Neville and Luna gasped, like they had been struck by a blow and took a step back "Ah and I see you have told your little weaknesses about out master," Vadam snarled "Bolas is not my master any more, and they are not weaknesses they are my friends," Tezzerett merely chuckled again "Same difference Vadam," he stared Vadam straight in the eye "same difference".

Tezzerett turned around and before Vadam could react he was gone.

Breathing heavily Vadam spun to his friends and grabbed both of them and set off running "V-Vadam ouch," Vadam didn't heed their cries and tore up to the castle, passing filch too quickly for him to register what had happened.

"Okay look you two, get to the Room of Requirement now," Neville tried to protest "But Vadam-" he was cut off by a bellow of "NOW!" Neville and Luna ran off and Vadam sprinted to his chambers.

Vadam burst into his quarters and stood dumbly for a moment before letting out a wordless scream and began smashing everything; he tipped his dresser and through his trunk into the wall. He even tipped his bed over.

Panting Vadam sunk to the ground and curled up into a ball _"Nox I don't know what I'm going to do,"_ Nox had been rendered speechless by Tezzerett's appearance but finally found his voice _"I don't know either but I will stand by whatever decision you make,"_ Vadam curled up tighter and sobbed "Nox… I want to run but…"

Nox let him scream for a minute before responding _"…Running… is what you should do and I think that is what you should do… but if you do you know you can't take Neville and Luna with you… they'll refuse,"_ Vadam let out another wordless scream _"I can't beat Bolas… it's too late for that,"_ Vadam felt Nox's sympathy _"If Bolas is here then he'd be here for you… maybe if you run… he'll leave"._

Vadam uncurled himself and righted his desk; he slumped into the chair and held his face in his hands "Maybe you're right… but he'll destroy this school looking for me," Nox didn't know what to say but Vadam was formulating an idea "If I have to be a coward… then I'll be a brave coward," Nox wasn't entirely sure what that was so he let Vadam continue "I escaped Bolas before I can do it again… but he needs to know that I have escaped, he has to follow me".

" _Vadam are you getting at what I think you're getting at?"_ Vadam gave a humourless laugh "Probably… Nox if I can draw Bolas near to me then Planeswalk I should be able to get him out of here," Nox was unsure _"But Bolas close is not the Bolas you want… but if you are confident then I'm with you,"_ Vadam wasn't confident and Nox knew that, but he could feel Vadam's determination override his crippling fear. Maybe it would work.

Vadam bent down to grab a piece of parchment; a quill and a mostly-in-one-piece vial of ink _"Vadam what are you doing? Writing a challenge?"_ Vadam shook his head _"No… you're not writing them a letter are you? You ca… no you're right,"_ Vadam nodded and began his letter.

Dear Neville and Luna  
I am sorry but I am leaving Earth.  
I will draw Bolas' attention to me so he knows that I am leaving  
this should cause him to follow me and leave Earth safely.  
Tell Dumbledore thank you for giving me a second chance  
it will always be appreciated.  
I'm sorry I haven't told you this in person but I just couldn't  
It would be too hard.  
There is a great likelihood that we will never see each other again  
I may die or it may simply be unsafe for me to ever return.  
You two have been the best things my life has ever had  
and for that I thank you.  
Goodbye

Aimeus Kartika Vadam

Vadam felt his chest tightening and his bottom lip was quivering; many times he was thankful he couldn't physically cry but now… now it felt like hell.

He bent the letter and addressed it to My Friends and left it on the table; he placed his trunk in his pocket Plane and sighed as he looked around the room, he took a step forward and heard a snap; curiously he lifted his foot and found his wand, broken in two.

Nox was ever silent in his head as Vadam opened the window; he remained silent as Vadam cast a Gift of Orzhova and said nothing as Vadam flew to the gate point. Several students gave him an odd stare as Vadam walked out of Hogwarts, he didn't look back. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

######

Vadam was standing in a wide open field; he had cast more than one massive spell, he was trying to cause enough mana disruption that Bolas would notice and come to him.

He was terrified.

Vadam waited for the fifth wide area-of-effect spell to die down when he felt it; a powerful ripple through time and space as Bolas arrived.

Vadam turned to meet the elder dragon and saw him at his true height of sixty feet tall; Vadam stared up at the oldest mortal's face, he could vaguely see the Gem of Becoming float in between his great, curved horns.

"Vadam we find each other again at last," Bolas' booming voice caused Vadam's knees to quiver but he remained standing "have you come to your senses and are here to pledge alliance to me once more?" Vadam scoffed "I would never join you again, NEVER!"

Vadam prepared to Planeswalk but Bolas' snarled and arced his arm through the air; the nameless spell struck Vadam just as he prepared to Planeswalk and he felt the horrible feeling of having a swarm of insects within his mind before it faded, almost immediately.

Vadam saw a look of shock flash acros Bolas' wizened face before all senses but touch left him; he had Planeswalked.

Vadam desperately shot himself away from Earth, as far as he could before landing on a Plane; he immediately set about running around, making himself seen before Planeswalking again.

He copied his technique on four other worlds, duplicating the trick that allowed him to escape from Bolas the first time. Making him seem like in five different worlds at once.

Finally he crashed into a sixth world; he vaguely noted that he was possibly near Sabbiol and Dominaria before staggering about. His mana had been far to depleted and he couldn't handle it.

Vadam collapsed in the woods of some Plane he didn't know and fell unconscious.

 **And so the guest was right, although it was kind of obvious, I must wonder how long you have been following my stories to actually pick it up because I've been hinting at it for ages… or maybe you just deduced it from the summaries I don't know. A fun-fact at the end here, originally I was going to split the arcs into two different stories but that would have just confused people, as one would be a crossover and another would still be within MTG worlds.**

 **But on a darker note, Vadam has abandoned Earth; he has arrived on a mysterious Plane (It is one of the recent sets one so take a guess… there is only like two choices Theros or Tarkir) but the Cataclysm has begun and it's only about to get A LOT worse.**


	21. Theros, Land of Heroes

**So here we are… Theros. I say there will probably only be five more chapters (including this one) in the story, which will bring it up to 25. This is also a technical crossover with the Godsend novels, which follow Elspeth's journey through Theros, so… welcome to arc 2 of Vadam's Cataclysm.**

 _ **B/N: Without spoiling anything, the second arc really lives up to the title.**_

 ***Vadam blames Elspeth for the breakup of his friendship with Venser***

* * *

"… _Vadam?"_ The whisper in his mind was enough to violently rouse jerked and blank his eyes as his senses returned to conscious thought "Ugh," he spat a glob of spit to the side and weakly sat up.

"Ooh," He tried to stand,tilted and almost fell over but forced himself to remain on his feet "Ah… ah where are we?" Vadam looked about but it took Nox a few moments to respond. _"I'm not… sure,"_ Vadam sighed and looked about, they were in a grove of disturbingly similar trees. Each tree looked to have the same pose "They look like humans," Vadam looked around and he found himself completely surrounded by the trees.

Vadam could sense something… off about them and quickly began to move; he decided touching the trees would be wrong and as he walked he found slight differences in the trees; whilst the pose of a human crossing their arms above their head and crossing their legs was completely alike in each of the trees several of them were rather large, others were childlike small and others seemed like they had grown horns at one point.

" _This is… creepy... uh, Vadam?"_ Vadam brushed Nox aside as he couldn't find the exit to this horrifying place _"Nox, unless you have something useful to say please don't talk to me,"_ Nox obeyed his wish and fell silent.

Vadam still couldn't find any break in the amount of trees; looking around the trees seemed to only get thicker, he shook his head as it seemed to get heavier along with the amount of trees and continued on.

Vadam was feeling the strong temptation to begin slicing the trees apart but Nox spoke _"Vadam, don't! What if that is what happened to the other people,"_ So Nox thought that the trees were people too. Vadam dropped his hand and continued on but the trees seemed to only get thicker and thicker and Vadam eventually found himself squeezing through the trees.

He shivered as the identical branches brushed against him and thought he could hear voices " _Nox, I'm hearing things now,"_ Nox didn't reply but the voices suddenly stopped.

Vadam almost fell forward as his mind suddenly cleared "Oh wow," This felt normal but compared to what his mind was feeling before it was incredible.

Vadam strode forward with confidence and met a solid barrier of twisted forms; the trees wore no expressions, no anger, no sadness, nothing. Vadam could feel something trying to bombard his mind but it was only light. Vadam smirked at his resistance to the trees magic and strode forward, drawing his sword.

Vadam couldn't really tell but he was certain that the trees would have drawn back if they could; Vadam couldn't sense much mana, bar Green, but he could feel enough Black to charge up one Doom Blade.

Slashing his blade through the air Vadam cast a Doom Blade through his sword; the blade of darkness arced from his sword and through the air. It struck the tree in the middle of his sight and it was cut in half.

A concerning amount of green sap poured from both ends of the trees but Vadam ignored it as he stepped over the stump and onto the upper body before stepping off it and walking off.

######

Vadam had been wandering for about a day. Escaping the grove of weirdness took a while and destroying one of the trees felt nice, but now he was bored and Nox wasn't talking. Sighing as he walked, Vadam began to think about Earth and his friends _"Do you think he followed me?"_ Nox still wasn't responding and Vadam sighed again and decided to simply stop talking.

As he walked Vadam began drawing in the slight amounts of correct mana he could find. Most of it was White, which he didn't like, but anything to feed his Lich enchantments was appreciated.

Vadam looked like crap; the constant Planeswalking had almost left him manaless and as a result the Lich enchantments had fed on his lifeforce rather severely. His skin had gone a horrible sickly grey; his eyes had gone bloodshot and had sunk.

Overall he didn't look well.

Vadam trudged his way in silence for another two hours before he found a settlement. He hesitated before going in but decided that if the locals didn't like his appearance than he could simply leave… or kill them, whichever came first.

The place was pretty big and well populated; Vadam received plenty of odd looks as he walked through the town and he returned the looks. To him the white robes and toga's and all sorts of other clothes seemed odd.

Vadam wasn't sure whether he was going to find a place to stay in this town or not; looking about the place seemed nice enough and people hadn't come to heckle him yet _"…Uh Vadam, I need-"_ Nox was cut off by a single person running into the town screaming "RUN! EVERYBODY RUN! IT'S UNSTOPPABLE!" He was bloody and his clothes were torn, Vadam watched him with interest as he continued running and screaming.

Apparently something couldn't be stopped was coming,and people began to panic, yelling, running about. Vadam couldn't hear much over the crowd but he did hear enough.

Something about a god-hydra was being shouted as people began stampeding; Vadam decided that maybe it wasn't the right place to stay and began walking out of the town.

He noticed that he was walking the direction that the man had come from and stopped "Hmm…" he turned his direction slightly and continued walking; he could handle a hydra if he needed to.

The wind was picking up and his constantly moving hair was making his face itchy. Scratching absentmindedly, Vadam drew his sword and continued on. As he walked through a much nicer grove of trees than before he began to hear something, it was distant but he could definitely hear some crashing and roaring.

Suddenly his left shin started to itch, so he scratched it and walked on. He made it into a clearing of sorts, but could see no hydra. The birds, on the other hand, were all flying desperately away from the right.

Vadam began to doubt his confidence as he heard more crashing and roaring but decided it was too late to turn back now.

The sounds stopped but Vadam wasn't convinced that the hydra had left, it was really silent _"Vadam… is now-"_ Now was not the time as suddenly Vadam heard roaring much, much closer; he began running as trees that he could see began shifting before crashing down.

Turning his head Vadam saw the biggest hydra he had ever seen. It had five massive draconic heads; each of its heads had a pale frill that turned very bronze at the top. The entire hydra was coloured a murky green with a thick, waving tail that ended almost in a blade.

Each one of its giant paws ended in four jagged claws that were the size of Vadam's sword and its short legs were as tall as Vadam.

Each one of its ten beady eyes locked onto Vadam who had frozen in sheer shock before roaring again, each one of its heads were as big as he was. The hydra was the size of a large house.

Vadam ran.

He thanked the gods as he ran as the trees weren't too thick, but thick enough to slow the hydra. Tearing his way through a bush Vadam desperately ran, as an afterthought he sheathed his sword and sped up; the hydra was still following him but its sounds were lessening as Vadam gained ground on it.

He burst through the foliage onto a track between the woods before jumping forward into the next piece of the woods and continued running. The trees were slightly thicker here but Vadam wasn't slowed much; he was able to think clearly now and curved off to the left, it was unlikely that the hydra would be able to smell him very well and it seemed to be rampaging in one direction anyway.

Not slowing in his pace, Vadam continued running; he was calming down and was beginning to notice the many nicks and scratches that he had accumulated during his run. They stung lightly but Vadam didn't particularly care, he could barely here the hydra anymore and gradually he began to slow to a jog.

" _Vadam, I really need to-"_ For the umpteenth time that day Nox was interrupted, this time it was because his words had distracted Vadam and he had ran right into a tree "Gah," he bounced off it and fell to the ground _"Ah, NOX! Don't distract me when I'm running,"_ Nox fell silent and Vadam ran a little faster to pick up lost time.

He ran in silence for another ten minutes before calming enough to notice that Nox hadn't laughed at his accident _"Nox… uh I'm sorry for snapping,"_ Even thinking sorry still felt odd but Vadam knew that he cared enough for Nox that a sorry was allowed.

Nox didn't respond for another two minutes of running. _"It's okay…"_ Vadam felt that Nox had more to say but he was still weaving through the trees and didn't want to distract him again.

Finally Vadam broke out onto the dirt track again; he looked about, to the left it led back into the deeper woods and the hydra but to the right the woods began to thin.

He decided right.

Turning on his right foot Vadam began to jog; now that he was on a flat surface Nox decided to give another attempt at talking _"I uh… I need to tell you something,"_ Vadam was half listening to Nox, half listening for signs of the hydra _"back on Earth-"_ Again Nox was interrupted.

Vadam moved to the right side of the road as a wagon began peddling up to him. A man sat at the front of the plain brown wagon as a horse pulled it along. Vadam slowed as the wagon driver slowed his horse.

The wagon came to a stop in front of Vadam who looked to the driver interested "Hello brave sir," he spoke in a rich voice and Vadam nodded "Hello to you as well," Vadam's voice was even, if a little cold and the drivers smile wavered slightly "so what news do you have of Meletis?" Vadam wasn't entirely sure what Meletis was but he did have some information "I have news of a massive-" this time it was Vadam who was cut off as the wagons door slammed open.

He barely made out a scream of "YOU!" Before he was tackled with impressive strength; a young woman had leapt out of the wagon and tackled him to the ground. Vadam didn't react until a punch had slammed into his jaw. Using the remaining momentum of the fall he flipped the woman of him and she sprawled into the bushes behind him.

Vadam got up as she did. He recognised the whipping, white scarves as she spun around and drew a sword-spear he recognised, a great broadsword at the end of a spear with two beautiful gems set into its hilt. It looked different now but still familiar. He drew his own sword, and he saw her face.

He met the powerful swing with his enhanced strength and kicked her in the chest; she still wore the same armour. She staggered back before raising her hand; Vadam braced himself but still didn't anticipate the agony the White mana spell slammed into him.

He was sent back and slammed into the wagon with enough force to tilt it slightly; he recovered and threw back a spell of his own. A Blustersquall spell smacked her in the torso and blew her into the woods.

Vadam picked himself off the crushed-in wagon and jumped down; Elspeth emerged from the bush and scowled at him "Why is it that wherever I go, you are always there?" Vadam shrugged with a smirk and Elspeth came at him again.

Vadam met her sword-spear with his again and went for another kick; Elspeth had anticipated that and caught his leg with a suddenly free hand. Vadam's face exposed his moment of shock before Elspeth pulled it up, pulling him to the ground. He kicked at her shin with his free leg and she faltered at his strength.

Vadam wriggled out of the danger zone just as Elspeth brought her sword-spear down. It hit dirt as Vadam jumped to his feet. Elspeth came forward just as Vadam cast a Death Wind spell; she was struck by the disintegrating wave and staggered back with a cry of pain. Vadam began to step forward to continue the deadly spell but was cut off as a sword was suddenly at his neck.

"End it," Vadam cancelled the spell as the voice hissed in his ear and Elspeth panted in relief "Ah thanks Daxos, but I didn't need your help," Vadam rolled his eyes "Typical as always, Elspeth," she gave him a very dirty look which Vadam met with a dry look and a raised eyebrow.

She gave him a glare before sighing "Let him go, Daxos, you can't actually hurt him," Daxos hesitated before removing his sword from Vadam's neck; he stretched just to annoy her "Why are you here, Vadam?" Vadam shot her a 'you're stupid' look and raised his eyebrow again.

Elspeth gritted her teeth just as the wagon driver cam over "Now, is your fight finished or do I have to go on without you?" His tone was long suffering and Vadam had a feeling that Elspeth had been picking a lot of fights "Come on Elspeth, you know what question you want to ask," she gave him a murderous look and glanced between Vadam, Daxos and the driver before jerking her head to the woods "In private."

Daxos protested but Elspeth ensured that he knew that she'd be fine before walking in after Vadam. They walked for a length before stopping; Elspeth grabbed Vadam arm and pulled him near a tree before slamming his head against it.

He gritted his teeth to avoid a flinch as Elspeth growled "Why did you leave?" Vadam pulled his head from the tree but kept her hand gripping his hair, it hurt slightly "You, Elspeth," She slammed his head back against the tree and he let out a gasp "Let go of me," it took a moment but she released his hair and stepped back.

Vadam slowly turned, his head was bleeding slightly to glare at Elspeth; she held her sword at the ready "It was you who made me leave," Vadam knew that Elspeth would love more than to lunge and impale him, he didn't know how much she wanted that.

He smirked as he knew she wouldn't; she saw the smirk and gripped her sword harder. She opened her mouth to say something before hesitating and merely glared at him, Vadam's infuriating smirk didn't let up but hesitated as he saw tears begin to build up in her eyes "Venser is dead," Vadam's smirk disappeared as her words struck him, it felt like the bottom of his stomach had fallen out "What?" In a flash Vadam drew his sword, leapt at Elspeth and had slammed her into a tree before pinning her.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Spittle flew from his mouth as he screamed in Elspeth's face, but her cold look didn't falter and the tears didn't stop "After you abandoned us he began throwing himself into more dangerous situations," she was cut off as Vadam punched her in the face "STOP SAYING LIES!" Elspeth gave him an angry look but her tears didn't cease "He ended up giving his life and his spark to save Karn's life. All because we were to slow to get to him," Vadam raised his fist to hit her again but faltered.

"He's dead?" Elspeth nodded and Vadam made a low moan of pain, he bent his head and heaved slightly. Vadam let go of Elspeth and she applied a hand to her face to heal to bruise that was developing and Vadam staggered back.

He felt like screaming, crying, tearing at his hair or murdering Elspeth but couldn't decide on any and made a loud yell of pain.

"He, he, he," Vadam was almost hiccupping "he was my first real friend," Elspeth was standing and watching him rather awkwardly; Vadam took some deep breaths "Okay, okay, okay…" He swallowed heavily and stopped his hiccupping.

He turned to Elspeth just as the hydra decided to show up.

With all the dramatics and emotions neither Vadam nor Elspeth had heard, or noticed, the hydra approaching.

When the trees practically exploded they noticed.

Daxos came running "ELSPETH! HYDRA!" He had heard it before them and tried to warn them but they had already noticed and had begun running, running back towards the track.

The three of them broke out of the woods but the wagon driver had already left them; they were all panting but the hydra was right behind them.

Vadam and Elspeth had hesitated on which direction to run but Daxos hadn't, grabbing Elspeth's arm they began running away from the woods. Vadam immediately began following as the hydra burst from the trees; he immediately regretted his decision as his mind caught up. Had he ran the other direction the hydra would likely go after the two retreating people instead of just one.

Vadam jumped forward as it snapped at him with two of its massive jaws. He avoided death by hydra and began to speed up. The hydra began to lumber towards the trio as Vadam caught up to Elspeth and Daxos.

The three of them ran out of the woods but they weren't gaining on the hydra; the woods turned into fields as they ran, the hydra wasn't slowing down but Elspeth and Daxos were. Vadam began to pull ahead as mortal exhaustion began to overtake the others.

Meters began to stretch between them and Vadam knew he was going to escape; after all you don't need to outrun the monster, just outrun your fellows.

Vadam began to leave the duo in the dust until Elspeth yelled out "ARE YOU GOING TO ABANDON US AGAIN?" In Vadam's opinion that wasn't fair… also he had only abandoned Elspeth before.

Vadam looked back and realised that they were preparing to fight the hydra. Sighing, he slowed before turning on his right foot and sprinting back to them. The hydra lumbered towards the trio, each with a sword the size of one of its claws pointed towards it.

Daxos spoke "That is the god hydra Polukronos… only the gods themselves succeeded in slaying it and cast it into Nix, but something has happened and he has escaped."

Little of that meant anything to Vadam but he nodded anyway. Polukronos was fast but only because he was big. Its ten beady eyes were trained on the trio and all of its jaws were open, saliva was dripping from great, curved, sharp teeth.

Polukronos roared at them, spittle flying everywhere, before charging. They didn't have any time to try and figure out a better plan. "Try to stay alive," Daxos said, and the three of them scattered.

Daxos ran to the right, Elspeth to the left and Vadam charged forward; Polukronos' belly was low to the ground and Vadam knew that he could use that to his advantage. Calling up what mana he could, Vadam struck two of Polukronos' heads with a spell.

The hydra reared up as blood poured from four points, two for each head hit, Vadam ran forward, preparing to slice the hydra's belly when it was struck by a powerful spell from the left.

Polukronos staggered and one of its heads arced through the air, the momentum making its head a club. Vadam was slammed by the massive head and knocked through the air like a golf ball; Polukronos' head snapped at him and Vadam slashed down with his sword.

He knew it was a mistake but it was a necessary one; the god hydra screeched in pain as its head was cut and as Vadam flew he was revolted by the hydra purposely tearing at the other ones head to split it in two. From the gory stump grew two new heads and Vadam landed hard.

He rolled for a dozen meters before stopping; he groaned in pain from the landing, his probably broken ribs throbbing.

Vadam got to his feet and looked about for his sword; the new guy and Elspeth had engaged the hydra but Vadam wasn't grateful for their interruption.

Grumbling as he picked up his sword, Vadam glared over at Elspeth as it was her spell that ruined his plan. Running forward he winced - his ribs rather hurt. He buried the pain and continued on with his next assault on the hydra.

After Elspeth struck the hydra she leaped forward with a battle cry. She smirked as one of Polukronos' heads slammed Vadam, but had no time to bask in his pain and humiliation as there was a hydra to slay.

As the hydra recovered she noted that it had grown a new head and Daxos was distracting it; it seemed that despite their ability to grow new heads they still disliked pain. Elspeth wondered how a hydra controlled its body and whether she could take advantage of that.

Landing, she considered whether it was a single head or the whole complex of heads. She imbued her sword-spear Godsend with magic and sent a bolt into the hydra. It roared in pain and most of the heads swung around to glare at her, she noticed Vadam get up and shoot her a dirty look, she gave him a smile back before taking the hydra on herself.

Elspeth ducked, weaved and danced around the god hydra's six heads and stabbed one in the neck. The whole hydra roared in pain and Elspeth knew that at least all the heads felt the same pain.

She wondered if she would be able to confuse it by giving it too many heads. That or make it far, far more dangerous. She stabbed the sword-spear forward into the hydra's body before getting knocked away.

A head sunk into its body where she had been standing as Elspeth realised that Daxos had knocked her out of the way. "No," Daxos was nowhere to be seen, which meant that he had saved her by knocking her out of the way with his own body.

Elspeth felt white hot rage well in her body. She was going to blow the hydra to pieces. Elspeth was about to destroy the god hydra when one of its necks opened up.

Sword raised and covered in blood and saliva Daxos fell out of Polukronos' neck; Polukronos positively screamed in pain as Daxos wounded it, the head that he had been eaten by slumped down but the other heads didn't tear at the one Vadam had before.

Elspeth's rage dissipated as she saw Daxos, Polukronos almost reduced him to mash but Vadam had appeared and grabbed Daxos.

His face was grimacing as he pulled Daxos to safety; Elspeth felt another wave of relief which cleared her head enough to figure out how to kill the god hydra.

Daxos was panting and Vadam wincing as they ran up to her; Polukronos reared around to them and came towards them; it was still dragging its head.

"Daxos, you're a genius, look," Elspeth pointed to the defeated head and Vadam and Daxos turned "By cutting its neck like that the rest of the hydra can't tell something is wrong and won't tear the head to make two like what Vadam's one did."

Daxos grinned but Vadam's expression didn't change much; they didn't have any more time to chat as Polukronos was upon them. Scattering again Elspeth cried over the roars of Polukronos "Two of us need to distract it as the other kills the head!"

Vadam and Daxos shouted their affirmation. Polukronos roared, one head sweeping down and swallowing Elspeth in one smooth motion. Vadam couldn't help but think _"Good riddance,"_ but he knew that Elspeth was going to escape. Daxos ran forward just as its neck was sliced open, Vadam shot a dark missal-like spell at the hydra which distracted the heads enough for Daxos to get Elspeth out of the hydra's reach.

Vadam decided that all the real glory shouldn't go to Elspeth and this other person so he rushed forward. Daxos covered him by striking three of Polukronos' four remaining heads with a knockback spell.

The other head came forward with its maw open; Vadam was rethinking the whole situation as it snapped him up and swallowed.

Polukronos threw its head up as Vadam was enveloped in dark, smelly, wetness. Vadam was relieved that hydras ate like other serpents, i.e. not chewing, but he did not like the feeling of being gently constricted and pulled downwards into more dark, smelly, wetness.

He lashed out with his sword and was pleased as the hydras neck was easily sliced through from the inside. His hand still stung from the impact his sword had made on the hydras' face.

The pulling stopped and the constricting tightened as he sliced an opening in the hydras neck; he ensured to not make it too big, so the rest of the hydra wouldn't notice something was wrong, and he was covered in blood as he slid out of Polukronos' neck.

Vadam landed, and spun around. The remaining heads were all focused on him, and he cursed Elspeth for leaving him in this situation. He was about toclose his eyes when Polukronos was knocked back by a powerful spell.

Seeing his chance Vadam turned around and fled the danger zone, Elspeth was staring at him victoriously and he thanked the fact that he couldn't blush. He made it to her side as Polukronos recovered. She shot him another smug look and Vadam glared… until he decided he had no footing.

With Daxos beside them the trio continued their thrown together plan. They each had a part; as Daxos ran out Vadam and Elspeth went to both sides and distracted two of the heads. The fourth head fell. By this point Polukronos could tell something was wrong but Vadam had saved Daxos and Elspeth had run forward.

Once Daxos recovered from the daze of being swallowed the two of them attacked one of the heads, distracting it as the other ate Elspeth. Vadam didn't feel as pleased as the last time when Elspeth was swallowed and felt better than the last time when she burst out of its neck.

Daxos pulled Elspeth to safety and Vadam went forward; the saliva and blood was drying but as he was eaten he was remoistened.

It wasn't something that he approved of.

The final head had realised something was wrong and Elspeth and Daxos held their breaths as the head went for one of the others, its maw opening.

Vadam cut his way out just before it tore into one of the other heads and the hydras entire body shuddered.

Together Elspeth and Daxos cast a destructive White spell at the body of Polukronos. Vadam knelt to the ground as Polukronos' body was blasted and it was blasted two meters back.

For something of its size this was very impressive; Vadam stood as Daxos and Elspeth rushed forward, he almost went to defend himself but he realised they seemed pleased. Daxos helped him to hit feet and together they watched as the god hydras body stopped twitching.

"We won," Daxos sounded amazed beyond understanding. Vadam and Elspeth shared a look. The two Planeswalkers knew that this was an accomplishment, but couldn't understand as they simply didn't know.

Daxos stepped forward but made no further movement; Vadam and Elspeth watched him until he came to his senses "Well, we should continue on…" he turned back to Polukronos and the two Planeswalkers knew he wanted to say more "…Damn it," he turned back to them with a very disappointed look "I would love more than to bring back a head or… his heart or something to prove we killed it but we have no real way of transportation."

It took some coaxing from Elspeth to get Daxos to leave but they eventually were off back into the woods. Vadam and Elspeth didn't speak to each other at all as they went; each of them spoke to Daxos, Vadam introduced himself formally and Elspeth gave some safe information of him but after that, silence.

To the trio's shock they saw a slightly damaged cart coming towards them, the driver was waving excitedly "You're alive!" Elspeth and Daxos looked excited and Vadam was relieved that the walking might be over.

He stopped in front of them and spoke rather quickly "I felt so guilty for leaving you that I decided to turn back. I felt foolish but you are alive so hop on before Polukronos comes back," Daxos looked incredibly happy at his arrival "Oh the three of us slew the beast, in fact his body lies beyond the woods."

The coach driver seemed even more shocked than Daxos had been but he took in their slimy appearance and slowly nodded "Incredible," he gave a start "Oh, then we must take proof with us," Daxos nodded excitedly "Yes, I thought so to but we had no real way to transport it."

The trio rode back to Polukronos' body and Vadam with Elspeth watched as the two excited men hacked into the god hydra "I have a question, Elspeth," Vadam began but Elspeth answered his question before he spoke it "Theros," he turned to her surprised "That's this Planes' name," Vadam nodded and the two slipped back into silence.

Soon enough Daxos was satisfied and the squashed in space was filled with a grotesque head and heart.

There wasn't much of a conversation to be had with the other two ghastly occupants of the carriage and Vadam slipped into thoughts of Earth _"I wonder if they have found my letter yet… and how they'll react when they read it."_

Vadam wasn't sure if Nox was awake; usually Nox inhabited Vadam's soul room which allowed him to speak to Vadam and hear most of his thoughts but he wasn't saying anything so Vadam supposed he was asleep.

It wasn't much of a question anyway.

######

The streets of Meletis didn't seem to be a bad place; it had incredible marble architecture everywhere and the entire city seemed very clean.

Daxos made a big show about presenting Polukronos' head and heart but didn't try to hog any attention and pulled both Vadam and Elspeth forward,and told a grand story of conquest. They were still covered in dried blood and spit so both of them felt rather irritated at Daxos' actions.

But there was no time to bath or shower as they had a destination; Vadam didn't actually know this and came to the sudden realisation that he had joined with Elspeth without asking and, even more shockingly, she didn't protest.

Still rather confused, Vadam walked with Daxos and Elspeth until they came across a massive marble temple "This is the greatest of Heliod's temples. The Temple of Enlightenment," this meant little to Vadam but he was smart enough to nod along.

Elspeth seemed nervous as they stepped into the temple; Vadam was wondering who this Heliod was and why they were worshipping him _"I wonder if he is the god of this Plane,"_ It was food for thought as they stepped in. Some priests had them remove their shoes, Vadam considered the gore over him but complied.

Vadam had begun to think about Venser as they walked in; they came into a darkened room, lit only by candles and Daxos with Elspeth bowed.

Vadam did not bow.

He watched as Daxos and Elspeth burnt some sort of incense at the altar before stepping back and waiting for something to happen.

Vadam partially hoped nothing would happen so that they could leave when something did; every candle was snuffed but the room only began to brighten.

Vadam could feel something powerful manifesting and all thoughts of Venser were struck out of his mind as a great being came into form at the altar "Bow," Daxos and Elspeth complied but Vadam only gave a nod.

Elspeth rose and gestured to the head and heart of Polukronos "Daxos and I have slew the god hydra with the assistance of an acquaintance," Heliod looked over to him with eyes made of burning white light "Who are you?" Vadam met the gods gaze "I am Vadam," Heliod waited for a moment before speaking "Your full name, mortal," Vadam shrugged "My name is Vadam, which is all that you need to know."

Heliod's gaze swept between Vadam and Elspeth and Vadam figured that he knew "So you are like her, aren't you?" Vadam smirked "A question from a god? Don't I feel special," Heliod's spear was suddenly being smashed down at Vadam.

Luckily Meletis had Blue mana to spare and he teleported to avoid the strike; Daxos and Elspeth had gone into defensive positions and Heliod boomed to a suddenly reappeared Vadam "YOU DISRESPECT ME!" Vadam shrugged at his glare "That is technically another question."

Vadam had been waiting until he had enough mana to safely Planeswalk; he had decided to leave not long after he had encountered Elspeth but only realised it when he realised that the two had begun journeying together again.

" _Vadam… I think you'll have to get far away from this being to Planeswalk safely,"_ Nox still sounded odd and Vadam nodded _"Yeah, maybe antagonizing him wasn't the best idea,"_ He felt a small amount of amusement come from Nox as he prepared to escape.

Heliod had stilled as Vadam was conversing with Nox and just as Vadam was going to strike him with a spell Heliod waved his hand.

Vadam gave a gasp and a scream at the same time as he felt his mind be struck by something. Maybe struck wasn't the right word, more like something had wrapped something around a piece of his mind.

Vadam jerked as Heliod smirked; the god gave a tug and Vadam's mind felt emptier than it ever had "W-What did you do?" Heliod met Vadam's horrified look with a glowing sphere that had appeared. It glowed Red, White and Black, constantly swirling and arcing.

Heliod smirked "I have taken your little passenger and bound it to this form," Vadam's horrified look was increased by an order of magnitude, his head always felt a little empty when Nox took on a physical form but this was far worse than that had ever been. Like someone had scooped a piece of his brain out.

Heliod stared down at the twitching Planeswalker and sneered "I can feel the literal bond you have with this being," he stared down at it before looking back up with Vadam with a victorious smirk "You can't leave without it can you?" Vadam tried a semi-Planeswalk but immediately felt a very strong pull to Nox. He struggled but it was like trying to pull a giant square piece of stone up a mountain of pebbles.

He slipped and came to the horrible double realisation he was trapped, _"I cannot help my friends,"_ and he was trapped _"I can't leave. What if Bolas finds me?"_

Vadam swallowed saliva and his pride "What do I have to do to get him back?" Heliod leered down at him "You will join my champion as she journeys to destroy my enemies," Vadam swallowed his snarky remark and instead asked "And who is your champion?" The forgotten occupants of the room were wondering the same thing.

The question was answered as Heliod turned around and pointed to Elspeth "Her. I saw as she formed the plan to slay Polukronos, she will be your leader," Elspeth looked like she wanted to protest, as did Vadam, but both of them swallowed their protests.

Heliod told them that he would assign their task later before disappearing in a flash of light. Through the dark room Vadam and Elspeth glared at each other.

* * *

 **And there is where it will be ended; but still ooh Vadam is now stuck of Theros and any who have followed Elspeth's story you can figure out a bit of where this story is going.**


	22. Journey of Theros Begins

**Okay chapter 22 is here now; Vadam has been chained to Theros by Heliod (The ass) and it can be said that he didn't appreciate having Nox ripped from his mind.**

* * *

To say that Vadam was in a bad mood would be to say that light moves fast; being chained to Theros and subsequently ordered to stick around Elsepth had left him in a worse mood than he had ever felt before.

The first week he knocked a piece of Meletis into the sea.

The second week he completely destroyed an Archon that attacked Meletis.

The actions of the second week partially made up for the first weeks incident but then he and Elspeth had a little spat. A spat that destroyed seven buildings and trashed a marketplace.

Daxos broke them up and the fourth week went into avoiding each other like the plague.

A month had passed when finally something happened. "I see Akros, besieged and torn by fire; revels and violence litter the streets and gore and pain flow through the streets."

A great sphinx called Medomai the Ageless gave this dire warning to Elspeth who immediately decided to set out to save Akros.

Vadam was displeased.

"Is it some sort of hero complex that you have?" Elspeth had shot him a really nasty look as she replied "No, I simply have a heart. I want to help people, unlike you," If Vadam was a weaker person he may have cringed at the way Elspeth said 'you' but he didn't and merely glared.

Because of Heliod's decree Vadam was forced to accompany Elspeth wherever she went; they had decided that as long as they were both in Meletis they could avoid each other but now they were stuck with each other.

Whilst the Meletis politicians were deciding whether to take Medomai's warnings seriously, Elspeth, Daxos and Vadam set off to defend Akros.

######

To prepare for their quest, Daxos had bought them a wagon whilst Elspeth had found supplies for the three of them. Vadam had been tasked with turning up on time. He had resisted but eventually decided that the faster he got through the whole thing, the faster he'd have Nox back and he'd be able to leave.

But Vadam was going to make sure that Elspeth was going to suffer for making him do this "Are we there yet?" Vadam decided to take a leaf out of Nox's book and make nonsensical, never-ending nagging to drive them insane.

"Are we there yet?"

"How long is it?"

"My feet hurt."

"Elspeth you smell unpleasant."

"I'm bored."

"I'm hungry."

"I miss Nox."

"Have I told you about the person living in my head?"

"Stop punching me."

"How far is it?"

"I'm tired and hungry".

"Daxos, who won our argument?"

"Stop Punching ME!"

"… I'm bored and- OW!"

Vadam decided it was best to stop talking after Elspeth had shoved a sock into his throat. It took about seven minutes to extract it from his neck. Still, it was fun to annoy them _"I can see why Nox enjoys it so much,"_ Vadam immediately regretted that thought _"Oh blast it, I better bury that memory way, way, waaaay down so he never even gets a hint of its possible existence."_

Vadam still worried that Nox would find the thought and decided to consider the possibility of taking the memory out of his head and placing it somewhere else.

######

They were tumbling through the woods that they had come from inside a small wagon. Daxos had decided that it would be unwise to leave the two of them alone together so he gave the reigns of the horse to Elspeth and sat in silent awkwardness with Vadam.

"So…" Vadam gave Daxos his patented Nox-Shut-Up glare and Daxos faltered before falling silent. They were moving at a satisfying speed with few jolts, but thetwo of them were still bouncing slightly with each bump. Daxos was giving Vadam furtive glances as he glared at where Elspeth sat "Uh… so what are you thinking?"

Vadam shot Daxos another dark look but Daxos held his gaze… for about four seconds. It was enough though and Vadam gave a scoff "I'm thinking about one of three things; one, would be how I can annoy Elspeth further," Daxos didn't approve of that "two, wondering if I could knock Elspeth far enough that she would be trampled by the horse and carriage and die," Daxos also didn't approve of that "three, what it will take to shut you up."

Being the nice guy he was Daxos decided on thought three.

Tense, unpleasant silence refilled the carriage and Daxos shifted uncomfortably as he wished Vadam would stop staring at him "Okay, this silence is-" Vadam was cut off by Elspeth's warning cry, barely having time to brace himself as the wagon was knocked over.

The horse whinnied loudly but was unable to escape the tethers as the adventurers were attacked. Vadam had slammed against the door, whichwas on the ground now, and Daxos landed on him. Vadam pushed Daxos off him with enough force to send him out the driver's door before leaping out of it himself.

His eyes stung slightly as the brightness assaulted his darkness-adjusted eyes but that wasn't as much of an issue as the group of bandits that had attacked them.

Drawing his sword to parry a slash from a masked bandit, Vadam knocked the sword out of his enemies hand before stabbing them. They made a low groan as Vadam's stab gave them a mortal wound before dropping.

Vadam spun to deliver a kick to another bandit and jumped off the overturned wagon. He counted about seven bandits on the side he was facing and grinned. Daxos took down a bandit as Vadam reached down to grab the scruff of the bandit he had kicked; he was dazed from Vadam's kick and found himself thrown into another.

Vadam guessed that his sword was long enough to skewer both bandits and decided to test it out; he was right and with those two dealt with he gave a Death Wind to one trying to attack him from behind.

With little magical resistance the bandit was quickly disintegrated; his clothes melted with his skin and Vadam smirked as he saw the man's muscles and bones quickly followed. Soon, just dust remained. Daxos had finished the others on their side and together they jumped around and assisted Elspeth in finishing the remaining four.

She had already killed five people by the time they came to her assistance and it was clear she didn't really need it. Once the last man slid off of Vadam's blade, they turned to survey the damage. Other than the carriage knocked over and the horse freaking out there was none.

Elspeth calmed the horse while Vadam considered if he was strong enough to lift the carriage; he gave it a go and was able to move it a little but was unable to lift it completely. Vadam dropped it with a scowl on his face which deepened at Elspeth's smirk "Is the Lich not strong enough?" As soon as she said it she snapped her mouth shut with a look of horror, Vadam had frozen too as Daxos looked curiously between the two. "Lich? What is that?" Vadam looked between Daxos and Elspeth with a look of horror.

Luckily, Daxos seemed to realise that it wasn't something to be discussed and gave an uneasy chuckle "Heh no it's alright, I have a feeling that I don't want to know," Vadam nodded and gave Elspeth a glare.

The trio discussed how they were going to right the carriage when Daxos thought of a solution "Well, Vadam is really strong so why don't you power him up further," he nodded to Elspeth who gave Vadam a dark smirk "Yeah let's try that."

Vadam wasn't looking forward to the pain that White mana would inflict on him but he couldn't come up with a feasible argument in three seconds and gave a jerk of a nod.

The plan worked; Elspeth fortified his strength and Vadam succeeded in lifting the carriage. As Elspeth empowered him his skin began going red, as if he was being burnt. Vadam gritted his teeth as he forced the carriage to move and gave a strong shove to right it.

Vadam panted in pain and glared at the smirk Elspeth gave him "Good job," Vadam gave a fake laugh and turned to climb back into the carriage. He missed the odd look that Elspeth shot him.

######

They had travelled for a few more hours before the horse needed rest. They decided to make up camp on the wide plains and the three were sitting around a fire.

Daxos was cooking their meal as Elspeth and Vadam tried to sit as far away from each other as possible. Daxos had questioned the surprising amount of rations "Elspeth? I think you have cut it a little tight with this amount of food," Elspeth had quickly replied "Oh don't worry about that, Vadam eats very little," she nodded to Vadam who decided to concur "Yes I don't feel like eating tonight."

Daxos had noticed that Vadam didn't eat much during their stay in Meletis and decided not to pry. After dinner, Vadam had pulled the short straw and had to guard the camp that night, Daxos had volunteered shifts but Vadam said that he would be able to guard the camp fine. Daxos disagreed but Vadam talked him into submission and he had retired to the carriage for sleep.

Elspeth and Vadam were trapped alone; Elspeth wasn't particularly tired and Vadam had to stay up anyway. The two of them stared at the crackling fire for thirty minutes of silence until Elspeth decided to say something "Who is Nox?" Vadam turned his eyes to her and narrowed them "Why do you want to know?"

Elspeth felt the defensiveness in his words but decided to continue anyway "I was just curious, since he's keeping you here," Vadam scoffed "Heliod is keeping him here, that's what's keeping me here," She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

They lapsed back into silence after that and Elspeth was considering going to sleep when Vadam spoke "Nox…" Vadam looked stumped for a moment "uh well I suppose that is actually a good way of describing him. He is just so… that," Vadam chuckled slightly as he thought of Nox and Elspeth let out a quiet laugh of her own.

Vadam's slight smile drifted into an almost sad look and he rubbed his face "Nox lives inside my head and my head just feels so… empty without him," Elspeth nodded, she wasn't entirely sure what Nox was but she could tell Vadam missed him.

Elspeth wanted to ask more questions but faltered and they slipped into one of their classic awkward silences "…Nox was created after I left Bolas, you know," Elspeth tensed at the name and Vadam almost wanted to laugh, considering his class so long ago.

Elspeth rubbed her arm as she thought of that monster and her look delved into anger "I apologise for my actions under that… monster," Elspeth let out a bitter bark of a laugh "You say that as if you don't believe it. Why can't you just say sorry, I've never heard you say it," Vadam hesitated before answering "I've only said it to my mother and my brother. Sorry just feels like a personal thing between those who are close and somehow I don't feel that between us."

Elspeth let out a real laugh at that. It was short, as to not wake Daxos up "That is true… you have a brother?" Vadam nodded "His name is Nazo Deci, and he was the one who really inspired me to turn my life around," Elspeth nodded slightly "So your name is Vadam Deci?" Vadam snorted and shook his head "Oh? Well what is your last name then?"

Vadam waited a bit before saying "Vadam," this confused Elspeth and Vadam laughed a bit at the look on her face "Wait? Your name can't be Vadam Vadam?" Vadam chuckled slightly "It isn't, Vadam is simply my last name."

Elspeth regarded Vadam carefully but she couldn't see, or think, of any possible misleading "Ok… what is your first name?" Vadam knew that question was coming but still tensed slightly "…Wouldn't you like to know," Elspeth gave a sigh that sounded like a growl "Just tell me," Vadam gave a smirk "Say please."

Elspeth stared at Vadam for a long time. His smirk didn't let up and eventually she growled "Fine. Please," Vadam laughed a bit and said "But now I'm thinking I don't tell you so I can reap the benefits of your embarrassment."

Elspeth went red and was considering pummelling Vadam when he answered. "My full name is Aimeus Kartika Vadam," her rage, mostly, abated and she slowly nodded "Well, that sounds like a perfectly fine name. Why don't you go by Aimeus, or even Kartika?"

Vadam had been watching her carefully, watching for any signs of laughter. Finding none he shook his head "…Aimeus is shameful to me and Kartika could have been right but," Elspeth was surprised to see real sadness on Vadam's face "You know, the first Planeswalker I met was Tezzerett," that explained a lot to Elspeth but she didn't interrupt "I had accidently killed someone in self-defence and I had no real idea on what had happened to me, or how I got to the world of Esper but he came to me and offered me all the information to me questions."

Vadam shook his head sadly "In fear and confusion I took his hand and when he asked me my name I just said Vadam and it stuck," Elspeth nodded "I can't even remember my first world but I do remember Bant…" Vadam sighed "How old were you when you ascended?"

Elspeth took a moment to work it out and took a look at where Daxos lay "Uh… since most worlds seem to have similar calendars I'd say I was about… eleven years old. I'm twenty nine now," Vadam nodded and gave a start of a chuckle "Heh, I was sixteen when my spark ignited. I'm thirty five now so that means we would have ascended at around the same time… maybe even at the same time."

Elspeth chuckled along "Maybe… you know you have been in all the most important journeys I've had so far," Vadam cocked his head curiously and Elspeth nodded "You were there on Alara, you were there on… New Phyrexia," Vadam cringed at Alara and flinched at the mention of Mirrodon's new name "and now you're here, Theros."

Elspeth shot Daxos' direction another uneasy look whilst Vadam looked surprised "I suppose you're right, I've always been there…" Vadam and Elspeth watched the fire for a few more minutes until Elspeth silently slipped inside the carriage door, leaving Vadam to watch as the embers died out.

######

The next morning set the theme for that day; Vadam decided to try and be helpful and had cooked Elspeth and Daxos breakfast, without poison no less. It had been a few years since Vadam had actually cooked but he felt that he didn't do a terrible job. The sliced bread, burnt over the fire, or toast, was only slightly burnt and the eggs were only slightly undercooked.

Vadam decided the two evened each other out.

Elspeth and Daxos both had crinks in their necks and were slightly grumpy. Surprisingly, they both were civil enough to not insult Vadam's attempt at cooking.

Vadam considered it a victory.

After that Elspeth gave the horse a cube of salt and off they went; Daxos still didn't trust Vadam and Elspeth to be alone together so Elspeth rode out, watching where they went whilst Vadam and Daxos got reacquainted with the awkward silences they so loved to share.

Neither man decided to break the silence so silence reigned until Elspeth called back to them "Hey, I'm seeing Mokor ahead," Daxos smiled as he remembered the quaint little town he and Elspeth had passed when they came from Akros, and was tapping his feet as they waited on their arrival.

Vadam ended up snapping at Daxos for the foot tapping and he stopped, but they were about to enter thetown so he withheld himself.

Elspeth parked the horse near a trough and the trio stepped off their carriage to stretch their legs "Why exactly are we stopping anyway? I want to just get there and get it over with," both living people ignored Vadam and began walking towards an excited crowd.

Vadam decided to follow.

They found performing goat people that Vadam vaguely recognised as satyrs; he had rarely seen the get men before but was seeing them perform now so he didn't mind. Several of them were dressed up rather extravagantly, which Vadam found ridiculous, and others had almost nothing on, they were goat people after all.

The crowd ooo'd and aah'd as the satyrs did impressive gymnastic manoeuvres, doing back flips, summersaults and balancing acts until the three reddest ones ended up breathing fire.

Vadam gave a few half-hearted claps amongst the roar of loud humans as they cheered the satyrs and through gold and other valuables towards them. Vadam hoped that they would be able to leave now that the show was over, but one of the satyrs had something to say "Thank you, thank all of you for your generous contribution to keep our act ongoing," Vadam was finding it boring and was looking for the others "we welcome any of you to a night of partying and excitement as we, and others, celebrate the gift of life."

Apparently these parties were well known and the crowd broke into excited whispers at the news. Vadam didn't care for any more socializing than what was necessary and finally found Elspeth and Daxos almost arguing.

"Please Elspeth, we were going to stay the night here anyway. Why can't we go to the revel?" Vadam was surprised that someone like Daxos would want to go to one of those things and apparently Elspeth thought the same "Why would you want to go to one of those revels anyway? You could get injured or seriously hung-over and I want to leave early tomorrow."

They had argued for a time after that until Daxos won; he had used the defence that he had heard many wonderful things about the satyrs' parties and simply wanted to experience one in his life.

Elspeth had stormed towards Vadam and had, painfully, dragged him off to complain about Daxos' immaturity as the man in question ran up to the satyrs to ask where it would be held.

Vadam was highly unprepared for such a rant and ended up only enraging Elspeth further; she ended up slapping him and storming off again.

He did not appreciate the slap.

Daxos had disappeared and Elspeth had stormed off somewhere, leaving Vadam alone to guard their belongings. Considering none of it was his, he wasn't happy.

Vadam stood around their carriage for hours, glaring at anyone who even glanced at him, until nightfall. His legs were beginning to become overly tense and he decided that he needed to stretch them. That didn't help so he sat down instead and that felt much nicer; he waited for another half-hour for either one of his living companions but neither showed up.

Getting rather irritated Vadam decided that if their stuff was stolen it didn't matter to him so he stood up and walked off in search of one of them.

He ended up finding Elspeth in the tavern; she was drinking a concerning amount of alcohol and after knocking out a leering man Vadam decided to leave her alone.

He hated the thought of going to a revel but it seemed safer than bothering Elspeth so Vadam went off in search of it. He got along with Daxos better anyway. Deciding that the town would be too obvious Vadam walked off into the woods that were close to the town.

He deduced that it was a good idea as he could already hear whooping and the occasional bang, feeling apprehensive he followed the sounds until he saw lights and soon enough he came across the satyrs revel.

Being raised on a pre-industrialised world Vadam doesn't quite understand much of the wider multiverses social decorum. He knows that it is, apparently, not right to steal, even if you aren't caught, he knows that it is not right to make a public nuisance of yourself and that apparently being naked is impolite.

He understands this through hearing much of it from every world he has spent a moderate amount of time on, bar Sabbiol, and a whole lot from Nox.

To his eyes maybe those rules didn't apply in Theros.

The revel looked like it may have been rather fancy looking when it was being constructed but now the place was trashed; more than one part of the place was on fire and he could even hear, and see, several satyrs running about, either laughing or screaming, on fire. Other satyrs, and humans, were knocking down what little structure remained and a lot of people were having sex.

" _This is what Daxos wanted to experience?"_ Vadam knew he shouldn't judge, if this was what the Plane was like that was its business but so much time spent on Planes that didn't advocate all… this he was rather shocked by it all.

Carefully picking his way through the broken everything, burning pieces of broken, humans, and others, having sex and humans, and others, having sex with burning things Vadam looked for Daxos.

He found him being held down by several satyrs struggling and crying out; Vadam decided that Daxos wasn't appreciating what was being forced upon him and decided to help him.

Three satyrs died before they realised something was wrong and the other two fell quickly. Daxos was relieved beyond measure to see Vadam and clung to his arm as Vadam dragged him out of the revel.

Daxos was coughing, wheezing and seemed to be crying slightly as Vadam pulled him to safety. Composing himself, and coughing a few more times he thanked Vadam "Vadam thank you, thank you, thank you, that was awful the… everything," he rubbed his face and spat "Oh it would have gotten way, way worse thank you for saving me," Vadam decided that maybe all that social stuff was restricted to revels on Theros and nodded.

The two made it back to the town. Daxos had been injured and was leaning heavily on Vadam; Vadam dragged him to the bar, regardless of Daxos' flinch, and walked in to find Elspeth drunk beyond measure and making out with someone.

Vadam pulled her away. He blasted the man when he tried to intervene, and threw Elspeth over his shoulder and carried her out of the bar. She hit his back several times in protest but once she had taken in Daxos' condition - which took a few minutes - she stopped and tried to compose herself "Hwa?" The spark didn'ttranslate drunk so Vadam didn't understand.

He made it to their carriage and gave Elspeth to Daxos to take inside "The two of you get some sleep, I'll guard the carriage," Daxos had noticed that Vadam didn't really seem to be affected by the previous night's all-nighter and didn't protest "Thanks Vadam," Vadam nodded and closed the door behind them.

######

Elspeth was not well the next morning; after throwing up the previous night she stumbled around before Daxos caught her "Owww," she flinched at the brightness of the sun and Daxos dragged her back into the shade of the carriage. He hadn't woken up very well himself and almost threw up once the memories flooded him.

"Elspeth I'm really, really, sorry and you were right. The revel was a stupid decision," he shuddered and he and Vadam shared a look to never speak of what had happened that night.

Elspeth grunted slightly at Daxos' words but made no further movement that suggested she heard him. Vadam decided to drag them to a place that served food to try and stem the flood of complaining that was sure to follow.

The complaining happened anyway but Vadam held his tongue to stop himself from mocking Elspeth for her bad decision and from asking Daxos if the behaviour at the revel was normal. The two were surprised at the sudden money he had thanks to the pocket Plane, and he bought them breakfast.

The much better breakfast helped stem the flood of complaining, by filling Elspeth's mouth, and helped with her hangover.

Once the living members of the group were fed and watered they continued on; the same layout as previous. Elspeth rode out front whilst Vadam and Daxos sat in their standard silence.

" _The silence seems extra awkward today,"_ Vadam silently noted as they rode; unlike the other times when Daxos seemed to be either trying to avoid his stare or try and start up a conversation to end the silence, this time it seemed like he already had something in mind but didn't want to say it.

"Is there something you want to say?" Daxos gave a slight jump and flushed as he realised Vadam figured it out "Uh, well nothing new… just thank you," Vadam nodded, he wasn't going to complain about being thanked, but he felt that Daxos had more to say "Anything more?" Daxos flinched.

He desperately tried to think of something than what he was really thinking "Well I uh…" he knew pausing made things worse "I want us… to be friends," he almost cringed as he awaited Vadam's reaction.

Vadam had actually reeled back slightly "Oh, uh I suppose…" Daxos let out a covert breath as Vadam seemed to buy it "um…" Vadam had no idea on how to talk about friend making conversations.

Daxos didn't really either but took a stab at it "Well, what do you like to do for fun?" That was an odd question, one that Vadam had never really considered "Hmm… uh Ah!" He nodded to Daxos "I love learning... pretty much anything. But especially history," Daxos brightened at that, he hadn't expected to have anything major in common with Vadam but it seemed they had "Really? I love learning too."

Vadam was equally surprised and gave an animated nod, unfortunately they slipped into a bit of awkward silence again so Daxos asked the question Vadam had hoped not to hear "So where do you come from?" Considering that he only really knew Meletis Vadam had to go with that "Uh Meletis," Daxos nodded "Makes sense, considering your love for learning," Vadam nodded, hoping to draw him off the topic and Daxos followed **.**

"So, how do you know Elspeth?"

Onto a much worse one

Vadam swallowed as he tried to filter what Daxos could understand through his mind, hoping that it didn't contradict anything Elspeth may have already told him "Well, we met years ago on opposing sides of a conflict," Daxos nodded, he had heard little from Elspeth "Eventually I realised I was serving evil and left," Daxos nodded again, this time more slowly as the awkwardness resurfaced.

"But we encountered each other again and got to know each other better with two others, Venser and Koth of the Hammer," Daxos nodded brightly "Ah, so he's definitely a worshipper of Purphoros," Vadam had studied the gods during his time in Meletis, the times when he wasn't rampaging.

"But I ended up leaving the group because of an argument Elspeth and I had," Daxos nodded uneasily that time, he saw the anger on Vadam's face "and now I'm here, out paths have crossed again and we are even getting along better than ever."

Daxos had seen some of their fights and could only stare at Vadam; he decided not to say anything and simply gave another silent nod.

The picked up speed at an alarming rate and Vadam ended up poking his head out to check on the situation; Elspeth was urging the horse to go faster and faster as they thundered up to a ravine "Ah Elspeth," he hit his head "why are we going so fast?" Elspeth shouted back as Vadam retreated to the safety of the carriage "We are approaching a ravine notorious for Minotaur's! We have to go through very quickly to avoid an attack. Hopefully," Vadam didn't like the sound of that hopefully but he couldn't divert Elspeth so on they went.

"We avoided this ravine the last time. I'm guessing Elspeth wants to get to Akros much quicker… and we have a deadlier force this time," Vadam felt slightly happy that he was considered a deadly force and nodded to Daxos' words "Yes, well be better be ready for anything though," Daxos nodded and Vadam saw him place his hand on his weapon.

"DAXOS! VADAM!" They heard Elspeth's shout a moment before the carriage was slammed by something.

Unlike the previous time the carriage had been knocked over, this one punched a hole through the wall with a large club, and they flipped.

They both heard Elspeth's cry as she was thrown off the carriage and Vadam grabbed Daxos in mid-air and teleported.

They appeared and tumbled together and Daxos cried out in pain as he landed harshly on his arm. They rolled to a stop, Daxos cradling his arm and moaning in pain.

Three brutish Minotaur's growled deeply. One held the club that totalled their carriage. The horse had galloped off thanks to the club. Another held a wicked axe, coated in either blood or rust. The third was the biggest of the bunch and merely wielded his owns fists. He growled out "For Mogis!" He thundered and pounded his chest, the other two made the same cry and the two weapon wielding ones began charging them whilst the largest turned to face Elspeth.

Vadam took a moment to evaluate the odds. He had a wounded man, a dazed woman and himself.

Vadam smirked.

He stepped in front of Daxos. He figured they were friends by that point, and brought his sword out to face the charging brutes. He remembered the heightened feeling of bloodlust he had felt in the previous two battles and sighed, he wasn't sure if it was Theros, the lack of killing he had done for the past few years or the absence of Nox yacking in his mind but the bloodlust was hitting him harder now.

He ran forward to draw the brute's attentions from Daxos and gave a high jump; his foot connected with the club wielding Minotaur's face with a crack and it let out a bellow of pain. He stumbled as he fell but managed to right himself in time to dodge the axe wielding Minotaur's axe and jumped back.

The other Minotaur roared at Daxos but Vadam struck it with a Doom Blade; it didn't do much to the Minotaur's hide but it did anger it. Turning around, it roared at Vadam for the bloody slash along its back and the two charged.

The Doom Blade had shown him two things; one, these creatures were relatively magic resistant, and two, they got madder as they got hurt.

Knowing that he couldn't kill these things through sheer power - well he probably could - but decided to conserve some strength, he blasted the ground with an air-pulse spell. The Minotaur's weapons thumped uselessly against the ground as Vadam flew upwards, he could feel more Black mana in the area than the other places he had been in.

Using the Black mana, he cast a dual attack on the mind; the Minotaur's howled as their feeble minds were assaulted by Vadam's deadly magic. He grunted as he landed, asit had been a while since he had used some mind magic, before leaping forward. Vadam stabbed his sword into the axe-wielding Minotaur's face and it let out a pained gurgle before falling.

Vadam fell with it, as he had to jump to reach its face, and stumbled against its legs; the other Minotaur had recovered and was enraged by the death of its friend. Vadam had to roll to avoid being mashed against the belly of the one he had killed. Stumbling on the ground Vadam was shrouded in shadow as the other Minotaur leaped over its fallen brethren and raised its club to make Vadam mash.

Its arm was restrained just as it prepared to level Vadam with it by twin bands of white light; he roared and Vadam rolled out to safety and got to his feet. The Minotaur broke the weak Heiromancy that Daxos had used to save Vadam and hesitated as it tried to decide on which target to pursue.

Vadam used its indecision and struck it with another Mindscour; using the spells' link he had felt the Minotaur's want to kill and eat him before and he was feeling it now. It howled in agony and clawed at its head to try and stop the pain, Vadam decided to stop the pain for it.

The Minotaur's head fell to the ground before its body did, but that followed rather quickly. Satisfied with his work Vadam thanked Daxos for saving him and they turned to check on Elspeth's situation.

It was not going well.

Apparently the biggest Minotaur was the most dangerous and had disarmed Elspeth and was backing her into a corner, preventing her attempts of retrieving her weapon. The Minotaur closed in just as Vadam and Daxos began to move and she cried out as the Minotaur grabbed her around the throat.

Vadam wasn't entirely sure what had happened; at one point Daxos and he were running to Elspeth's assistance and then he was hacking the Minotaur to pieces. Coming to his senses Vadam buried the bloodlust and took a few breaths to calm himself and remember what had happened.

It seemed like a flash of red had overcame his mind when he heard the scream and had teleported behind the Minotaur and stabbed in it the back of the neck, up through its brain.

Daxos was applying a slight amount of healing magic against Elspeth's bruised throat as he held her. Vadam was still confused at the flash of rage he felt when the Minotaur grabbed Elspeth and the continuing odd feelings as he watched Daxos rock Elspeth slightly.

Shrugging it off he went over to check if she was okay; she wasn't but it was more wounded pride than anything "Those damn things are just so resistant," what battle magic she had that was geared towards harm didn't seem to work on the massive beast and she was feeling more upset about that than Daxos' broken arm or their trashed mode of transportation.

Elspeth apologised to the pair of them for taking them through the ravine but Daxos waved her apologies off. Vadam wanted to mock her but it didn't feel like the time. As he was in the best health, figuratively, he was tasked with finding what supplies survived the crash and carrying them as they ran through the ravine. Elspeth had said, and Daxos concurred, that they were already most of the way through and that it would be senseless to turn back.

Still, along the run Vadam couldn't help but dwell on his odd surge of emotion.

* * *

 **And so this chapter is over. Whoo, yay, hooray! And what is this Vadam is feeling?**


	23. The Siege of Akros

**Hello! Exclamation marks aside we are nearing the end of Vadam's Cataclysm; only two more chapters after this one… Anyway an amusing factoid there are more views on Cataclysm then there are on Unveiling, funny that.**

 ***Originally I was not going to do the crossover but one incredibly important event happens at the end of Cataclysm which forced my hand***

* * *

The trio had run for hours. By the time Elspeth had steered them into the ravine, it was past midday, but due to the cart being wrecked, journeying on foot was much more exhausting. Furthermore, both of Vadam's companions were injured. Neither was serious enough to inhibit running but the pain from Daxos' broken arm and the bruises on Elspeth's neck caused them to slow.

It took nearly an hour of desperate running to escape the ravine and the trio did not feel particular safe sticking close to it, so they continued running. Most of the groups' supplies had been ruined or had no time for retrieval, so they lacked an excess of water - just a few flasks.

Vadam didn't vitally need the sustenance given by food and water so he resigned himself to the fact he probably wouldn't eat until they made it to Akros. Daxos and Elspeth were panting hard and sweating vital fluids as the day turned to dusk.

Vadam knew that they must be exhausted. He doesn't feel physical exhaustion like the living, instead he figured out his body's need for rest based on how tense his muscles are. If they are cramping and seizing up then that means he has pushed it too far.

At the moment his legs were cramping and seizing up. Vadam turned back to the trailing duo and gave a groan "Look, my legs are seizing up. That means the two of you should have collapsed already, we must stop," he slowed to a stop and watched as Elspeth and Daxos staggered forward slightly before collapsing together.

Vadam was carrying the supplies he was able to retrieve from the wreckage and dropped them as he allowed his body to crash to the ground. It was more embarrassing then painful as he realised how that must have looked.

Crawling over to the gasping duo he handed them each a flask of water "I only have one more of those so don't drain them completely," the duo were too parched to respond and Vadam looked out to the plains they were stuck on as they drank.

Forcing herself to stop, Elspeth pulled the flask away and Daxos, reluctantly, followed suit. They passed the flasks back to Vadam for safekeeping and the trio sat in silence, waiting for the sun to drop below the horizon.

Soon enough dusk became night and another weakness of the living showed itself. Vadam could still feel physical exhaustion and sleep as well as feel hot and cold but he didn't respond to it as severely as people whose bodies weren't sustained by Lich magic. Daxos and Elspeth were shivering and Vadam silently cursed himself. He had seen the blankets but had disregarded them as he had no real need for them.

Feeling guilty and awkward Vadam scratched his side and watched the two shiver a little longer before Daxos spoke "W-we need to hold each other to c-conserve body heat," Elspeth nodded and drew in close to Daxos. Vadam felt another odd pang as Daxos held Elspeth in an embrace; he twitched slightly and tried not to look at them.

As it turned out not looking at them was worse as Vadam couldn't tell what they were doing; turning his head back his eyes narrowed into a glare, he didn't really get why Daxos holding Elspeth bothered him so much _"Is it because I miss Nox?... bah that's ridiculous. Am I going insane from the lack of voices in my head? Maybe,"_ Vadam couldn't quite appreciate the irony of what he just thought as he glared at the two, still, shivering people.

Vadam suddenly stood with a sound that seemed to be the mix of a scoff and a cough, it was an odd sound. Daxos looked up at Vadam in confusion as Vadam walked over to them.

He hesitated on his original plan to join their embrace _"No hugging… just no,"_ he shook his head and stared down at Daxos for a minute. Feeling awkward Vadam did the first thing that came into his head. He took off his jacket.

Holding it out, Vadam felt rather foolish, not only had he taken his jacket off but he was holding it out possibly a meter from Daxos' position. Thanking the gods, not of Theros, that he couldn't blush, Vadam stepped forward and threw his jacket to Daxos "To help with the… cold," he said to Daxos' questioning look.

Daxos looked like he was going to protest but Elspeth shivered again and he swallowed his refusal "Why?" He still wanted answers "won't you be cold?" Vadam gave a short, almost bitter laugh at that "No I'm always cold so I don't notice the difference," Daxos nodded, but he still looked unsure.

Vadam sat back down. He still wore his thin black singlet and sat in silence and kept an eye and ear out for any signs of trouble.

Daxos gave in to the lure of sleep granted by the warmth he and Elspeth shared and slipped off to sleep. He trusted Vadam for some odd reason.

######

Vadam had slipped into some sort of meditative state by the time the sun rose. Once Heliod's accursed rays poked him in the eye Vadam came to. He shook his head irritated and looked about. Daxos and Elspeth were asleep in a heap and nothing had been stolen. Checking just to make sure neither of his companions had frozen he woke them up. They came to with noses touching and the duo sprang away from each other with a cry of horror.

Vadam couldn't help but chuckle at the display but was curious about why it felt good to see the two spring away from each other so quickly. With red faces, Daxos and Elspeth both shouted at Vadam a little before slipping into silence.

The morning was nice but the situation began sinking in again. Elspeth and Daxos hadn't gone this way before and neither knew how far it was to the next town or village. Vadam gave the two a swig of the water flasks before they had to move.

Vadam was carrying everything again and grunted a little. The stuff was heavy and for all the time he had stayed on Theros, he had slept maybe three times. Being one of the undead gave him many physical fortitudes, but he was beginning to feel the exhaustion taking a toll on him.

Shrugging his woes off, Vadam jogged slightly to catch up to Elspeth and Daxos. Pushing between the close pair, he tried to figure out what they were talking about. Unfortunately both had gone quiet just as Vadam pushed them apart and didn't seem to be up for one of Vadam's incredibly rare desires for a chat.

Frowning slightly Vadam tried to figure out something to say, he wasn't very good at it. Most of the time he relied on Nox to either give him a conversational starter or he would simply let the other to begin the topic. Needless to say he usually allowed the other to give the topic.

"So uh… the Minotaur's would have eaten you if it wasn't for me," Vadam wasn't the best in figuring out how to talk on his own and both of his companions shot him a glare.

Other than the glare, neither Elspeth nor Daxos gave any indication that they heard him so Vadam tried a different tact "It's a good thing I'm here or you'd have to carry this yourself," he got nothing out of that so he tried another new thing.

"We cause a lot of destruction"

"Whose better me or Daxos?"

"Whose better me or Elspeth?"

"What is your middle name?"

"You're lucky I don't need to eat much"

"Who do you like better Ephara or Elspeth?"

"I can teleport"

None of his witty conversational starters bore any fruit of conversation and Vadam gave a sigh, he wasn't sure what he did but his… companions seemed to be upset with him.

He tried one more attempt "I gave you my jacket," but even that seemed to do nothing. Vadam just gave a small sigh and slowed his walk, allowing Elspeth and Daxos to pull ahead slightly.

Once enough distance was put between them Vadam could see that they had begun talking again. He felt a flash of irritation at the pair. He had surrendered an item of clothing to help keep them alive during the night and now they were treating him like he had insulted their very souls.

Face twisting into a scowl Vadam glared at the conversing duo, deciding that if they were going to be rude to him, he would repay in kind. Vadam stormed up and pushed his way between the pair. Elspeth was cut off in the middle of her conversation and glared at Vadam who was looking ahead angrily.

Vadam could feel the nasty looks being shot his way but he disregarded them and the trio walked in silence. The sun was beginning to peak in the sky before any of them had anything to say "Do either of you need any water?" Vadam's tone was stiff and they walked for another few meters before Daxos affirmed.

Vadam shoved a near-empty flask of water into his hand and he quickly drank before handing it back. They were approaching the mountains now and Elspeth knew that Akros was beyond the large mountain that the trio were staring at.

"Over it," she pointed to the mountain "and we find Akros. Before it, is a small village nested near the base," Vadam nodded and silently handed her the flask of water, she hadn't asked or even indicated that she needed it, but Vadam had heard her choke slightly as she spoke.

Elspeth drank gratefully before handing it back and the trio began walking upwards. Silence still reigned and the sun was hot but Vadam didn't feel quite as irritated as before.

Hoping to put whatever was wrong with them in the past, Vadam tried to start up a conversation "So… what can we hope, or fear, to find in this range?" Elspeth actually responded to this one "A topic that is not bragging. Hooray," Vadam gave Elspeth an odd look but she continued "Giants, they are forces or pure Red mana given violent form," Vadam pretended that he already knew this "Harpies occasionally turn up but the deadliest thing to watch out for are Eidolon's."

During his month in Meletis, Vadam had researched plenty about Theros, a task that was made easier by the fact that Meletis was the information capital of the world. He had learned about the fourteen gods making up the pantheon, he found the lack of a Red/Green god odd, he learned about numerous dangers of Theros, the Leonin, Archons, Minotaur's, etc. but he found the domain regarding the returned and Eidolon's very interesting.

Regarding the mountain Vadam supposed that any Eidolon would be wreathed in flames and gave a short groan, he hated fighting fire.

Smirking slightly as he reminisced battling Niall all those years ago, Vadam almost lost footing. He stumbled slightly on a loose stone, almost taking Daxos and Elspeth down with him. They caught him and heaved him back to balance.

Vadam felt like he was going to flush, if it were possible, and grumbled slightly at Daxos' light laughs. They three of them began walking with more purpose. Vadam could feel his body beginning to strain under all the stress he was putting it under and Daxos and Elspeth were rather hungry.

The strong gait of the three began to slow as the terrain became steeper. Daxos and Elspeth were panting and Vadam was holding back undignified sounds of pain, his legs were already beginning to get cramps.

"Ah Elspeth, how far is it to the village?" Vadam hadn't been anywhere around here, so he had no idea how much longer the torment would continue. Elspeth panted several times before responding "Still about… an hour or so," all three of them groaned, the sun was very hot, like Heliod was punishing them for complaining.

Vadam growled, he had seen the darker parts of the god and wouldn't be surprised if Heliod was doing it on purpose.

They staggered about for another hour until level ground was finally provided. Elspeth and Daxos sighed as the ground no longer presented a struggle, and the three walked easier. Elspeth led them into a short tunnel cave; they walked along a little slower, enjoying the coolness of the cave, but eventually the other side beckoned, so they came through.

They came upon a ridge and looked down. Daxos gasped in horror and Elspeth was in silent shock, Vadam simply groaned. From their lofty height they could still see some parts of the village smouldering.

The group quickly made their way down the ridge and came into the village. The entire place was destroyed. It was difficult to make out anything unburnt through the ankle deep ash covering the entire village. It appeared as if the entirety of the village's former owners belongings had been thrown onto the street before the village had been set alight.

Elspeth and Daxos were horrified "What happened here?" It wasn't really a question that was supposed to be answered but someone answered anyway "A revel of course," the trio snapped into defensive positions at the direction of the voice.

Following the sound of the voice, they sighted upon a smirking satyr. He was leaning against a burnt, but still standing, piece of former building. He had a crown of thorns emblazoned within the barrier his four curved horns laid.

His fur was a mixture of red and brown and his chest was emblazoned with an odd looking tattoo and embedded within his right breast seemed to either be a large piercing or the tip of an arrow. He wore a complicated loincloth and a strap that held a dagger's sheath and held a glowing lamp… sceptre thing.

Vadam immediately disliked him.

Drawing his sword and hearing his followers do the same, the satyr raised his hands and dropped his… thing, with a chuckle "Now, now, isn't it polite for everyone to introduce themselves first? My name is Xenagos," his name meant nothing to them and no one relaxed their stance.

Still, no one was moving so Xenagos asked "Well, what are your names?" Daxos looked like he was going to protest but scoffed and answered "I am Daxos of Meletis," Elspeth relaxed her arm slightly as she said "I am Elspeth, the Suns Champion," Xenagos wowed at that and Vadam rolled his eyes. "My name is Vadam," Xenagos seemed to be waiting slightly for something more, but as he was not known for his social decorum, Vadam did not oblige him, nor did he relax his sword arm.

"What happened here?" Vadam could appreciate how Elspeth's commanding tone made someone want to follow her and Xenagos answered "It started out as an innocent revel, the villages loved it," Daxos glared at the satyr, he remembered the revel but Xenagos sighed "It was all fun games, drinking, partying, having sex and then it happened," he seemed mournful but Vadam hadn't relaxed "Our pyre suddenly exploded with fire and from it, came an almost childlike Eidolon."

The trio winced slightly at his recount of what had happened. They all had some knowledge of Eidolon's. "The exploded pyre set alight the village and everyone was forced to run. The Eidolon reined chaos among them and began burning everything that remained until all but ash remained of our party."

Elspeth lowered the Godsend and stepped forward "Was anyone hurt?" Xenagos nodded sadly "Unfortunately yes, many people were burnt badly," At Elspeth's stricken look he quickly added "uh, no one died. Everyone, including the injured has headed towards Akros."

Elspeth nodded and Daxos sheathed his sword "Why are you here then?" His tone was accusatory but his sheathed sword spoke louder and Xenagos lowered his arms with a shrug "Ooh my arms were getting sore like that. Anyway I'm back to see if anything survived the fire and it seemed that nothing but ash is left. But most of the structures are still standing, so there is still hope".

Vadam hadn't lowered his sword and Xenagos was eying him uneasily "Well, we've certainly got a tense one here, what's your problem," Vadam twitched; his tone reminded him of Nox. He didn't lower his sword "I'm tense because I don't trust strangers," Xenagos made a dismissive sound "A wise way to live if you want to be boring and no fun," Vadam didn't lower his sword and Xenagos sighed "Look, I drew the short straw on who had to come back so all my fellows and the villagers have left me behind. I'm guessing you are on your way to Akros so could I join your merry band."

He sold it with a grin and Vadam slightly lowered his sword, he turned slightly to the others and shrugged "Look, Xenagos?" Xenagos nodded "We have no food with us and very little water. We lost most of our supplies in an attack," Xenagos cried out "Oh, if that is your predicament, then it's is fine," he turned around and ran out of sight.

Vadam watched the way he went with a bewildered look "Well if he's gone…" Vadam was cut off when Xenagos came jogging back with a satchel "Look at this," he overturned it and many fruits came bouncing out.

Immediately Elspeth's and Daxos' stomachs rumbled and Xenagos laughed "If you are hungry dig in," The two stepped forward but Vadam gently laid his sword against Elspeth to stop her. He trained his glare on Xenagos again "Why was your satchel out of sight? Why weren't you wearing it," that caused the hungry ones to pause and Xenagos shrugged again "It's a nice satchel and I didn't want it to be covered in ash. I have it now as I doubted you would follow me if I said I had food for you."

Vadam's arguments were each getting refuted and Daxos and Elspeth were getting impatient, Xenagos sighed, closed his eyes and blindly reached out for a fruit and munched it " 'der 'ook," he swallowed "Blindly grabbed a fruit and I seem fine."

The hunger overwhelmed the pair and they came forward. Vadam scoffed and crossed his arms but they disregarded him. Grabbing a fruit each with no ash on them Elspeth and Daxos filled their bellies.

They didn't eat all the fruit, or even half the amount, as that would be irresponsible. Almost immediately, they could feel energy reawakening their tired muscles and clenching stomachs.

Xenagos grinned at them "So, can I join you," Elspeth and Daxos nodded and Vadam sighed. They began walking out of the ruined village and Xenagos gave Vadam a few glances before throwing his satchel on the heap on Vadam's back.

He laughed at Vadam's very dirty look "Well, you seem to be carrying everything anyway," Vadam grumbled but he didn't protest. Having all the food and water made him feel slightly more empowered.

The day was passing quickly. The time it took to get to the village would have been their stop for the night, but none of the party of now four was a fan of sleeping in a bed of ashes. The sun was setting quickly and Xenagos was humming a cheerful tune. He seemed suspiciously too cheerful for someone who witnessed their village burning to the ground.

Vadam glanced at Elspeth and Daxos and was relieved to see that they seemed to be having similar doubts about Xenagos as well. They had reached the top of the tiny mountain and the gait was increased as they walked downwards, night was falling and soon it would be dangerous to walk.

Finally the night was too dark to safely go on and Elspeth called for them to stop. Vadam dropped his cargo in relief and Xenagos mock gasped at the sullying of his satchel. Vadam ignored him. They were impressed, and relieved, that Xenagos was able to conjure a fire and soon the four of them were sitting around a crackling fire.

Xenagos looked spooky in the flickering light and proposed a ghost story to pass the time. The trio reluctantly agreed "So our story starts, a very long time ago. Before even the time of the gods," Daxos drew a sharp breath but the two Planeswalkers hadn't been raised on Theros, they didn't understand the weight of such a statement."

"The cruel Archons ruled the world and the humans of the land cried out for someone to save them from the oppressors," Xenagos smiled spookily over the firelight "as one the humans dreamed, dreamed of mighty beings to strike down the Archons, dreamed of mighty beings to grant them wonderful wishes, dreamed of mighty beings. And from the world of dreams they came. From the sun came a beam of light so solid it was named Khrusor and it was the sun spear. A mighty being took it within his hand and alongside several others, toppled the Archons. He was Heliod, the god of the sun, born from the dreams of mortals."

Xenagos was watching the trio carefully, Vadam and Elspeth were looking uneasily at him but Daxos was shivering uncontrollably "Y-you can't say things like that," Xenagos smirked "What if I were to tell you that the gods are nothing in the grand scheme of things," Daxos leaped to his feet "NO! STOP YOU WILL CALL UPON THEIR VENGEANCE!" He was backing away from Xenagos and Elspeth and Vadam jumped up to join him.

It was too late.

Xenagos was watching the two interesting looking ones and his smirk grew larger "This one is trapped in his own little world, but you two aren't, are you?" To a normal person, an insult, but to a Planeswalker…

Vadam leaped over the fire and grabbed Xenagos by the neck as Elspeth pulled Daxos away. Even with his hand choking him, Xenagos' smirk didn't cease "You are… aren't you," he could barely choke out and Vadam's grip tightened. His smirk only grew.

Xenagos placed a hand on Vadam's hand and a burst of heat caused Vadam to drop him. Xenagos spluttered for breath and Vadam leaped back. He drew his sword and levelled it at Xenagos "What, you are going to kill me simply because I know the truth?" Vadam hesitated and Xenagos stood "We both know, the girl knows, that the gods are truly nothing compared to us, so why? Why do you fear them?" Vadam scowled "I fear no path… no god. Heliod has someone I care deeply for, so I must do this, I cannot allow Heliod to harm him."

Xenagos' smirk turned to a sympathetic look "I understand, I had hoped you may assist me in an endeavour against the gods, but if Heliod has him in his grasp…" Vadam nodded and Xenagos sighed "I do apologise for aggravating you and your fellow travellers. You may keep the fruit, I must go on alone," Vadam nodded and watched as Xenagos disappeared into the night.

He waited for a few minutes until he could sense Xenagos leaving the area. He called to Elspeth and soon enough they were back. Vadam couldn't quite understand why disrespecting the gods could have such an effect on the usually composed Daxos but he could kind of get it, if you were raised that way for your life.

Daxos still seemed very jittery, but with no Xenagos in sight he began to calm down. He wouldn't touch the food that Xenagos left, despite a desperate need to eat.

Vadam decided to eat some of the fruit. He moaned as his stomach was filled, it had been several days, and relaxed around the fire. He hadn't had a moderately good night's sleep for ages and could feel himself drifting off.

He supposed it was the food and warmth that was doing it and he yawned "I can't stay up tonight. Daxos… you're tense, you do it…" he trailed off and made himself comfortable on the ground and slipped off to sleep.

######

The sun was bothering him again as was the hardness of the ground. Vadam made a snuffling groan and rolled onto his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the fireplace, thankfully it had gone out a long time ago and he was unharmed. He brought an ashy hand to his face and rubbed his closed eye.

He managed to stand and sighed. It was pleasant sleeping and he was always in a better mood the next day. Pausing to consider the implications of his emotions, Vadam stood about before giving a start and walking over to the sleeping duo.

He frowned at Daxos but nothing seemed stolen so he nudged the two - awfully close - sleeping people and stood back to avoid Elspeth's fist.

Vadam watched as the two woke and got to their feet. A task that was rendered null once they took in his appearance. His clothes and right hand was covered in ash but the funny part was his face, he had streaked two lines over his cheek and his left eye was covered in grey.

Vadam stood befuddled as his companion's fell back down laughing. He noticed his ash covered hand and gasped. This just made it funnier and the two were almost howling with laughter. Vadam stalked off and pulled some stored Blue mana out to douse himself in conjured water, not very good for drinking. But it washed the ash off him and left him sopping wet for the hot day to come. Walking back, his hair had matted to make his head look like a mop and that took the pair down again.

It was only once they had both gotten the hiccups did they stop laughing " _They deserve it,"_ he thought savagely as the pair were still giggling slightly as they hiccupped. Still, it was nice to see Elspeth laugh. Vadam wasn't entirely sure if she had ever laughed like that before.

Smiling slightly, Vadam began to dry off as the sun shone. He piled their belongings on his back and the three began walking. Now that it was daylight, the trio could vaguely see Akros in the distance. The great polis stood gleaming in the distance.

As they walked they could see that the Great Plains surrounding the polis remained almost perfectly flat and the ground they walked on was covered by a brightly coloured weed that seemed to be almost completely water. Each step was met by a great squish and juice being squeezed from the reddish plants.

Vadam supposed that this was a floodplains. With Akros in sight, their gait was increased; unfortunately that was when they spotted the siege.

All three of them stopped in horror as they realised what they had stumbled into. A giant wall surrounded the polis and guarding the wall were thousands of Minotaur's.

"By the gods," Daxos cursed by the gods name as he saw "h-how are we going to get through this?" None of them had any real idea. Vadam was the only one with mass destruction spells but he wouldn't be able to do it with what he had.

Elspeth started "We are here to protect Akros, we may have been a little late but there is no room for hesitation," Daxos nodded and Vadam grumbled but they had their faces set and Elspeth knew that both of them were ready to assist.

It was Vadam who came up with the solution, "I should be able to cloak us, to allow us to sneak into Akros, although getting in is not the same as getting out," Elspeth nodded and told him to do it. Vadam cast an Invisibility enchantment and spread it over the three of them. He chained the spell to Daxos' sword and the three began walking.

They were careful but the place stunk. Minotaur's were wandering everywhere as the group carefully walked. Vadam noted that they were travelling a floodplains and there was a flat, juicy weed entirely covering the ground.

Each of them flinched as they walked. The weed was causing squelching sounds and leaving a vague, but noticeable, trail. Vadam cursed these Minotaur's. They had chosen the perfect place to siege.

They made their way amongst the Minotaur's, avoiding them at all points, unfortunately the spell didn't conceal their smell and none of them had bathed in several days. They came close to the hastily constructed wall and Vadam nodded to the others before whispering "We need to make a break for it. Run to the wall and I'll get us over."

There wasn't any time for explanations. Vadam just needed them to trust him and found himself slightly surprised as they nodded.

Smiling slightly at their trust in him, the three began running. Trying not to slip over the weed they continued gaining speed. Several Minotaur's realised something was happening and roared out. Vadam cursed and sent a mental spell at a Minotaur that had wandered into their way.

It fell down howling and the three jumped to get over it. Instead of going up and then down, they kept going up. Daxos and Elspeth gasped as Vadam brought them up, he had grabbed a hand of each of them and had cast the strongest air spell at his feet.

The Minotaur was blasted away and the duo cried out in pain as Vadam didn't give them time to tense their arms, resulting in pulled arms, but up they went and just managed to bridge the wall before falling.

They all landed in a crash and were immediately set upon by Akroans. The Invisibility spell had faded and two members of the trio were crying in pain and cursing Vadam. Vadam simply scoffed and said "Weakling," Elspeth punched him in the crotch, and Vadam crumpled to the ground.

The three were helped to their feet. Vadam had to be carried by the Akroans that came to them. They were rapidly firing questions and comments about their sanity.

They were brought to a tent and sat down. Vadam was coming to from the pain of being assaulted and was looking about warily. Elspeth glared at him and rubbed her arm. Vadam flinched and turned away from her.

Silence began to reign like the old times when finally something interesting happened. Two soldiers came in stiffly, but the real interest was the one they were leading. A strong, tanned woman came striding in and set her sights right on Elspeth "Are you Elspeth?" Elspeth nodded and the woman held out her hand "I am Queen Cymede of Akros and we have a prisoner that is demanding to speak to you," Elspeth took her hand and gave a firm shake.

"Who is it?" Elspeth had to ask and Cymede frowned "A satyr called Xenagos," the trio started and Cymede noticed "you know him?" Elspeth shrugged lightly "we met recently, but why does he wish to see me?" Cymede gestured and the trio stood, Cymede hesitated for a moment before allowing it "He claims to have the means to save us from this siege but has refused to tell us anything. Then he requested you," Elspeth had a grim set on her face as the two woman walked together. Daxos and Vadam were trailing slightly.

Cymede led them into the city and then to the palace, she showed them the way to the dungeons below the palace and finally they arrived.

Xenagos was leaning against the wall in a similar fashion that he had appeared when the trio had first met him, he smirked as he saw the trio approaching "I'm sure those guards aren't necessary," His light voice rang through the silence of the dungeons.

Cymede glared at him but gestured for the guards to leave "But queen Cy-" Cymede stopped him with a glare "If you think I cannot protect myself from a locked up prisoner then perhaps…" She left the note hanging and the guards fled.

Xenagos clapped "Oh goody I do like strong woman," Elspeth shivered at the glance he shot her but steeled herself and said "I am here and you say you have the means to stop this siege. Tell me," Xenagos hummed slightly before saying "Say the magic word," Elspeth glared at Xenagos' smirking for a full minute, but his leer didn't cease. She sighed and growled out "Please?"

Xenagos clapped again "Oh, it is nice that you are open to suggestion," his expression turned to a leer again and Elspeth felt self-conscious "Just tell us," Xenagos sighed "all stiff and worked up… just like-" Elspeth cut him off by grabbing one of his horns and pulled him against the bar "Ow, ow, ow, alright just let me go," She released him and he rubbed his head before saying "The plains surrounding Akros are incredibly flat and they flood rather easily," Cymede gasped but Xenagos continued "If you were to, oh I don't know, shatter the dam you could simply wash the problem away."

Cymede cursed slightly "We should have thought of that," Xenagos laughed "Yes, for a polis of war mongers you have shockingly bland ideas," Cymede cursed again and stormed off.

The trio hesitated for a short while before beginning to leave. Daxos went first, wanting to get as far away from Xenagos as possible. Elspeth stared at Daxos for a tiny moment before giving an inaudible sigh and following him. Vadam watched as Elspeth walked away, appreciating her before starting to move "I see it," Vadam froze and slowly turned to meet a smirking Xenagos.

"See what?" Xenagos searched his face for a moment before laughing "Oh, you don't see it. How adorable," Vadam scowled at Xenagos "I am not adorable," Xenagos just laughed again and Vadam turned and began leaving "She doesn't feel the same way you know," Xenagos called after him, Vadam gritted his teeth although he didn't quite get why the satyrs words bothered him so much "and if you ever feel lonely or just up for it call around I'm always-" Whatever Xenagos was going to say was cut off as Vadam exited the dungeons.

He was forced to run to catch up to the fast-moving pair and walked alongside them as they arrived in the central room. King Anax stood discussing with his advisors but looked up as Cymede rushed over "We have it! A plan," Anax listened carefully to Xenagos' plan and cursed once she was finished "That is brilliant. Why didn't we consider it?" he shot an irritated look to the advisors who had the modesty to look abashed.

They discussed for a few minutes about the dangers of losing all that water. It was quickly decided that being overrun by Minotaur's was worse.

Soon, they had a plan "We need to distract the Minotaur's whilst Cymede and Daxos destroy the damn," Anax begin "Elspeth and I will be the distraction, I will ride out to challenge the Minotaur's single handily and name Elspeth as my second," he shot a look to Elspeth who nodded.

Vadam was feeling left out but then Anax turned to him "I hear that you got them over the wall?" Vadam nodded "and that you were able to conceal the three of you from sight whilst at it," another nod and Anax smiled "You will go with Cymede and Daxos, conceal and protect them as they destroy the dam," Vadam gave affirmation and they went off.

Vadam wished Elspeth good luck as they all split apart; he may have looked to Elspeth for a moment too long as they split up. He may have seen Daxos do the same thing and he may have had the sudden irrational desire to shove him down the stairs.

" _Enough! Xenagos is just messing with my head,"_ He shook the murderous thoughts out of his head and joined the queen and his… companion? Ally? Friend? Vadam wasn't sure anymore. Cymede led them to a hidden passageway and the three of them ran through the dark, spidery corridor.

Cymede led them up to a door on the ceiling and forced it open. She poked her head out and quickly came down as she spotted a Minotaur "Alright Vadam, do your thing," Vadam nodded and re-enchanted Daxos' sword. He reassured them that the enchantment would also conceal the hatch door opening and the three crawled out.

Cymede glared at the curious Minotaur but made no motion towards it. They carefully made their way in opposite direction. Things were going well for the first three steps but then the Minotaur roared. Spinning around, they noticed that the trap door was open "I thought you said it would cover it!" Vadam tore his sword out of its sheath and, to the Minotaur, the sword suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

It didn't have any time to react before Vadam cut its head off. He shoved the body down the trap door and closed it "My illusion only covers the swords radiance," he scowled at Cymede who looked a little embarrassed.

Vadam had killed the Minotaur before it could warn others and their slight journey to the dam was unimpeded. Unfortunately there were Minotaur's guarding the dam and throwing foul things into the water. "Filthy beasts!" Cymede spat under her breath and her hand twitched on her swords' hilt but she didn't draw it.

Three Minotaur's guarded the dam and with three zings, three slashes and three splashes there were no Minotaur's left. Each of the three sheathed their swords, Cymede had a satisfied smile on her face, and Vadam backed off to allow the two of them to work.

Apparently the first Minotaur had alerted others and another four Minotaur's were rushing, weapons raised.

"Don't worry about them, just work on the dam," Vadam jumped into the dangerous, soon-to-be-flooded area to impede the charging beasts. The Minotaur's roared at Vadam's entrance, roars that turned to howls as he struck all four of them with a mental attack.

Vadam knew that a quarter-split spell wouldn't affect them for very long so he made one of them scarce. Vadam stabbed one of the hangers on in the chest, digging his sword through the muscle and bone, and stabbed a Ghoulflesh in with it.

Vadam was pleased to see veins blackening. Knowing that his spell worked, he jumped back as the other three recovered. Vadam forced his necromantic will over the Minotaur he stabbed and took control of the new zombie. It let out an unholy moan and bit one of its fellows. With one of them distracted, Vadam danced out of the way of the two and struck one in the face with a Doom Blade.

It fell back with a howl leaving only one to focus on. One was easy! Vadam waited for it to slam its club down before using its lack of balance to cut its hand off. It screamed in pain but didn't have long to cry, Vadam stabbed the stump with another Ghoulflesh-enhanced sword and infected it.

His first Minotaur had killed its fellow but had been cut down by the one Vadam struck with a Doom Blade. His new zombie made a roar/bellow/moan at its former companion and attacked. The fight didn't take long as Vadam used a concentrated Death Wind on the two rolling Minotaur's, they were disintegrated and Vadam sighed lightly, it was good to stretch his legs.

Other than the cries. Daxos and Cymede didn't notice the necromancy Vadam used to defeat the Minotaur's and Daxos turned slightly to yell "VADAM, IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" Vadam was right behind him and rubbed his ear "Okay," Daxos jumped at how close Vadam was and turned confused to see two dead Minotaur's and a pile of black.

Cymede snapped him out of it and the three of them went off running. They could hear the groaning of the dam even as they neared the trap door "How do you know it will break?" Vadam didn't want this endeavour to be in vain but Cymede smiled "This," she unclenched her right hand and suddenly the dam was racked with an explosion. They climbed into the corridor just as a wall of water came flooding towards them.

They made it to safety, with just a little wet feet, and ran to the throne room. Cymede paced nervously whilst Vadam and Daxos sat very, very, very still waiting, hoping, for news that Anax and Elspeth were okay.

Five minutes passed, a victorious roar came from the citizens of Akros, ten minutes passed and all they could hear was celebrating.

A clock ticked.

Vadam and Daxos joined Cymede in pacing and Vadam found himself considering Xenagos' words from before, " _Adorable? Not feeling the same way? Me towards Elspeth…"_ Vadam suddenly remembered the intense feelings of jealousy he had felt years ago on Ravnica when he found Tajic leaving Teysa's chambers. He had given Vadam an odd look before Teysa shoved him along.

" _No! I couldn't,"_ Vadam heart began beating much faster as he began placing the pieces he should have pieced a while ago. He swallowed and thanked even the Theros gods for his inability to blush.

Still he couldn't help but smile lightly.

The smile was removed when he remembered that Elspeth hadn't returned from her dangerous task and the panic set in tenfold. He began pacing very quickly, almost crashing into Daxos.

Vadam's heart felt like it was flip flopping and his breathing had increased to near hyperventilation levels when the doors opened. All pacers spun to the door and from it came a crowd of excited people carrying Anax and Elspeth.

Vadam felt relief flood through his heart at the appearance of Elspeth safe and he let out a breath he had begun holding. His body trembled slightly from all the adrenaline that had been flooded through his system, now that he didn't need it.

He was smiling heavily as the crowd let the king and the warrior down and Vadam felt his heart rate spike again. He went to move forward but Daxos was closer, he ran forward with watery eyes and upon seeing him, Elspeth gave a cry of relief.

Vadam's smile faded as he realised what else Xenagos had meant. Elspeth and Daxos met in an embrace before kissing each other.

Vadam froze as he saw the truth and the crowd hooted in excitement. Both Elspeth and Daxos were smiling greatly; tears had streaked both of their faces as they held each other's faces gently. Vadam swallowed heavily, his body was trembling again but it was very, very bad. He imagined running over there, shoving Daxos aside and telling Elspeth his feelings. He imagined challenging Daxos for Elspeth's hand. He imagined simply murdering Daxos.

But he didn't do any of those things.

Vadam touched his eye when he realised it felt weird and a tiny amount of liquid was left on his finger. He hadn't created a tear for around nine years. Still shaking slightly, Vadam walked past Daxos and Elspeth and pushed his way through the crowd.

He was physically restraining his right hand from grabbing his sword and turning back and walked fast before shifting to a run. His run turned to a sprint as his eyes suddenly clouded over. He rubbed the confusing tears out of his eyes as he ran.

He ran and ran and continued running.

He found himself running downwards and before he knew it he was in the dungeons. He looked around for Xenagos, but his cell was empty. Vadam stared at the empty cage for a moment before letting out a wordless scream and blasted the cell with a White destructive spell. His skin burned as the White mana clashed with the Lich magic but Vadam didn't care. He welcomed the pain and continued reducing the dungeons to rubble.

######

The celebrations for defeating the horde of Minotaur's ran into the night. People revelled amongst the streets and food and alcohol was shared. Vadam had vented his anger out in the dungeons for longer than he could figure out; night had passed by the time he crept out of the ruined labyrinth.

After emerging, Vadam simply wandered around. He couldn't quite feel anything, it was a little disconcerting. During and after his time with Bolas, Vadam had to magically lock most of his emotions away to cope. But Nazo and Neville and Luna and others had wrestled his emotions out of their lock.

This felt different than then. During those times he could still feel happiness, anger, irritation, sadness etc. but he could never feel them very strongly.

Now he simply felt… empty. He didn't feel happy, or angry, he wasn't sure that he even felt sad any more. Vadam hoped it would pass as it simply felt odd like this.

Now that his mind had cleared somewhat, he wondered why Xenagos wasn't in the dungeons. That felt odd as well. He was curious, but had no energy to figure out why. He just felt like drifting amongst all the happy people.

Vadam found himself in the less populated areas; it wasn't quite as loud here and felt more pleasant. There were only tents about now.

Vadam drifted around until a flash of red caught his eye. He turned slowly to see a satyr sprinting off. He wondered if it was Xenagos, but then a scream caught his interest. His interest increased further, as it sounded like a wail of sheer agony. Increasing his stumble to a walk, Vadam followed the sound of desperate crying.

The sound led him to a tent. He didn't hesitate before walking in. What he found snapped him out of his stupor; Elspeth was on her knees screaming her heart outover the lifeless body of Daxos. Her Godsend lay next to him, covered in blood.

Elspeth looked up to the shocked face of Vadam. The scene had reawakened him but for unknown reasons. Daxos' removal didn't make him feel any better. He was surprised to realise that the man's death was bothering him.

Elspeth was suddenly clutching him and hiccupping out "I- I- I-, I didn't, I didn't know," her tears were drenching his shirt as he slowly recovered from her slamming into him "I- saw the Obliterator, and just… lashed out," the rest of Elspeth's speech was drowned out by hiccups and cries.

From what he heard he figured out that somehow Elspeth thought that Daxos was a Phyrexian Obliterator and lashed out trying to stop it from killing her.

Vadam frowned down to Daxos' body. Although he was now holding Elspeth, he didn't feel good. Her mental state was bothering him, but Daxos' demise was still striking something in him… Vadam pursed his lips as he thought.

Vadam thought of the times he had spent with Daxos and realised why this bothered him. Despite his rival for Elspeth's affections being effectively removed, through no fault of his own, he had liked Daxos. The man had managed to stick around without trying to avoid or remove Vadam and had even tried to befriend him.

Vadam thought back to the satyr he had seen running and gently pushed Elspeth away from him. She looked up to him with a frightened, sad look and Vadam glared. But not at her or Daxos but at the truth "I saw Xenagos running from this direction amoment before your scream… I saw members of that revel… I'm sure he's responsible for this."

Elspeth's expression turned from desperate sadness to anger beyond Vadam had ever seen "That… monster," Elspeth suddenly sprang towards her weapon and rose, he hesitated upon seeing the blood coating it but her face set into a hard frown "Xenagos has taken the most important thing to me, so I will make him pay," Vadam nodded and watched as Elspeth knelt down, he could see her eyes tearing up again "I'm sorry, Daxos," she laid a light kiss to his lips and stood.

Vadam felt awkward watching that display, also the awkwardness of being jealous of a dead person who has stayed dead, and helped Elspeth out.

"Which way did he go," Vadam pointed towards the castle and they began moving. Akros was set within a large incline of rock that rose upwards. Legends state that from the very tip you can see into Nix, the realm of the gods.

The duo had barely begun to move when they both felt a massive influx of power. Being Planeswalkers, Vadam and Elspeth were sensitive to that level of power and they staggered as the rock rumbled "What's going on?" Vadam barely said three words before an ear splitting shriek caused everyone who heard it to cry out as one.

Even Vadam and Elspeth weren't immune to the powerful spell but they managed to shrug it off quickly.

Unfortunately they resisted too late.

The entirety of Akros began going wild but Vadam and Elspeth didn't notice. They were focused on the tip of the rock as they felt the rush of power coming from there. They had no time to try and stop it as the spell was complete, with the entirety of Akros revelling under the enormous severity of the spell, the rock exploded as a massive being rose from it.

He had four massive horns.

His Red/Brown chest was emblazoned with tattoos.

He clutched a gigantic lamp/sceptre/battle-ax weapon.

But his eyes were now giant glowing orbs of pure mana, glowing red and green at the same time.

Vadam and Elspeth could only gasp as Xenagos ascended a step further than any recent Planeswalker.

They watched as Xenagos became a god.

* * *

 **And that is where I shall end it. Cliff-hangers and misery abundant in this chapter.**


	24. Godscorned

**So here we are… I say that a lot I think. This chapter follows directly after Xenagos ascended, it is like I simply cut the paragraph off. But we are nearing the final push of this story, this chapter and the next will end Vadam's Cataclysm… or begin it?**

 ***Vadam misses the feelings of being alive***

* * *

Before Vadam and Elspeth's eyes they witnessed Xenagos ascend into the heavens. The roaring of the revel wasn't stopping though, it was only getting louder.

Fire began erupting in random places as the people of Akros went berserk; screaming, shouting and rioting exploded beyond their eyes, but that wasn't the only sound.

"YOU!" A deep thunderclap seemed to resonate with the word and Vadam and Elspeth's attentions were redrawn to the sky, but where Xenagos hadascended upwards, this time something was heading down.

Vadam reacted just in time to shove Elspeth out of the way, but the falling spear stabbed straight through his body and into the screamed as more spears of light rained down and the thunderous voice boomed again "VADAM AND ESLPETH TIREL! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" Elspeth raised a shield to deflect more of the spears but Vadam was pierced several more times.

She threw herself over him and struggled to hold the shield further as all of the spears were focused on their position. Elspeth was shaking as she maintained the shield "Vadam, please tell me you're okay?" Vadam had been pierced multiple times by the spears of light but groaned at Elspeth's words.

His body had been more wounded by the White mana than by the thin spears and forced himself to his feet. "I'm fine, Elspeth," His body was lightly bleeding from the piercings but he still stood.

Elspeth's arms were shaking greatly by this point and the light from the continued assault of light was blinding. Vadam grabbed Elspeth's shoulder "Pass your mana to me, I'll hold him off," Elspeth didn't hesitate and Vadam's body burned as more White mana than he had ever felt was being pumped straight into his body.

Vadam screwed his eyes shut from agony his body couldn't ignore; his own arms began shaking as he cast his own barrier. Vadam held off Heliod as more thunderous roaring echoed over Theros "THEY ARE THE VILLAINS! THEY CAUSED THE VIOLATION OF THE PANTHEON! PEOPLE OF THEROS, PUNISH THEM!" Vadam wasn't sure if it was Heliod or Xenagos screaming this but he didn't care.

Elspeth slapped him in the face. Hard.

Vadam opened his eyes and realised that Elspeth had been speaking "He's stopped attacking, we must run now!" Vadam looked between Elspeth and the sky and realised she was right. He dropped the shield and began running with Elspeth.

Running was painful. His body had been heavily damaged by all the White mana it had been forced to endure and had turned as red as a boiled lobster. Vadam's skin cracked as the White mana drained and he winced as a harsh tug from Elspeth broke a crack around his arm.

Blood oozed from his cracked skin and impaled chest but Vadam swallowed the pain and continued running alongside Elspeth. The two weaved around tents, piles of rubble and crazed Akroans. The Akroans were the greatest problem. Heliod, Xenagos or whoever was speaking had riled them up and upon spotting them, all memories of Elspeth's heroism abandoned the revellers heads and they attacked.

Elspeth refused to strike out against them but Vadam had no inhibitions. Ignoring the skin around his fingers and arm cracking Vadam slashed out against them. People fell left and right.

After striking down a fifth person Elspeth spun to him and delivered a harsh punch against his cheek "These are innocent people, STOP IT!" Vadam was stunned by the punch and his cheek cracked heavily from the punch. He justnodded and off they ran once more.

The spears of light were lessening but the revellers were just getting more stirred up. Being forbidden from attacking the Akroans, Vadam and Elspeth had to speed up their run.

Elspeth was leading them towards where Anax had led her to face the Minotaur horde, leading them to the only exit through the wall. Unfortunately revellers had congregated around the wall and were smashing it to pieces. Upon sighting the fleeing Planeswalkers, the revellers turned their destructive energy on them, charging the fleeing duo screaming and hooting.

Vadam called up Blue mana and cast an overloaded Blustersquall spell. He pumped every ounce of Blue mana he had into the spell and it struck each person, knocking them back and over.

"I only have Black mana remaining Elspeth," she nodded and took his hand as they ran. Despite the situation Vadam felt slightly giddy at Elspeth's action and couldn't help smiling. He was extra surprised when he felt a dual relaxing/painful feeling spreading through his body.

Vadam gasped as he realised Elspeth was trying to heal him. She had flinched several times when she saw his state and had known it was because he was protecting both of them. They leaped over a pile of overturned revellers and ran for one of the larger holes in the wall.

They leaped through it and landed on their feet. Still holding hands, Vadam and Elspeth fled into the floodplains from the burning polis of Akros.

######

They ran for the entire night. Adrenaline pumped Elspeth whilst near-imperviousness fortitude allowed Vadam to continue. They both slipped multiple times on the slippery weed and on the soaked ground. Elspeth was wheezing so hard that it sounded like she was choking on each breath she took.

From all the crying and screaming Elspeth had made during the night her throat had been dried and she was coughing badly "Elspeth, maybe we should stop and let you rest," They were still holding hands but Vadam wasn't feeling as good as before. Elspeth was in terrible state and had begun crying again at one point.

She didn't even make any motion that would suggest she had heard Vadam, simply continued staggering onwards. They had left the floodplains some time ago and had entered a forest. Neither had spoken during the run.

Vadam stopped and gently tugged Elspeth's arm; even the weak gesture caused her to stagger into his chest. Vadam slowly led Elspeth to the ground and laid her down "N-no," she struggled weakly but Vadam stopped her with a look.

Elspeth began to sob softly as Vadam sat down with her "I killed him," she buried her face in her arms and rocked gently. Vadam felt more awkward then he had ever remembered, he had never been in such a situation and it was deeply confusing.

The two had no supplies so Vadam wasn't even able to offer Elspeth food or water to try and calm her. Scratching his cheek he realised his cracked skin had healed "Elspeth? You healed me?" It had been an odd sort of realisation; she had inflicted pain on him with the same force that injured him in the first place to heal him.

Vadam was a little confused as to how that worked.

Shrugging his curiosity off, Vadam crawled over to Elspeth who was still moaning words and rocking back and forth "Elspeth, you aren't at fault here," Vadam touched her hand but Elspeth had registered his words and didn't react well "SHUT UP!" She backhanded Vadam and he was knocked away from her.

Vadam got onto his hands and knees as Elspeth screamed "DAXOS WAS MORE THAN A FRIEND! I LOVED HIM. WHAT WOULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?" Vadam gritted his teeth as a flash of anger almost overtook him "I FINALLY HAD SOMEONE I LOVED AND SOMEONE WHO LOVED ME BACK," her words were causing Vadam to feel that deep pain from before "SOMEONE I COULD PROTECT AND COULD PROTECT ME," listening to her words hurt more than the White mana that almost broke his body "IN A WORLD THAT WAS PROTECTED BY SOMETHING GREATER THAN US PLANESWALKERS," Elspeth stopped to take a breath and coughed again "HE WAS GOING TO BE SOMEONE WHO I COULD LOVE, SOMEONE THAT I COULD GROW OLD WITH, SOMEone," her voice suddenly cracked and her volume decreased "someone I could, could," Vadam's anger disappeared as Elspeth began crying again.

"Someone I could raise a family with," she had covered her face again and the low pain Vadam was feeling suddenly felt like his lower body had simply left him _"A family?"_ Vadam was undead.

Swallowing heavily he forced himself to his feet again and Elspeth apologised "I'm sorry for hitting you," Vadam shook his head but realised Elspeth wouldn't see that with her face in her hands "No it is alright. You are upset but it still wasn't your fault. It was Xenagos' fault," Elspeth's head snapped up to stare at him "Yes, Xenagos…" Vadam saw a glint in her eyes that he wasn't sure if he was glad for or fearful for.

"We must kill him," Vadam gave a start. Whilst that was the original plan for about twelve seconds, Xenagos had become a god.

Vadam smirked "A god… sounds like fun," He met Elspeth's determined look and she nodded "We will find out how to slay Xenagos," she looked to her still bloodstained sword "Godsend… god send," Vadam could see a spark in her eyes "Gods end," Vadam nodded and watched as Elspeth drifted off to sleep.

She was still deeply scarred from what had happened. He shivered to think of what she planned to do once Xenagos had fallen.

Vadam watched Elspeth's sleeping face; he had realised his feelings at the worst time but at the same time his rival yet friend had died on the same night. He had felt desperate hope when Elspeth grabbed his hand but he could see that she just needed someone to hold to try to keep going.

He shook his head.

Vadam preferred the times when he was oblivious to most emotions and social stuff. Nox had taught him well.

Vadam laid his head in his hands as he thought of the woman sleeping right next to him; he sometimes hated hope. It gave people strength, will, and determination but when it was broken…

Vadam gritted his teeth and swallowed the lump in his throat but he could still feel his long-underused tear ducts reacting. It was pathetic really. For so long he figured that he simply couldn't physically cry but even Nazo deciding to hate him had been enough to trigger them… or maybe it was because his emotions still hadn't been fully felt again.

Vadam stared at Elspeth's sleeping form _"She wants children,"_ he took a breath to prevent a sob _"Something I can't give her,"_ Hope was wonderful when it gave you strength. But when hope was lost… it hurt.

######

Vadam and Elspeth snuck through the land for over two months. They approached several villages and small towns but they were either turned away or attacked. Xenagos' ascension had caused greater problems then they had realised; people revelled and rioted everywhere and the gods were nowhere to be seen.

But everyone blamed them.

No matter where they went people attacked. Elspeth had forbidden Vadam from killing any innocent villagers "They are just confused and angry," Vadam had almost broken the rule several times, _"Why should I bother listening to her?"_ But he always obeyed. Hope was a fickle thing like that. Emotions too. Even though there wasn't any real hope Vadam couldn't let his feelings go. He couldn't understand why and for the umpteenth time wished he had Nox to tell him what to do.

" _Is he okay?"_ Vadam feared more than ever for Nox's state. Heliod blamed them for Xenagos' ascension and even though he wasn't attacking them anymore, Vadam still feared. He didn't even try Planeswalking. For him, if Nox was really gone it would either break him or drive him insane.

Vadam couldn't bear to face the possibility, but calmed himself with the hope that Heliod wouldn't want him to flee the Plane. To prevent this, Nox would have to be alive.

######

"MAKE THEM PAY!" Elspeth and Vadam had been found again, but this time they were facing actual armed militia. Humans, satyrs, even creatures that looked humanoid or satyr-like but had stars woven within their bodies.

Elspeth told him they were Nyxborn.

Raising their weapons the two Planeswalkers engaged the mob "Elspeth, am I allowed to kill these people?" Elspeth still refused "NO! Only the Nyxborn," Vadam wasn't satisfied with that but he didn't complain. At least Elspeth was allowing him to destroy some creatures.

The two decided to focus on a particular enemy. Vadam didn't have much nonlethal magic and Elspeth didn't have much lethal. Vadam engaged the Nyxborn whilst Elspeth knocked the others out.

It was nice to be able to fight seriously "Doom Blade!" Vadam enjoyed the theatrics that came with fighting and often spoke the unnecessary words that came with the spells "Shadow Slice!" He could honestly say that he was enjoying himself.

"Death Wind!" Vadam melted the last remaining Nyxborn and turned to flash Elspeth a grin. She had driven off the others and was panting heavily.

"Don't look so pleased," she snapped and Vadam's smile faded.

He knew that there was no real point to this fight so he nodded and the two continued on.

######

The two had no idea where they were going, neither were they able to go in any place with civilisation and nothing else could possibly help them discover a way to destroy Xenagos. Neither Planeswalker knew Theros well, as both had been on the Plane for several months but that was nothing to a lifetime.

They found themselves wandering a plain. "I wonder…" Elspeth began but shook her head "No, it's silly," Vadam didn't ask questions and they continued walking under the hot sun, through a plain of dead grass.

They found another forest and wandered inside it. Neither had bothered to conceal their tracks for some time. They walked through the forest and to another long plain. "Will all this White mana never end?" Despite knowing how to use the colour, Vadam didn't particularly like being surrounded by it.

Elspeth gave what could have been mistaken as a chuckle as they walked. The plain was long but it had plenty of large stones jutting out of it in random places _"How ironic for the colour of order to still have randomness,"_ it was a passing thought but one that amused Vadam for a few seconds.

Sighing, they walked on.

To both Vadam and Elspeth's surprise they encountered civilisation again "What exists out here?" Vadam didn't know but Elspeth had an inkling "Leonin," Vadam remembered vaguely reading something several months ago about Leonin in Theros "Aren't they… hostile towards humans?" Elspeth shrugged "They hate humans and gods so if there is anyone on this Plane that would accept us…" Vadam gave a dry laugh but didn't protest "Why not?"

Maybe they were delirious from the heat but the two humans walked straight into Leonin territory, walking towards some tents.

A loud roar echoed through the camp as they were spotted and dozens or weapon-wielding Leonin came rushing out. Vadam and Elspeth raised their arms "We have no desire to fight," Vadam knew that Elspeth was the far better speaker out of the two of them.

A shockingly tall Leonin stepped forward and regarded them coldly "Humans are not welcome in our lands. Why are you here?" The Leonin was even taller than Vadam's six foot four and wore a crown. Vadam recognised a leader when he saw one and decided to dip his toe in the talking business.

He bowed "I do apologise great leader, but the gods have turned against us," several Leonin looked shocked to see Vadam bow and a few growled at the mention of the gods. The leader raised his hand to quell them and stepped forward "Your gods are fickle, pathetic beings who merely exist to follow their own selfish whims," Vadam had figured out by this point that such a sentence was practically heresy on Theros.

He nodded "We see this now. Heliod blames us for a satyr, Xenagos, ascending to the pantheon despite the two of us having no involvement with it," the tall Leonin gave a bark of a laugh "Well, that is a pity," Vadam looked up, confused. "Our scouts have informed us of humanities troubles with the new god. I'm assuming that you are Vadam and Elspeth Tirel then?" The pair nodded "I am Brimaz, the king of Oreskos and of all Leonin."

Vadam and Elspeth both bowed but just as they rose, an odd strangled sound greeted his ears. The two looked up curiously and Vadam barely had time to teleport to avoid a battle-axe being brought down on his position.

Using the large amount of Blue mana winded him and he appeared near the edge of the Leonin that had circled them. One of them acted quickly and grabbed Vadam and held him in the air. He struggled but the Leonin's grip was like iron.

Looking up he felt his stomach drop for a different reason than lately; a one eyed, twin battle-axe wielding, white Leonin stood in front of Elspeth.

His fur was sticking up and he was growling "VADAM!" Ajani rushed forward and raised his battle-axe "STOP!" Elspeth threw herself in front of him and Ajani only just caught himself "Ajani stop," Ajani looked stunned, alongside the rest of the Leonin.

"Elspeth," Ajani was hesitating between Vadam and her "don't you know who that is? Vadam, the Hand of Bolas," Vadam flinched at the old title but Elspeth stood firm "Of course, I know who he is and what he's done," she was going to say more but Ajani cut her off with a growl "Then, why are you standing in the way?"

Elspeth met Ajani's glare with a defiant look "Because I have forgiven him," Ajani looked like he had been struck "But Elspeth…" Brimaz stepped forward and clasped Ajani's shoulder "Ajani how do you know these two?" Ajani gave a slight smile "This is Elspeth Tirel, an old friend who has always stood by my side," Brimaz nodded and looked to Vadam.

Ajani's smile became a scowl of terrifying proportions "That piece of scum is Vadam and he is a monster that deserves nothing less than death," Vadam twitched slightly but Elspeth defended him "Ajani stop! I know that Vadam can never truly make up for what he did on…" she hesitated and Ajani said "The lands far away," she nodded "but he is trying. He is a much better person now and has saved my life on multiple occasions," Ajani looked a mixture of shock, disbelief and anger "But his crimes," he muttered and Elspeth stepped forward "Isn't it better for him to make up for those crimes than by simply ending him?"

Ajani looked unsure but he glanced at Vadam and his anger returned "Step aside Elspeth, I don't know how he survived our last encounter but he won't survive this one," Vadam gritted his teeth as Ajani stepped forward.

Elspeth stepped back in front of him but Vadam spoke up "I didn't survive in the normal sense, Ajani," Ajani glared at him and Vadam met his gaze "Elspeth says the truth when she says that I have changed but nothing that will change is my determination to survive," Ajani gently, but firmly, pushed Elspeth out of the way and the Leonin holding Vadam tightened its hold even further "You can't kill me Ajani," he forced the pain to disappear and Ajani growled "and why is that?"

Vadam allowed himself a smirk "I am a Lich," Ajani roared and the Leonin let go of him in disgust. Vadam ducked as Ajani leaped at him and was forced to roll to avoid the battle-axe. The other Leonin had fled and the crowd backed away slightly "Wait," Elspeth spoke lightly but Vadam and Ajani turned to her "Please don't fight," her tone hurt Vadam's heart and Ajani hesitated "I know you hate him but you already killed him once, Ajani and even now he is still changed," finally her words began getting through to Ajani "Elspeth… what happened?"

It was a wide opened question, it could mean anything, but Ajani had finally seen Elspeth's state and reason returned to his mind "My lover died on the night Xenagos ascended. That monster tricked me into…" her eyes didn't fill with tears but her breath still choked "into killing him," Ajani dropped his weapon and pulled Elspeth into a hug "If Vadam wasn't there for me, I don't know when but I would be dead so please don't fight."

Ajani nodded "Alright, I won't fight him," Vadam sighed in relief; he wasn't looking forward to fighting Ajani.

The Leonin had reconverged and Brimaz stepped forward "I have not heard of a returned who didn't wear a mask and look so… healthy," Vadam wasn't entirely sure what to make of that sentence but he suddenly had a thought "Ajani, what says you on his fate?" Ajani looked down at Elspeth before looking over to Vadam and sighed "He stays… if that is alright with you," Brimaz nodded and ordered several Leonin to fetch bathing equipment "If these humans shall be out guests than they will be shown the night of their lives!"

######

Vadam and Elspeth really just wanted to rest but the Leonin insisted on a celebration, of sorts, and so food and wine was served for all. Vadam felt particularly awkward during the night, Ajani refused to leave her side as she told him of the months that led up to this moment and was always shooting Vadam dark looks whenever she wasn't paying attention.

Vadam decided not to go anywhere alone in case Ajani decided to go back on his decision to not try and kill him.

Still being around the person who killed him in the first place brought back unpleasant memories to Vadam _"Please? PLEASE!"_ He shook his head but the memories wouldn't stop.

 ***Flashback Begins***

A twig snapping woke Vadam.

He had taken refuge in the branches of a tree. For almost half a year, he had been hunted by the Leonin Planeswalker Ajani Goldmane. He had fled to this Plane after many others but no matter what, he couldn't seem to shake the murderous warrior.

His rubbed his eyes, he hadn't slept well ever since Ajani had found him, heck, he hadn't slept well ever since he picked up his new passenger _"Oh thinking about me?"_ He sneered at the mocking voice but couldn't quell it in time to stop its next mock _"I do hope the dream of your violent torture didn't stop your napnap,"_ He pushed the entity down and his mind cleared.

Another twig snapped.

Vadam froze as the reason why he awoke repeated itself and soon several crunching sounds followed. Someone was down there.

Vadam carefully slid his body around the barky trunk of the tree and peered down. His heart thumped hard as the white fur of a certain persistent predator shone in the sun's rays. Vadam silently cursed, he knew that he couldn't continue hiding in the tree or Ajani would smell him.

He closed his eyes and attempted to Planeswalk but balked as Ajani knew he was in the forest. Deciding that he needed to surprise him to get a head start on running, Vadam jumped.

He knew the landing would be hard, but if he angled it right he should land right on him.

Ajani noticed the shadow darkening over him and raised his battle-axe to deflect Vadam's swords stab. The flat of the blade protected him but Vadam's momentum caused his axe to slam into his face.

Ajani and Vadam fell over together but Vadam reacted quicker; he rolled to his feet and sped off running. He knew he couldn't fight Ajani. The Leonin had, apparently, stopped Nicol Bolas himself "Stop, vile fiend!" Vadam didn't stop.

Vadam was fast and agile but Ajani was much faster; he hoped that all the trees would give him the edge to escape Ajani. He desperately tried to sense where the dampener field ended but all the White mana in the forest seemed to go on forever.

Vadam could feel Ajani beginning to gain on him as the trees thinned and suddenly found himself on an open field. He didn't stop and gasp but he may as well have. Ajani launched himself at Vadam and tackled him.

They tumbled for the second time that day but this time Vadam was surprised. He tore himself from Ajani's grip and rolled to his feet.

He drew his sword and tried to stab Ajani, but the one-eyed Leonin jumped back and his sword dug itself into the ground. Ajani swiped in the air and Vadam was slammed by an explosive spell, sending him flying back.

He was now deprived of his sword. Vadam was panting hard as the fear-induced adrenaline pumped through his system by his pounding heart "Ajani, please, I'm not with Bolas anymore," the opposing Planeswalker growled out a scoff "Truth or lies doesn't matter. You have taken so many innocent lives and were implicit in ruining the life of a friend of mine. You deserve worse than death," the words stung but not as much as Ajani's next spell.

Vadam had high magical resistance .It was a natural boon he had acquired under Bolas' command and assisted him in many battles. Where Ajani's spell should have blasted all the skin off his chest and probably ruin both his arms, Vadam merely had bad burns and the feeling of a tree being slammed into his chest instead.

Ajani's next spell blasted him back into the forest and he slammed into a tree. He cried out in pain but kept enough sense of mind to duck.

Ajani's battle-axe cut the tree he was lying against and it crashed backwards. Vadam managed to strike Ajani with a deadly spell and freed up some room to move.

He ran out and grabbed his sword. Ajani recovered quickly though, sporting a bloody gash alongside his chest. He came at Vadam again, roaring whilst at it, Vadam ducked and weaved around the powerful slams and coated his hand in one of the deadliest spells he knew.

His heart thumped at he felt hope and he reached forward and grabbed Ajani's soul; his soul grasp allowed his hand to move through Ajani's body and yet only grasp the light fur on his chest.

Ajani made a low groan and Vadam didn't waste any time; he ripped his hand out. His mouth had turned out into a smile as he began to celebrate his victory… but wait.

Usually doing a soul grasp allowed him to hold his opponent's soul in his grasp but his left hand was holding nothing but a few strands of white fur.

Vadam felt the cold thrill of horror as he felt the cold steel of Ajani's dagger bury into his heart. It was a rough stab and probably didn't plunge into his heart, more like clipped it, but the wound was still fatal.

Vadam staggered back as Ajani rose to his full height, he pulled the dagger out but that just made the blood flow worse "P-please, I really have changed," Vadam could feel his eyes filling up with tears " _Why didn't it work?"_ He fell to his knees "Why didn't it work?" He wanted to know but his vision was going hazy. Despite his imminent death his heart was beating faster than ever "Please, I'm so afraid," Ajani didn't say anything as Vadam died in front of him _"What if it doesn't work? What if I did it wrong? My sword doesn't feel any different,"_ Vadam couldn't know whether he would come back from this or not.

He fell down, face first "I'm begging you," tears were turning the dirt to mud but still, Ajani did nothing but watch him die.

 ***End Flashback***

Vadam shivered as he pulled himself out of those memories, just as he bumped into a broad white chest.

He stared the cold face of his murderer in the eye. His memories caused an involuntary reflex and Vadam teleported. Ajani simply turned to face where he had reappeared with his continuous look of coldness "I'm not going to harm you," Vadam still wasn't sure about that. Making Ajani's next words all the more horrible "But I still don't trust you. Despite everything Elspeth has said I simply cannot do it. Therefor I will be joining your quest to destroy Xenagos."

Vadam wanted to protest but Elspeth looked happier than he had seen in a long time. It wasn't his quest after all.

Still a question nagged at him "Hey?" He called out to Ajani who paused and turned slowly to Vadam. He faltered slightly being faced with Ajani again but swallowed his fears and spoke "Why didn't it work?" Vadam couldn't spit out anything more than that but Ajani still understood his question.

"All spells can be resisted, Vadam. My soul is simply too strong to be torn out," Vadam nodded jerkily and Ajani walked off.

######

They stayed with the Leonin for nearly a month. Ajani insisted on Elspeth resting - she hit him a few times when he said she looked terrible - but Elspeth complied and they stayed.

Whilst around the Leonin the three Planeswalkers planned on their next move. Luckily Brimaz had something to share with them "Across the Siren Sea, at the edge of the world, stands the Temple of Mystery," Brimaz didn't like any of the gods but had researched extensively about them "within sits the eldest of the gods Kruphix. If there is any being in the world who knows how to destroy a god it will be him."

The Planeswalkers thanked Brimaz for sharing this and began preparing for a journey to the edge of the world.

Finally both Vadam and Elspeth were getting too restless to simply sit and stay around "Ajani, we have to leave now," Vadam had gotten used to Ajani's presence over the month. All the other cat people helped with the adjustment, and could now stand around him, and Elspeth, without flinching.

The Leonin gave them supplies for their journey and off they went. Each of them waved goodbye to the Leonin as they left the village and together they walked.

Both Vadam and Ajani wanted to stand next to Elspeth so they stood on each side, glaring at each other. Vadam was saddled with the supplies again and so was almost pulled back with each step "Ah, damn. Why can't you carry some of this stuff?" Ajani just shrugged.

They set off over the plains, none of them speaking. Vadam was deep in thought considering a topic that Brimaz had triggered in his mind _"Is it possible? What could the chances be?"_ He glanced to Elspeth but quickly righted himself when she caught him.

The silence was only broken by the soft thumping of their steps and Vadam was certain that the silence was becoming awkward but couldn't think of a topic to end the silence.

Ajani coughed.

Elspeth sneezed.

Vadam sighed.

They had walked for two hours already.

Ajani was leading the group. He held a map that showed the way to some sort of abandoned shipyard. Vadam couldn't take the awkwardness anymore "So what boat are we going to use to sail?" Ajani looked at him, almost in relief and said "We will raise the legendary Monsoon in the Sirens Shipyard," Vadam nodded and Ajani pointed north west "I believe that is the Nessian forest. We need to travel by its river; the map says that it will lead us to the Sirens Shipyard."

The group hastened their walk and soon reached the forest "This forest will be filled with dangerous creatures," Vadam smirked at that but Elspeth didn't react. She had barely made any sounds ever since they left the Leonin.

Ajani led them to the river and the group stopped to rest. Vadam filled up their flasks and Ajani tried to get Elspeth to talk "I don't feel like talking," were the only words he managed to coax out of her.

With Elspeth closing up Vadam and Ajani were left to try and make awkward conversation "So what have you been doing since you killed me?" Ajani gave him a look and Vadam began to revaluate his conversational starters.

Deciding not to try and talk to each other Vadam and Ajani simply sat around until Elspeth ordered them to continue.

They didn't make it very far when a loud hissing sound caused everyone to freeze. A clicking sound quickly followed. A Nessian Asp struck out behind them as a glittering spider jumped out in front of them.

Elspeth immediately threw up a shield, Vadam charged and Ajani strengthened him. The three worked in surprising unison and Vadam quickly ended both spider and snake.

Ajani's magic had partially wounded him but otherwise Vadam was fine; the three nodded to each other before continuing on.

Vadam smiled a bit as he watched the mixed blood be absorbed by his blade; it was nice to know Ajani was prepared to help him. He watched as the remainder of the blood disappeared into his cursed sword and twitched slightly as the feeling of bloodlust began mixing within him. He was used to it by now and the animals didn't give nearly enough bloodlust to lose control. He sheathed the cursed blade and jogged to catch up with his companions.

The three of them dealt with several more enraged animals before they seemed to get the gist. Vadam smirked as the animals now backed away from them. He sighed just as he pulled ahead of Ajani and Elspeth.

Unfortunately a vine had been wrapped around his right foot and he fell to the ground. Ajani and Elspeth laughed. Vadam was irritated at Ajani but he hadn't heard anything positive from Elspeth for a long time so he brightened.

She helped him up and he smiled at her. Ajani caught his look and began staring at Vadam oddly as they continued.

######

They had stopped once it became too dark to see. Ajani had to force Elspeth to sit and had loudly said he was going for dry wood. Vadam figured that the Leonin was calling him to follow; he excused himself and blindly followed the direction he heard Ajani go.

They walked until Elspeth was out of hearing range before Ajani stopped; Vadam walked into him and fell back. "I saw your look," it was something odd to say and Vadam could only muster a "Huh?"

Ajani affixed the direction Vadam was with a dark look "I saw how you looked at her when she helped you up. You have feelings for her, don't you?" Vadam made a loud scoff "Feelings? Hah! The only feelings I have towards Elspeth is friendship and a bit of irritation," Vadam's voice was rather high and Ajani wasn't convinced "I think your feelings go further than friendship."

Vadam couldn't think of a rebuttal and his silence said it all for Ajani.

"You are undead," Vadam felt a flash of rage and snapped "Don't you think I know that, Goldmane? Do you think I enjoy this? Being in this state? I've always hated it but I fear death too much to simply allow myself to go. Don't you think I miss being alive? I do, I wish, I wish, I wish I was alive. But even if I was it WOULDN'T MATTER! SHE LOVES DAXOS mmph," Ajani had slapped a paw over Vadam's mouth to stop Elspeth from hearing him.

Vadam swatted his hand away and spat, "I know I can't be with Elspeth. She wants children and I can't give her that. So if you are afraid I will try something with her you have no worries because I am not going to put her, and myself, through that."

Vadam stood back and walked back to Elspeth.

He and Ajani didn't speak for the rest of the night.

######

The forest was filled with never-ending sound. Endless chirping, clicking, hissing, roaring and more. It made sleep difficult.

But the noise wasn't the problem they were facing.

The horde of star-strewn creatures was the real problem.

Vadam supposed that the horde was waiting for them as it seemed like they were nearly out of the forest.

Vadam drew his sword. Elspeth grabbed hers and Ajani heaved his battle-axe. "So three of us against hundreds of them… this isn't a fair fight," the duo turned to the smirking Vadam "for them."

Together they rushed forward. These creatures were Nyxborn and Vadam wasn't entirely sure how alive they were. Elspeth didn't mind him killing them anyway so his sword drew blood, or whatever it was, wherever he swung. Ajani was roaring as he annihilated the enemies in front of him and Elspeth was ducking and weaving around any creatures attacks before finishing them off with the Godsend.

Vadam sighed as his blade did its classic ability and he felt his thoughts begin to become clouded. He had missed the feeling of his mind feeling full and even though he knew it was a demon jumping into his head he didn't mind. Anything that felt like Nox made him feel better.

Vadam stabbed forward into a large spider, just as Ajani sliced a snake that went for him in half. Vadam repaid the favour by switching Ajani and a beats position, causing another snake to strike the beast instead. The two blew a bunch of creatures surrounding Elspeth before jumping to her side "They seem to be fixated on you, Elspeth," she nodded and as one the three Planeswalkers cast a powerful White destructive spell.

A mighty roar of White mana exploded around them and blew the part of the forest clean.

"You know, of the three of us you, add Red and Green," Vadam nodded to Ajani "I add Black and Blue," he turned to Elspeth "And you have the strongest White. We cover all the colours," The two nodded to him and they stepped out of the clean ring and onto the scorched land.

They walked to the edge of the forest and Vadam had a thought "Hey… why didn't we just do that spell straight away?" The human and Leonin looked blankly before chuckling slightly. No answer was given because there wasn't really one.

From the forest stretched a short plains and beyond that the shipyard. It didn't take long for them to make it to the shipyard "Oh wow! This is more of a ship graveyard," Vadam was right. Hulks of broken and half-sunken ships jutted out from everywhere.

Ajani swallowed as he stepped forward "I'll raise The Monsoon," he raised his arms and began channelling magic. Vadam and Elspeth watched in silence as Ajani called up the legendary sunken ship. His body was vibrating with power as he worked and the two humans could see the water rippling and the smaller ships being pushed aside before a massive whoosh brought The Monsoon to the fore.

To the trio's surprise someone else came up with the ship "Callephe!" Ajani gasped and the water-soaked, seaweed covered human flashed them a grin "Welcome aboard, seafarers! A true captain rises and falls with her ship. I shall lead you to wherever you wish to go," Vadam was feeling an odd stab of jealousy _"I thought I was the only undead,"_ but didn't say anything as they climbed aboard the great ship.

"We are headed to the Temple of Mystery at the end of the world," Callephe nodded to Ajani "Then to the end of the world we go," she pointed ahead and the ship moved. Vadam wasn't used to moving ground and slipped on a patch of seaweed.

Callephe chuckled at his tomfoolery but said nothing as she moved to the steering wheel. She pointed to the horizon "We must meet each horizon until there are no more horizons. After all where else would the god of horizons lay?"

No one responded to the legendary mariner. They simply found a place to sit as their journey was nearing its end, one way or another.

* * *

 **Okay that is it. Sorry for the rather corny way of finishing the top authors note but it felt necessary. Next chapter may take a bit as I have university exams on Tuesday and Friday… after that is holidays so lots of time then plus I will be able to start two more stories.**


	25. Catalyst into Breaking

**And so here it is, Chapter 25 of Vadam's Cataclysm. By the chapters name I'm sure you all can guess that this is the darkest point in my stories and I'm sure my beta will give you all a short warning of what's to come. Oh and I am always up for a chat about the stories and its characters. I talk with all my reviewers and PM'ers and they get some behind the scenes stuff and even a few snippets and stuff for future storylines.**

 _ **B/N: If you came here looking for a happy ending, I'm afraid you have the wrong book. This is the un-happily ever after of Vadam's Cataclysm.**_

 ***I have about… seven more (Oh wait eight now) stories bouncing around in my head, so no one has to fear me running out of ideas and stories for a long time to come***

* * *

The Monsoon was very, very wet for a long time. After Vadam woke up in the water, he decided not to sleep whilst on the ship.

The other three didn't seem keen on sleeping either. Elspeth and Ajani kept waking up very damp due to the water that seemed to permeate everywhere over the ship. Callephe was always watching them very carefully and never seemed to sleep, but Vadam could see her moving more sluggishly.

It was also rather odd. For an apparent Lich/zombie/thing, Callephe seemed off and not in the usual sense of the word.

Vadam didn't trust her.

Still, the ship was moving faster than they could have hoped under their own control so Vadam held his tongue.

None of them spoke much. All their hopes were riding on reaching the end of the world, gaining an audience with the god of horizons; Kruphix and convincing him to equip them with the knowledge required for them to be able to successfully kill the god of revels; Xenagos!

Hope was such a desperate thing.

Vadam looked over to Elspeth, admiring her form. As they sped through the water her hair flowed, despite not having washed it in over a week, it still shone in the sun. He smiled but caught Ajani's eye. His smile dropped and Vadam went back to considering his plan.

" _The god of the dead… could his power do it?"_ Vadam felt the weak flicker of hope in his chest and touched the scar along his chest _"Ajani killed me on this point…"_ He glanced to the Leonin and noticed his fur was waving in the wind as well. Vadam didn't like it.

He shook his head and turned to look at Callephe, she was looking ahead intently. She seemed to be watching for something.

Feeling suspicion creep into his thoughts again Vadam spoke. "Are you waiting for something?" The shipmaster flinched and Vadam's eyes narrowed to a glare "Just watching for any sea serpents or other massive sea life," Shesold her speech with a smile but Vadam's glare didn't cease. She was slightly confused, she didn't say a lie in any sense of the word.

"You aren't lying," Callepherelaxed slightly but Vadam saw it "you don't sleep but you look exhausted. I've seen you eating when you thought no one was looking," her passengers had looked up and sheswore with an old Zendikar word "What?" She froze at the look of shock on Vadam's face "Why would you say something so… rude?"

She stared at the three passengers. They all seemed shocked and realised something "You… you are Planeswalkers aren't you?" Vadam's sword was at her neck before she had finished "W-wha?" He had appeared in a flash of an eye "I can teleport. Now, who are you?"

The person pretending to be Callephe swallowed and was forced to release her illusion, revealing her true form, that of alegged Merfolk.

"I am Kiora and I am a Planeswalker from Zendikar," Vadam glared and she quickly explained "I wasn't fooling you other than my disguise. I am leading you to the edge of the world I just wanted to find something on the way."

Vadam wasn't impressed but Elspeth called "Vadam, let her go and let her explain," Vadam scoffed but obeyed and backed off "Look, my world is at the mercy of monstrous creatures the likes of which we have never seen," her face turned bitter "we thought they were gods but they are far worse than any deity of Theros. I have been travelling to find denizens of the deep to combat these… things. They are the only things that stand a chance".

Elspeth could pity her as could Ajani. Vadam just scoffed.

He was about to say something when something else rocked the boat. Vadam was barely able to remain standing but then did the splits. Ajani flinched as Vadam groaned in pain and Kiora laughed slightly as she stared out into a face in the clouds "Ah, Thassa. She probably doesn't like me much," she turned to the Planeswalkers with a manic grin on her face "I have set this ship to carry you to the edge of the world but this is where we part."

Kiora leaped off the side and into the ocean. Suddenly the ship lurched forward and Vadam almost skidded off the side. He copied Elspeth's technique and stabbed his sword into the deck, Ajani had grabbed onto a piece of the deck with his claws to hold steady.

Finally the bouncing evened out and the trio were able to make it below deck "So… that was interesting," Elspeth and Ajani nodded and the three waited.

######

With their enhanced speed it didn't take long, only another three or four hours. They knew it was time when a slight thump told them that they had struck something.

Carefully crawling out, the trio of Planeswalkers found themselves docked on the bay of a great, wondrous temple "The Temple of Mystery…" Vadam and Ajani nodded to Elspeth and they jumped off The Monsoon. The moment had come to learn if this is where their journey ended or continued.

Vadam and Ajani followed Elspeth silently as they walked across the sandy dunes and then up a long staircase, carved from rock. Exotic plant life grew everywhere. Trees with tendrils, fruits that bubbled, animals that feasted on the plants.

The entire island was a miasma of activity.

As they walked, a loud whooshing sound found their ears. Leaning carefully off the stairs they saw the massive waterfall that poured past the temple "It truly is the end of the world," Vadam spoke but no one had anything to say so they continued, walking into Kruphix's lair.

The place was impeccably clean despite no one clearly being there. The doors opened easily but there was nothing to imply that any person had ever stepped forth into the temple. They walked until they reached the central room. This was the only room with any sort of sense to it. It had an altar, a pair of grand doors behind the altar and nothing else.

Elspeth stepped forward "Kruphix, hear me!" Her voice echoed around the spacious room until silence. They waited for nearly a minute, though it felt like forever, but then they were in the presence of the oldest god.

Kruphix made no show of his entry. He simply appeared. Four of his six luminescent arms moved lazily whilst the two most tangible ones interlocked together. He seemed pensive.

"I know why you are here," Elspeth nodded "Can you help us?" Kruphix remained silent for a moment and Vadam was sure he did "…I can help you," Elspeth brightened "What is it I must do? I will do anything you ask of me," she bowed and Ajani, with Vadam followed suit.

"To gain entry to Nix you must pass an ordeal from one of the gods of Theros, Heliod, Thassa, Erebos, Purpheros, and Nylea. To find this ordeal you must pass through the doors behind me, to the shrine to Nix. It is there you will meet your ordeal."

Elspeth nodded "What do you ask in return for this?" Kruphix made an odd sound and Vadam realised he was chuckling "I ask nothing. I know everything you know, everything Vadam knows, everything Ajani knows," The three looked shocked "I know everything any person who has ever entered Theros has ever known since I came to exist. I know that none of you plan on using this knowledge to harm anyone who doesn't deserve to be harmed. So go! Stop Xenagos, and free Theros from his madness."

The three nodded and Kruphix stepped aside to allow them to pass.

Through the massive doors they walked out the other side of the Temple of Mystery. Vadam turned before the doors closed but Kruphix already knew the answer "He can help you. If he chooses to, is another question," Vadam nodded and swallowed, his legs suddenly felt rather shaky.

Elspeth and Ajani were regarding him with curious looks but Vadam shook them off "No time for that," they nodded and Vadam pointed. They walked through what seemed to be a massive, natural hole through twin trees that had grown together and walked into the shrine to Nyx.

Flames burned in holy burners and the shrine itself was well lit. Despite its importance, the shrine looked simple, there laid a dial on top of an altar and a larger flame burned on it.

Elspeth stepped forward and took a deep breath "Elspeth?" She turned to a worried looking Ajani "Take Thassa's ordeal, it has to be the safest," Elspeth nodded and stepped forward.

To both of their surprise Vadam stepped forward too "I can't let you do this alone," Elspeth looked unsure but Vadam grabbed her hand with a smile and she tentatively smiled back. She squeezed his hand before dropping it.

Vadam didn't turn to Ajani. He knew the Leonin would be staring at him, but instead took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Elspeth grabbing his hand gave him the strength to go through with his plan and the two waited.

There was nothing but silence and yet Vadam could hear voices. Not voices spoken through the mouth, or even the feeling of speaking through your mind. This was deeper. Vadam could hear by feeling _"I choose the Ordeal of Erebos!"_ He spoke, thought and chose through ways he couldn't comprehend.

"I choose Erebos," Vadam was almost certain he heard his own voice before realising it was Elspeth. He went to open his eyes and argue with Elspeth, but he found he couldn't.

He didn't feel tired though, instead he felt refreshed, like he had slept for a whole month or something.

Suddenly his eyes opened.

Vadam found himself in a tiny room lying in a pile of dried grass. It felt scratchy and uncomfortable against his skin and a hand was on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

Despite his usual tenseness Vadam felt totally at ease with the owner of the hand. Confused he looked up and his eyes widened.

A woman stared down at him with a worried stare "Aimeus? Aimeus ai tru nwe?" (Aimeus? Aimeus are you awake?) Vadam's eyes filled up with impossible tears "Matto?" (Mother?) He almost didn't recognise his own voice but he didn't care. He sprang out of the bed of grass and almost tackled the woman over "MATTO!" He sobbed into his mother's chest. He tried to stop crying but he couldn't "Matto qwel wo bennah!" (Mother, I'm so sorry!) He sobbed in his native tongue as his mother slowly wrapped her arms around him and rocked him.

Vadam had no idea what was going on but didn't care. He had his mother and she loved him, he could feel it in her grasp. Vadam wasn't sure what had happened but couldn't stop crying to choke out a question.

"Aimeus tru aiken hruk a neistov," (Aimeus, you were having a nightmare) Vadam didn't quite understand what she was getting at and slowly pulled his head from her chest "Nwet?" (What?) She gave him a sad smile "Klyt a neistov," (Just a nightmare) she pulled him back into her chest and began rocking him again.

" _A nightmare?"_ Vadam could only blink several times as those words registered with him _"That can't be. I- it can't be,"_ Vadam allowed himself to be rocked as he struggled with his mother's words.

He supposed it could be true but it went for so long and he remembered every detail.

Soon it was time for his mother to go to the fields. Vadam had always felt self-loathing in that he could never help and was going to offer when he realised his body was different. He was only wearing a loincloth and could clearly see his scrawny frame.

He and his mother were the same height despite Vadam being sure that he had eventually grown to tower over her… after he was already gone.

His mother told him to stay out of trouble and Vadam watched, watched as his sun-kissed mother walked out of their tiny shack. He watched as she gave a small wave before walking to the fields where he knew that she would be pushing her body through things no one should have to go through to try and grow the meagre amount of food they get to eat.

She was so very thin.

Aimeus _"No, Vadam it… is that isn't it?"_ eventually walked out of his home and into the small village that he had grown up in. Each shack was just like the last, tiny, dirty, and covered in filth. As he wandered he noticed that most people avoided him.

They either shot him dark looks and muttered unpleasant things under their breaths or simply ran away from him _"After I first slipped into Nox that started,"_ Vadam's beating heart gave a strong jump at that _"NOX!" Are you hear? Can you hear me?"_

Nothing.

Vadam sighed as he wandered around alone. His skin was rather dark itself. He scratched behind his legs where the dried grass had irritated and realised he was already on the other side of the village.

Just as he turned he was struck by a rock.

Vadam fell to the ground with a gash in his forehead but whoever had thrown the rock had fled. Vadam felt a flash of realisation _"I could kill them all now"._ He considered the thought but ultimately decided against it. If this was true or not his body was still a lot weaker than what he was, maybe, used to.

He tried to stem the bleeding from his head but the blood wouldn't stop _"Odd… I'm not getting lightheaded"._ Vadam was thinking that, that might be a sign that this wasn't real.

" _Think. What is the last thing I remember,"_ Vadam called up the memory of requesting the Ordeal of Erebos _"Is this the ordeal?"_ It seemed odd. And how would the god of the dead know about Vadam's early life?

He was still confusedly wandering around when a bloodcurdling scream beckoned his attention. A panting man Vadam vaguely recognised as the lookout for the village came panting into what constituted as the square.

His mother came running/staggering over and he joined her as the man spoke his news "I hru, I hru," (I saw, I saw) he was panting heavily and one of the elders, in there thirties, came over and gave him a drink of water "A Nosfortuna. Sdi buh a horo," (A horde. Led by a man) Frightened whispers broke out amongst the few people of the village as Vadam felt dread trickle down his spine.

" _This is the day. The day the Firstborn was sighted. The day my spark ignited. The worst day of my life,"_ His mother pulled the frozen Vadam away as shouts erupted around those who spoke of staying and fighting and those who wanted to flee for their lives.

"Gi vuf odreh!" (We must flee) his mother pulled him into their hut before gathering up what little they had.

"Nwuh," (Wait) His mother turned to him with desperate eyes "Oi Aimeus," (Oh Aimues) she cradled his face "doh be o erz pi juv," (There is no point in staying) "I vow gru to mend si lessd tru. Vi fwi pedd". (I can't bear the thought of losing you. We must run).

Vadam almost spoke " _This is it. This must be the test,"_ He even opened his mouth to protest but the tears gathering in the corners of her weathered face caused all protests to die in his mouth. Vadam nodded.

They left their hut and began moving quickly. Others were already fleeing as others were preparing to stay. Vadam looked back at the arguing mob as his mother pulled him along. The sun was always so hot on Sabbiol and he felt his skin burning slightly.

" _I don't know,"_ Vadam looked to the determined set in his mother's face and noticed they had almost reached the edge of the land that could be considered habituated.

"Nwuh!" (Wait!) He grounded his feet mere meters from the villages end. Vadam eyed the imaginary line fearfully as his mother turned to him desperately "Nwet be ki?" (What is it?) Vadam swallowed harder than he had ever swallowed as his arms teared up "This isn't real," He spoke in the English language "Aimeus nwet au tru jistac?" (Aimeus, what are you saying?)

Vadam pulled his hand free "It's not real," his mother looked scared "Aimeus?" Vadam backed away and shook his head, tears flicked from his head, "I'm sorry."

Vadam turned and called up the mana he knew had to exist somewhere in his body.

His eyes flashed as Vadam launched a powerful spell from a different world at his village, aiming for the villagers. They were disintegrated by the spell.

Vadam heard his mother scream but forced himself not to look and began casting spell after spell, destroying everything he looked at. He destroyed people, crops and homes. With a path of wreckage Vadam could see his own home.

He aimed a spell at it but his mother grabbed him from behind in a desperate hug "AIMEUS! TRLIK DO!" (AIMEUS! PLEASE STOP)

Vadam froze at the hug but forced the bile down in his throat as the tears came worse than ever and destroyed his home. He destroyed everything but one thing.

He turned to his mother. He couldn't look at her but could hear her crying. His arms shook violently as he tried to cast a spell to end this blissful illusion.

He couldn't do it.

Looking up through his blurry image Vadam could see his mother sobbing "Just do it!" He heard English. Or Therosian. Or Sabbiolian. He didn't know.

"Mother," Vadam dropped his arms "EREBOS! JUST END THIS TORMENT!" His voice echoed, seemingly forever.

Then the world crumbled.

######

Vadam awoke where no light had ever shown.

Apparently he had passed the Ordeal of Erebos.

Yet his face was still strewn with tears, muddied by the dirt he laid in. Vadam slowly picked himself up from the ground and looked around _"Is this Nyx?"_ He thought his question but someone answered anyway "No. this is my domain. The Underworld."

Vadam spun, but the voice seemed to come from everywhere. He couldn't see anything but the dirt he stood on. He could see it rather well and that confused him "Hello?" Suddenly the darkness shifted and a great glittering titan stood before him.

Vadam could simultaneously see and not see. It was like being blind but literally seeing with your sense of smell, or touch, or hearing.

Erebos held a great coiled whip in one arm and had the other laying by his side "Your wish was to gain an audience with me," Vadam gave a start as all his memories reinvaded his mind "W-wait. Elspeth and Ajani. I'm supposed to be helping them," Erebos peered down at Vadam "You will have your audience now or never."

Vadam swallowed and nodded. As an afterthought, he bowed to the god of the dead "I am here to ask you one thing," Erebos nodded "Would you return my body back to true life, instead of this pale, revolting state?" It wasn't a question of if, asKruphix already told him it was possible, but a question of would.

Erebos seemed to consider his request "Why should I grant such a boon to a pathetic shrivelled soul that runs from fate?" Vadam wanted so badly to retort but held his tongue "I have feelings for Elspeth Tirel, but in this state we can never be together."

The god paused as if in shock Vadam had no idea of the truths that were running through the gods mind _"He wants the one he shall never have,"_ Erebos smiled.

"I will do better than merely return you to life," Vadam's heart leapt at that "for you see for as long as I have existed, I have wished for a warrior to render all to fates whims," Vadam nodded "a being that could go anywhere to further my whip. I forced my will outside the boundaries of this world in the hopes that a soul of the endless mass of Aether within the space between space could offer me a soul that possessed these abilities."

Vadam figured that Erebos wanted to make him an agent. He was okay with that. "And finally I found one," Vadam almost deflated at that but remembered Erebos' other words "I plucked this soul and prepared to condition it to my liking. However," now that sounded ominous and Vadam frowned "It was not a complete soul and possessed almost no capacity for anything. Disgusted, I threw it into the fields of punishment. That soul's name is Aimeus Kartika Vadam."

Vadam's breathing stopped "M-my soul," Erebos glared down at him "Yes, but in its state I have no use for it. So I shall return it to you if you give up one thing for me," Vadam nodded "Name your price," the god of the dead smirked down at him "You exist as a front to fate itself. I want you to surrender your immortality to me."

Vadam's heart stopped.

"W-wah?" Erebos smirked down to him victoriously "I will return your soul and restore your life if you surrender the ties that bind you to this level of existence. Give up your immortality and you can be with the Sun's Champion."

Vadam had never faced, nor expected, this type of decision. Secretly, he thought _"I can always restore my immortality if necessary"._ He didn't know that Erebos knew that Elspeth had surrendered her soul to him, a complete Planeswalkers soul in return for a lost love. A love that would spend eternity looking for her and another love who would break with her death.

"I accept,"

Erebos knew he would. Mortals in love were easy to predict.

"You must now focus on the bindings that tie you to life, lift them until you feel a tugging. That will be me so don't resist as I snap them."

Vadam gave a shaky nod and followed Erebos' instructions. As he did, he saw Erebos manifest a glowing sphere _"My conscious soul,"_ He felt his immortality snapping like strings. He felt Sabbiol darken with each snap of the bonds. He felt the instinctual connection with the Plane fade and fade until.

The final cord snapped and Vadam collapsed. He had never felt this heavy before. He groaned in pain and watched as Erebos dropped the sphere. It formed into a humanoid figure before landing.

Its form was translucent as it began to look more and more like him. But a form that appeared younger, with not many ugly scars or blemishes.

It looked curiously around before spotting him. Vadam smiled weakly at his soul before a look of rage crossed its see-through features "I will not be fooled," Vadam heard his own voice cry out before his soul picked up a jagged piece of stone and rushed at him.

Vadam was barely able to stand before it tackled him, driving the jagged rock between his ribcage.

Vadam wheezed and staggered back as his soul's arms entered him. It looked confused before realising "No… you are real," It looked horrified before fusing with his body.

Vadam let out a bloodcurdling scream as pain beyond pain wracked everything a being could suffer at once. His body, mind and fusing pieces of soul screamed in pain as, he became a whole being once more.

The pain left as it came and Vadam dropped to the ground as the wound his own soul had inflicted upon his body began to end his newly mortal life "Erebos. Please," the god looked dispassionately down at him "Why should I help you?" Vadam could only mutter out a feeble "Please," Erebos sighed "Surrender your filthy cursed sword to me so I can end its miserable existence," Vadam edged his sword out of its sheath and pushed it towards the god who picked it up.

He heard a scream rather similar to a Demon's scream as it was destroyed. Without the soul to hold it, the now normal, sword broke. Vadam wheezed again but Erebos waved his hand over him "It was not your fate to die right then," and his wound was gone.

"I will send you to Nyx to face Xenagos with your love and the Leonin," Vadam had barely any time to think before Erebos manifested something in his hand "A crudely made weapon is better than none at all," the sword appeared in Vadam's empty sheathe just as his consciousness began to leave him "Aim for his hubris," Vadam wasn't sure what was speaking, or even if anything was, as he slipped unconscious.

######

Vadam breathed.

Not because he wanted to.

Not because he chose to.

He breathed because his lungs demanded air.

Vadam's eyes snapped open. He was still lying face down but now he could feel. He gasped a breath into his burning lungs as his body trembled, his heart was beating, and he was forced to blink when his eyes began to sting. He breathed not under his own choice.

"It worked," Vadam gasped out as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. His body felt like it had been compressed to the width of paper and then slammed on every millimetre by a sledgehammer.

It hurt.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he was assaulted by feelings _"I'm alive,"_ His eyes watered for the wonderful feeling of being alive. Vadam traced a finger across his left hand _"it feels warm."_ His eyes stung because he kept them open for too long _"I need to blink,"_ It was a wonderful pain.

" _I can feel,"_ Vadam's eyes teared up again as he realised the truth. His heart beat independently. His breathing and blinking felt natural and not rehearsed. His skin was warm and in so much pain. He wasn't overly happy about the pain but the realisation that all feelings, not just dulled senses, were open to him once more.

His soul was back in place and the coldness that perpetrated his entire existence, body and soul was gone. Vadam had always missed being alive but now he realised that he had no idea. His face burned as he thought of Elspeth and how happy she would be when she realised this _"We can be together now,"_ Vadam let out a short bark of a laugh. Or a cry. He didn't know himself.

Vadam suddenly realised where he was.

Gasping slightly he realised that the block he was standing on was floating in mid-air… or whatever constituted air in Nyx. Vadam's body protested as he forced himself fully to his feet and he slowly began to walk the slightly shifting surface.

Everything was either bright or dark in Nyx. The entire place was strewn with tiny blinking lights Vadam guessed was the night sky, he looked around but the only path was up _"I hope Elspeth is alright,"_ He increased his gait as he began to hear sounds through the never-ending silence.

Forcing his now mortal body to comply Vadam began to run as fast as was carefully possible upwards, following the sounds he was certain was screaming.

He made it to the next level and was greeted to the sight of Elspeth and Ajani battling the massive Xenagos.

Elspeth was screaming something about Daxos and Vadam swore that he heard his own name mentioned. Taking advantage of Xenagos' distraction Vadam unsheathed his new sword. The handle was made of stunning pure gold and the blade was jet black. Vadam didn't know what to make of it but it was lighter than his previous sword.

Vadam dipped into his reservoirs of Blue mana and was pleased to leave the teleportation not feeling winded like he used to. Appearing above Xenagos' shoulder, Vadam stabbed into his neck.

The god let out a roar of pain and surprise and shook Vadam off. He landed hard but managed to teleport again before Xenagos' weapon thing smashed him.

He appeared meters away next to the shocked duo "Miss me?" He shot a grin to Elspeth and was deeply pleased to see relief in her eyes "I thought," Vadam tackled her and launched them into Ajani before teleporting.

The trio narrowly avoided a deadly beam and appeared sprawled further away than Vadam had ever teleported more than one person.

He was again pleased to feel no damaging effects from strenuous mana usage. The trio righted themselves to face Xenagos. He sneered at them "So the Lichlord survived his little journey," he slammed his weapon down at them but Ajani and Elspeth deflected it with a shield.

"Okay, both of you power me up and I'll strike him," Vadam stepped forward confidently, he didn't have any time to explain his recent revival so the two did so. He sighed lightly as the White mana washed over him, cocooning him in a protective embrace "Vadam, what did you do?" He turned to flash Elspeth a smile "Reversed my death," He didn't have time to soak in their shocked faces, there was a god to fight!

Elspeth surrounded him with protective enchantments as Ajani brought out inner strength. Vadam smirked as a powerful battle avatar was formed from him, he gave Ajani a thumbs up and attacked.

From within his protective cocoon, Xenagos couldn't touch him and with the battle avatar, Vadam could physically fight him. A giant, ethereal fist slammed into Xenagos' face and he staggered back. Xenagos slammed his weapon onto his avatar but it didn't do much damage.

He leaped forward, his avatar copying him, and tackled Xenagos. The Satyr god and empowered Planeswalker grappled together, Xenagos was landing some seriously damaging attacks on his avatar and Vadam's smirk began to fade. Elspeth and Ajani weren't able to join the battle as they were maintaining Vadam's defensive, and offensive, powers.

Vadam slammed a fist into Xenagos' head and the god groaned in pain "That is just the start!" Vadam raised his fist again but Xenagos smirked "I couldn't agree more," Vadam didn't hesitate and slammed his fist back into his face.

His avatar shattered.

Vadam staggered slightly and realised he was now standing on Xenagos. Xenagos smirked again "I knew you wouldn't block what seemed like a simple attack to avoid showing off so there was a little extra in that," Vadam cursed as he realised he was outsmarted in battle and Xenagos swatted him.

He was grateful for Elspeth's enchantments, as the impact he suffered would have shattered every bone in his body.

Vadam's defences crumbled and he barely teleported to avoid being smashed into the starry ground. "Why do you pathetic beings think you have a chance against me? I AM A GOD!" Xenagos' voice thundered and Vadam and his companions flinched.

No one was ready to back off though. They had come way too far to do that now. Elspeth stepped forward "You are a selfish, petty creature. You don't deserve a spark nor to be a god. You took the one I loved for no reason at all. You have not made yourself more powerful, NO, you have simply made yourself a BIGGER TARGET!"

Xenagos actually looked surprised, his surprise turning to pain when Elspeth struck him through with a beam of light "SUNLANCE!" Vadam smirked and nodded to Ajani.

Together they cast their own Sunlance and Xenagos was impaled twice more.

He collapsed to the ground.

Elspeth walked slowly to the felled god and raised the Godsend over her head _"Gods end,"_ Vadam and Ajani smiled as Elspeth brought the blade down.

It never struck its target.

Just as the god slaying blade was within an inch of Xenagos' heart, Elspeth was blasted away from him. The felled being began chuckling slightly before a full blown laugh "HAHAHAHAHA!" Vadam picked Elspeth up and Ajani retrieved her blade as Xenagos stood "You claim so much. You don't seem to understand something, Elspeth. I AM A GOD! NO MORTAL OF THEROS CAN STRIKE ME DOWN."

Vadam suddenly remembered the words that were naught a whisper _"Strike his hubris?"_ He considered those words as Xenagos stretched and saw it. Embedded in his right breast was an arrowhead. It was much bigger now but it was clearly the same one "How did you get shot there, Xenagos?"

Xenagos paused slightly and looked down before staring at Vadam with a cocky grin "The god Nylea tried to stop me when no other god was smart enough. Tried is the key word there," Xenagos shrugged "I left it in as a reminder that I am greater than any god."

Elspeth scoffed "What you say is oxymoronic, you were greater than a god before you surrendered to become one. You are nothing but a selfish, petty hypocrite," Xenagos' smirk turned to a glare and he growled "I think I have had enough fun of you three coming in here and disrupting my fun. Time to die," Xenagos charged.

Elspeth charged.

The god of revels and the suns' champion met in a booming clash "How?" Elspeth focused all her magic on one point and sent it out of the tip of her blade.

Xenagos' chest exploded.

He fell back with a scream of a roar and for a moment all three Planeswalkers saw it. Million and millions of Nyxborn were desperately trying to claw themselves out of Xenagos before his wound healed.

He met there looks of horror with a slasher smirk "What? Did you think I run off rainbows?" Even Vadam was disgusted by what he had seen and he and Ajani charge alongside Elspeth.

Even all three of them couldn't inflict any permanent damage.

Xenagos either had them on the defensive or was simply healing from his wounds. They ducked, weaved, stabbed, slashed, and arced, but nothing worked. Vadam cast death spell after death spell but he began to realise that they weren't as strong as before.

Desperate he tried to cast one of his signature plague spells but nothing happened.

" _Why won't they work? Could it be… now that I am no longer a Lich?"_ Vadam had a foreboding feeling that yes, it was the exact reason why. Cursing Erebos under his breath Vadam tried some Animancy. He was pleasantly surprised to tear out multiple Nyxborn with a Soul Grasp, and even more so when Xenagos flinched.

Vadam had a flash of hope but it was damaged when the Nyxborn were drawn back into Xenagos anyway "YOU SEE! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Vadam knew tHat nothing was invincible, but he was getting exhausted and so were the others.

" _His hubris… wait,"_ Vadam turned his gaze to the arrowhead still sticking out of Xenagos. He always shielded his upper chest, though none of them had really noticed it before.

Vadam had a flash of inspiration but he knew that they had one chance to pull it off "AJANI! Power up Elspeth," he heard the note in Vadam's voice and obeyed without a question.

Xenagos laughed "So what? You are just going to pump Elspeth until she pops?" Instead of replying, although he really wanted to, Vadam threw all the Doom Blades he could muster at Xenagos' face.

He roared in pain and began swatting at them, over the gods howls Vadam yelled "ELSPETH, AIM FOR THE ARROWHEAD!" Elspeth charged and Xenagos heard what Vadam had said "NO!" He suddenly spewed flamed from his left hand into Elspeth's path and shielded the point with another hand.

But Ajani's magic protected her and Elspeth moved on.

He changed his tactic to destabilizing the ground itself but Vadam had cast a Gift of Orzhova and grabbed her before she fell. Vadam flapped the glittering wings as they flew towards the suddenly fearful Xenagos.

Vadam knew they had it correct.

Vadam carried Elspeth and Ajani sprinted forward. With a mighty roar, he took advantage of Xenagos' distraction and cut the arm protecting his weak point off. Xenagos howled in pain, Vadam launched Elspeth into the air before speeding and cutting off the other arm.

Xenagos' arms were already beginning to return to his body but not fast enough. Desperately, Xenagos prepared to throw his body down stomach first but Vadam had landed behind him and Ajani remained in front.

Together they bound Xenagos by his feet, his back and his stomach. Elspeth was yelling a battle-cry as she fell towards him. Godsend extended towards the arrowhead. In a desperate last move Xenagos belched pure Nyxborn energy at Elspeth but Vadam and Ajani shielded her from afar.

Elspeth stabbed Xenagos.

His arms reconnected but they were forever too late. Xenagos screamed as his mortal point was stabbed by the Godsend. Taking their chance all the Nyxborn that fuelled Xenagos began streaming out of his body in any place they could. Xenagos' eyes and mouth turned pure, blinding white as he died.

"It is done."

Elspeth landed as Xenagos staggered back. He tried to grab the Godsend but his arms went slack. The tethers binding Xenagos caused him to fall back and Vadam leapt out of the way as his body crashed against the ground.

It was done.

Vadam and Ajani let out a cheer in victory and Elspeth smiled savagely at Xenagos' fallen corpse.

Before anyone could react Elspeth spoke cold and clear "As an offering to Erebos I offer my life in exchange for Daxos' life," Vadam's eyes widened and the worst feeling he had ever experienced crashed over his body like a wave "Elspeth, no," Ajani found his voice first and ran over to the solemn victor "Elspeth, we can still escape," She shook her head "Even if I had the will to do it I can't," Elspeth's protection spells collapsed and she staggered into Ajani's arms.

Vadam was still.

"No," his voice cracked out of his throat but before he could say more there was a bursting of plant life. From a tree that suddenly sprouted, Nylea stepped forth, she drew out the Godsend and kicked Xenagos' body back into Theros.

"Champions, you all must flee before Erebos, or worse yet, Heliod arrives. GO I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Ajani turned and Vadam found his strength again and they fled, Ajani carrying the heavily bleeding Elspeth and Vadam behind.

They ran downwards until they made it to the shrine to Nyx. They went to jump out of the realm of the gods but a blinding flash beckoned Heliod's arrival.

Vadam and Ajani stepped in front of Elspeth, glaring at the sun god "Commendable work my champion. You have struck down the interloper and returned peace to Theros," Despite his agreeable tone neither trusted Heliod.

"I have come to understand what a… Planeswalker is and I have decided that you all should be praised for stopping one of your fellows."

Still no one relaxed and only a slight darkening of Heliod's features betrayed his next action. In a brilliant flash of blinding light Heliod distracted Vadam and Ajani, grabbed the Godsend off the dazed Elspeth and stabbed her.

When Vadam turned it was like someone had begun pulling every little strand of his heart to string and dipping them in acid.

Elspeth was clutching a stab wound through her heart. She was somehow standing.

"So you thought it would be impressive to know more than your god?" Heliod mocked Elspeth as she died, tapping the blade of the Godsend against her cheek "All… I want… is peace," Vadam and Ajani still hadn't unfrozen as Elspeth spoke her final words and slowly collapsed.

Heliod made a dismissive sound and gave Vadam an odd look before implanting a glowing sphere into him before disappearing.

Elspeth was lying in a pool of her own blood a mere meter from the duo but neither could move "No," Vadam wasn't sure if he even spoke or not, he wasn't even tearing up. Just in shock.

Kruphix appeared and solemnly looked down at Elspeth "A truly good person," He waved his six hands and the three of them were transported back to the Leonin village.

There were a few gasps as they appeared out of nowhere but Vadam and Ajani still hadn't unfrozen. Vadam's mind felt complete again but not even Nox was speaking "no. NO!" Ajani roared and staggered forward before sprinting, stopping and screaming "DAMN YOU!" Brimaz had run forward as Ajani destroyed one of the house tents and restrained him. Several more Leonin had to come forward to stop the rampaging Ajani and carried him off.

Vadam wasn't facing Elspeth when he felt a movement behind him. He spun around with the irrational certainty that Elspeth had lived but it wasn't her. Seven dark, hooded figures with robes emblazed with golden masks had come forward and were carrying Elspeth off "No. NO!" In the same manner as Ajani, Vadam screamed out and he sprinted at the figures.

A Leonin tackled him and Vadam felt himself being dragged off "NO! NOOOOOO!" He couldn't say anything more than that, despite all the things he wished to say.

######

It had taken hours of continuous watching and magical restraints for Vadam and Ajani to calm down. Once Brimaz judged them to be safe, they were released. Ajani had simply stood around the square as Vadam wandered around blankly.

It was odd, he had been feeling all sorts of emotions and feelings before but now he just had a dull ache.

" _Nox, please speak to me,"_ Vadam hadn't seen, or heard, his closest friend in months and was desperate for something to lighten his mood.

"… _mana,"_ Vadam understood that Nox wanted to take a form so he quickly supplied his passenger with the mana to do so.

Nox appeared.

He looked the same as always, just like Vadam but with a few details sharper.

Nox appeared standing and Vadam almost smiled.

Then he collapsed.

He landed face down and Vadam almost froze again. He didn't and immediately joined Nox and rolled him over. Nox had a very bitter smile on his face "It… is good… … … to see you," he gasped out and Vadam felt the wild emotion of panic override his dull emptiness "What? What? What? What? What?" Nox weakly shushed him.

"If…. Ah… if you… ah…. If this really showed… my real form," Nox gave a weak chuckle "I'd be more holes… than Nox."

Vadam desperately began patting his chest, looking for holes "They're not on this… body," Vadam stared Nox in the eyes "What is wrong with you?" Nox gave another weak chuckle. They sounded like death and Vadam didn't like them.

"Earth. Bolas. That spell he hit you… with," Vadam nodded jerkily "Yes, it felt like someone had poured insects into my brain but I shrugged it off," Nox weakly moved his head side to side "Didn't resist. I took it."

Vadam stared into Nox's face with horror "Why?" It was a word, a question, and asked so many things.

Nox swallowed "I'm going to die."

Vadam stopped breathing for a few seconds before it began again "no," he meekly said but that was followed by a violent head-shake "NO YOU AREN'T NOX! YOU CANNOT DIE!" Nox waited for Vadam to stop screaming before saying "We both know… ah… that I can. A mental spell… over several months…. Eating me alive…" Vadam couldn't see.

He hadn't cried for Elspeth, he didn't know why, but now his sight was blinded by blurry, abstract images "I can help you," he weakly grabbed Nox's chest but he shook his head again "No… it is too late."

"NO!" Vadam screamed at such a decibel he hurt his throat "NO! IT IS NEVER TOO LATE," Nox grabbed his hand and Vadam was horrified to note that his grip was so weak "Months ago… it wasn't too late… but you were taken from me… before I could tell you… please Vadam, it is too late."

Vadam's lip quivered before he began to wail uncontrollably. He slammed his head into Nox's chest, depriving him of air for a moment, and screamed.

Nox let him drench his chest for a minute before forcing Vadam's head off him.

"Vadam, I need to tell you everything before it's too late," Vadam was sobbing and hiccupping but tried to quell his sobs so that he could listen.

Nox took a great shuddering breath before speaking "Being born on… Sabbiol, left you slightly more… perceptible to demonic influence. Then your time under Bolas magnified it to the point where it is… clearly audible to you," Vadam shook his head "No, I never hear them, ever," Nox gave another weak chuckle "That's because… ever since I was created I have blocked them for you."

Vadam gasped "Why?" Nox gave a feeble imitation of a shrug "I just did, it seemed to be the right thing to do to stop you from… falling further. But it was horrible, all the time, never-ending, hearing all those whispers, and promises and deals. I was tempted many times so you wouldn't have stood a chance."

He gave a weak chuckle but Vadam suddenly screamed "WHY TELL ME THIS? TO MAKE ME FEEL WORSE?" Nox let him scream until saying "No. If I'm going to die then you won't have a protection anymore," Vadam's desperate anger slipped through his fingers and he bowed his head "so you need to know so you won't fall again," Vadam nodded but Nox said "Promise me you won't follow ANYTHING they offer you. Even to bring me back," Vadam paused before shaking his head "Vadam… please you are a good person now, or close to it, don't throw it away because of me, cause I'll never forgive you for it."

Vadam slowly nodded and a new wave of sobs crashed over him again. He suddenly hugged Nox, burying his arms around his waist "I don't want you to go. I'm sorry for all the bad things I said to you. I'm sorry for not letting you out more. I'm sorry you had to protect me. I'm sorry," his voice choked and cracked "f-for not being able to save you," he began to sob in earnest now and slowly Nox hugged him back.

They had a crowd of only one. Ajani.

Nox made a shuddering sigh "I can't hang on for much longer now," Vadam gently laid him against the ground and listened to Nox's weaker breathing "Vadam… could you do one thing for me?" Vadam nodded and choked out "Anything," Nox smiled and asked "Could you give me a full name?" Vadam froze as he tried to think of a suitable name but couldn't think of anything.

But he refused to ignore Nox's last wish "N-Nox Kartika Vadam," he almost flinched and Nox smiled. For a moment of desperate hope, Vadam thought Nox was going to tease him and then reveal it was all a prank.

"You made me one of your family… thank you Aimeus Kartika Vadam. Thank you for being here," Nox closed his eyes, wanting to die with dignity. His body began to dissipate.

Vadam watched as his mind was rendered emptier than he had ever thought it could. He watched as Nox died in his arms "no!" Vadam was overcome with a sudden desperate need "No!" His hands glowed blue as he gathered up the remnants of Nox into a glowing sphere, not unlike Heliod's "NO!" he hugged the glowing sphere to his chest and began rocking back and force.

His entire body was shaking and the sphere solidified into a bauble. He slipped it into his pocket Plane before simply screaming to the sky.

######

Vadam had decided he should go. "You know the truth of the gods, Ajani. Make them pay," Ajani had given genuine condolences to Vadam after the passing of Nox. He hadn't understood what was going on but knew that it was very important. Vadam had stayed to create a symbolic grave with Ajani for Elspeth. He decided not to create one for Nox "I don't want him to be trapped here," Ajani had understood.

Vadam was still unstable, that much was clear, it had only been two days since Elspeth, who he loved, and Nox, who he loved even more, had died. Vadam had decided not to tell Ajani about Bolas or the mysterious Plane of Earth. He wanted Ajani to remain on Theros to get revenge for both of them.

He had a different task.

One he could emphasize with Elspeth on.

He wanted revenge.

And he wanted it alone.

* * *

… **How many of you hate me now? Nox is dead, what Vadam formed was the tiny remnants of memory, not soul, anyway this was Vadam's Cataclysm… you get it now? The next story shall be Vadam's Retribution. It will be a lot shorter and won't take nearly as long to write.**

 **Mum? Diogene? Please don't hurt me.**


End file.
